


Spellbound

by WanderlustandFreedom, xez2003



Series: Collaborations [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Bigotry & Prejudice, Chronic Illness, Eventual Romance, F/M, King Ben, Magic-Users, Politics, Slow Romance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 94,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderlustandFreedom/pseuds/WanderlustandFreedom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xez2003/pseuds/xez2003
Summary: In Victorian Era Auradon, Mal takes care of Belle while her health deteriorates. When Belle decides to return home to her family, Mal is drawn into the elite world of politics by the handsome King of Auradon, who is facing assassination, ridicule, and contempt. Mal isn't sure if she wants to be pulled in more, but will her heart leave her a choice? Collaboration with Xez2003.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Hades/Maleficent (Disney)
Series: Collaborations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976020
Comments: 54
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration with Xez2003

Salt air. Rust covering the hinges on the front door and the rush of the cool breeze through the open window. Two tan hands dancing on piano keys, pausing to brush some loose grey hair behind her ears. 

“That’s beautiful, Belle,” the voice came from the open archway leading into the open-roofed courthouse. Belle smiled over. Mal, her twenty-three-year-old young handmaiden, was currently watering the hanging plants, checking for bad bugs and brown spots as the sun beat down from overhead. There were only four faucets in the house since it had been too old to properly pipe, but Belle had made sure one was put in in the garden when she’d first moved. “Are you thinking of anything?”

“This is the first song my son learned to play,” Belle explained. She used a hand on the bench to balance herself as she got to her feet and came out to check on her plants herself. “Thank you for checking on my plants. I was going to do it, but-”

“No problem, Belle.”

Belle crossed her arms and leaned against the archway, examining an old family photo on the wall. It was the only thing not framed with shells. It was also the only old photo in the house aside from the photo Belle kept of her late father and her wedding day. All the others were recent - clippings her son sent her, photos of Belle and the house and the beach and Mal, who was very photogenic. 

“What’s the date, Mal?” She asked. 

“It’s the fourth, Belle. Your son’s letter should be along in a day or two.”

Belle hummed. On the desk beside the window she could clearly see Ben’s last letter set beside the notes from the doctor. “Would you feel up to a trip?” she asked Mal. 

Mal chewed on her lip as she set the watering can on a chair in the sunlight. “Um,” she began, “We can’t go too far. The doctor said more rest, remember?”

“The doctor also said nothing would help at this point,” Belle reminded Mal. “I think if the days I have are already numbered… I’d like to number them with family. Not here, away from everyone.” Belle took the photo off the wall to smile at the tiny family inside the frame. “If you would at least write ahead to Auradon and tell them that I’m coming home to live with them, I would appreciate it.”

“Write ahead?” Mal repeated. “Who will look after you?”

“I have a husband and a son,” Belle reminded Mal with a smile. “And there will be servants who can help me make bread and who can sit and read with me and help me up when I fall.”

Mal shook her head. “I’ll write your letter, but you can’t make that trip by yourself, Belle. I’ll go with you and I’ll look after you while we’re in Auradon.”

Belle chuckled and beckoned Mal forward for a hug. Mal obliged and Belle closed her eyes and ran a hand down the back of her head. “You know you’re like a daughter to me, right?”

Mal laughed and leaned her head on Belle’s shoulder. “Thank you, Belle.”

Belle pulled back and wiped her eyes before setting the photo on the piano. “Well, I ought to go and start packing a few things up.”

“I’ll grab you a suitcase,” Mal volunteered. “How much do you want to take?”

“Just the necessities,” Belle assured her. “Clothes and a few photos. I meant what I said about the house. When I’m gone, it’s yours.”

Mal shook her head. Blush colored her cheeks. “You don’t need to do that, Belle,” she said. “You’ve done so much for me already over the years. I’ve got enough money put aside thanks to you.”

Belle hummed. Mal turned and went off to find a suitcase while Belle turned back to the piano and the photo of her family. She smiled at Adam’s crooked glasses and Ben’s haircut, which was too short on one side because he’d squirmed while she’d been cutting it and too much had come off. Her two treasures. 

Higher up on the wall, there was another grainy photo of Mal in a black and white dress, smiling as she stood alongside the seashore back when she’d been nineteen. Belle had gifted Mal with a pretty, off-shoulder garment for her birthday that year and Mal’s black and white eyes sparkled as she stared back at the camera. Belle pulled it down and put it close to the first to examine them with a smile. 

Three. Her three treasures.


	2. Social Climber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Belle leave for Auradon City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collaboration with Xez2003

Ben’s letter came in the day after Mal sent her letter out. A few days after that, a second letter arrived, confirming Ben had received the letter and was awaiting his mother’s arrival. Mal spent all of the time in-between helping Belle pack up her special things. Her favorite photos of her father, her family, and her beachside home in Villeneuve were wrapped up in clothes Belle had embroidered over the years. Beaded centerpieces, knit blankets, handmade candles that more often than not smelled like vanilla, and many books also ended up going into the keepsake cases. In comparison to the many special things Belle wanted to bring, there were almost no clothes - only soft nightgowns and loose blouses and skirts that turned to circles when you spun in them. But Belle wouldn’t need them soon anyways. 

Belle had lived in the peasant village of Villeneuve as a young girl. Her mother had been well off, but married someone of a lower class. They’d grown up dirt-poor until Belle’s grandparents had passed and Belle’s mother was able to move back into the home. Shortly after, she died. Belle’s father lived long enough to see his daughter marry into high royalty in the capital city of Auradon. They moved there and lived in the Royal Palace. Belle’s husband, Adam, had become High King. 

Shortly after Belle moved to Auradon, she’d begun to suffer lung issues. The doctor determined she was simply unused to the inland air. She’d borne with it while she served as High Queen, but when her son finally turned sixteen and began to be trained for the throne in his parents’ stead, she’d moved back to her coastal hometown for more fresh air and less stress. 

Despite all of her fortune and luck, Belle had never forgotten her humble roots. Inspired by her childhood, she set up a special educational program within Auradon Prep, one of the country’s oldest and most prestigious institutions, to give lower-class children a chance at a proper education. It was one of her proudest achievements. 

Mal finished Auradon’s special program at sixteen and promptly dropped out of society, despite graduating near the top of her entire class. She’d done better than every prince and princess around her, but no amount of classical literature, social training, and wit would ever change the fact she wasn’t of noble blood. She’d worked job to job, early in the morning to late at night and doing tasks that took skin off fingers and flesh off bone (not all the time, only sometimes) in different factories until Belle had found her and taken her in as a caretaker. The arrangement worked well for the both of them - Mal was free to continue her studies and was safe from the dangers of the streets while Belle was escaping the caretakers that the palace had tried to send with her and had someone to keep her from getting lost or hurt while she was alone. 

Mal was in the kitchen, gathering together the last of the perishable food and packing it into a basket for the trip when she heard the rattle of a carriage trying to brave the rocky path outside. She flinched. A carriage had not been called, which could mean three things. It could be one of the neighbors, bringing Belle some well-wished gifts, though they’d had a little walk-through tea party last week. It could be that the palace had sent the carriage ahead even though Mal mentioned that they would be traveling by train due to the fact the rumbling of a carriage would make Belle sick. And if it wasn’t one of those two things, then it would be-

The front door opened and chattering echoed down the halls. Mal put a hand to her head. “Belle!” Someone called in a high-pitched, chirping tone. Even though the front of the house was more than forty feet away, it echoed down every hall and penetrated every corner. “You’ll never guess who it is!”

Mal shook her head and kept working, knowing her peace would be soon disturbed. Belle wasn’t even _in_ the house - she’d taken a walk down on the beach one last time to find some loose shells to bring to show her family.

As she was packing some apples, a lemon for any water they got on the way to Auradon, and the last of the bread and cheese, the doorway was darkened by a woman with brown, curled hair that was half hidden inside a drooping hat and a skirt so wide it brushed both sides of the door as she walked in. “Mal!” She snapped. “Where’s Belle? Is she asleep?”

“With your yelling about the house? Never,” Mal replied. She arranged everything inside the basket and snapped it closed. “She’s taking a last walk on the beach.”

“And you let her go alone?” the woman demanded. “What if she falls? I’ll have to send the servants out to fetch her at-”

“She’s fine,” Mal rolled her eyes. “Right there. From this window, you can see the entire stretch of beach. If she falls, I can go get her.” She pointed out the window. 

Audrey was the daughter of a minor king of a providence in Auradon, but she certainly knew how to act like she owned a place. She’d been Belle’s caretaker for a week in the very beginning before Belle’s patience had run out with the then-sixteen-year-old. Even though she’d been let go without honor and thrown out once or twice, she still liked to drop by, claiming to be “in the area”, and annoy Belle for a few hours before getting angry and leaving again. Also, she hated Mal. Presumably because of her status. Audrey was a princess, and Mal was the daughter of an executed witch and exiled wizard, both descended from commoners. In short, the worst of the worse. 

Audrey huffed as she spotted Belle down on the sand, who was unknowingly doing a magnificent job of looking very healthy and safe from a distance. Mal finished tying a blue ribbon around the basket and set it in the center of the countertop. “I’m going to run down to the cellar though, so you can feel free to watch her from here. She said she wanted to be alone. You can help yourself to any of the perishables. I’m sure you had a long journey and anything that can rot while we’re gone needs to go anyway.” She opened up the thin door to the cellar and then thought to add: “Don’t grab anything out of the basket, though. Belle picked that all out herself.”

That was a lie, but it would keep Audrey from rummaging and dumping everything out just to spite her. She hurried down to the cellar and grabbed two bottles of wine, checking the label on them to make sure they were older than fifty years. These would be gifts for the King and his father, Belle’s husband. 

“Where do you keep your suitcases?” Audrey demanded when Mal reappeared at the top of the stairs. “We need to get packing if we’re going to have Belle to Auradon by the end of this week. 

“Everything is all packed up,” Mal said, putting the bottles beside the basket and then opening a drawer to find two towels to wrap them with. “We’re going to have one of the girls in the village come by each week we’re gone to make sure the house isn’t broken into and that none of the plants die.” She tried the kitchen door. “This needs to stay unlocked.”

“Well, what if she steals something?” Audrey demanded, then paused. “What do you mean, “we”? Aren’t you staying here?”

“Belle asked me to come to Auradon,” Mal sighed. She tied two other blue ribbons around the necks of the bottles and prepared herself for the hissy fit. 

“Well, I came all the way from Auradon to escort Belle and I won’t be dragging your caboose with me,” Audrey declared. “What am I even here for, if you’re going up with her?”

“Passes my understanding,” Mal shrugged. 

Audrey sniffed. “And you’ve secured all the valuables? Anything that is heirloom, or expensive?”

“It’s locked in the outside cellar and hidden.”

Audrey scowled. “Where are the suitcases?” she asked. “Did you pack her enough clothes?”

“Belle packed her own things. I only brought her bags.”

A gasp. “How could you do that? Don’t you know she could pass out at any second?”

Mal looked up and spotted the woman in question taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on in the doorway. “I see Audrey is here,” she said, stepping into the kitchen. 

“Ah! Belle! You look so pale! Have you been eating well? Are you stressed at all?”

“Not at all, child.”

Belle took a seat behind the counter and met Mal. She pretended to let out the breath she’d taken and Mal giggled. Belle examined the bottles she’d brought up. “Romanée-Conti,” she hummed. “Good choice.”

“I could go for a Clos de Vougeot right now,” Audrey sniffed, coming to stand beside Belle. 

“Well, look at that,” Belle said. She turned the other bottle around so Audrey could read the top. “That’s exactly what the second bottle is.”

Mal giggled at Audrey’s glare while Belle bit her lip in a lost effort to hide a smile. “Well,” Audrey snapped. “Where are the suitcases? I can have my footman carry them to the carriage.”

“I had some of the children in the village help me take them to the train station last night. They’re stored there and will be put on our train when it arrives,” Mal explained. She took Belle’s hand and squeezed it. She knew it wasn’t easy for Belle to be leaving her home after so many years, even if she was ecstatic to finally see her son again. 

“The train?” Audrey demanded. 

“I won’t take a carriage,” Belle said. “They make me too sick.”

“Everything’s packed,” Mal murmured. “Whenever you’re ready, we can leave.”

Belle nodded and stood up. “It’s time,” she sighed and took a last glance around the kitchen. Mal did the same. If and when she returned, she’d be alone.

“What should I tell the carriage to do?” Audrey demanded. “After we get to the station, perhaps they can-”

“The station is only a few minute’s walk away,” Belle said. “We don’t need a carriage.”

“Belle, it’s a million degrees outside. You can’t-”

“Mal? Did you pack us some food for the trip?”

Mal laid a hand on her basket. “It’s in here,” she said softly. “All safe.” Belle squeezed her other hand again. 

“Then it’s time. Let’s go.”

Mal offered her arm to Belle, who took it with a firm touch. She took deep breaths as she got back to her feet and then leaned on Mal for support all the way to the front door. When Mal locked it behind them all, Belle turned to lay a hand on the rusted metal window. “Goodbye, home.”

A summer breeze whistled past like it had come to accept Belle’s gratitude. Belle reached up and wiped a tear out from under her lashes. 

Beside the carriage, Audrey opened her parasol and waited, shifting from foot to foot. Mal and Belle exchanged a look, then walked down the path, past her, and away from the carriage and their home. Audrey had a moment of hesitation - she really, really didn’t want to walk - and then rushed up to join them. Mal tried to hide her disappointment - she’d hoped Audrey would take her stupid carriage and leave them alone. 

“Do you walk everywhere out here?” Audrey gasped. Neither Belle nor Mal saw fit to answer. 

“Why is it so hot?”

Mal sighed and Belle took her hand to squeeze it. This journey was going to be a lot longer than she’d originally thought. 

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

Audrey folded her dress down on the seams to be able to fit onto one whole bench of the train carriage while Belle and Mal took the other side with enough room in between them to place the picnic basket. Belle found the book she’d been reading in the basket while Mal leaned down to loosen her shoes and Audrey undid her hat and pulled a lace fan out of her sleeve. 

“The seashore is so warm!” Audrey complained. “And it’s so humid!”

Mal didn’t say anything. She closed her eyes to try to block out Audrey and focused on the little labors in Belle’s breathing. They’d grow worse in the evenings when she got tired and probably deteriorate even more once they reached Auradon. 

The door opened. “Excuse me, ladies,” a dashing young server with black hair smiled at them all. “This is a longer train ride, and we’re more than happy to provide you with lunch and dinner before we reach your destination. I have some menus for lunch here if you’d like to order ahead?”

“Good idea,” Audrey chirped and took one from him. Mal nodded her reluctant agreement. As much as she didn’t want to follow Audrey’s lead, it would be a good idea to order ahead. Outside, the whistle blew and the train began to pull out. Mal took another menu and began to look through it. 

“Boeuf bourguignon,” Audrey announced to the waiter. “And for me, I’ll have-”

“Who did you just order for?” Mal asked, blinking over the top of her menu. 

“Belle,” Audrey scowled. “It’s the most refined thing on the menu. I’m sure she’ll-”

“Belle’s allergic to mushrooms,” Mal said. “Can they be kept out?”

The server shook his head. “I’m afraid they cannot-”

“Fine,” Audrey snapped and leaned across the aisle to show Belle the menu. “What do you want, Belle?”

Belle waved the menu away. “Mal is perfectly capable of ordering for me. Five years and she’s never messed up yet.”

Mal smirked behind the menu and then wrestled to keep her tone polite. “They have crepes with blackberries. Are you in a fruit mood?”

“Perfect.” Belle nodded, not looking up once. 

Audrey crossed her arms and leaned back into the seat with a huff. Mal shut the menu and passed it back to the server. “The cassoulet will be fine for me, thanks.”

Audrey hissed her order in a tone so low that the server had to ask for it twice more before he finally took the menu from her and left. Part of Mal hoped Audrey ended up getting the wrong order. 

Lunch arrived shortly and without catastrophe. They left Villeneuve and were coming up on a small forest when Belle shifted, swallowing a bit of her food as she did, and showed the page she was on to Mal. “Listen to this,” she said. “A queen in jest, only to fill the scene. Where is thy husband now? Where be thy brothers? Where are thy children? Wherein dost thou, joy? Who sues to thee and cries "God save the queen? Where be the bending peers that flatter'd thee? Where be the thronging troops that follow'd thee?”

“That’s a wee bit above my understanding, Belle.”

“Bloody thou art, bloody will be thy end.”

“What are you reading?” Audrey demanded, sounding scandalized. 

“An old English author,” Mal shrugged. “He was known for exquisite symbolism and foreshadowing.”

“It’s not fair!” Audrey complained. “I come all the way out here and you two barely pay me any mind. I can’t help with anything around here!”

“If you want,” Belle began, taking Mal’s finished plate from her and stacking it on her own, “It’d be very beneficial to us both if you would take these out for us.”

“Oh, Mal can do that.”

“I thought you wanted to help?”

Audrey scowled at Mal and then took the plates with a “hmph” before leaving. Belle waited until after the door had shut to groan and put a hand to her forehead. “Oh, that girl!”

“What if we moved into a different compartment?” Mal asked. “Think she’d get the hint?”

“Not a chance.” Belle shook her head. She patted around on the seat without looking up before reaching over to Mal’s lap and picking up her hand. “You know she’s just jealous.”

“Jealous? Of common decency? How complementary.”

“Just be warned… she may start asking about the house or our items or… my son. Just don’t pay her any mind.”

“Ah, I see,” Mal rolled her eyes. “A social climber.”

“Exactly.” Belle set her book down and turned to run a hand down to rest under her chin. “Audrey is just proof that no amount of money can buy a nice personality.”

Mal burst into laughter and then the door opened. Audrey had returned. She sat down with a huff and glared at Mal as Belle withdrew her hand and turned back to her book. Mal glanced out the window at the passing scenery. She could feel Audrey brewing on the opposite bench, but didn’t press her. Audrey was the sort of person who was constantly a ticking bomb – she explode sooner or later. She just wondered which it would be.

A minute later, Mal discovered it was going to be sooner.

“You know, they’ll arrest you for not wearing your turpe in the capital,” Audrey said to Mal. “I hope you brought one, otherwise we might as well drop you off at the penitentiary.”

This was the comment that finally did Belle in. She snapped her book closed, shutting her pinkie finger in it to discreetly keep her place as she brandished it at Audrey. “It is, as I recall, down the street from one of the daycares I used to take you. Perhaps we should take a memory trip and leave you in the punishment corner?”

Audrey withered. “Well, it’s supposed to be mandatory across all of-“

“Thank you, Audrey,” Belle dismissed her. “If you have any more thoughts, kindly return them to the trash so my escort and I can enjoy the rest of our trip in peace.”

Audrey’s face turned deep puce and her lower lip jutted out into a pout. Belle opened her book back up with one last pointed look. Mal and Belle shared a mutual exhale, but nothing else was said.

Still, Audrey had a point.

Mal reached into the basket. At the bottom of the basket, she’d folded the thin, ugly turpe into small triangles. She shook it out, wrinkling her nose at the ugly chartreuse color and the red collar, which was supposed to tell people she was potentially dangerous. A turpe was a second collar to be worn over her shoulders like a mini coat and it identified all magic users. They were required on penalty of imprisonment for everyone in the Capital City and, really, in public all over the kingdom. Mal hadn’t worn hers regularly since she’d left her last factory job and began to work for Belle. Belle’s house was secluded – people rarely came and so she’d never had to.

Now, she snapped the button into place underneath her collarbone and frowned. This turpe was too small now. She might have to invest in one for Auradon City. Hopefully she wouldn’t be there for long, but then again, hopefully she’d never have to leave. After all, when she left, it would be because she had been put out of service. It would be because Belle had died.

And that thought weighed heavier than the turpe ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collaboration with Xez2003


	3. Suitcases

The office was immaculate. Clean, with splashes of bright colors and beautiful ornaments hanging in corners and Agrabah spices burning in a holder near the window. It had taken him ages to perfect this room – his safe haven. The place where laws were broken, rules changed, and futures written.

Ben couldn’t keep the giddy smile from stretching his lips as he leaned his chair against the wall and kicked his feet up onto the desk. His crown, long coat, waist coat and white tie lay discarded on one of the armchairs, and he felt free in only the blue shirt he had on remaining. It had been a long day, but so worthwhile. There were days he left office feeling like he’d struggled all day only to gain inches of progress, but then there were days like today.

“Sire, are you sure that that was the wisest-“

“Yes,” Ben cut Lumiere off. “I’m positive not executing someone for self-defense was the correct decision.” He raised an eyebrow at Lumiere. “Come on, Lumiere. You said so yourself that she didn’t deserve the sentence.”

“I was referring more to your telling the courts that ‘their progress moves backward’.” Lumiere paused in putting a copy of that day’s witch trial into a drawer. He spared Ben a little smile. “However correct you might be. You’re still young. It embarrasses them.”

“I’ve been on the throne for almost a decade now,” Ben rolled his eyes. “Maybe I’ll let them throw themselves a party or something to make them feel better. Let them borrow the great hall and then I can slip out and-“

“Throw Audrey at them?”

“Throw Audrey at them,” Ben agreed, rolling his eyes again. “She’s entertaining enough, right?”

“She certainly thinks so.” Lumiere snapped the drawer closed. “And sire, don’t take my words how they aren’t. You did a good thing in sparing that woman. But perhaps your speeches to the council should wait until they aren’t actively cursing you for letting every magic user walk free.”

“I didn’t let everyone walk free,” Ben protested with one raised finger. “One will serve time for attacking someone else in a fight. I believe in doling out fair punishments.”

“You certainly do. But don’t forget that the courts aren’t as… cooperative as they once were.”

“No, they aren’t,” Ben agreed. He removed his feet from the desk and brushed away the dust. “Do you think I could kick them all out of their castles and replace them with people who actually care about treating the people well?”

“You might have an uprising.”

“I might have an uprising,” Ben repeated. It was in moments like this where Ben wished he could employ a magic user in the castle, maybe even a personal assistant to him, so he could persuade the council that they were smart and strong and lawful citizens. He ran his hands into his hair with a heavy sigh and leaned his elbows on the desk where his feet had been. “Was worth a thought.”

A knock came from the hall. Lumiere turned and opened the door. A footman was waiting in the hall along with Former King Adam. “Your majesty,” he announced. “Your mother will be arriving from Villeneuve shortly.”

“Mom’s almost here already?” Ben jumped up in excitement and bumped his knee against the desk. “Fabulous. We should go down to meet her. Dad?”

“I was going to go up and check over her room before she comes,” Adam shook his head. “We’re not sure what attention she’ll need – you did say she had a servant coming with her, correct? We’ve prepared an adjacent room.”

“A hire,” Ben confirmed. “Her name is Mal and she wrote the letter.” He crossed the room and nodded to the footman, who began to retreat down the hall. “Are you sure you don’t want to come down?”

“I’ll be down as soon as I’ve made sure that everything is in order,” Adam assured Ben and clapped him on the shoulder. “And Ben, about today, I believe you’re being too lenient.”

“Lenient,” Ben repeated, putting his hands into his pockets. “How so?”

“It’s like I’ve said before. If you would issue harsher punishments against the magicals instead of pardoning every one, the courts would agree with you more. Magic is illegal after all. You’re not upholding the law.”

Ben pinched his lips together. “You know, I still don’t think it should be a law.”

“But it is.” Adam cut him off. “They’ve hurt innocent people in the past. They’ve even had the audacity to attack me, their own King. You know that.”

“There was a carriage crash a week ago because someone fell asleep. Should we also ban driving?”

“This is not the same. Magic is not a necessary evil.”

“Neither is driving. Everyone could stay at home and we could make everything more localized so people could walk.”

“That’s not feasible.”

“Neither is this!”

“The courts know what’s best, Ben. They’ve been doing this for a long time.”

Ben rolled his eyes and shook his head. “The courts know what’s best for the world they want to exist. The one where power is kept on top and no one else has a chance. That’s not the world I want to create.” He crossed his arms. “I know you had issues with this in the past, but I need your support now, dad.”

Adam flinched. During a ball when Adam was still a young prince, an enchantress had appeared, intent on casting a spell on him. She’d been arrested before any harm had been done and executed in the city’s public square for treason, but the incident had fueled Adam’s hate for the magical wielders. His first proclamation as King was to ban all forms of magic and round up all the magicals to the Isle of the Lost, a slummish town in the outskirts of Auradon city. Ben wished he could have spoken to the Enchantress to understand why she’d want to harm his father, but the actions of one person didn’t mean that all magical users had bad intentions. And that was years ago and Ben was sure magic could also become a powerful tool for good. 

Adam took a deep breath. “We’ll talk later. Go on down to meet your mother. Audrey said she headed down yesterday, so nothing bad should have happened.”

Ben gave his dad a quick hug. “See you soon,” he said.

Ben’s castle wasn’t the largest in the land (third-largest though, not too far behind the others) but it was the grandest and of the most importance. The one with the widest hallways, beautiful sculpted towers, high ceilings with lever-activated openings to let in light and sun, majestic tapestries, and the largest library in all the country of Auradon. The library had been Queen Belle’s addition – she’d rid the castle of a banquet and war hall in order to gather in books from every corner of the land. Her collection provided the vast wealth of knowledge Ben relied on every day of his career and it was one of his treasured chores to select books to send her to enjoy while she stayed away on the seashore, resting. He couldn’t wait to show her the expansion that had taken place.

And, he admitted to himself, he couldn’t wait to share all his work with her. See her approval. He’d read enough about how proud of him she was and now he would finally get to see the light in her eyes. Everything was coming together.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

You couldn’t even tell it was nighttime with all the lights in the courtyard alight. Mal frowned and tightened her grip on Belle’s hand. Belle groaned – with the lateness of the hour and the distance from the new station to the old castle, they had decided to travel by carriage. Belle was suffering.

“There, there,” Audrey soothed. “We’re here now. You can open your eyes.”

“It’s bright,” Mal warned as the carriage came to a stop. Rest here a moment – I’ll find a servant to lead us to our rooms and then come back for you.” She paused. “Unless Audrey knows?”

Audrey wrinkled her nose. “A servant should be able to help you,” she sniffed. “I will wait here for your baggage to arrive though and I will sit with Belle until you return.”

“Hurry, please,” Belle murmured.

Mal nodded and turned to leave.

The courtyard was alight with servants and people coming in and out of the palace, but they were all very busy and many seemed to not want to talk to her. It was because of the turpe, she realized. They’d see her as dangerous. Still she just needed to ask someone to-

A young man with short honey-brown hair came bounding down the stairs, turning heads as he went. He was dressed in a loose blue shirt that was tucked into black slacks with shiny shoes and was headed straight for the carriage. When he was near, he skidded to a stop and his eyes lit up with recognition. “Hello!” he said. “You must be Mal. Pleased to meet you!”

“Pleasure,” Mal dipped into a curtsey. “I’m sorry, do you work here? I need to know where to guide the former queen to. Is there a room set aside for her?”

“There is,” he agreed. “It’s actually just inside these doors, up the third staircase – the one on the far right – and it’s the first door. You can’t miss it – we’ve lit it all up and the door is propped open and there are a bunch of her old favorite books waiting for her on the nightstand.”

“Wonderful!” Mal exclaimed. “I can take her straight up. Thank you. In the meantime-“ she poked her head back into the carriage, rummaged under the seat for the basket and two bottles, and handed the bottles to the young man. “These are for the King and his father. We know the hour is late and they’ve probably gone to sleep – can I ask that you take these to their rooms for me?”

The man’s eyes sparkled. He hefted up one of the bottles to his eyes and read the label. “Romanée-Conti?” he asked. “Very generous of you.”

“Thanks. Now if you’ll excuse me-“

“Ben!” Audrey exclaimed from behind Mal. Mal turned to see Audrey help Belle down and out of the carriage. Her face was deathly pale and her shoulders shaking every few seconds – the dry coughs that had been plaguing her for a few hours now. “Nice to see you again.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Audrey,” Ben nodded and then turned to Belle. He took a deep breath and held the bottles lower so she could get a good look at him. His teeth were playing with his lower lip in nervousness.

Belle recovered from her silent fit and took a look at the young man in front of her, who was waiting for some sort of approval with almost childish anticipation. Tears filled her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks. “Oh my,” she choked. “Is that my little prince?”

“Hi mom,” Ben breathed. He moved both wine bottles to one hand and then stepped forward and picked her up with one arm. Belle’s toes brushed the floor as they exchanged a hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and squeezed as tears continued to fall.

“Oh, you look so big,” she whispered. “So grown up.”

“Thanks mom,” Ben laughed. He kissed her cheek. “Was the journey too much? You look a little pale.”

“Ugh!” Belle waved her hand at the carriage and then began hastily wiping her eyes. “Just… carriages. I never could stand the clatter and the roll…” She buried her face in his shirt. “Why, you were just my height when I left…”

“I know, Mom,” Ben leaned down to kiss her cheek again. “I know.”

Belle straightened up, wiping her eyes, and smiled at Mal. Mal had frozen in place when she’d realized who she’d been speaking to and hadn’t yet had time to thaw out. 

“Mal, this is my son, Ben. Ben, this is Mal.” Belle presented her young escort with pride and Ben immediately turned to extend a hand to Mal. 

“Thank you so much for bringing my mother home,” he said. His eyes momentarily flicked down to her turpe. “And thank you also for the wine.”

Mal used the tips of her fingers to shake Ben’s hand. She was sure he wouldn’t want her touching him much anyways. “I’m sorry I didn’t recognise you, your majesty. You’ve changed a lot from your pictures and I was rather expecting a formal suit and a crown.”

“It’s not a problem,” Ben assured her, even as Audrey let out a dry laugh behind him. He took a side step and extended his hand to his mom. “Come on upstairs - let me show you to your room.”

“Watch your step, Belle,” Audrey cautioned. She retook her place at Belle’s side and made to help her step up. “Mal, can you see to it that the baggage gets to where it needs to be?”

Mal rolled her eyes. “Sure, Audrey. Let me find a servant who can make sure you get to your room.”

There was a small heartbeat of silence before Ben began to chuckle. His amusement clued Audrey into the fact she’d just been insulted. Audrey clenched her teeth. “How dare-” she began. 

“Mal,” Belle broke in with an outstretched hand. She, too, was hiding a small smile. “Will you come up and help me settle in? I need someone who knows my routine.”

“Of course, Belle,” Mal agreed. She stepped into Audrey’s space and effectively removed her from Belle’s vicinity before she and Belle began to walk up the stairs. Ben took Belle’s other arm to continue guiding them. As they headed away, he turned to bid Audrey goodnight.

“Sorry Audrey. I’ll see you tomorrow at the meeting, okay?”

Belle inclined her head a bit, but held her tongue until they’d made it up the stairs and through the front doors. “Audrey succeeded her parents?”

“Not yet,” Ben shook his head. “She’s still hoping to, uh, marry in. Dad caved and let her stay in as the council secretary, so she attends most of the meetings and likes to bug me.”

Belle chuckled. “Pity.” She squeezed Mal’s hand. “Ben gets irritated with Audrey too. He thinks she’s too presumptuous.”

“Was Audrey too much for the trip? I tried to tell her that your helper sounded like she had everything under control-”

“Mal’s wonderful. We endured Audrey.”

Ben laughed. “We do that here too.”

Mal bit her cheek to keep from laughing and then schooled her expression into something blank as they walked past a set of guards at the steps, who readied their weapons as she passed. “So are people in the courts more like Ben or more like Audrey?”

“Ben is special,” Belle sighed. “I’m afraid you’re in for a rough ride until you get to return to Villaneuve.” 

“When will you return?” Ben leaned past Belle to meet Mal’s eyes. “I was under the impression you’d be staying.”

Mal swallowed. “I will be staying.” Then, a cautious glance at Belle, who began to huff as they helped her up the stairs. “... Until my services aren’t needed anymore.”

Ben’s face fell. “Oh. And what will you do then?”

“I’ve left her my home and some inheritance,” Belle said. “She can live out there the rest of her life without anyone bugging her.”

“Would you be interested in staying here?” Ben asked. “I’d love to have someone like you to advise me.”

Mal stared at him. Belle began to chuckle. “Maybe you should let her focus on what she already had planned, Ben.”

“Yes, of course,” Ben nodded. “It’s just I could really use someone as capable and refined as you, Mal. I’m having so many issues with the courts lately - they’re all stuck in the past and none of them want to do anything that might endanger the power we have - and they’re all so against magic people! It would be a wonderful change if someone-”

“Excuse me,” Mal broke in. “I would rather not be made a spectacle.”

Ben’s expression fell. “Yes, of course,” he agreed. Then a smile crossed his face. “But do you mind if I try and use you to hide from Audrey? You seem quite adept at dealing with her and she’s much too forward for my tastes.”

Mal laughed. “Perhaps, I can spare a little of my time to help you with that,” she agreed with a smile. 

A few feet from the door, Belle took her arm from Mal to cough into her elbow. Her entire body shook like a leaf. Mal moved her hand to Belle’s back at the same time Ben went to wrap an arm around his mom’s waist. His hand was very warm. 

“Mom?” Ben asked. “Hey, woah.”

Belle’s coughs grew worse. Mal brushed Ben’s hand from Belle’s waist and put a hand flat on her back. “Shh,” she whispered. “Calm down. You need to breathe.” She could feel Belle’s struggling lungs through her ribs and spine. “Try to calm back down, Belle. Focus.”

“Belle!” Someone exclaimed from up ahead. Mal glanced forward. It was a very tall man with broad shoulders, not unlike Ben’s. He wore a deep blue suit with the beast crest, many different colored twined cords and even two medals hanging from his lapels. He, Mal recognized. King Adam was certainly older, but hadn’t undergone such an incredible transformation that she didn’t know him. 

He came out from the door to them so quickly that the tapestries on either side of the halls swayed with his movement. It was almost like they had moved to bow before his grand and imposing presence. Belle’s hold on Ben and Mal loosened a little despite her coughing fit. She tried to call for her husband, got the first syllable out, and began to choke on the rest. 

“What’s the matter with her?” Adam demanded, catching Belle as Ben and Mal loosened their grips on her. “What’s happening? Is she alright? What do we-” He turned to Mal and his eyes darted down to the chartreuse turpe around her neck. “-Goodness Gracious!” Adam shouted and leaped away. Ben had to race to put an arm around Belle’s waist before she could tumble to the floor. 

“What - why is she-” Adam sputtered and panicked when Mal went to reach for Belle’s arm. “Keep away from her!”

“Dad, calm down!” Ben demanded. “This is Mal. She’s mom’s caretaker and she knows exactly what to do to help mom, so just calm down.”

“Caretaker?” Adam repeated.   
“Mal?” Ben asked as another monstrous cough ripped its way out of Belle’s throat. “Does this happen often?”

“Sometimes,” Mal murmured. “Let’s get her into the room. I have some tea that usually helps if she smells it and we can warm up this sock of rice and put it around her shoulders.”

“We can use the fire to warm it up,” Ben agreed. “How long does it usually take?”

“Depends. It’s worse when she’s tired.”

They took her into the room with Adam trailing behind them, still very tense. Mal did her best to ignore him as politely as she could. She avoided eye contact and gave him a wide berth. This was like being back at school. 

Ben put his mom, who was still shaking, into her bed and turned the covers down around her. “Hey,” he murmured and rubbed her back as she shook her head miserably. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re home now.”

Mal found the tea bags in a cloth bag in her pocket and brought them over to Belle. Belle took a little breath, let out four more hacking coughs, and then began to settle down. 

“Is… she alright?” Adam asked from the doorway. 

“Coughing fit,” Mal replied. She got up to get Belle a glass of water from a pitcher that had been filled and set beside the bed. “She has fluid in her lungs, according to the doctor. The air up here probably won’t help.” 

“Is there some kind of spell or something you can use?” Ben asked, still rubbing little circles into Belle’s shoulder blades as she took deep breaths. “Maybe a-”

“Are you insane?” Adam demanded. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. “No, absolutely not. If she does, I’ll-”

“Oh, come on, Dad!”  
“Ben!”

“Please don’t stress her,” Mal whispered. Her voice somehow carried to both of the men. She carefully brought the glass to Belle’s lips and Belle’s skin started to lose the purple and black tones. “You have nothing to fear. I was never taught how to use my magic.”

Both of their shoulders slumped. Adam’s in relief, but Ben’s with disappointed tones. 

When Belle had enough strength to take the glass, Mal withdrew. Belle cleared her throat. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “My lungs aren’t used to the city air and all those stairs.”

Adam came closer inside but still gave Belle a wide berth. “It’s nothing, darling,” he murmured and put a hand on her knee through the covers. “We’re happy to have you home.”

Belle smiled and set the glass in between her legs to cup his cheek. “I missed you,” she whispered. Adam chuckled - a little grumble in his chest that shook the medals on his suit - and then leaned forward to give her a kiss. Ben’s eyes flit around the room for something else to focus on. 

Ben cleared his throat when they broke apart. “It’s so great to have you back mom. Tomorrow, if you’re feeling up to it, I’d love to show you to the library. We’ve expanded it.”

Belle’s eyes shone. “I’d love to,” she agreed. “I remember when you couldn’t even reach the second shelf.”

“Well, with the new ladders, we can reach any shelf,” Ben laughed. “And I’d love to ask you about these new policies I’m trying to get the courts to agree too. Dad thinks they’re too forward - maybe you could help? I-”

“Ben,” Belle interrupted. “You know I love your ideas, but I’m not well enough for politics anymore. I came here to be with you for a little while.”

Ben’s shoulders fell. “What do you mean?” he asked. “You said you were coming to stay with us.”

Belle exhaled. “I’m… still sick, Ben.”

Ben stared at her, then turned to look at his father and then back at his mom. A dry laugh escaped his throat. “I’m… a little confused. I thought you were feeling better.”

Belle leaned and rummaged on the floor until she found the two bottles that Ben had carried up and set beside the bed. She lifted them up and passed them to Adam. Mal flinched forward on instinct to help her, then settled back before Adam could notice she’d moved. “We brought those,” Belle murmured. “Gifts. Maybe you should go put them away.”

Adam glanced at the labels. “Ah, Bourgogne wine,” he said. “Very gracious.” Belle cleared her throat and Adam got the hint. “I’ll be back,” he murmured. “I’ll come see you in a bit.”

Belle nodded and her eyes fixed on Mal. Mal quickly moved away. “The servants will be bringing things up soon,” she offered as a weak excuse. “I’ll wait for them. Call if you need me.”

She slipped out of the room and pulled the door closed behind her. Only a sliver of light was left to shine into the hall. Mal closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Despite the distance, she could hear Belle take a deep breath. 

“Ben, honey, the truth is that I’m not quite as well as I’ve made it out to be. I’m still sick, but we don’t think there’s anything we can do out there that we can’t do here.”

“Okay. Okay. That’s - what are we doing? What can we do?”

“We can wait.”

“Wait?”

“There’s a lot of fluid in my lungs and nothing is affecting it. It’s going to keep building up.”  
“Couldn’t Mal do something? With-”

“Mal can’t use her magic, Ben. She was never taught.”

In the hall, Mal was squeezing her eyes shut, letting her fingernails dig into her skin. She felt a warmth underneath her thumb - she’d broken the skin. She almost lightened her grip until she heard Ben’s ragged breath. “So, how much longer do you think-”

“They didn’t expect me to make it to the next year in Villeneuve. I bet that being in Auradon will make that number go down. I was just hoping to be with you a little before it was too late.”

Belle’s voice was strong and steady compared to the sob that echoed out into the hall after she finished. “I’m sorry,” Ben gasped. “I just… I knew things were bad but I was expecting that you would get a little better and that I’d have time to talk with you and catch up.”

“We will have time to catch up. I want to hear about everything you’ve told me about in your letters. Everything about all your work and ideas… Is King Phillip still angry with us? Did you begin that elementary school we discussed? Are there any girls in your life?”

“Um, uh, yes, yes, and no.”

Belle sighed. “Well, that’s a disappointment.”

“Sorry to let you down.”

“So to clarify, there’s no chance I could hold any grandchildren before I die? Even illegitimate ones?”

“Mom…”

“Don’t be embarrassed. So?”

“No.”

Belle let out another sigh and Mal realized she’d opened her eyes at some point and was now staring across the hall at the grey stones, ignoring everything else as Ben composed himself inside. “Sorry,” he whispered. “It hasn’t really been on my mind these last few years. If I had known… I would have tried harder.”

“Just not with Audrey?”

“Oh, goodness, no!”

The two laughed, which helped to lessen the mood, and from down the hall Mal heard a squeaking. She glanced towards where Adam had disappeared and discovered two servant boys wheeling up everything they’d brought from Villeneuve on a silver cart. What a clever way to get everything in one trip. 

Mal turned back to the door and gave a soft knock when she didn’t hear any further conversation. She heard Ben take another steadying breath as the door opened up another few inches. “Luggage is here,” she called and stilled when she spotted Ben rubbing his red eyes as he moved to be slightly more hidden by the shadows. “Sorry.”

“No, no,” Ben shook his head. “I was just… about to turn in. Thank you, Mal.” He got to his feet and kissed Belle on the cheek. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

He paused at the door so that the luggage cart could slide in and Mal avoided his eyes. He was still wiping tears away as he left. 

“Belle,” Mal began, taking a suitcase off the rack. “Do you have anything you need before bed? Can I find-”

She paused when she looked up and watched Belle wipe her tears, snuggle down into her covers, and shake her head. “You can do whatever Mal. I trust you.”


	4. Linked Arms

Morning skies were always brown and pink in Auradon. As he laid his head on his hand, Ben imagined he could see streaks of yellow across the sky as the sun continued to rise. Ben was in the council room trying to calm down his outraged councilmen following yesterday’s decisions. But his thoughts were elsewhere - on the other side of the castle - in his mother’s room. He’d tried to visit her before the meeting but had been sent away by one of the attendants, who’d re-assured him that his mother was resting peacefully after last night’s coughing fit. Still, Ben worried. His heart began to pound so hard that it started to drown out the other sounds around him. All he heard was “thump… thump… thump.” When the light became too much, Ben covered his face. 

“Ben?” Audrey demanded. Her voice clattered around in his head like someone was shaking a bag of rocks. “Are you even listening to us?”

Ben jolted back to the present. “Of course. You’re angry with me.”

“We wouldn’t be angry at you if you didn’t pardon every magical user out there. For heaven’s sake Ben, I know you like to see the best in people but an enchantress was going to spell your own father.” Audrey took a breath. “You’re too trusting!” 

“With all due respect, your Majesty.” King Philip exclaimed. “My daughter is right!” 

Loud murmurs began to rise between the other council members. “It’s true!” King Florian continued. “There’s a reason magic has been banned from these lands.”

“Magical users are dangerous!” King Naveen yelled. “Our people must be protected from them.” 

Ben took a deep breath that felt heavier than usual. Normally he’d easily brush off their remarks and argue back, but he’d barely slept that night and a million thoughts about Belle continued to fill his head. His breath was laboured and foggy tears clouded his vision.

Everyone turned to the door as a young man with short blonde hair barged inside, heaving. “Ben!” he exclaimed. 

“Chad?” Ben turned his chair around with wide eyes. Chad Charming was the son of King Henry and Queen Ella and heir to the kingdom of Charmington and was one of Ben’s closest friends growing up. Adam had stripped his parents of their titles and seats in the council after it had been discovered they’d secretly helped people out of the Isle. They’d been uncovered and jailed, but not before two major villains had escaped. One of them had been Maleficent, the enchantress that had cursed

King Phillip’s family. She’d been hunted down and executed in front of the Charming family. The other had never been recovered. All this had happened right before Ben’s ascension to the throne, meaning there was no one on the council who supported his ideas.

Well, no one aside from Aladdin. If only Aladdin would come to every meeting and actually care about the country outside of Agrabah, then maybe Ben would actually be able to get stuff done. 

The room erupted in protest. “You are late!” Philip thundered. “And you burst in here bellowing like a mule and-” 

“Ben! I need your help!” Chad pleaded, rushing towards the young king as four guards jolted to attention.

Ben raised his hand at the commotion. The councilmen fell silent and exchanged glances.

Ben stared at Chad as he gasped for breath and a rosy color tinged his pale skin. “Chad, what’s wrong?”

“Jane!” Chad’s voice shook. “I woke up and she was gone and left her ring. I’ve looked everywhere for her. I need men to help me search for her. She’s been under so much pressure lately… I think something may have happened to her.”

Ben nodded and glanced behind him. “Yes, of course,” he agreed and gathered up his things. “Let’s go down to the Captain of the Guards - he will know where to begin investigating. I’ll go with you personally, to make sure we get things started.”

“Sire, we are in a meeting now, and-”

“Are you trying to insinuate that it is more important that I listen to you bicker than it is to make sure Jane is safe?” Ben snapped. He closed up the book he’d been taking leisurely notes in and slid his chair in. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes. You can all continue to complain in the meantime. I’m the only one who moves things forward around here anyways.” 

Ben felt the icy glares as he turned, but ignored them all. He was just as frustrated with the council as they were with him. 

Ben left with Chad half following, half leading the way. They made it halfway down the hall before Ben heard the doors opening and closing. “Ben?” Audrey called. Ben resisted the urge to clap his hands over his ears at her tone. They sped up. 

“Are we still avoiding Audrey?” Chad gasped as Ben turned a sharp corner and began to descend the front staircase two or three at-a-time.

“That and we both want to find Jane fast,” Ben whispered.

Someone turned the corner to the staircase too quick and Ben slammed into them with a smack. The person - a she - fell back and the water she’d been carrying spilled all over her. His crown fell off his head, bounced down the stairs, and smacked her leg. She hissed. Ben realized it was his mother’s handmaiden, Mal. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Mal,” he rushed to help her up. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I was just in a rush, and-” Mal shut her mouth when she glimpsed him and the blonde man beside him. She picked his crown up and held it out. “My apologies, your majesty.”

“Oh, just Ben,” Ben immediately corrected her as he took the crown and put it back on. “Oh, you’re soaked! I’ll have someone fetch you more water - you should go change. You’ll catch a-”

“Ben?” Audrey called from the top of the stairs. She made a face at Mal. “Did it run into you?”

“I ran into her,” Ben sighed and turned around. “What do you want, Audrey? Why are you coming after us?”

Audrey straightened up and painted on a smile. “I just wanted to help,” she said in a light tone. “I thought you would appreciate someone else coming to-”

“Please go back upstairs,” Ben snapped. 

Audrey wilted. “What?” she asked. 

Ben paused and put his notebook in Chad’s hands. Chad, despite his panic, had gone still and was staring at them both as Ben’s face began to turn more red. He crossed his arms and bit his lip before he began to speak. “I…” he began, “Am getting sick of you pretending to support me and then pulling all that nonsense out in front of other people. I want you to leave me alone. You need to get over yourself.”

“Well,” Audrey glanced to the side with a breathless half-smile. “Ben, I know you don’t mean that. I mean… we used to be so close...”

“No, I do mean that,” Ben cut her off. “I’m serious. Leave me alone.” He took her shoulders and physically turned her away from him before taking his book back from Chad and re-addressing Mal. “I’m so, so sorry I ran into you. We’re in a rush to get down to the guards. I’ll totally make it up to you later - let me call someone and have more water brought up.”

“I can get it, your majesty,” Mal muttered as she brushed some of the water off of her dress. 

Ben smiled. He picked up the pitcher and handed it to her. “It’s Ben,” he reminded her. “And don’t worry about it - you’re a guest here.” His gaze stayed on her for a few seconds. Had she put some sort of color around her eyes? They seemed to be drawing him in - were those golden flecks? Audrey, who had turned back around, furrowed her brow at his focus and let her eyes flick back and forth in between Mal and Ben.

Chad cleared his throat. “Ben…” he prodded. 

“Yes!” Ben agreed. “Right, we’re going now. Mal, hate to hit you and run… I’ll send someone up with water and I’ll introduce you and Chad later.. We have to go.” He slid between Mal and the stair railing. Mal yanked her hand away when his hip knocked into it. He and Chad vanished out of sight and Mal was left drumming her fingers on the pitcher while Audrey glared at her. 

“What was that?” Audrey demanded when the boy’s footsteps had faded. 

Mal pursed her lips. “I believe that was Ben ditching you.” She brushed past Audrey and headed up the stairs.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

True to Ben’s word, more water had arrived by the time Mal had switched her dress. Belle poured herself a drink as Mal hung her clothes in the bathroom with a grumble. Belle watched her pace the area by the window. 

“Audrey came by to growl.”

“Anything intelligent?”

Belle shrugged. “I didn’t quite see eye to eye on her opinions but saw the validity in her observations.”

Mal stopped pacing. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

Belle shrugged and pursed her lips together to hide a smile. “Audrey is just jealous, Mal. She and Ben… never hit things off the way she hoped they would and… she’s been upset for a few years. And now she’s mad because he thinks you’re better than she is.”

Mal took a seat on Belle’s bed. Belle was standing beside the fire, studying her glass and smiling like it was trying to share secrets she already knew. Belle spared her a glance and then sat beside her. “My husband tried to arrange a marriage for them when they were both still kids. Originally, we didn’t tell them. We hoped they would just grow fond of each other as they grew up and click. But Audrey found out from her parents after a year or so that she was betrothed and it went to her head. She began to boss Ben around, telling him how he should think and act… wouldn’t let him talk to other kids his age. Ben obviously thought that was ridiculous and asked us to not let her come around anymore. He was thirteen or fourteen when Audrey first tried to dangle it over his head that he was her betrothed and the moment he found out, the deal was off. I think that was the first time Ben ever threw a fit with me. He was _not_ going to marry Audrey.”

“I don’t blame him,” Mal snorted. “But Adam just let him off the hook?”

“No.” Belle’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “I did. Adam didn’t get a say.”

Mal snorted. “Ah, that’s why you’re the favorite parent.”

Belle rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall her bed was pressed against. “I wasn’t that fond of Audrey either, at that point. Still, I might have had a grandchild by now if I hadn’t let him escape.”

“Yes. A rotten, spoiled, angry-”

“I see your point.” 

They both fell silent for a few seconds before glancing over at the other and bursting into laughter. “I can’t imagine it,” Mal said, pressing a hand to her face. “Oh, poor Ben…”

“He would have lived,” Belle wiped a few tears from her eyes. “Barely.” Mal only laughed harder. 

“What did Adam think about the whole thing?” 

Belle closed her eyes. “He… did like Audrey and also liked her parents. He was rather mad when I let him know Ben had put his foot down and I was taking his side. You might notice that even today, he likes Audrey and lets her stick around.”

“He doesn’t like me,” Mal sighed. “When he realized what I was… I think he almost had a heart attack.” She fiddled with the turpe around her neck. 

“Adam was once attacked by someone magical and has never forgotten it,” Belle sighed. Disappointment had crept into her tone. “But he’s gotten better over time. He’ll warm up to you. I’m sure of it.”

They both slumped against the wall with Mal subconsciously leaning against Belle as the older woman tapped her nails gently on Mal’s hand. “I think that’s why Audrey kept coming around,” she whispered. “She wanted to get on my good side so I’d put the whole thing on again. It’s probably why she didn’t like you - you’ve always been on my good side.”

“Well, I’m actually competent,” Mal snorted and shut her eyes. “And not trying to control your son.”

“Funny how people like you more when you don’t manipulate them.”

“And she’s still chasing him? After all these years?”

“She’s never given up.”

Mal opened her eyes and glanced to Belle at the same time Belle turned to meet her gaze. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they both snorted and looked away, shaking their heads. It was nice to still be on the same wavelength after all these years.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------  
  


Dinner was held in a large room in the palace with twenty-two servants to pull out their chairs and wait on them hand and foot. From the ceilings hung heavy chandeliers that had recently been outfitted with new electric light bulbs instead of candles, which gave the room a sort of medium yellow-greenish color. 

Also invited to dinner was Audrey and her parents. Mal averted her eyes. Chad was tapping his fingers beside his fork and making a ‘clunk’ sound each time he did so, which the blonde-haired man next to him was nodding along with. Mal led Belle to a seat between Adam and Audrey. Ben was sitting at the head of the table with a small array of papers beside his plate. When Mal pulled Belle’s chair out, he looked up and smiled at her. “Hello, Mal,” he said. “Nice of you to join us.”

Mal quickly pointed toward the doorway she’d just come from. “I was, uh, actually, just bringing Belle down.”

Audrey’s father sniffed. “Servants these days! Is that the way you address the king?”

“Mal is a friend,” Belle put her hand on Mal’s hand before she could pull away. “There’s no need for any nonsense.”  
Adam raised an eyebrow. “Respect isn’t nonsense, Belle.” He still avoided looking at Mal. 

Ben made a grand gesture down the table. “You’re welcome to join us, Mal. Anywhere that’s open - here, there’s a space by me if you’d like.” He reached over and pulled out the chair on his left side. Mal felt her eyes bug out. 

“Ah, Ben,” Adam reached out to stop Ben from continuing to pull the chair out. “That seat is generally reserved for the queen.”

“There is no queen,” Ben replied in a flat tone. “Here, Mal, come sit with us.”

“That’s so uncouth!” Audrey protested. “My servants don’t sit at the table with me.” She gestured across the room to a weary-looking brown-haired girl. 

“That spot is for the queen,” Audrey’s mother repeated, looking a little scandalized. “What are you implying?”

“I’m not implying anything,” Ben snapped. “Mal is a respected guest here and I was simply offering her a place at the table.” He looked up at Mal and opened his hand towards the chair. 

Mal jutted her thumb back towards the door. “I have food up in my room, actually,” she explained. “Thank you for the invite, your majesty, but I was only bringing Belle down. I’ll return to help her up later.” She squeezed Belle’s shoulder and turned to leave. As she did, Ben let out a frustrated huff and she heard the scrape of the chair on the floor. 

She went back up to her and Belle’s room and put a few extra logs onto the fireplace before poking them into the best position to let the heat waft around the room. Her dinner was set on her bed. She’d gone down to the kitchen to fetch herself a roll and some vegetables before coming up to take Belle to dinner. They were a little cold now, but Mal put the plate by the fire as she turned Belle’s bed down in preparation for the night and when she returned, it was toasty. 

“I just get so frustrated!” a muffled voice came from the hall. “She plays and plays - it’s like our lives are games to her.”

“I get it,” Belle’s soft voice floated into the room. “She never chose to grow up.”

“Did you see the look on her face though?” The door opened. It was Ben and Belle and Ben was smiling so widely that Mal could see the light reflect off his teeth as he laughed. “Oh, so worth it.”

“Belle?” Mal asked. “What’s going on? Why aren’t you at dinner?” She zeroed in on the plates in both Belle’s and Ben’s hands. “You didn’t leave to come up here, did you?”

“I was too tired,” Belle faked a yawn on the back of her wrist. “There were just too many people.”

Ben’s grin turned goofy. “I obviously couldn’t let her walk all the way up here without an escort,” he said. “What kind of son would I be?”

Mal pointed at his plate wordlessly. Ben glanced down as if he hadn’t realized he was holding it. “Whoops!” He exclaimed. “Must have forgotten to leave it. Oh well.” He guided Belle to sit down in a chair by the fire.

Mal moved her dinner, now toasty, out of the way and chewed on her cheek as Ben took a pillow from another chair and sat down in front of the fire on it. “You didn’t need to come up here,” she said. 

“No, believe me, I hate dinners with Audrey anyway.” Ben rolled his eyes. “As a matter of fact, I asked you to sit in that chair hoping you would shield me from her. She always ends up migrating when she and my dad start chatting and then she’ll try and touch my knee or grab my hand under the table.” He shook his head. “She moved right after you left because my dad had this idea that we need to throw a party for mom.”

“A party?” Mal repeated. She took a seat beside the fireplace. The stones in the floor around it were warm to the touch, so she spread a hand out over them as she began to eat. “When?”

“Tomorrow,” Ben sighed. He ran a hand down his face. “I’m a little frustrated since he volunteered the palace ballroom, but at least this party has a purpose. Who knows, maybe it’ll calm the court down again.”

“Do you not usually have parties here?”

“Depends. We have the winter ball… sometimes a few birthdays… the courts usually throw their parties at the other castles.” Ben reached over for Belle’s hand and laughed. “Mal, you would have loved the face Audrey pulled when she said I wasn’t going to eat with them tonight. Oh, she looked like… how would you put it, mom?”

“She did an excellent impression of the face a fish would make if it could smell a skunk,” Belle said in a demure tone, hiding a smile while she fiddled with her fork. 

Ben laughed again. “Exactly,” he agreed. He squeezed his mom’s hand and Mal caught a glimpse of gold on his finger in the firelight - a ring on his index finger. 

Mal let her fork scrape across her plate. “Well, I’m glad you got away,” she murmured. “Belle and I would always read when she visited because she’d get bored and walk off.”

“I do that too. You’ll have to teach me your tricks for avoiding her, because I’m still not very good at it after all these years.”

Mal glanced up and met his eyes. He had such wide eyes - almost like he was shocked all the time. Like he had seen the world in its entirety and knew everything about anything and was desperate to show everyone else a glimpse of the wonder he soaked up on a daily basis. Mal felt her mouth tilt up at the corner. 

“Thanks for coming to keep me company,” she whispered. 

Ben’s returning smile was probably the softest thing she’d ever seen. “Anytime,” he said. 

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

It was early morning the next day when Ben and Adam swung by Belle’s room to collect her - they wanted to show her the library and couldn’t wait another second. Belle was equally eager - the library had been her baby after Ben had started growing up and she was almost as excited to see it as she had been to see Ben. 

Mal watched Adam take Belle’s hand and squeeze it when he showed up to kiss her forehead. Ten years apart hadn’t done them any disservices - he acted like he was courting her all over again, even while their adult son hung out and waited for them to focus again. 

Mal had prepared a bag with water and some tea bags for incase Belle had a coughing fit while they were in the library. Would it be dusty at all? Or would the servants keep it as clean as she kept the library at home?

“Let’s go,” Belle reminded Adam, tucking her arm around his. “Ben said they added another room - how many books is that? Do we have a count?”

“We keep track,” Adam laughed. “Come on, you’ll love it.” He kissed her hair as he started to lead her away. Ben straightened up beside the door as they exited the room. Mal paused to see if he’d slip out after his parents, but he stayed and held the door while she blew out the last candle and left the room alone in the mid-morning light. 

“Thank you,” she whispered as she slid past him. 

“You’re welcome,” Ben smiled. The door shut with a thud. Mal glanced up ahead to Belle and Adam - goodness, they could move rather fast for two seniors - and then heard Ben clear his throat. He was holding his elbow out at an angle, offering it to her.

“Oh, no thank you.” Mal felt herself turning crimson. “I don’t need an escort.”

“It would do me a great service,” Ben said. “Please?”

“I don’t want someone to see us and think I spelled you,” Mal said. “Or anything else.” 

Something sharp entered Ben’s gaze. “If it matters that much to you, I won’t insist. But it would be a privilege and an honor to escort you to the library this morning.”

That steel behind his eyes was fascinating… what did he think he had to prove? What was he trying to fight against? On instinct, Mal slowly looped her arm through his elbow. He straightened up in some sort of pride. Was that it? Was she some sort of treasure? Something for him to declare: “Look, I’ve tamed the beast”? Was leading the daughter of a commoner and a dangerous magic-user supposed to mean something?

“Am I some sort of charity case?” Mal asked.

Ben inclined his head. A crooked, scheming smile stretched across his mouth. “Self-charity,” he whispered back. A laugh escaped Mal’s throat, despite herself. 

In the entry hall, underneath the second staircase, King Phillip was whispering with another man from the courts that Mal didn’t recognize. They seemed to be laughing about something, but when they spotted Adam and Belle with linked arms leading the way for Ben and Mal, their smiles faded.

Mal tried to pull her arm back from Ben as discreetly as possible, but he held it fast to his side. “Don’t pay any attention to them,” he murmured. “They’re awnry old men anyways.”

“Let me go, Ben,” she whispered. “I don’t want anyone to notice me.”

“Just a moment longer,” Ben pleaded. 

“King Ben...”

Ben forced a smile as they passed the two men on the stairs. “Good morning, gentlemen.” They inclined their heads with a small bow as he passed. Mal caught Adam looking back at them. He looked like he’d put too much lime into a drink. 

The library wasn’t far from the main entrance - only three doors in. Adam opened the door and propped it open and Mal heard Belle take a delighted gasp. “Oh, it’s grown so much!” she exclaimed. 

At the door, Ben finally released her. Mal rubbed her arm with a scowl. “Yes,” Ben agreed with Belle. “I can’t wait to tell you all about it.” Then he turned towards Mal with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable,” he said. “It’s just… I want them to treat you nicely. You deserve to be treated with respect. And they didn’t last night, so I wanted to set the example for their conduct. I was afraid if you moved away that it might draw scorn.”

Mal could understand that. It might have seemed like they were hiding something if she’d pulled away after they’d spotted her. Still, she turned her head to look into the library over Ben’s shoulder. “I will not be requiring your escort on the way back,” she whispered. “Please assist your father in helping your mother back if you must, but I will walk behind everyone.”

Ben’s expression fell. “I understand,” he whispered, then moved back to present the doorway to her. Mal bit her lip and then moved through. 

Belle and Adam had settled onto a couch, lounging into each other, and Adam had opened a grand photo album in her lap. He watched Mal move away from the door to sit and wait in a chair against the wall and gestured Ben over with a hand. “Ben,” he called. His tone was not welcoming. 

Ben squared his shoulders with a sigh and headed over. Mal frowned. He acted guarded. Her earlier deduction had been right - there was some sort of battle going on that she’d inadvertently stepped into. 

Something that was fought with linked elbows and dinner invitations.


	5. Purple Dress

“What do you think?”

Belle gave a twirl in front of the mirror. Half of her hair had been braided back and the rest curled with little pearl pins set in it that shone in the light. Belle smiled at her reflection. “I can’t believe this dress fits me after all these years.” She smoothed down the golden fabric. “Adam had this dress made for me when I was a bride. I remember it was so heavy that I couldn’t stand in it - the weight would hurt my legs. So he had four layers taken off the waist so that it was light enough to spin in and I loved it so much I wore it to every event I had with him.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and picked the skirts up for another turn. “Gorgeous,” she whispered. 

Mal had to agree. The dress was the color of sunflowers and had white trim lining every layer. The fabric gave off a translucent shimmer and looked ironed no matter how it was moved. “I’m glad we were able to find it,” she said. “It really does you a service.”

“It makes me feel young again,” Belle laughed. She did one more twirl and then turned to Mal with a smile. “I’d like for you to come down tonight. In case I need someone to take me away. I’m sure Adam will want to dance with me and I’d feel a lot more secure with you there instead of anyone else.”

“Of course,” Mal agreed. “I was going to finish going through your old things and finding things for you to wear, but I’d be happy to take you down. I’ll have to borrow a uniform from the palace.”

“I set something for you in the bathroom,” Belle replied. “Go see what you think.” Belle turned back to continue twirling slowly in the mirror. 

Mal opened the door to the bathroom and, for a moment, didn’t see what Belle had done. Had someone replaced the shower curtain while she wasn’t paying attention? But no, it was a long purple dress with white lace embroidery all down the front. The sleeves hung open with the fabric behind her elbows reaching down the skirt while her forearms would be bare.

Mal pulled it down and re-entered the bedroom. “Belle?” she called. “What is this?”

Belle had been cupping the fabric at her hips, trying to determine if she was so unhealthy that the dress hung on her frame. She turned and saw Mal holding the dress with a frown. “ Don’t you like it?” she asked. “ It’s one of my old dresses. It’s still in perfect condition and I thought it might fit.”

“It’s not really for my status, Belle,” Mal said. “And I have to wear this-” she pulled at the turpe around her neck, “-over it.”

Belle wrinkled her nose. “Yes, that does sort of ruin the effect,” she agreed. “If we tuck the edges underneath the shoulders and - oh, I have a necklace that would distract from it.” She snapped her fingers in triumph. “You’ll look lovely. Like a dream.”

Mal blinked. “But what about Audrey?” she asked. “And all the other royals?”

Belle shushed her and guided her hand to hold the dress in front of her. “You’re not a servant, Mal,” she whispered. “You’re family. And they might not understand, but that’s not your fault.”

“Belle, I just want to be here for you and not step on any toes.”

“Just imagine it for a moment,” Belle whispered. She took Mal over to stand in front of the mirror. “You in that dress, floating around… we’ll curl your hair and you can use my jewelry. There’s bound to be some young men from the other classes coming and going and they won’t know the difference - especially when the night draws on and gets darker.”

Mal exhaled. “I’m not really here to frolick,” she whispered. 

“Just one night,” Belle replied. “Imagine it.”

Mal’s hand curled around the hangar. “Okay,” she agreed. “Okay.”

One of Belle’s hands pressed into the top of her spine and guided her toward the bathroom. “Go change,” she said. “There’s stockings and a corset and some other things in there. I’ll make sure the curlers are hot.” Mal was shoved into the bathroom and the door was shut behind her. She let out a deep breath. 

When she came back out, Belle had taken a seat on her bed with her legs curled up underneath her and a book from the library in her hands. She fidgeted while she waited for Belle to look up. The dress was very lightweight and felt silky against her legs, but she still felt like she was wearing deception somehow. 

“I was sure that dress would fit you perfectly,” Belle commented with a grin when she finally looked up to meet her gaze. Belle stood and guided Mal over to her vanity. “I  have the curlers ready over here.”

Mal stared at the mirror in silence as Belle picked up a strand of her long purple hair and wrapped it around the iron  barrel for a few seconds. 

Thirty minutes later, Belle stepped back to admire her handiwork with a satisfied smile.  Mal’s hair had been pulled back in an elegant upstyle while a few loose curled strands framed her back and shoulders. “Now the finishing touch,” Belle exclaimed, rummaging through her  jewelry box and picking up a silver necklace. She clasped it behind Mal’s neck.

Mal’s hand brushed along the thick  gems . “Belle, I can’t wear this. It’s too much,” she  mumbled .

Belle shook her head. “All you’ve done these last few years is take care of me, Mal. I want to do something for you. You deserve to enjoy yourself tonight. I’m sure you’ll catch the eye of some handsome men. You look beautiful.”

Mal shook her head and turned away from the mirror. The necklace, though heavy and probably worth more than her life, did its job in distracting from the yellowish turpe that had been tucked under her shoulders and pulled as tight against her skin as possible. In the low light, it might just look like an odd birthmark or perhaps a sunburn. 

“Are you ready to head down?” she asked Belle. Belle gave a last turn in the mirror and nodded before taking Mal’s hand. 

Ben had  passed by  earlier  with a scribbling of the palace to explain where the ballroom was. Mal squinted at it. His drawing skills were less than par but she was able to make out a star in the hallway where they were.

Belle chuckled. “Oh, ignore that, dear. I remember where it is well enough.”

Mal had her doubts, but she wasn’t having much luck with Ben’s map anyway. She let Belle lead her out and down the hall. Guests were streaming in from the front entrance and heading underneath the middle staircase, towards the library. Mal gave a little chuckle at the numbers. “I wouldn’t have looked at the map at all if I’d known we could just follow the crowd.”

Belle pointed underneath the staircase. “The ballroom is the large two doors at the end of that hall. Just down and past the library.”

Mal nodded and began to help Belle down the stairs. People from down below paused to call to her. “Oh, it’s Queen Belle!” They exclaimed. “Queen Belle!”

Mal felt Belle’s hand loosen when they began to near the bottom steps and  she  let her go so that Belle could go socialize with her old friends and beneficiaries. She watched them draw Belle away and simply followed along behind and made sure to smile and nod every time Belle glanced back to check on her. No one really noticed her in the crowds. 

If this was the whole night, it wouldn’t be half as bad as she had thought.

The ballroom’s entrance  consisted of two elaborate golden doors with rose emblems covering  each side . What was the symbolism with roses? Maybe some sort of royal family symbol? They opened up to a magnificently tall room with paintings of the heavens stretching in between twenty-four gold and platinum pillars that held aloft the roof of the ballroom. Part of the roof was  made of a glass so clear that it looked like there was no barrier at all. The white marble floor was pieced so closely together that Mal couldn’t tell if the squares of the floor were separate pieces or if the entire thing had been hewn out as one piece and the squares added for decoration.

Near the front entrance was Chad, Ben’s blond friend. He was slumped against the wall with his feet splayed out, tie undone, and looking for all accounts like he’d received the death penalty. An older woman with dark but greying hair was sitting beside him, patting his hand and whispering. Mal almost jumped when she glimpsed the yellow turpe fastened around the woman’s shoulders.  She didn’t expect to see another magical user at the ball. Had Ben invited her? And  she’d never seen someone on the same power level as her. Most people had grey or burgundy ones. 

Belle was slowly being drawn away, so Mal stood beside a pillar and waited for the moment she’d be needed again. There was a live orchestra playing that Mal could nod her head to as she watched Belle. She wondered how often they were randomly called to play for the palace. 

Someone put a hand on her shoulder and scared her out of her wits. She spun and found a brown-haired servant  girl  hovering over her shoulder. A purple rose was in her hand. “Are you Mal?” She asked. 

Mal pinched her lips and examined the flower. “I am,” she agreed. “May I help you?”

The servant girl held out the flower. “This is for you,” she said. “I was asked to deliver it.”

Mal retreated against the pillar. “I didn’t request any flowers,” she said. “Who is it from?”

The girl held the flower higher. “It’s a gift,” she said. “From an admirer.”

“Admirer!” Mal felt like her head had been blown away on a breeze. “What admirer? Who?”

“A secret admirer.” The servant girl continued to hold the rose out. “It’s yours.”

“I don’t have any admirers,” Mal shook her head and began to move around the base of the pillar to get away. “It… it must be a trick.”

“Oh no, never. It’s-”

“Don’t you work for Audrey?” Mal suddenly remembered Audrey pointing across the dining room, saying she never let her servants eat with her. The brown-haired girl flushed and glanced at Mal’s feet. Ah, that was it then. “No thank you,” Mal snorted and turned away. “I’m not interested in Audrey making me a spectacle tonight.”

“Miss, I assure you, this rose is from-”

“Mal!”

The voice made both her and the poor servant girl jump. A hand curled around Mal’s arm before she was able to turn to see who it was. Of course, there was only one person beside Belle who would do that. 

Mal felt Ben’s eyes on hers the moment they focused and she listened to all the noises in the ballroom grow quieter when he flicked his gaze downward. A smile began to appear when he recognized the dress, examined the lace and coloring and the way the turpe was covered. It turned downright sinful and smug when his eyes clung to the effects of the corset and the skin above the dress. “You look…” He took a breath. “... absolutely stunning.”

She resisted the urge to fan her face and instead dipped into an awkward curtsy. He didn’t look too bad either. 

“ Your majesty.  How do you do?” she asked. To their left, Audrey’s servant was retreating, biting her lip with a shaking hand as she continued to hold the purple rose.

Ben immediately took a step back and bowed. Mal’s cheeks burst into new flames when he looked up with a boyish grin at her. “I’m well,” he agreed. “And you, fair maiden?”

Mal nodded off toward s where Belle had caught her eye. She didn’t seem urgent to call Mal over, but was instead smiling and waving as if to assure her she was still all right. “Just normal. Looking after your mom.”

“And for that, I am very grateful,” Ben said. His gaze was boring into her, like he could hear all her thoughts.  For a moment, she felt incapacitated. Time stood still. He was such an intense person. 

“Ben?” Audrey appeared out of the crowd. She threw a severe glance at her servant, who looked so stressed Mal thought she might wither away, and tried to wrap a hand through Ben’s elbow. “Let’s go, Ben. It’s almost time to start the-”

Ben extended an arm between him and Audrey, putting about two feet between them. “Mal!” he exclaimed, moving to stand at her side and not-so-subtly putting her in between him and his unwanted suitor. “Would you do me the honor of opening this party with me? It’s tradition for the king to begin the dancing when he’s present.”

“What?” Audrey squawked. 

“Me?” Mal exclaimed. A hand appeared on her waist - Ben leading her away. 

“It’s easy!” he assured her. “I’ll be leading the entire thing. You don’t even need to think about it - just five minutes and then it’ll be over. Promise.”

“I’m not so sure-” Mal glanced back at Belle, who had noticed the entire thing but didn’t seem too pressured to rescue Mal. Instead, she put a hand underneath her chin and smiled. “Chin up,” she said in Mal’s head. 

They broke through the crowd as the orchestra paused in their entrance music. Mal’s legs were shaking - what if she collapsed right then and there?

King Adam cleared his throat for silence. Chatter continued in small corners, but nothing the vastness of the room couldn’t draw out. “We here at the palace thank you  all for your attendance,” he exclaimed. “As we gather here tonight to welcome home our beloved former Queen. My sunshine, my starlight,  m y Belle.”

He raised a glass high in the direction of Belle, who was blushing and smiling behind her hand as she waved at him. “All these years have done nothing to dissuade me from you,” he said. “We are grateful to be endowed with your presence.”

Everyone clapped and a few people raised their glasses in toast, but Mal’s head was spinning. What would happen if she threw up on Ben? She’d have to head right back to Villeneuve to avoid the shame. 

But the orchestra kicked up again and Mal heard Ben’s breath in her ear as he leaned down to console her. “Breathe,” he whispered. “You look beautiful - the most stunning person here. And you’re poised and sharp and smart… you deserve to be in this room. With or without my mom and I.” A hand appeared in her peripherals. She knew it was Ben’s from the gold ring on his finger even if his palm was facing up. Slowly, she found herself taking it. Her chilled fingers wrapped around his warm ones and a shiver ran down her spine. She wasn’t sure if it was the cold or Ben’s hand on her spine as he guided her out onto the floor. 

He supported her all the way to the center of the room and then turned her to face him.  He took her hand up and held it aloft while his other hand went to the center of her back, right in between her shoulder blades, and drew her in. “Put your other hand right under my shoulders,” he whispered. “Right where the groove is.”

Mal traced her fingertips up his bicep as she found the place. She knew from her old days at Auradon prep that her hand was supposed to form an L, she was supposed to be stiff enough to be able to lead them, and-

Ben directed her to look at him, not out into the distance like she was supposed to. “Just focus on me,” he murmured. “No one else matters.” And then they began twirling. 

He made it easy to forget everything else. Mal supposed this must be a talent of his - drawing people in with those bright eyes and keeping their focus with those straight teeth and  reassuring smiles. He’d complimented her, but he didn’t look that bad either. His hair was shiny, he had the dimples of a child, and skin clearer than glass. And he was tall and strong too - what on earth would a young king be doing to keep in the shape he was in?

Mal hadn’t realized how warm the dress had been feeling until she was spinning in it and the cool air was teasing her heels. Her feet found a pattern with Ben’s, turning and turning and watching his smile go from comforting to surprised to pleased. His face was something interesting. Mal had heard of wearing your heart on your sleeve, but  as she saw every emotion pass his features like she was reading a book instead of a face, she felt like she was seeing a part of the king he wasn’t supposed to show people. Ever. 

“And twirl,” Ben whispered, breaking their hold and opening his hand from their hold to bring her back in as she turned out and away before returning. “Where’d you learn to dance?”

“Auradon Prep,” Mal whispered. “Years and years ago.”

“Auradon Prep?” Ben raised an eyebrow. “What’s someone with an Auradon Prep education doing as a handmaiden?”

“Well, for a while I worked in a factory,” Mal said. “There aren’t many places for people who are considered dangerous.”

“Well-” Mal closed her eyes when Ben’s hand slid down her back a little. Unintentional? “You’ll always have a place here, if you want it.”

Off to the side, someone coughed. Then someone else laughed and Mal turned away from Ben. She caught a group of young girls, all with blonde hair, covering their mouths as sniggers leaked out from behind their hands. Two boys exchanged smirks and elbowed each other as they watched Ben and Mal dance. The friends Belle had been speaking with looked shocked as they pressed hands to their chests and mouths. 

“Everyone’s looking,” Mal remembered and found she could no longer meet Ben’s eyes. “We’re being laughed at.”

“They just don’t understand. Ignore them,” Ben whispered. 

“They’re going to say all sorts of things. They’ll say I’ve spelled you or  that  you’re out of your mind… they’ll say I’m cheap…”

“You and I know that’s not true.” Ben ducked to try and catch her gaze again. “Please, please Mal. Ignore them.”

But Mal’s hand  began shaking in Ben’s and she  squeezed her eyes shut. “I want you to let me go, Ben. Please let me go.”

Ben wilted. “It’s almost over,” he whispered. 

Mal kept her eyes squeezed shut and took little breaths every time her feet fumbled. When she did open her eyes, she looked out over the crowd, seeking Belle. The former queen’s expression was sorrowful and angry as she listened to the sniggers around her. Mal felt like sobbing. 

The previously graceful turns now felt like twisting prisons. Mal focused on taking one breath in, one breath out, trying not to squeeze Ben’s hand too tightly. How much longer? This was supposed to be a short thing. It couldn’t be more than-

Someone screamed outside. Ben stopped and stared out towards the end of the ballroom, which was lined with large glass doors that led out into gardens. Mal took the opportunity to break away from him as the orchestra dropped off with a final “zing” from the violins. 

The stomp of heavy boots echoed over the murmurs of the audience. A shout was raised from the doors. “There’s a body in the garden!” A man yelled at the top of his voice.

People erupted into chatter. Ben frowned and moved forward - the crowd parted. Guards moved towards the doors as well. Mal felt the rush of air as someone - Chad Charming - ran by. Everyone else began to follow suit. Belle came to Mal and took her hand, squeezing it. She still looked disappointed. “Let’s go see,” she sighed and they began to move out. 

Just after they’d stepped out of the doors and into the gardens, there arose a wailing that made Mal’s skin crawl. The crowd was splitting, gathering around a central point, and as people thinned out Mal could see a shadow swinging.

It was a girl with brown hair tangled in the twists of the rope around her neck. Face blue and fingers black and purple. She wore a brown dress with a grey turpe around her neck and her ankle was bumping against the trunk of the tree she was swinging from with every breeze. Chad had collapsed on the ground beside her and was moaning and sobbing into his hands. Ben stood beside him in shock as he took in the sight of the body. 

“Who is it?” Someone from the crowd called. 

“Jane Madrina,” someone announced and the crowd gasped and reeled in shock. 

“Who is she?” Mal whispered to Belle, who had silent tears running down her face. 

“Fairy Godmother’s daughter. She and Chad were engaged to be married,” Belle replied. She turned her face away in the darkness so Mal couldn’t see the tears. On Mal’s other side, she heard a scoff. She glanced over, wondering who could possibly be so rude and insensitive, and immediately scolded herself for wondering. It was Audrey, who had crossed her arms and was leaning against the outer wall of the palace and looking almost… amused. 

What was wrong with her?

Ben looked around at the crowd and took a deep breath. “Hey, guys, clear out,” he called. “Go grab food or whatever. Just leave us alone.”

A few tricklers began the stream of people who headed back towards the ballroom, leaning on each other in numb shock. Many people would probably head home, Mal guessed. No one was really in much of a dancing mood. 

She squeezed Belle’s hand. “Do you want to head back up to your room?” she whispered. 

Belle shook her head though. “Not yet,” she whispered and then broke away from Mal. She sidestepped a few people who hadn’t moved from the scene and came up behind Ben, who was rubbing his head, and Chad. The dark-haired woman who had been comforting Chad before had also come out of the crowd and was sobbing and hiccuping as she made her way to sit beside Chad. It was these two Belle went straight towards. Mal stood guard as Belle knelt down in between the two and drew them towards her, one on each shoulder. 

The plop of material drew her attention  away from Belle . Ben had taken off his suit coat  and tie . He took the crown off his head, inclining it as he did, and set it atop the coat before removing his pocket watch and setting it beside it as he did. Then he  rolled up hi s s hi rt ’s sleeves , cracked his knuckles, rubbed his palms together, and approached the tree. 

“I can’t believe this happened,” Adam whispered. “And tonight of all times… I’m sorry your night has been ruined, Belle.”

Belle shushed him. “It doesn't matter, Adam. Let’s just get this taken care of.”

“Yes, of course. I’ll call the gardener and-” Adam paused. “What are you doing, Ben?”

Ben was standing underneath the tree and feeling up and down for a knot or handhold. When he found none, he bent down and leaped to snatch a lower-hanging branch of the tree. Mal watched him pull himself up one-handed and then disappear into the shadows and thick leaves. He was strong. That was interesting. 

In a matter of seconds, Ben had managed to reach the roof level and was fiddling with the rope where it was secured to the branch. He cleared his throat. “Dad?” He called. “I need to move underneath-”

Mal moved before Adam could and took hold of the dead girl’s stiff  feet . Bodies were weird. Their skin still had that velvety feel but everything underneath was hard as rock. Jane’s feet were all swollen from the blood settling closer to the ground. She’d probably been hanging for a few hours. 

Ben let the rope down and Mal helped guide Jane towards the ground. She focused on supporting her lopsided head as she got closer to the ground and then laid her out as evenly as she could once the rope had gone completely slack. 

Ben climbed down and then jumped back out of the tree, landing near Mal as Mal turned Jane’s hands around and squinted through the dark. She ran her thumb pad over the skin and found the prickle of a splinter and the rough tips of Jane’s fingers. “She climbed up,” Mal whispered. “Doesn’t look like there’s any rough play.”

“Someone fetch a torch or a lantern - something!” Ben demanded. There were still people lingering despite his previous order to leave and one teenaged boy broke off from the crowd to run off. Ben began to work on the knot around Jane’s neck, but Mal stopped him with a hand over his. 

“Not yet,” she whispered and then began feeling Jane’s legs. The coagulation continued up to her knees. “She’s been hanging for a while. The blood has all settled in her feet and hands.”

She reached up past Ben and felt the skin around Jane’s neck. The skin and flesh was all hard as rock there too. She traced the skin above the rope and found it more swollen than the underside of the rope. Then she lifted Jane’s head, rotated it as much as she could, and set it back down again. “Looks like she suffocated. I can’t find a break in her neck.”

Chad let out a strangled sob and curled up on the ground. 

“How can you tell?” Ben asked. 

“The rigor mortis,” Mal shrugged. “Most kids from the Isle could tell you.”

Ben began untying the rope from around Jane’s neck as Mal smoothed down Jane’s dress where she’d hiked it up and then took her hands and made them cross over her chest. As she took Jane’s other hand, she felt the scratch of paper. She quickly uncurled Jane’s stone-cold hand. 

“Here’s that lantern!” the boy who’d run off exclaimed as he rushed forward and set it down. Ben had to catch it before it tilted too far to the side and toppled. He held it up over Jane’s body, showing light on both the body and the paper Mal was rushing to uncurl. 

“To whom it may concern,” she began. “ This life has become too much of a burden on myself and those I love. I’m tired. So tired. I don’t remember a day growing up where I and the people close to me weren’t laughed at or worst insulted at because of my magical roots. It was hard but I kept on reminding myself that it didn’t matter and if I hoped strongly enough the day would come where we’d finally be accepted. I’d be able to live freely at last without the fear of ruining everything around me, especially the lives of the people I cared about.

My life changed when I met my dear Chad. For the first time I was accepted and loved for what I truly was. He became the light of my life and made me believe that our love would’ve been enough to drive away the prejudice and prove to everyone that magical people were not to be feared.

But it didn’t take me long to crash back into reality. All I could do was stand powerless as Chad suffer ed. He lost credibility, respect and stature with each passing day and all because of me. He told me that he didn’t care, that everything would sort itself out and that our love was all that mattered to him but I knew better. I would’ve never been accepted. Things would only get worse in the future and I couldn’t let that happen to him. I couldn’t watch him suffer any longer. It was more than clear that this was all my f ault. 

Chad, my love, forgive me.”

Mal let out a breath. She felt overwhelmed and judging by Ben’s unsteady breathing and the angle he’d bowed his head at, he wasn’t sure what to do either. She couldn’t believe anything she’d just heard. Jane had hated herself. Hated her position and her magic. She almost sounded like Mal herself, back before she’d worked for Belle and it had been a hindrance for her everywhere she went. God, she could have ended up just like Jane! Could have ended up suffocating mentally and literally, starving in spirit while watching the world rip apart those around her because of who she was -

She could still end up like that. 

Ben set a hand on Mal’s shoulder to use as leverage to stand and began to pace in the gravel area behind Chad and Fairy Godmother. She felt her throat constrict. Ben knew Jane. Knew her well. Had he known about any of this? Chad had known she was struggling, so had Ben realized? Why would  Ben keep talking to her if he knew this was the pressure he’d cause  on her ?

“Oh, come on, Ben,” Audrey said. She came to hover by his arm and slid one hand behind his back to settle on his waist. “Look on the bright side. She’s resting now. She doesn’t have to worry about us and we definitely don’t have to worry about her ever again.” There was both a bite and a cheerful tone in her voice as she spoke. Ben’s head snapped around. Mal could feel the anger from ten feet away. He opened his mouth but Mal fired off a flaming response before he could even drop a syllable. 

“Audrey, have either of your two faces rotted down to the brain yet? Or were you simply born with an inability to read a room?”

Mal realized too late that Audrey might not be the only person in the area that would draw offense, but Ben laughed before anyone could get angry at her for stepping out of place. Audrey smacked his arm. “Ben! Tell her off!”

“You? Gladly. That was a horrible thing to say, Audrey.”

“I said a horrible thing? She called me ugly and said-”

“Actually, she called you two-faced. Because you are only nice to people you want things from. You weren’t even nice to Jane and now you’re trying to seem like a good person by saying she’s resting.”

“I don’t get it, Ben. It’s not like she had any place in the courts. She was just Chad’s courtesan. He can find a new one.”

Mal’s mouth fell open. “Audrey, you useless fungal infection you-”

Ben pushed Audrey’s arm off him, took her bicep, and handed her off to a passing guard. “Please escort Ms. Fanning back to her room,” he said. “It’s far past her bedtime.”

The guard looked disappointed to have been landed with Audrey, but didn't protest. “Yes, sire,” he agreed and took Audrey’s elbow. 

Belle set a hand on Mal’s shoulder as more guards came from inside the palace. “You too. It’s time for bed,” she whispered. “Come on.”


	6. Warning

The trip back from the gardens to Mal’s and Belle’s room was made in silence. Belle seemed to be lost in thought as Mal undid their hair and helped Belle out of her evening gown. Mal herself still felt shaken after the events of that evening - thoughts of the dead girl kept swimming in her head. Her life could have easily ended up like Jane’s if Belle hadn’t taken her in all those years ago. She’d been one of the very lucky few. Mal didn’t notice she’d frozen with her hands on Belle’s shoulders until she felt Belle’s warm hand on top of hers.

“You okay, Mal?” Belle asked. 

Mal blinked and snapped back to reality. “Yes, Belle. I’m sorry,” she mumbled, picking up a warm nightgown and passing it to Belle. The nights in the castle could be quite chilly, so Mal poked at the flames in the fireplace before walking to Belle’s bed and pulling back the covers around her.

Belle smiled warmly at her young charge as she helped her settle in.

“Good night, Belle,” Mal murmured, turning away.

“Mal, wait,” Belle called.

“What is it, Belle? Are you feeling ill?”

Belle shook her head and patted the covers near her knees. “Come sit with me for a while.” Mal turned around and sat, which caused the weight of the mattress to shift in her direction. “Want to talk a little about what happened tonight?”

“What’s there to talk about?” In the mirror, Mal could see that her eyes had become bright. “That could easily have been me hanging from that tree. But I wasn’t because I crossed paths with you, Belle, and I thank my lucky stars for it every night. Life out there isn’t easy for us magical people. Like Jane, all of us dream that things might change one day, but then we’re faced with the harsh reality. I was just lucky.”

It was Belle’s turn to look away. She twisted the rim of the blanket in her hands. “It’s not luck, Mal. You graduated at the top of your Auradon prep class.” Belle turned to face her. “You’re smart, and didn’t deserve to be slaving away at that filthy excuse of a factory in Cinderellasburg for a few dollars. No one should ever be subject to those conditions. Giving children like you a chance is the reason I created the Auradon Prep program all those years ago.” 

“What?” Mal’s mouth dropped open. “You created the program?” 

“Yes the Auradon Prep program was my idea. The Isle of the Lost children were innocent and deserved a shot at a proper education like everybody else. My only regret was that my duties as High Queen at the time prevented me from following up on everyone’s lives after they completed the program. I tried to make up for it when I retired in Villeneuve.” Belle exhaled with a long sigh. “I’ve got a confession to make, Mal. Our first meeting was not an accident – I had asked the factory owner to send you to oversee the delivery of that clothing order to my house in Villeneuve. He didn’t dare question or refuse a direct request from the former High Queen of Auradon.”

A warm feeling rose in her chest, and Mal reached out for Belle’s hand and squeezed it with a smile. “You don’t have to apologize for anything, Belle. You know I’ll never be able to repay you for all you’ve done for me.”

Belle squeezed back. “And don’t lose hope, Mal. What happened to Jane is a tragedy, but I still believe that things can change. Look at Ben and all the hard work he’s been doing in the courts. It won’t happen overnight. It’ll take time, but the day will come when magical people won’t be feared anymore.”

Mal gestured to the turpe around her neck. “Society will never accept my kind, Belle, despite your son’s best efforts. And it’s not just about Jane. You saw the looks everyone gave us while we were dancing at the ball.”

Belle couldn’t hold back a proud smile despite the solemn mood in the room. “You underestimate Ben and his drive. You’ve only caught a glimpse of it so far.” She chuckled and Mal could see her eyes grow distant. “Look at him. If he hadn’t been too focused on politics, I could have been holding a grandchild or two by now.” 

“You may be the only mother to have her fingers crossed for an affair,” Mal snorted. Belle laughed along with her and then sighed. 

“But I do worry for him sometimes, you know. Leading a country is hard work and can be lonely. He always brushed away my concerns in his letters, but I know that there’s no one in the courts he relates to. The happiest and most carefree I’ve seen him since our return to the palace was when he was dancing with you at the ball.”

Mal didn’t say anything. She just pulled the covers up on Belle’s frame a little more and then began picking at her dress. “I think I might go change,” she said after a few seconds. “Are you going to stay up and read?”

“No,” Belle turned on her side and let her fingers trail down the side of her pillow. “Goodnight Mal,”

“Goodnight Belle.”

She slipped into the bathroom, took off the dress, and hung it on a hook behind the door, right next to Belle’s. Then she went to sit by the fire while Belle closed her eyes and began to drift off. When Belle’s chest began to rise and lower in rhythm, Mal got up from her place by the fire and pulled a coat on. A walk would clear her mind. She could go into town and maybe find a place that would sell her tea. 

She wrestled the turpe out from under the coat, snapped up the buttons, threw another two logs on the fire and then went to the door. She opened it and found Ben, still in his white shirt and with a leaf in his hair, and his hand raised to knock. She jumped back. “Your Majesty,” she gasped. 

“Mal!” Ben ran his hands through his hair to fix it and found the leaf, which he quickly tried to hide in his pocket. “I came by to see how you and mum were doing after the ball.”

“Belle’s fine. She’s just fallen asleep.”

Silence hung in the air and Ben scuffed the ground with his shoes. “Listen, about asking you to dance with me tonight. I shouldn’t have put you in such a position when you were clearly distressed about it. I apologize…” he trailed off with just his eyes finishing their apology without the rest of his words. 

Mal couldn’t find it in herself to say anything. 

Ben exhaled when she refused to answer. “But you did look wonderful tonight. Really just… breathtaking. And the purple…” He took a breath. 

Mal pulled at a curl that had fallen by her face and frowned. “My dress?” she wondered. 

Ben shook his head. “No. Your hair. You just looked… splendid. Divine, even.”

“Thank you.”

This was awkward and it was clear Ben thought so too. He cleared his throat. “Are you… heading out?” he asked. 

Mal pulled the coat tighter around her. “Going for some air,” she whispered. 

“Could I accompany you?” Ben asked and Mal recoiled. 

“No thank you.”

“Would you like an escort? I could send for one. A lady shouldn’t be out-”

“King Ben, I appreciate the favor, but I really need to be alone at the moment.” 

Ben fell silent and nodded before making to step out of her way. Mal wrung her hands and then stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her, immediately exposing herself to the chilled hallway. She gave Ben a quick curtsey and turned away. 

“Stay safe,” Ben called behind her. Mal resisted the urge to speed up.

Despite the darkness, the hour wasn’t that late yet. Only after eight. The breeze was cold though and frost formed on the tips of Mal’s shoes after she marched through some sparse weeds on the side of the road. 

Ben’s castle was in the center of the city. It was supposed to be strategic - any invaders would have to get through the city first. Mal went down towards the main gate and found it open and with only two guards on either side of the entrance. It was well lit and people from the outside were drifting in and out to look around. 

“I’d like to go for a walk,” Mal said to a guard. “Will I be able to get back in?”

“The gates will be locked at midnight,” he replied stiffly. Mal couldn’t read his face in the darkness, so she moved on without saying anything else and assumed if there were troubles, she would iron them out later. 

The outer walls of the palace were lit up like noonday. There were people about, but it wasn’t crowded as they all headed home. This area of town was nice though, to be fair, Mal hadn’t seen very many shabby areas in Auradon as she’d come in. Belle had mentioned once that Ben took pride in his city - maybe that extended to making even the poorer areas nice?

Ben was such an… issue. He was everywhere and doing everything. Trying his best to make everyone’s lives better - even hers. She was literally bottom caste society outcast and he kept… swooping in like some… charming hero to try and fix everything. Why? Why would he even bother? What good would it do him? He knew from day one she’d only put up with the palace for a few months and then step out to live alone and away from everyone for the rest of her life. Why go through all the efforts to make her feel like Auradon should accept her?

Mal pulled the coat closer around her as she left the palace behind. It was strange, but Ben almost intimidated her. Not from any hidden feral spirit but more like he was too open. Too agreeing. There was no possible way someone as open, understanding, smart, handsome, and close to her age could exist. When Ben was around… he felt like a dream. A wish she didn’t know why her heart was choosing to make. It almost felt like-

Something tumbled out from behind a corner and snagged on the hem of her skirt. Mal tried to jump back, but a hand emerged from beneath the rumpled blue cloth and wrapped around her ankle. They yanked and she tumbled. 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” a man slurred as he pulled her towards him. Mal kicked out and tried to squirm away, but he was stronger than he looked. He was large, like a bear, and his eyes were out of focus. He let out a ragged breath as he tried to plant an open-mouthed kiss on her cheek and missed. Mal swore she could get drunk off the amount of alcohol on his breath. 

“Get off me!” She snapped and smacked him across the face. He released her foot, which she promptly used to kick at his stomach, but grabbed the bun on the back of her head to try and wrestle her forward into a kiss. Mal squirmed away. “Hey!” She yelled at the top of her voice and shuddered to hear the ragged pitch of her throat. “Someone help!”

A gag was placed in her mouth instead as the bear winced. “Too loud,” he scolded. “You’re hurting my ears.” 

Her arms and legs, which had been pinned under his weight, began to go numb before he moved and took both her hands in a strong grip. He was wearing a royal blue suit, but no one Mal recognized. Ben’s suits usually had the Auradon crest on them, but this had none. He had silver cufflinks and a gold ring on his finger in the shape of a bear or beast.

Mal tried to yank her hands away - nothing. He was too strong. She dropped down, becoming deadweight, and writhed. With a growl, bear-man leaned down to pick her up. The moment his hand loosened, she ripped a hand away and clawed it down his face. He yelled. She ripped her other hand free, seized him by the coat, and hurled him back out into the street, so she was now in between the building and him. As she did, she ripped the buttons off that were holding his suit closed and trinkets began to fall out as he hit the ground. A golden pocket watch, a wax stamp, a ballpoint pen, and a roll of papers. She ripped the gag off.

Bear man was angry now. He kicked the wax stamp as he got back to his feet, swaying drunkenly, and growled. With arms outstretched, he rushed at her. Mal panicked and brought her hands up to brace the impact of 400 pounds of drunken confusion, lust, and rage. As she did, sparks flew. Fire sprouted forth from her fingertips and curled around her knuckles like gloves. With a bang, the ground in front of her opened up and the cobblestones that paved the road moved to her defense. They curled around the bear’s feet and sent him tumbling to the ground, eating pebbles as he slid to her feet. When he looked up at her, all the rage and confusion was gone. In its place was pure terror. 

A mouthful of spit-soaked rocks landed on her shoes as the bear-man spat out the dirt and turned to scram for the hills. He took off down the road, running for his life, and didn’t look back. 

For several moments, Mal was too shocked to move. Her hands were still on fire and didn’t seem to want to go out. The street was ruined and she had no idea how to get it to go back, and she was still absolutely terrified. 

She took a shaky seat against the wall of the bar and tried to wave the fire off her hands. Instead of going out, it fell off in clumps and began to sputter in the street. They left ashy streaks where they landed. One clump landed near the roll of papers and immediately began to lick the paper brown. Mal tried to stamp it out, but to no avail. It just wanted to burn. She leaned down to blow it out and then stopped with wide eyes when she saw what was written at the bottom of the paper.

“-out of the way, Aziz will have a clear shot at King Ben during the Winter Solstice. Doug will be-”

The papers burnt away before her eyes. 

Mal felt herself going into shock. Who was Aziz? Who was Doug? Was Ben in danger? This night was too much. Couldn’t she have a break? What was she supposed to do?

She had to warn Ben.

She turned right back around and found herself lost. Where had she come from? This place was a maze - what was the last turn she’d taken? She’d been too busy thinking about Ben’s _stupid_ perfect hair to think about silly things like how she was going to find the palace again. 

She could see the spires rising up into the distance but the road she was on ran parallel to it. She started back, hoping to find a road that would branch off to the left and take her back, but it seemed like there were houses for miles. She finally saw one road in between a herb shop and a cinder-block shop with a sign reading “Jafar’s Junk Shop.” Someone moved inside and Mal hid her burning hands behind her back, but no one came out. 

How was she going to be able to get back into the palace without being arrested for using magic?

She turned onto the left-bound road, took two steps, and realized it was a dead end. A wooden fence barred her from any further journeying. Dangit. 

“Hey, you!” Someone shouted behind her. 

Dangit even more. Mal whipped around and tried to hide her hands again, but it was a useless endeavor. Two men - police officers or some sort of city guards - were running towards her. “Hands in the air!” they shouted. “Come on, you’re under arrest!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t stop it!” Mal exclaimed as she quickly followed their orders and thrust her hands up. “It just started - I didn’t mean to and I can’t control it.”

“Sure,” one snapped. “Just keep them out in front of you. Come on.”

“I’m trying to get back into the palace,” Mal said. “My mistress - she’s sick and I need to be beside her. And I need to speak to the king. Her son, the king. I was just attacked down there - the man got away but I need to talk to King Benjamin.”

One of the men seemed to be listening while the other busied himself with tying Mal’s arms together, avoiding the curling flames on her hands. “You were attacked?” he asked. 

“I don’t know who he was but he was drunk and tried to grab me and-”

“Well, you’re in luck. The King demanded all cases be redirected straight to him months ago.”

Mal’s breath fell short. She thought she might faint. “He… did?” she asked. 

The guard nodded. “If he’s in office, there’s a chance we could walk you right in. We’re just required to get you off the street and make sure you didn’t destroy anything with your crazy powers.”

“I-I, there’s a road down that way, actually. I’ll explain to Ben… I don’t know what happened. It just jumped to life and-”

“Yeah, let me guess. You were having a bad day because it’s almost _that time_ and someone jumped out at you and-”

“Excuse me?” Mal balked. “He grabbed my ankle and was trying to drag me into an abandoned shop.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Mal kept her mouth clamped shut as she fumed. The two guards led her in ropes up to the gates of the palace, which she supposed was one small success, and then kept her standing still in the cold while the message was carried in to see where exactly Ben was. If he was awake, she might be out of these ropes in fifteen minutes. If not, she’d spend the night in the dungeons. 

Part of Mal mused on exactly how Belle might react if she woke up the next morning and discovered that Mal was in the dungeons. Then, she couldn’t stop a smile tugging at her lips when she imagined what Ben’s reaction could be. The poor boy had come all the way up to apologize about a dance invitation after a ruined party - she couldn’t begin to imagine the apologies that would follow whatever dungeons Auradon had. 

Finally, the palace guards returned to allow her entrance into the royal palace. She was hiked up the steps to the entrance and then towards the center staircase. 

From up the third staircase came coughing. Mal whipped her head around the moment she heard it. Belle, blue-faced and shaking for breath, was holding onto the banister as she tried to creep down the stairs. When she saw Mal in ropes, she almost slipped and fell. Mal tried to nod to go back to the room and rest, but Belle straightened her shoulders and picked up her step. 

She was taken through the halls with no one really noticing Belle except her and led up to a warm room with the door wide open. Bitter debate was spilling forth from inside. 

“-Body should be interred at-”

“-that’s really none of your business, but-”

“Well, I think that-”

The guards knocked and everyone inside - Ben, Adam, Audrey, Audrey’s father, and Chad - looked up. Ben’s mouth fell open. “Mal!” he exclaimed. “What’s going on?”

“Her hands!” Audrey yelped. “Stay back, Ben! She’s a witch! I’ve seen her use her evil powers before!”

“What?” Mal stared at her. “I’ve never used my powers before! How could you have seen me?”

Ben got up from his desk and shoved the chair back into the wall as he did. He maneuvered around Audrey and reached for Mal. “Oh, your face,” he mourned and cupped her cheek to run his thumbs down a sore spot on her chin. “What happened?” At the contact, Mal’s hands flickered and died out. Wow, what perfect timing.

“We found her in the streets, performing magic,” One guard announced. “She mentioned she’d destroyed a street.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Mal exclaimed. “There was a man and he attacked me. He put this cloth in my mouth so I couldn’t yell and was trying to kiss me. I didn’t know I was using magic - I was just trying to brace myself and then the street came to life and wrapped around his feet.”

“You were attacked,” Ben repeated. “God, I knew I shouldn’t have let you go out alone!” He untied the rope around her arms and handed it back to the guards. “Thank you for your service - you’re dismissed. Mal, sit down. Do you need some water? Can I send for something? Oh, that cut looks nasty…”

It was at this point that Belle appeared in the office door, gasping for breath, but Mal couldn’t really acknowledge her as Ben was still leaning in, examining her face and looking like he had a million regrets. “Oh, it’s nothing, Ben. Really. But you need to know - he was wearing a suit - I ripped it when I threw him-”

“Threw him?” Adam repeated with wide eyes. 

“Physically - I didn’t use magic, and-”

“You threw him with your bare hands?” Ben’s eyes sparkled. He took his hand off her face and cupped his own chin in thought, looking impressed. “Was he big?”

“Bigger than you.”

“Admirable.”

Mal’s face warmed, but she kept talking. “When I threw him, the suit ripped and there were some papers. I couldn’t get the fire to go out on my hands so they’re all burned up now, but I read-”

Mal paused. She looked over the room’s occupants. These were all people Ben knew, right? They would want to keep him safe. It was safe to share what she’d read, right?

“What did they say, Mal?” Ben asked. His hand still hadn’t fallen from his chin. 

Mal swallowed. “That a man named Aziz would have a clear shot at you. And a man named Doug.”

Ben’s face went white and he took a seat on the edge of his desk. He wasn’t the only one. Everyone had gone still - Audrey with her hand to her heart and Belle in mid-cough. 

It was several seconds before Ben swallowed. “Can you tell me what it said exactly?”

“It said Aziz would have a clear shot at you during the Winter Solstice and Doug would be… well, that bit burned away.” She felt horrible to be bringing him this news. He looked like he was going to double over and be sick on her shoes. 

Adam leaned over and set a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “What do you want to do?” he whispered. 

Ben closed his eyes and exhaled. His heavy breath made his lip quiver. “We’d better get them both in custody. I’ll have to send some guards out to get them.” He folded his arms around himself. “Winter solstice… Maybe I’ll just spend that here instead of traveling… just to be cautious.”

Belle moved around Mal and wrapped her arms around Ben. Ben leaned against her shoulder to take a few deep breaths. Adam patted Ben’s shoulder again and then said “I’ll get the guards to go fetch them. We can handle this all more in the morning.”

Audrey cleared her throat as Adam left the room. 

“And for Mal?” Audrey asked. 

Ben spared her a glance. “What about Mal?” he asked. 

“She used magic on the streets. It’s illegal.” Audrey crossed her arms. “I believe some sort of infraction charge is in order.”

Ben nodded. “Yes, that’ll happen,” he said, straightening his back.

Mal’s blood chilled. “It will?” she asked. She hadn’t meant to, but supposed it was still within Ben’s duty to uphold the law. 

Belle narrowed her eyes. “It will?” she repeated in the warning tone only a mother could conjure up. 

“Of course not,” Ben snorted. “I’d sooner build her her own castle and grant her a knighthood.”

“You promised, Ben!” Audrey exploded. “You said you wouldn’t pardon every person who came through.”  
“I said I’d be fair. I said I’d punish those who deserved it.”

“But Ben!”

“Audrey, I’m sick of you getting off on everyone being miserable. Can you please just shut up?” Ben’s voice shook the walls and the paintings. Audrey shrank back in fear, but fear still sprouted in her eyes. She balled up her fists as tears began to leak out of her eyes. Still, Ben didn’t back down. 

Audrey scrubbed at one eye. “Ben, you’re being irresponsible with the law. She clearly did something wrong.”

“You’ve advocated to let people off for stabbing others in self defense,” Ben argued. “How is magic any different?”

“Because magic-”

“Audrey, are you queen?”

Mal immediately glanced at the carpet. Ben sure knew where to hit Audrey so it would hurt. 

Audrey stayed silent, digging her nails into her hands. 

“Are you queen?” Ben repeated. 

“No,” Audrey whispered. 

“Then I would appreciate you not telling me how to run a country you have no jurisdiction over. If I had wanted your advice on a legal level, I wouldn’t have broken off our betrothal.”

Audrey began to cry and her father drew her back. “You would do well to have a little more tact, _your majesty_ ,” he spat. 

“What goes around comes around,” Ben replied. Mal stiffened when he gestured towards her with his right hand. “Mal is an upstanding citizen and member of the community. She’s hard-working, smart, _and_ she knows when to hold her tongue. Audrey would do well to learn from her. If I had a court full of Mal’s instead of Audrey’s, we’d be the most progressive, fair country in the world.”

Belle put a hand on Ben’s shoulder to stop him. “I don’t think Mal likes you making her the example,” she said. And indeed, Mal felt like sinking into the ground before Audrey’s dad could incinerate her where she stood. 

Ben slumped, clearly disappointed, and waved his hand. “Whatever. Goodnight.”

It was a clear dismissal and one Audrey and her dad immediately took advantage of. They swept out of the room, fuming. Chad pushed himself up from where he’d been slumped against the wall and hovered. Ben waited a second and then the two exchanged a hug before Chad left with his head in his hands. 

“You could have been kinder,” Belle said. 

“I’ve been kind all my life. She’ll have to grow up eventually.”

Belle hummed and then finally glanced at Mal. “I woke up and you were gone,” she commented. “Did you go somewhere?”

Mal’s face heated up. “I’m sorry, Belle, I just went out for some air. I meant to be back within the hour.”

“Out for air?” Belle asked, raising an eyebrow. “Everything okay?”

“I just had a lot on my mind.” Mal shrugged and refused to look Belle in the eyes. She found herself staring at Ben’s shiny shoes instead. Belle followed her gaze and hummed, but added nothing else. 

“Well, I’m going to turn back in,” she said. “I’m so glad you’re safe though.” Belle’s cool hand fell on her cheek and Mal leaned into the touch before Belle slipped past her and out the door. That meant it was just her and Ben left in the room. 

Her eyes flew open and she suddenly felt wide awake. Just her and the King of Auradon alone in the room. 

Ben didn’t react though. He just took a seat behind his desk, loosening his tie as he sat down, and then focused on a random bit of texture in the ceiling as he fell into a trance. Mal took a step back, hoping to excuse herself, then paused. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. Ben jolted out of his trance. 

“There was a body outside of the ballroom and I might have treason in the courts.” He shrugged. “I’ve been better.”

Mal paused, biting her cheek. “You knew her well? The dead girl.”

Ben leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. “We were friends. The Fairy Godmother is highly respected in Cinderellasburg. She and Chad and I were friends when we were little, but they were moved out to the Isle temporarily before I brought her and her mom back. That’s when she and Chad fell for each other.” 

Mal took a seat on the end of Ben’s desk and set a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for your loss,” she whispered. 

Ben, without moving from his chair, set his hand on her hand and squeezed. His touch was warm. “Thank you,” he whispered. “It’s just rough knowing what they lost out on because people are so… stupid.”

Mal realized the room was becoming dark and it was becoming dark because she’d stopped breathing once Ben had touched her hand. She took a breath and felt her train of thought start its motors again. “I get it,” she whispered. “I mean… I get her side too.”

“She was pregnant,” Ben whispered. “But, uh, they hadn’t announced it. Chad and I were working to change a law so that the baby would be in line for the throne.”

Mal’s mouth felt dry. “She was - oh.”

Ben nodded. “I bet that’s what did it. I wish we’d told her… it was going to be a surprise once it went through.”

Mal patted his shoulder again underneath his hand. “Well… I wish there was something I could have done. Or even if I’d known her… I’ve never been able to talk to someone like me before.”

“What about your parents?”

Mal stiffened. “You know my parents?” she asked. 

Ben finally opened his eyes and turned around with a frown. “No… I just assumed that your magic would have come from somewhere.”

Mal gasped for breath. “Oh, yes, of course,” she agreed. “There was an accident… legal mishap… I haven’t seen them in years. Since I left the Isle of the Lost.”

A line appeared in Ben’s cheek as he began to chew on it. “The Isle of the Lost,” he whispered. “Why do I get the feeling I’ve been missing the chance to meet you for years?”

Mal laughed. “I was part of the first group to leave the Isle. Part of the Royal Initiative to Include Magicals.” 

Ben laughed and finally took his hand off of hers to run it down his face. “Ah, my mother’s idea. She really got a lot done. Everything was easy, those first few years.”

“And then what?”

“People got angry. Felt like I was giving magical people too much attention. It’s so weird… I would say ‘we need to help these people’ and they would complain about how they needed help too. And I’d say ‘I know you need help but they need more help’. I feel like I’ve just been working with children.” He turned his chair around suddenly and got to his feet. Mal was reminded of how tall he was - he towered over her as he leaned in but somehow didn’t feel intimidating at all. “That’s why I need someone like you. I need to show them that you guys are people - not dangerous or obsolete… You are the perfect example, Mal. You’re smart, you’re hard-working, you’re kind, you’re beautiful.” Both his and her faces bloomed red. “I mean - they have such a set image in their heads that people who aren’t royals and who are magical are… I don’t know… hook nosed and with shallow skin… having you here and the way you are just proves otherwise.”

Mal felt her eyes wander in the absence of words. What was she supposed to say? Did he even want to hear her say anything?

“I just… I was hoping that while you’re here… if I could show them that you deserve respect… they might start trying to help other people like you. Once they see that you’re a person - once we open the door… there’s a whole world of people like you that aren’t living good lives and I feel like it’s my responsibility to change that.”

“You’re a good man, King Benjamin. I can honestly say I’ve never met a person like you.”

“That sentiment rings true for me as well.”

Mal laughed and took a step back, away from Ben and his overwhelming presence, towards the door. “I’m sorry again for Jane. She didn’t deserve any of that. If I could, I’d do something to help.”

Ben’s eyes lit up. “What do you mean by that?” he asked. 

“Just…” Mal exhaled. “If I could have stopped her or if I’d found her before she was dead or anything… I would have done something.”

“Medical person?”

“Yes.” Mal paused. “Magical as well.”

A smile broke across Ben’s face. He laughed as he pushed his chair back into the desk and picked up his coat, shaking his head. “Ms. Mal, we ought to slap a warning on you,” he said. “Do you happen to come with instructions?”

“That would be cheating.”

Ben laughed, shaking his head, and began to put things away for the night. “Goodnight, Mal. Put something on your cheek before you go to bed and let me know if you have any requests.”

Mal put a hand to her chin. She’d forgotten about the man who’d grabbed her in the rush of Ben putting Audrey in her place and the embarrassment of being put on the spot. Now, it throbbed softly. She would need to treat it. “Goodnight,” she said, and then took the last step backwards and finally managed to release herself from the gravity that was trying to keep her in the room.


	7. Bullet Blast

Belle was too ill to get out of bed the next morning. She lay on her front to try to alleviate some of the pressure on her chest and took heavy, labored breaths that Mal could hear all the way down the hall as she hauled water, food, and blankets up to Belle. 

Adam came to sit with Belle and sent Mal away to fetch her a new nightgown after he’d finished his breakfast. When Mal returned, he was kneeling beside Belle and had soothed her into sleep by running his hand up and back her back comfortingly. Mal left the nightgown for later and let him stay beside her while she went to pull some books out of the library. Audrey was there with red cheeks and messy hair, fingertips skimming the shelves until she landed on a book that was set apart from the rest. The cover depicted a girl on a balcony and a boy beneath her, stretching his hand up. Romeo and Juliet. Mal rolled her eyes and switched the books out quickly before returning to Belle’s side. She wasn’t sure Audrey had noticed her at all. Probably for the best. 

Adam had left Belle sleeping at some point, so Mal was alone to put the books down and find something she’d like to read and wait to monitor Belle’s breathing, occasionally putting cool rags over her forehead and rubbing between her shoulder blades to try and alleviate pressure. 

Twenty after ten, Ben popped his head in with two soft knocks. “How is she?” he whispered without coming any further into the room. 

“Exhausted, probably,” Mal replied. “She’s probably going to be down for a while.”

“Should I call a doctor?”

“You could, but they’d probably just tell me to keep doing what I’m doing. We can’t give her anything for pain until she’s more awake.”

Ben nodded and, after another few seconds of hovering, opened the door wider and walked over to kiss Belle’s forehead. He brushed her hair off her neck before he withdrew. “Sleep well,” he whispered to her and then, with a nod to Mal, bid her “Thank you.”

Mal shrugged. “Of course,” she said. 

Ben began to leave without looking back. When he opened the door, there was a scuffle. “Oh, goodness me!” he exclaimed. “I am so sorry!”

“It’s alright, it’s alright!” a woman in the hallway laughed. “Nothing harmed. Don’t you worry yourself, your majesty.”

“You’re alright then? Nothing hurt?”

“Not even a drop spilled,” she laughed. “Go on, you first so we don't run into each other again.”

“So sorry again,” Ben said one last time before his voice became distant, meaning he was gone now. 

In the doorway, a woman with grey spectacles appeared. Her hair was all tucked up underneath a bonnet and her clothes were royal blue. She appeared to be young despite the glasses and her features were striking. In her hands was a bucket of water with some white rags not unlike the ones Mal had been setting on Belle’s forehead swimming inside. “Here are the rags you requested,” she said as she shut the door. 

Mal stayed still. Had Ben sent for them before coming up? Maybe Adam? “I didn’t call for any rags,” she said. 

The woman removed the glasses to reveal two wide, brown eyes. “I know,” she said in a much softer tone before pulling the hat off her head. Blue hair spilled out from underneath. “I was just hoping to talk to you.”

Mal barely heard. She was too busy staring at the bright blue. People could have blue hair? Yes, she’d known that purple was possible but had never seen blue before. 

The woman snapped two fingers in front of her face. “Mal? This is rather important,” she said. 

“You have magic.”

“I do.”

“But where…” Mal’s eyes skimmed her neckline. “You’re not wearing a turpe.”

“No, I don’t like them. Too much attention.”

“How have you not been arrested?”

“Well, they’d need to know about me, first. So long as I don’t exist, why bother with me? People only notice what they want to see, anyway. Did you see how I was just able to waltz past the king?”

“Well he wouldn’t care anyway.”

The woman’s mouth crooked up. “Very true. King Ben’s kindness is pretty well-known. He likes to dig his nose into injustice.”

“I’m sorry, why are you here?”

The woman pulled a chair from the corner of the room and set it and the bucket beside Mal. “My name is Evie. And I’ve come to talk to you because, well, what happened last night was a mistake and I was hoping you could talk to Ben for me.”

Mal couldn’t resist a laugh. “What? Am I supposed to be Ben’s lady-in-waiting or something?”

“He seems to listen to you better than anyone else. Even his father.”

Mal frowned and fiddled with the cloth on Belle’s neck to distract herself. “So you’re someone magical who no one notices but you’re close enough to know Ben’s talked to me?”

“I know someone in the courts,” Evie explained. “Again, why I’m here.”

“Chad?” Mal guessed. “Look, I’m sorry, but I don’t know how to use any magic and I’m pretty sure there’s no way I could bring Jane back at this point without digging into black magic.”

“Doug, actually,” Evie said. “Mal, they’ve got the wrong person. I don’t know about Aziz - he was jealous of Ben when they were kids and maybe he never grew out of it. But Doug and Ben were close. Really close. And I’ve known Doug for a long time and… we spend a lot of time together. There’s no reason he would have planned anything against Ben and definitely no way he could have planned anything without me finding out.”

Mal stared at Evie. She wasn’t quite sure what to do. Of course she didn’t want the wrong person to be locked up - it would mean Ben might still be in danger. But how could she know if she could trust Evie?

“I’m sorry about Doug, but if Ben’s life is on the line, there’s no way I want to risk giving him false information,” she said. “I saw his name. I saw it with my own eyes. And I want to believe no one would ever want to kill their king - or Ben in general, but I can’t just take your word when I never knew Doug and when I don’t know you.”

Evie wilted. “I get it,” she whispered, then glanced at Belle. “Would you be willing to pass it by him, at least?”

“Evie, I-”

“I know healing magic.” Evie set a hand on Belle’s back. “My mom taught me. I don’t know if I could save Belle, but I could probably help keep her comfortable and give her a little longer.”

Now, Mal’s hands felt cold. A knot was tightening in her chest. That was so… unfair. Evie knew healing magic? Didn’t wear any identifiers and no one knew she was there? Mal couldn’t do a single thing with the powers she’d been born with - couldn’t even figure out how to put out her own fire. It was something she’d struggled with for years - the idea that if only she could figure out how to use her powers, then Belle would never be in any pain again. She wouldn’t have to sit back and watch the kindest woman in the world die. 

Tears filled her eyes. She found Belle’s hand and squeezed it. “You can help her?” she repeated. “Just… take the pain away?”

“I can,” Evie agreed. “Will you please talk to Ben about Doug. But… try not to mention me? At least pass it by him, and I’ll keep digging and see if I can come up with any proof.”

Mal nodded. “Deal,” she agreed. 

Evie brushed Mal’s leg to nudge her from her chair. Mal stood up and Evie switched chairs to take her place. She pulled Belle’s hair back from her neck and then unbuttoned the first few buttons on the back of the nightgown to expose her shoulder blades. Then, she spread her hands atop Belle’s olive skin and pressed down. Blue leaves poked up and sprouted straight out of Belle’s skin. These grew in size and white berries of both blood and thick whiteness began to expand from the tops. Mal had never been so terrified in her life - not even when she’d been grabbed last night. 

But Evie simply stopped and began to pick off the white berries. “This is the fluid in her lungs,” she explained as she flicked them into a waste basket. “We probably don’t want to pick at her blood too much, but if we get enough of these white ones off…” She cupped the leaves and began to press them straight back into Belle’s skin until the blue was gone and Belle’s shoulders had returned to normal. Her breathing had eased and she was now fast asleep with no gasping or shaking at all.

Mal took a hard seat. “Thank you,” she gasped. “How… how did you do that?”

Evie shrugged. “It’s a bit of a harder trick,” she admitted. “But I could maybe try and teach you a few things later. Maybe.” 

Mal understood - it was conditional on whether or not she could help Evie get Doug freed. She swallowed and nodded. 

“I’d also prefer you didn’t mention I was here,” Evie said, picking up her bonnet. As she moved to set it on her head, all of her long blue hair picked itself up and secured itself in a pile underneath the cap. With the blue hair gone, Evie just looked like an exceptionally beautiful woman. And then, after the spectacles, no one special. Extraordinary. 

She left the rags, which was good because Mal might need them later, and took her leave into the hall without a goodbye. Mal glanced at the wastebasket, then picked it up and walked to the fire. She dumped the contents in and ignored the hiss of liquid being urged to boil and the slight smell of mucus before she took her seat beside Belle and squeezed her hand. 

At the touch, Belle stirred. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. “Hey,” Mal whispered. “How do you feel?”

Belle moved her neck from side to side and seemed puzzled. Her eyes were alight in suspicion. “Did you do this?” She asked Mal softly. 

“No,” Mal shook her head. “But did it work?”

Belle sighed and let her head rest in the pillows again. “I haven’t been able to breathe like this in ages,” she mumbled and then let her eyes close again. 

That settled it, Mal thought. Evie had fulfilled her part of the bargain, and now Mal needed to do hers. 

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

Mal waited about two minutes outside Ben’s half-shut office door, shifting her weight from foot to foot and raising her hand to knock only to take it down again. Over and over, never brave enough to actually attempt to disturb him in whatever kingly stuff he was doing. Finally, on the umptieth time she’d flexed her hands and raised her knuckles to try and brave up the courage, Ben’s voice came from inside. 

“Do you want to just come in? You’ve been out there a while.”

She flinched and closed her eyes in pain. He’d known. 

She pushed the door open with her foot and gave an apologetic look to Ben, who had cleared everything off his desk since the first time she’d peeked in and was sitting and touching his fingertips together, mostly hiding his amused smile. 

“Sorry,” she said. “I didn’t really want to bother you.”

“No, you’re good,” he assured her. “I just thought I should put you out of your misery.” He gestured to the chairs against the wall, but Mal didn’t move towards any of them. His smile faded. “Is it about my mom? Should I call a doctor now?”

“Oh, no, she’s fine. Feeling a lot better, actually, which is why I’m able to come up here.” Mal brushed her hair back and out of her eyes. “I left her with a book and some embroidery.”

“Oh, good.” Ben relaxed. “I’m glad to hear of it. Okay.” He relaxed and focused on her again, waiting for her to say something. 

Mal found her throat suddenly dry and her voice failing her. She twisted her hands while she tried to figure out what to say. 

“Mal?” Ben asked.

“Sorry,” Mal choked. “I’m just… nervous about how to put this.”

He hid a smile. “Um, is this… I mean…”

Mal frowned. “Is what?” she asked. 

He stood up, partially from restlessness and partially to face her better, and began pulling on his tie as if it were too tight. “I, uh, that is… if you’re asking about my… relationships, then the answer is that I’m unattached.”

“No.” Mal felt her face bloom over like someone had taken a match to her face. “No, no, Ben. I’m not asking about… you.” She took a deep breath and decided to spit it out. “This is about Doug. I wanted to talk to you about Doug.”

“Oh.” Ben was blushing harder than her, now. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have been so presumptuous.”

Mal quickly waved him away. She didn’t even want to consider it at the moment. “Someone… approached me. About Doug. And they said you’ve got the wrong person. They don’t know about Aziz, but they say Doug is innocent. And I said I’d pass the message on.”

Ben fanned his face a little to get the blush to recede faster as he considered this. “Who?” he asked. 

“I promised I wouldn’t tell,” Mal said. “They’re… compromised.”

“How can we trust them?” Ben asked. “What if they’re in on it? We already know there’s at least one person we don’t know of.”

“We don’t know if we can trust them,” Mal said. “But I said I would pass the message on. And I want to believe them, that Doug is innocent, but I also don’t want your assassination on my hands if he’s not.”

“I want to believe them too,” Ben admitted. “Doug’s already been questioned and he’s either a great liar or completely clueless. Aziz… he’s in on the plot. They had to fight to take him down and he cursed my name all the way to his cell. It’s a shame - we used to play sports together.”

“But he was jealous of you,” Mal remembered Evie saying. “He didn’t grow out of it.”

A smile played at the corner of Ben’s mouth. “I assume your source filled you in,” he said. “Here, imagine Audrey. But put her in male form, give her a passion for physical pastimes, and make her bad at reading. That’s Aziz, give or take. He’s also very funny.”

“Was he also a failed marriage arrangement seeking higher political power?”

“Yes to one account.”

“Ah, I can imagine the wedding already.”

Ben snorted and rolled his eyes while Mal smirked at his lack of a witty response. After several seconds, though, Ben started talking again. 

“Doug and I were friends, though. He was put  in the council  when the Whites’ never had any children. He represents Charmington. And… I want to believe he’s innocent. But I also want to believe that no one would be so angry they’d want to kill me anyway.”

Ben covered his face up and rolled his shoulders before slumping forward. Mal felt her fingertips itch. She reached forward and patted his shoulder. “What do you think is best?” she whispered. 

Ben exhaled. “I’ll investigate it. Don’t worry about it, Mal. I’ll be careful.” He peeked out from behind his hands. “And if you ever want to come down to talk or ask me about… things…”

“Stop,” Mal rolled her eyes and took her hand back to pinch the bridge of her nose. 

“-Just know that the door won’t hit back.”

Mal nodded and began to back away. “And Mal?” Ben called, drawing her back. 

Mal paused, waiting for the official dismissal. Ben had his scheming smirk back. “If you see Evie again, tell her I said ‘hi’,” he said. “I didn’t realize it was her until you said someone had approached you.”

“How’d you know?” Mal’s hands fell to her sides. “I don’t get it.”

“Evie and Doug have always been friends,” Ben replied. “I don’t know her that well, but I know a lot of her.” He gave a two-fingered salute. “Give her my best wishes.”

King Ben certainly knew a lot more than he was ever willing to let anyone know.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

Mal felt like a fish on a line being pulled from the depths as she woke up, wondering what had lulled her out of sleep. She rolled onto her side to listen for Belle, who was breathing softly with the occasional rumble of a hard breath. Fine, then. 

She rolled back over to bury her face into her pillow and inhaled the scent and then a dog’s bark echoed dully outside. 

Two more barks came like a warning and then someone’s sharp shout. Mal got up and looked out the window. The castle, despite it being late at night, was still well lit. Mal couldn’t see any dogs, but she could see guards walking around down on the grounds. Normal, right?

Something clanged down the hall. Mal threw off the covers, found a robe hanging off the post of the bed, and tugged it on. Her fingers grazed past the turpe that had been set beside it, but she made no motion to pick it up as she tied the sash of the robe around  her and headed toward the door. She opened it and peered into the hallway, down one way and then up the other. There was no one there. But then there was another bark from down in the main entrance, followed by a guard’s acclaim of “There’s nothing here!”

“Maybe another cat got in.”

“Someone ought to go and guard the King’s room. We can’t take any more chances after the last few days.”

“I’ll head up to make sure the room is secure. You head down and let the captain know we’re rearranging. Calvin, come with me.”

Mal shut the door behind her as she slipped out into the hall. Two guards were rushing up the staircase towards her. One had a large, mean looking dog with them that seemed to be trying to go back the other way as the two paused to recognize her and they went straight on by without stopping. Apparently, all the guards now knew about the purple-haired girl who King Ben trusted. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. 

Mal peered down into the front entrance and squinted through the darkness. Nothing there. Everything was still. 

Then, something dropped off the back of the middle staircase. A figure in black who turned and began to run down the hallway towards the library and the ballroom. Mal felt her eyes bug out. They were getting away!

She jumped out of hiding and then hurried down the stairs. The floor was freezing as she dashed across the stones and into the hallway. It was empty. Where had they gone?

She stowed down the hallway quietly, watching carefully for any shadows, and noticed that the door to Belle’s library was open. Slowly, she crept over and nudged the door open. It creaked as it tilted inwards. Mal held her breath as s h e skimmed the dark room. It was so big. They could be anywhere here. What if they’d already spotted her and knew she was-

A hot breath grazed her neck, giving Mal ample warning to duck before a large tome came down on her head. The intruder had climbed onto the ceiling. As they jumped down, still with the heavy book in hand, Mal made two fists and prepared her stance. It had been a long time since she’d been in a fist fight, and even longer since she’d lost one. 

The book came down and Mal leaned to the left and grabbed the person’s large, meaty hand. They were large and muscular - probably a man. She’d have to play smart to win this fight. 

She used her hand on his wrist to jump up and kick his arm to the ground. Then, bracing herself against the doorframe of the library, she jumped up and kicked his teeth in. The intruder stumbled back, spitting out bloody and one pearly white that clattered across the floor, and hit his head against the wall. Mal didn’t waste any time. She drew back her arm, readying a punch, and then was slammed from the right side, knocking her back and into the library where she stumbled over the couch, caught herself on the coffee table, and rolled right underneath. 

“I got her!” Someone whispered from the hallway. “Get up!”

“Where’d she go?” the other snapped. “We can’t leave if she’s still here!”

“She fell over there!” A heavy pair of boots stomped around the couch and stopped. “She’s gone!” 

“Witchcraft!” The other exclaimed. “She’s a witch! She’s using her… witchy powers.”

“Magic,” the first huffed. “Well, what do we do?”  
“We can’t get to the king now - they sent the extra guards up.”

“It’s your fault for bringing your snack-”

“Shut up!”

The other one came to the other side of the couch and got to his knees, feeling around the table as if she were there and invisible. Mal held her breath. She’d only have a few minutes to surprise them. She watched him feel around under the table, then lean forward to let his head closer to the ground. 

Mal lashed out and punched him in the nose again. He fell back and hit his head. “Under the couch!” he sputtered. “She’s under-” Blood was dripping onto the carpet. 

Mal rolled out towards the back of the couch as the first swiped for her and then popped up and braced herself behind the couch. He faked a dash to the right and then left and she did the same. His companion was too busy trying to  stop the blood to help him. 

“Witch, old witch, how do you fly?” he sang under his breath, probably to unnerve her. “On a broomstick, flying by.”

With a snarl, he jumped up and over the couch and Mal was forced to rush toward the couch’s partner or be captured. 

“Witch, old witch, what do you wear? Dirty old rags and uncombed hair.”

He made another dash for her and this time, Mal dashed towards the coffee table and snatched up his partner’s head. She braced her hands on his chin and forehead. “One more step and you’ll find out exactly what a snapped neck looks like, ” she threatened. 

They were still. Waiting. Mal refused to budge. She waited for a response from the taller, brutish man - a flinch, anything - and missed what the one in her hands was doing until he’d reached up and pushed his fingers into her throat. Mal felt the world go dark as he pulled her down. Immediately, her hands and feet were pulled behind her back. The two men began to wrestle her to the ground. 

“No!” Mal shouted and writhed. Strong cords were being tied around her hands and feet, pulling them together. “No!”

“Let’s toss her out the window,” one suggested. “Leave King Ben a warning out of her.”

Mal threw her head back as they tried to tie something around her mouth. “Stop!” she yelled. Could no one hear her in this blasted place?

She couldn’t do anything at all as  they finally gagged her and picked her up to hoist her towards the window. One of their hands felt up her leg. “Pity, this one,” they said. “She’s a looker. Can see why he likes her so-”

“ _ You put her down this  _ **_instant_ ** _ , so help me God.” _

Mal felt their hands fumble in surprise and braced for impact when she slipped from their hands. She didn’t blame them - she’d never heard a tone so deadly in her life. She tried to twist around to see who had said what and glimpsed someone’s robe. 

“Or what,  _ your majesty _ ?”

With the knowledge that Ben was in the room, Mal suddenly felt a lot more self-conscious about the fact her legs were tied to her hands behind her back and she was in only her nightgown and a robe. Maybe it would be better to be thrown out the window?

The two men stiffened suddenly and Mal wondered what had happened. She twisted around, almost managing to roll over, and saw the glinting barrel of a gun. Holy crap. Ben didn’t play around. 

On second thought, did he know how to use that? She’d really rather not be accidentally shot by the King of Auradon after she might have flashed him. 

“Now you’re going to put your hands in the air real slow and back away from the lady,” Ben instructed, “Or one of you will be picking the other’s brains off my books when we’re done here.”

“You wouldn’t shoot,” one spat. “You don’t believe in violence.”

“Interesting theory,” Ben said. “ Are you willing to bet your life on it? There have been a number of executions under my reign that contradict your hypothesis.” 

The men began to back away from Mal slowly. Still, they weren’t out of the woods yet. These men had come to kill Ben and now here he was. Mal examined their bodies. They were both armed, but their weapons were hidden under some of the layers of clothes. After all, they’d been climbing. They couldn’t have risked a gun falling from above. It was just a matter of if they could draw and prepare faster than Ben could pull the trigger.

They took several deep breaths and then both lunged in opposite directions. One jumped behind a couch to avoid Ben’s aim and began to wrestle his gun out. The other took off for the bookcases. Ben, without dropping his gun, dove behind another couch and crept around to the hider’s right side. When the intruder came up with his gun, intent on shooting Ben where he had stood, Ben slammed into his legs and knocked him to the ground. One punch and the man was out cold. 

Across the room, the man who had dashed away lifted up a book on a pedestal and the wood paneling behind it opened into a drafty stone corridor with a dim light at the entrance. Mal’s mouth would have dropped open if it could have. A secret passageway…

He tried to replace the book upon the pedestal after jumping in, but Ben was faster. He raised his  g un without a single tremble and the blast shook the entire room. Mal felt the ground rumble against her torso. The man slumped, dead, against the wall.

Shouts came from outside and down the hall. They wouldn’t be alone for long. Ben moved forward  and pulled the gag off her mouth . He drew a knife out from his sleeve. His cool hand wrapped around her legs and slipped in between her ankles to hold them apart while he swiped at the cords and let her limbs fall free. “Are you alright?” he whispered. 

Mal sat up, rubbing her wrists, and examined the two men. They were silent and Ben was safe. What else was there to be said? Actually…

Mal bit her lip. “Could you see my garments?” she asked. 

Ben stared. “You were just attacked and they were going to throw you out the window and you’re concerned with whether I might have glimpsed your underwear?”

“A bit concerned, yes.”

“You are something else.”

“You’re the one who just killed a man.”

Ben shook his head and then nodded from side to side as if he were tossing an idea around. “Alright, I could, but I wasn’t exactly taking notice. One of us was more concerned with the fact you were going to be thrown out the window.”

“I think I might have preferred the window.”

“For goodness’s sake, it’s just clothes.” Ben took her hand and helped her up. “What matters is that you’re safe, truly.”

“How did you know I was here?” Mal asked. “Where are your guards?”

“Your screams woke up half the castle, Mal,” Ben replied. A few out-of-breath men finally appeared in the doorway. Ben gestured to them. “There they are,” he explained. “We must have  missed each other.” He tucked the spent gun into his pocket and stowed the knife away. “Gentlemen, the situation has been resolved, however I require your assistance in taking this man to the dungeons and that man to the mortuary.”

“Yes, your majesty,” One agreed, nodding as he gasped. “Would you… also be requiring another bullet?”

“I suppose it might come in handy if anyone else tries to find me out tonight.” Ben held a hand out and the man stumbled forward to drop a single bullet into Ben’s palm. Ben opened up the barrel of his gun and replaced the bullet before re-stowing it again. “Single-shot pistol,” he explained to Mal. “Have you ever tried one?”

“No,” Mal shook her head. 

“You’d be proficient,” Ben said. He went over to the secret passageway and picked up the book that had been dropped. The guards wandered over and picked up the dead man and pulled him out. Mal hovered by the bookcase as Ben examined the tome. 

“They must have snuck in this way,” Mal said. “They didn’t want to open the passage with me here but I guess he figured getting away from the gun was more important.”

“More than that, they must have repaired the whole thing,” Ben mused. “This passage has been out of commission since I was nine. There’re dozens in this room. I know every one.” He replaced the book and turned quickly. “Gentlemen, before you take that body away, I’d like to see who it is.” As he walked away, Mal examined the book on the pedestal. It was Romeo and Juliet. She frowned. It was the same Romeo and Juliet that Audrey had been studying.

The guards paused, set the man’s body down, and then pulled his mask up and off of his face. It was no one Mal recognized and no one Ben recognized either. He nodded and gestured for them to take the man away. 

Ben walked back to the couch and knelt beside the second man, the one who was out cold. He found the edge of the mask and pulled up. This time, Mal took a breath. Ben looked up at her. “You know him?” he asked. 

“He’s the man who attacked me,” Mal said. “The one whose papers burned.”

Ben stroked his chin. “I suspect they’re both hires. Someone hired them.” he shook his head. “Someone in the courts really wants me dead. Question is, which one did this?”

Mal glanced up at the tome on the shelf. She remembered Audrey’s hands on it clear as crystal. Would Audrey want Ben dead? Doubtful - she wanted to marry him still. Maybe her father could have arranged it, but that was just speculation. 

Ben exhaled as the soldiers came to lift the man up and carry him away. He was so large and brutish that it took four men to lift him up. A fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth came to stand guard around Ben. Ben took Mal’s arm and turned to guard number seven. “Sir, I should much like you to make sure that the lady gets back to her room safely.” He turned his gaze onto Mal and examined her face for any signs of distress. “Are you quite alright to be alone, Miss Mal? I could send for someone to sit with you if you so like.”

Someone else appeared in the doorway. It was Audrey, in a mussed robe and with unruly hair. She stared around the room in wonder and Mal thought briefly about interrogating her on the subject of the passage, then thought better of it. 

Mal shook her head. “No, I’m not in any distress. And I’m… glad you are safe. That’s what counts to me.”

Ben stayed still for several seconds and then dropped his hand to pick up hers. Mal’s eyes widened when he lifted it to his mouth and pressed a quick kiss to the back of her hand. “Your safety counts to me, as well,” he said. “Please, try to get back to your room without being attacked again.”

Mal couldn’t make any words. She simply nodded and hoped her face didn’t look as warm as it felt as Ben’s guard took her arm and began to lead her away. Audrey only crossed her arms as she passed. Ben began to speak with his other guards, but Mal felt his eyes on her all the way up to her room.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

Well, that had been a sound disappointment. 

Audrey kept her arms crossed and fumed while Ben kept talking. It was unfortunate that he was so smart. She’d  underestimated his talent and penchant for pistols. Audrey chewed on her cheek in thought, fingering her own gun in her pocket. 

It was the perfect plan. King Adam had made the bedroom beside Ben’s hers years and years ago… it had been easy to hire the two angry men to come and kill him in the nighttime and she would have been able to swoop in at the last second and stop them. But for some reason, Ben hadn’t been in his room and the dogs had been patrolling the route. They’d never made it to Ben’s room and had had to retreat. Audrey suspected Ben had relocated in light of the recent events. Smart of him. Too smart. 

Audrey had known for years that Ben was dangerously clever. It had become increasingly obvious the last few years as he’d come up with all his absurd ideas to balance the council with his own goals and now with his uncanny expertise in staying alive… Such a shame. She’d have to step up her game  moving forward.  Maybe she’d never be able to get Ben to give up his outrageous ideas, but there may be hope that she could placate him enough that he’d give up part of his fight. 

He’d make such a beautiful, caring husband  at her side if only he’d realize that he didn’t have to fight so hard. 

The only other problem she could foresee outside of Ben’s continuing stubbornness,  which was  driving everyone to anger around him, was Mal. Dirty, sneaky Mal. Audrey felt her eyes narrow to slits. She didn’t like how Ben was kissing Mal’s hand and asking her to dance… if she ever wanted the chance to be Ben’s queen, Mal would have to be put out of the way. Permanently.


	8. The Cost of Corsets

“The wedding, mannerly modest as a measure, full of state and ancientry; and then comes repentance,” Belle mused. “What do you think about that?”

Mal paused. “It sounds like it’s mocking people who throw these big celebrations. As if it’s saying ‘you need to repent for all your foolishness’.”

“How fitting a description,” Belle laughed, curling her legs up closer to herself. “The play is called ‘Much Ado About Nothing’.”

Mal chuckled along with her and pulled another blanket out of the basket beside the couch when she noticed Belle shiver. Belle waved her off. “Oh, I’m plenty warm,” she protested. “This is just a rather pleasant scene.”

“Then at least put it behind your head,” Mal said. “You’ll strain your neck.” She pulled Belle’s curls aside and put the rolled-up blanket behind Belle’s neck. Belle hummed her gratitude and rested a finger on her lip as she continued reading. Mal continued her wandering.

The library had been fixed up and cleaned and nothing remained of the scuffle that had happened almost two weeks ago. The passage had been sealed up with two brick walls and a door that only Ben, Adam, and the Captain of the Guard had access to. If anyone else wanted to sneak in, then it should be fairly easy to locate the culprit. The only other way in that route, Ben had reasoned, would be if someone had magic, but for some strange reason most of the magic-users in Auradon seemed to love the man who pardoned every bout of accidental magic and who had pushed through a few regulation changes that allowed them out at the same hours as everyone else and didn’t require they report children’s magical powers. 

These last two weeks, Ben had been popping his head in every so often to speak to his mom and Mal. Mal appreciated the thought, but Ben always seemed to find a way to use these visits to ask her about whatever he’d been working on with the courts, and she was wondering if that might be bad in the long run. For one, she was fairly certain he had told her at least five things that weren’t supposed to be disclosed to the general public. For two, she could tell the other members of the court were irritated with her input. Audrey and her father in particular dropped scathing remarks whenever Mal took Belle past them. 

“Ah, there you two are.”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Mal thought as Ben entered the library and somehow made himself the focal point of the room. He didn’t look at her for a moment and went straight to his mother, where he dropped down and kissed her cheek. “Hello, mum,” he whispered. 

“Hello, Ben,” Belle smiled. “Is it dinner time already?”

“Not quite. We’re still an hour up. But I went by your room and you weren’t there.”

“Mal brought me down.” Belle extended a hand towards Mal and Mal immediately moved forward to sit beside her while Ben moved around the couch to sit at Belle’s feet. He caught sight of the book, did a double-take, then relaxed. “We played chess and I’ve been boring her with my ramblings.”

“I was hardly bored,” Mal laughed. “But confused would be a different matter.”

“Chess?” Ben asked. “Are you any good? I’m rubbish.”

“You’re rubbish,” Mal repeated. “At chess? It’s a game of strategy. I thought that’d be right up your alley.”

Ben shook his head. “I’m rubbish. I always try to protect all my pieces and leave my king open.”

Mal and Belle shared a look. “What a horrible allegory,” Belle sniffed. “Mal’s rather good. I never see her strategies until it’s far too late to stop her.” She pulled her legs up and repositioned the book on her knees. “Here, Mal. So you walk softly, and look sweetly, and say nothing, I am yours for the walk, and especially when I walk away.”

“That one I can understand,” Mal agreed. “An agreement to socialize. They’re saying they’re fine to stick around.”

“Is it romantic?” Ben asked, leaning to try and read over the top of the book. 

“Don Pedro asked her to dance,” Belle explained. “You remember this play, don’t you Ben? I took you to see it when you were ten.”

“Ah. I remember very specifically trying to not let Audrey hold my hand.”

Mal laughed. She couldn’t imagine the struggle. As she laughed, someone new appeared in the doorway. Former King Adam, who was swirling a glass of wine as he walked. “Did I hear Ben?” he asked. Mal had a feeling he wasn’t speaking to her. King Adam avoided her gaze and never spoke to her. She couldn’t tell if he was still afraid of her or simply uncaring.

Ben glanced over his shoulder wearily. “That depends,” he said. “Are we still talking about my-” he spread his hands. “Insane concept?”

“I was rather hoping to let you cool off and try again tomorrow.” Adam rolled his eyes and took a gulp of his wine. “Since you were, ahem, so  _ agreeable _ upstairs.”

Ben rolled his eyes too and then reached over to set a hand on Mal’s hand. “Here, Mal, perhaps you can settle this argument for us.”

“Must you always turn everything to politics?” Belle sighed. “I feel like you’re taking my helper away from me.”

“Oh mum, can’t you share her?” Ben’s smile turned goofy at his mother’s eye roll. They all had similar expressions, the three of them. “She’s absolutely brilliant. I’ve said it before and I stand by it - if I had a court of Mals, we would be the most progressive country in history. Even better than Rome!”

“What do you want, Ben?” Mal asked. She was interested in hearing what today’s issue had been, even if Belle and Adam were exchanging similarly exhausted expressions.

“What do you think of the factory situation in Cinderellasburg?” Ben asked. “Do you know anything of it?”

Mal’s smile faded. “The textile factories?” she asked. 

“Cinderellasburg is the largest producer of threads, fabrics, buttons, zippers, laces, anything fashionable. They also turn out the best clothes in the country, but that’s not our subject. We’re specifically talking about work conditions in those factories. I recently received the death report of a magical five-year-old who was crushed to death in the heavy machinery there. I’ve been looking into it more and, in my opinion, things are deplorable. There’s so much sickness and danger and they have children from the ages of five up working… absolute rubbish. And-”

“We don’t have the resources to make the change yet,” Adam said over Ben’s shoulder. “That’s Cinderellasburg’s main source of income. Remember the shirtwaist fire two years ago? That combined with the drought led to food shortages all winter long.”

“So we build a railroad to Dunbroch,” Ben said. “That way we can negotiate a supply trade in the winter months. Solved.”

“That would still take two years and would still deplete Cinderellasburg’s annual turnover. It just isn’t-”

“I think you'll find there’s more than enough money in those places,” Mal interrupted. “I know for a fact that factory floor overseers are paid three times as much as the standard adult worker and children receive a tenth of what a man does. If you’re ever given a chance to see the books, you’ll see that there is plenty of money to give everyone forty - even fifty dollars a week, but then the owners wouldn’t be able to have as much wallet padding.”

“That’s one of my suspicions,” Ben agreed. “I’ve requested the books of two different places and they’ll be arriving next week. I doubt it’s as much of a problem of being able to pay versus wanting to pay.”

“If you’re a parent and you take your child out of school to work, you’re paid a little extra. But it’s a scam, see. Every woman is paid twenty, sometimes twenty-two per week.” Mal cracked the joints in her thumbs as she spoke and closed her eyes. “Children get five to eight. So if you’re a mother and you and your child are working, with the bonus, that’s about thirty-three dollars. Versus employing two full-grown women at the cost of forty.”

“Oh for goodness’s sake, child,” Adam scoffed. “You can’t go making this up!”

Belle smacked his arm with pinched lips. “Adam,” she snapped. 

Mal bit her lower lip. “I actually worked in those factories, sir,” she whispered. “Before I went to work for Belle. People are hurt every day.”

“Well then she’s a biased resource anyway,” Adam decided, looking down at Ben. “Hardly fair to listen to her side of the story before listening to the owner’s.”

“I worked with an eleven-year old named Dizzy on the thread machines, whose grandmother had her in to get that tiny bonus,” Mal said in the coolest tone she could conjure up. “And on the fifteenth hour of her fourteen hour shift, she slipped and her hair was pulled into the machine. The skin on her face went in with her scalp, sir.”

King Adam did not appear to have heard her. He stared down at his glass of wine and then raised it to his lips to take a shaky gulp. Ben pursed his lips tighter and tighter together until he appeared to be able to stand it no longer. He turned around. “When I hear you complain about revenue in the face of something like that, I hear that you are okay with suffering so long as your ties come in the right color.”

Adam turned to leave the room. “I can’t talk to you when you’re like this,” he muttered. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dad. You just can’t talk when you’re wrong.” Ben ran his hands through his hair and then focused on Mal. “I am… sorry. I can’t imagine the stress or the environment or the-”

Mal held up a hand and took a few moments to compose herself. “You ought to do something.” She agreed. “That would be good.” Then, with a glance to Belle, she swallowed and stood up. “I think I might go to grab some water. Can I bring you something? A wine or a refresher?”

“Ah!” Ben snatched her hand again and guided her back down. “There’s actually… can you not leave yet? I had something I wanted to discuss with you.”

“Good heavens, Ben,” Belle sighed. “Let the poor girl be.”

“It’s not about politics, it’s just - I mean, it kind of is but not dreadfully so. Here’s the deal.” Ben relinquished her hand and put his fingertips together as he quickly gathered his thoughts. “There’s this meeting that I have tomorrow. In Arendelle. There’s this meeting in Arendelle and we’re supposed to have two representatives. But Dad said he planned a day out with Mom together and they were going to spend the day together.”

Belle nodded as she focused on her book. Mal resisted the urge to mirror her - she’d known about this, yes. She’d been told she would be dismissed for the day, but apparently Ben had other plans.

He looked incredibly nervous. 

Ben swallowed and began from the top again. “So there’s this meeting in Arendelle and we’re supposed to have two people but I hate everyone in the courts except for Doug, who might want me dead, Chad, who is not in any state to go anywhere, and my Dad, who is busy. Plus they all hate me, except for Audrey. And I really don’t want to go with Audrey. So I was wondering if I could convince you to come.”

“I’m not part of the courts.”

“We just need two representatives from Auradon.”

“I don’t live in Auradon. I’m just visiting.”

“I think it counts.” Ben put his hands under his chin. “Please don’t make me ask Audrey.”

He looked so miserable at the idea that Mal couldn’t stop a laugh as the previously heavy mood dissipated. “I’m not sure I’m all too qualified,” she warned Ben. “What’s the meeting about?”

“I haven’t been informed of all the agenda but presume it’ll mostly be about Arendelle’s infrastructure and trade.” Ben shrugged and rolled his shoulders to work out some stiffness. “So far you’ve been plenty qualified. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t think you’d be able to hold your own.”

“That’s kind of you, Ben.” Mal glanced towards Belle. “How likely is it that you’ll end up needing me?”

“Well, if I drop dead tomorrow then you may have to leave early to put me in my grave,” Belle said. It was clear she wasn’t being serious though. She peered over her book. “It’ll be good for you, Mal. Adam can take care of me for a day and I can put up with Audrey if needs be - I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Mal chewed on her cheek. She didn’t fancy being so far away from Belle. 

“I’m sure,” Belle agreed. “But please, don’t talk my ear off about it all when you get back.” She nudged Ben with her foot. “You too.”

“I know, I know,” Ben scooped her up like she was some sort of large pillow and hugged her to his chest. Belle hissed at her son and stuck her tongue out as her view of the page was jostled. Ben poked her under the arm in response. “I am your son and you came up to spend time with me, not Shakespeare!” He exclaimed. “You’ve already read that play!”

“I’ve already looked at you!” Belle tried to hold the book open behind Ben’s head to placate him, but he knocked it out of her hands and behind the couch. Belle whined in agony. “No!” Ben held her fast and refused to let her go. Mal simply sat and watched Belle try to wrestle away while Ben held her fast in a tight hug. She considered walking around the couch to retrieve the book, but figured that would provide more of a distraction than an incentive to their squabbling. If only she could summon it.

It would be cool to know magic for a lot of things. The least of which, summoning a book to make Ben laugh and Belle grumble. The most of which, trying to prevent Belle’s pain and give her as much time as possible.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

“What does one even wear to a meeting on infrastructure?” Mal asked Belle as she shuffled through the clothes she’d brought from home. “I’m not really… prepared for this.”

“We could always have Ben figure something out for you,” Belle offered. She was  sitting on a curved chair in front of the mirror, letting down her hair and sucking in a breath when she had to move her arms too high. Her shoulders were stiff. Mal abandoned her task to come over and begin fishing the long brown pins out of Belle’s curls. 

“Better?” she whispered. Belle nodded with a deep breath. 

“Sorry, I’m just a little lightheaded all of the sudden,” she said. She patted Mal’s hand and turned around. “Well, if you want my opinion, you should stick with purple. The less brown, the better.”

Mal laughed. “I’m not exactly upper class, Belle.”

“Well, we could tell Ben now we need something by morning or -”

“I’d really rather not leave my wardrobe up to Ben,” Mal said with her cheeks turning red. “Just… he’s been rather forward about my dress in the past and I don’t want to imagine what he’d dream up.”

Belle’s lips quirked upwards. “That rather says a lot, don’t you think?” she said. 

“It does.” Mal’s laugh was more breath than guffaw.

“I meant about you.” Belle rolled her eyes. “Or you could always borrow something from me, if you like?”

“I’d prefer that,” Mal agreed. “If you wouldn’t mind?”

Belle slowly pushed herself up to stand and then beckoned Mal out towards the hallway. Mal took up a guard at Belle’s side, just in case she stumbled and fell. They shut the door behind them. 

Belle led Mal down the third staircase and up the first, which Mal hadn’t previously had to go through. Mal braced herself to see Audrey, who was standing in the doorway of a room and chatting with someone inside. She looked agitated. As they passed, though, Audrey turned to curtsey to Belle before continuing to argue with the person inside. Mal glanced back at the last second to see Ben on his bed with a book open in his lap, clearly ignoring her. He looked cozy with his feet up on a blanket and the dark blue robe tied over his nightclothes. Mal looked away before he or Belle could catch her glancing. 

Belle pushed open a room that was covered in dust and wrinkled her nose. A small cloud went up from the floor, but Mal could see the paths in the carpet that indicated someone had used the room recently. This must be where her ball gown had come from. 

“This is the bedroom where I kept all my dresses,” Belle hummed. “Adam kept his in our room, but I didn’t get all dolled up as much as he did so I have a separate room for when I did need dresses.” She opened up one of the three closets that lined the right wall and gestured for Mal to have a look. These were not as dusty, but Mal still handled them with care. There was blue, red, and yellow, but not too much purple. Mal flicked through a few things, trying to find something with minimal ruffles and appliques. 

“I think this is all too grand for me.”

Belle coughed, which made Mal turn her head sharply, and then leaned past Mal to slide a few more racks over and reveal a mostly white dress with purple ribbons around the waist on and the ends of the sleeves, making everything look poofy. Mal nodded as she chewed on her cheek. 

“That’s probably about as plain as it’ll get, huh?”

“You’ll probably be the plainest person there,” Belle shrugged. “But we can give you some pearls-”

“Oh, Belle…”

“And you’ll be perfectly fine. I ought to mention though that this dress,” She presented it with a little flourish, “Will require a corset.”

“I regret ever telling Ben I could do this thing.”

“It’s only a twenty inch so it won’t be that far of a stretch for you.”

“What if I faint around Ben?” Or worse, on him?

“I doubt you would be the first.” 

Belle didn’t seem to be sharing the same anxiety Mal was. And she was the more experienced. Mal took a deep breath. “Should I try to coordinate with him? Wear blue or something?”

“We could put some flowers on a hat and I think that would be enough,” Belle mused. “Or even just tell Ben to wear black or have something purple. You don’t have to be the one to coordinate when Ben’s the one who invited you.”

“Excuse me,” Someone exclaimed from the doorway. Mal and Belle looked up to see an open-mouthed Audrey bracing her hands on the doorframe. “Did you say Ben invited you somewhere?”

“Mal’s been asked to participate in a meeting tomorrow,” Belle said shortly. “Ben needed an extra representative for something.”

“He could have asked me!” Audrey shouted. “I don’t even want to go to the  _ stupid _ meeting he’s sending me to anyway! She’s not even on the council!”

Belle flicked her fingers to send Audrey away. “Take it up with him. I don’t care.” She put the dress in Mal’s hands and reached into the closet to find a corset to go with it. Then, as they got to the door, she shooed Audrey out of the way. Mal did her best to not show any expression as she passed under Audrey’s seething glare. 

“You know you don’t deserve to be there!” Audrey shouted when they were halfway down the hall. “You don’t even deserve to talk to him!”

“That’s very becoming, Audrey,” Belle said. Mal kept her gaze on the carpet as the two walked away as fast as Belle’s lungs would let her. All the other doors in the corridor were closed - even Ben’s.

“I hate your guts and hope you end up just like the last leech did! Tangled in a tree with your face all blue!”

Belle turned around with fire in her eyes about the same time that the door to Ben’s room snapped open. He slammed it behind him and pointed down the hall to Audrey. “Audrey, get out of my castle!” He shouted.

All of Audrey’s fight died out of her. She shrank down, looking small. “Sorry, Ben,” she whispered. 

Behind Audrey and the room Belle and Mal had vacated, Adam appeared from behind another door. “Guys, it’s late,” he said. “Let’s settle this in the morning.”

“I want her out of the castle by daybreak,” Ben declared. “Non-negotiable. I’m through putting up with her attitude.”

“You can’t just throw a young lady out and especially not at night,” Adam tried to reason. 

“I will literally call up an army to escort her home if she thinks she won’t be safe enough. But she’s to be gone by daybreak, otherwise I will never let her return here again.”

“She’s the council secretary. She’s allowed to be here in the palace, Ben.”

“No. She’s a representative of Auroria and the council secretary position is now open until I find someone  _ polite _ .” Ben pointed down the hall to the door next to his. “Audrey, start packing your stuff or I swear I will have everything bagged up and thrown in the Cocytus River, which I recall you said it would be a waste of money to filter and clean.”

Adam started walking down the hall. His face was turning red too, but he was trying to keep his composure. “Benjamin, you are going too far. She is a lady and irregardless of your history, she deserves to be treated with-”

“I will do it myself if I have to!” Ben exploded. “I am not being unreasonable nor have I ever been with my insistence that she behave herself. Mocking a recent travesty and wishing it on someone else is beyond bad manners. I am not going to put up with her. She’s to leave. Immediately.” He crossed his arms and seethed. 

Adam flicked his eyes up towards Belle. “Belle, tell him that he can’t-”

“I will do no such thing,” Belle snapped before he could finish. She put an arm around Mal’s shoulders. “In fact, he said it all better than I ever could. Audrey started out as a bright girl and I hoped she would become a good match for Ben but she has been nothing but a  _ snag _ and  _ mark _ for the last twelve years. I have witnessed her rudeness several times and even thrown her out of my own home. You give her second chances she hasn’t earned and it is this sort of mannerism that has allowed her to sprout into a weed of a character. Ben is right to demand her leave. Immediately.”

Adam ran his hands through his hair and seethed. He glanced surreptitiously at Mal - the first time he’d ever done so - and growled a little. “Well, Audrey will require help to move her things… I think it only fair your maidservant assist if she is the reason-”

“She is the one wronged and she will do no such thing!” Belle exclaimed. “Audrey can do something for herself for once. She can leave - the palace and us alone. It’s a great way for her to finally pick up some of the responsibility she claims to have.”

Adam’s hands shook. But between Belle’s fury and Ben’s unwavering stance, he knew he wouldn’t be able to win. He turned down the hall to Audrey with pain and anger clashing in every movement. “Audrey, it may be best if you leave for a while.”

“For good,” Ben corrected. “You will return to your home in Auroria and only visit when you have official business with us. That does not include dropping in to make sure I’m doing my job.”

Audrey was crying. Hiccuping and sobbing. She glared at Mal as she slowly wandered back down the hall. Ben leaned away from her as if repulsed when she passed him by. She opened the door to her room and Mal saw a lot of pink before she slipped in. 

“I have never been more embarrassed,” Adam snapped at Ben. “Either by your treatment of the people around you or your fantasies.”

Ben was neither fazed nor impressed. “It must  sting to come off your pedestal and be treated the same way you treat everyone else,” he sniffed. “Hopefully now you can feel the embarrassment I felt during most of your reign.” 

Adam’s face turned purple. Mal wondered if he might have a blood condition - she’d never seen anyone get that color that quickly. He raised a hand, but apparently had no words. With a snarl, he turned and stormed back down the hall to his room. 

Ben turned back to his mother and Mal. It was the first time he had faced or addressed them so far. He took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m sorry about the scene,” he hissed through his teeth. “Thank you for your assistance.”

“I didn’t help,” Mal thought as Belle nodded. 

Ben gave a slight bow. “I’ll be by in the morning to collect you, if that’s still acceptable, Miss. Mal?”

Mal nodded without meeting his eyes. Belle cleared her throat. “Ben?” she asked. 

“Yes?” Ben straightened up, looking anxious. 

Belle held up the dress. “Coordinate,” she demanded with a smile. 

Ben smiled and nodded. “I plan to,” he agreed. 

Belle took Mal’s arm for balance as they headed back to her room. Ben turned and returned to his bedroom. Once his door was closed, Belle turned and coughed into her arm. It was a violent, jarring cough that made Mal jump. The dust, she remembered too late as she took the dress from Belle. Belle covered her mouth more as they  walked , coughing around every breath, and Mal prayed their excursion wouldn’t have hurt the good Evie had been able to do two weeks ago. 

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

Mal braced her hands on the wall and tried to steady herself. Belle rested a cold hand on Mal’s neck. “Breathe,” she whispered. “I’m sorry, but it’s almost over.”

“Whoever invented these should be shot,” Mal hissed and squeezed her eyes tight. 

Belle wrapped the cords around her fingers and leaned in to whisper: “One, two… three.” Mal inhaled and Belle pulled. The corset tightened around her hips but slid to the place they needed it to. Belle quickly secured the laces while Mal fought the fogginess that had descended on her head. 

Belle held up the dress, which had been cleaned, while Mal finished fighting for her breath. When she felt like she’d mostly caught it, she took her hands off the wall and took the dress. 

“Remind me again why I thought this was a good idea?” Mal asked as she slipped the dress over her head. 

“Because you’re smart and Ben makes you feel appreciated for saying things you think are common sense,” Belle deduced with a smile. 

Mal groaned and pulled her hair out of the way. The dress was luckily very light and soft inside. “Can you button me up?” she asked Belle. Belle nodded and moved forward. 

Her hair had been curled before they put the dress on and a white hat with little purple flowers was waiting for her on the vanity. Belle finished buttoning her up and then passed it over. Mal picked up a large pearl hatpin to secure it to her head. 

A knock came from the door as Mal finished working the pin into her hair, trying to avoid her skull. Belle went over and opened it. Mal panicked briefly - was Ben here already? But it was Adam and Adam smiled to see Belle. Mal could see dark bags around his eyes - it looked like he might have been the one to help Audrey pack herself up. Ben had extended the deadline to lunchtime when he’d woken up and Audrey was crying, trying to save her most valuable things. Still, his heart hadn’t softened. He wanted Audrey gone. 

Mal kept out of Adam’s sight while he and Belle greeted each other and exchanged a kiss. Belle did glance back briefly before she left with a book tucked under her arm and mouthed “good luck”. Mal nodded. Now all she had to do was sit and wait for Ben.

“Oh, dad, let me take the door from you,” she heard. 

Well, that had been excruciating. 

She ignored the sweat gathering in her palms and moved forward then. Belle and Adam began moving down the hall and Ben’s eyes followed them with a smile on his face before he turned to see her and the smile dropped. 

She fidgeted, waiting for his response. When he said nothing, she swallowed. “Is this… acceptable?” she asked. 

“Absolutely,” he agreed. “You look - sorry - really good. Really nice. You’re just… yeah, really nice.”

She couldn’t stop her laugh at  his nervousness. “You too.” She tilted her head. “And you have purple.” A purple kerchief was poking out of his pocket and a purple tie was wound around his neck. His suit was black instead of blue. “It’s odd to see you without blue.”

“Oh, what a heavy price to pay to look like we’re a matched set.” Ben rolled his eyes and offered her his arm. Mal wrinkled her nose, remembering what had happened the last time, but then reasoned that if she was attending this meeting then she’d probably get dirty looks anyway and at the least, he’d be able to support her if this stupid corset got the best of her. 

Ben shut the door behind them and together they went outside, down the steps, and out towards the front gates. One tan stagecoach waited for them while five large carriages bearing the Auroria symbol were lined up in the drive. The insides were filled with furniture and loose items. Mal resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in embarrassment for Audrey. 

The girl in question sat at the base of the stairs with red, puffy cheeks, sniffling as she waited for the servants to finish bringing the last of her things. Ben paid her no mind as he led Mal to the stagecoach and helped her up. He followed her up. 

On the front bench of the stagecoach was the driver, a balding man with freckles across his scalp, and a soldier in uniform with a rifle swung over his shoulder. He was probably there to protect Ben, Mal assumed. 

They took off, leaving behind the five carriages and their still-seething owner. How far was Arendelle? It was another city - Mal wondered why take the open-topped stagecoach instead of a covered carriage. But she didn’t question it as they left the palace gates and began to head out towards the Auradon City borders. 

As they passed by the gate, Ben finally cleared his throat. Mal glanced over, assuming he was now in a mood to talk. He crossed his legs as he turned towards her. “So,” he began, “how has Auradon been treating you so far?”

Mal pretended to mull it over. “Well, I’ve been attacked twice, arrested, laughed at by an entire ballroom, found a dead body, and the King of Auradon shot at me.”

“I did not shoot at you. I shot at the person who had you tied up.” Ben rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. “I’m sorry it’s been a bit of a sorry first few weeks. Hopefully the crazy will die down and things will settle.”

“Assuming no one else tries to kill you,” Mal laughed. She squinted down at the guard below them. “Shouldn’t you be traveling more protected?”

Ben shrugged. “I’m betting on the idea that you can hide in plain sight if people don’t expect to see you.”

“In an open-top carriage and when you’re traveling on business,” Mal drawled. “You do realize this is how wars start, right?”

“Politics,” Ben rolled his eyes. “I really have polluted you, haven’t I?”

Mal was drawn away from the conversation when the wheel on the cart thumped over a rock. She realized that they’d entered the north forest now and were going down a path that looked kept, but increasingly rural. No cities or kingdoms or anything. “Are we lost?” she asked. 

“No, no,” Ben assured her. He ran a hand through his hair and Mal realized he seemed quite sweaty and pale. “In fact, it’s just around the bend up here. You’ll see.”

Mal could see that there definitely wasn’t a kingdom up there. And they were only thirty minutes from the capital - there was no way they could have arrived that quickly. Still, the stagecoach turned the bend and the road ended at a grassy area with a beaten-down walking path beginning between two logs. 

Ben hopped down as the driver and the soldier vacated the wagon and offered his hand up to Mal. Mal hesitated - this was a very alone spot with someone she did not know very well who didn’t seem half as concerned about the fact this was not a place a meeting would happen as she was. 

Ben continued holding out his hand though, so she took it and hopped down. And she saw in the way he was avoiding her eyes what was going on. “You haven’t been telling the truth, have you?” she asked. 

Ben ducked his head with a grimace. Mal exhaled. “There’s no meeting, right?”

“No, there is,” Ben said. “It’s just… Audrey and Michael were sent to it. I said early on I didn’t want to go.”

“So, we’re here in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do and why?”

“I wanted to show you something.” Ben tried to take her hand and pull her towards the path, but Mal held up a hand to stop him. 

“That’s not how this works,” she said. “I need to know what we’re doing here, Ben. Please.”

Ben exhaled and ran that same hand through his hair again. A nervous quirk? “I, uh…” he cleared his throat. “Listen, Mal, I was hoping to have… an outing with you.”

“An outing.”

“Nothing big… I just was nervous to ask.” He took a deep breath. “It was never quite my… scene to chat or talk with anyone. I was interested in, well, politics from a young age. And so I was unsure…  on how to broach the subject that I think you are very smart and kind and… I know you are my mother’s helper but I’m interested in speaking with you as friends instead of acquaintances.”

“Friends?” Mal repeated. “You’ll have to forgive me for being forward but friends meet up in the library of the castle and play chess. They don’t get dolled up in suits and match outfits to take outings.”

Ben exhaled. “Then… I hope you’ll forgive me again. You certainly know how to be a lot more forward to those you respect than I am. I can only get my point across in meetings. Not… here.”

“With all due respect, your majesty, you’re avoiding the topic.”

Ben couldn’t meet her eyes. A blush was creeping down his neck. He swallowed. “I… was hoping you would honor me with your company today. And maybe again in the future. That’s all.”

“That’s anything but all.” Mal pursed her lips and examined him. “You mean to… court me? Is that what this is?” She felt like someone was drawing the curtains back in her mind. “Is that why you keep picking my head and inviting me to do things? You certainly jumped when you thought I’d come to inquire about your relationships.”

All Ben could do was swallow for a moment. “I pick your head because you’re fascinating. You know things I don’t know and you say them better than I can. I invite you to do things because I want to honor you and because I want you to feel special. And I was hoping that today I might be able to walk with you because I’ve honestly never met another person like you and I’m interested in seeing… how agreeable you might be as a person with me.”

Mal had half of a mind to climb back up into the stagecoach. Ben twisted his hands and tried to take deep, calming breaths in front of her. She hadn’t realized she affected him so much. In light of his nervousness, she decided to let her bruised ego slip aside. “We have no chaperone,” she said. 

Ben gestured behind him, towards the guard and the driver, who had taken up a seat on a log and was now smoking a pipe. “The guard is supposed to stay with me at all times,” he whispered. “I know that a chaperone is typically a mother or aunt, but my mother was unavailable and I gathered from our conversation two weeks ago that you are not in contact with your mother.”

Mal felt her mood slip further. “You could say that,” she agreed. She glanced down the path behind Ben and then walked around him to begin down it. Ben jumped to follow and when they were about ten paces down the dirt path, the guard began to follow. Mal wondered what the guard’s feelings were, exactly. To be following the king around as he spoke with a young woman. 

“If we were to do this again, properly,” Ben began, “And I asked your permission formally instead of…”

“Tricking me?”

“Tricking you, would you prefer me to ask my mother along with us?”

“I do believe, your majesty, that the chaperone is usually provided by the woman’s family as a means to keep her safe.” 

“I think you keep yourself plenty safe. I just would want you to feel comfortable.”

“Asking proper permission would be a great start.”

Ben exhaled. Mal couldn’t fight a small smile. He was still flustered, so his wit was off. Pity. He was fun to banter with. 

Ben was doing this weird thing where he was walking sideways as they continued down the path, occasionally ducking under tree branches as they walked. “Tell me,” he said. “Do you have any family around?”

“I have Belle.” They reached a small stone bridge which Ben hopped over before extending an arm to help Mal. She wandered over herself before gathering her thoughts. “I lost my mother and father when I was young. Trouble on the Isle of the Lost.”

“An accident?”

Now it was her turn to refuse to meet his gaze. “Political issue,” she said. “Either way, they’re gone now.”

“Would you like help in relocating them one day?” Ben asked. “My father kept surreptitious records… I bet I would be able to find them.” 

“Well, one went missing from the Isle and the other Auradon executed, so I doubt that you’d be able to find them.” Mal began to pant as the corset pinched at her ribs. “But I appreciate the offer.”

They were nearing a bend in the path. Ben suddenly jumped around in front of her. “Wait,” he said. “You should close your eyes for this part.”

“Close my eyes?” Mal repeated. “You’re not exactly in a position to be making demands after luring me out here.”

“I’m the insane King of Auradon,” Ben replied with a goofy grin. “Making demands outside of my sphere of control is a specialty.” 

Mal laughed and relented. Ben took her hands, holding onto her fingers, and pulled her forward. They shuffled underneath the patterns of the branches and Mal felt a cool mist on her face. “Okay,” Ben whispered. “You can open them now.” He moved behind her for good measure. 

Mal opened her eyes and decided Ben had both impeccable taste in places for outings and a good indicator of what view would surprise her the most. A large, perfectly round lake with glowing stones in the bottom of it and some ruins that extended into the woods to her left. The water was perfectly clear but shimmered with specks of gold inside of it. Almost as if it were enchanted. 

Trust Ben to bring someone magical to a magical place, though.

Ben cleared his throat after a few moments and nodded to the ruins. “There are places to sit, if you like,” he offered. “I can’t imagine that dress can be very comfortable in that shape.”

Mal surprised them both by sticking out her tongue at him. “If I’d known you were going to haul me out here, I would have worn my normal dresses with my normal waist size.” 

Ben laughed, but still looked apologetic. He extended his arm and Mal wrapped her arm through it without much thought. 

“So, you’ve never courted anyone before?” Mal asked as they wandered under the trees to a withering bench set on the water’s edge. “I can tell, actually.”

“It’s never been a goal of mine.” Ben shook his head. “Happens when you have people like Audrey chasing you. Have you been courted a lot then?”

“Me?” Mal pointed to her hair. “You think anyone normal would approach me with this? No. I’ve never been courted. But I can tell you’ve never done this because you’re acting like a stick man.”

“I am?” Ben looked surprised. 

“Why do you keep walking sideways and twisting like that?” Mal pointed at his side. He was twisting at the waist to face her. Ben turned red again. 

“You’re supposed to keep facing the lady,” he explained and relaxed his frame. That was a lot better, in Mal’s opinion. “Audrey once chastised me for it.”

“Audrey once chastised me for letting Belle walk down on the beach,” Mal remembered. “She gets after everyone. Gets in the way.”

Ben sat and drummed his fingers on his knees until he could think of what he wanted to say. “I… do regret not courting anyone on some level,” he admitted. “For one, it’s painfully clear I’m clueless now. And two… I’ve realized lately that I might have let my mother down. She’s been asking for years if there was anyone and I always put it off and now, here we are, she doesn’t have much time left and I’m just me.”

“Just you?” Mal echoed. 

A sad smile crossed Ben’s lips. “I wish she had some grandchildren. Just because I know she would love to see them before she-” He took a breath. Tears filled his eyes. Mal immediately turned and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. He closed his eyes and steadied himself before beginning to mutter apologies under his breath. Mal barely heard him. She was lost in thought. 

“I wish…” she began and cut herself off. But Ben fell silent, listening for her, and so Mal swallowed and continued. “I wish I knew how to use my magic. I can’t do anything with it and I’ve always wished I could just… fix her. Help her get better. But I can’t.”

Ben stayed still and silent for several seconds before reaching over and patting her knee. “She knows us both too well. She doesn’t hold it against us.”

“No, but that doesn’t make it easier,” Mal whispered back. 

A leaf fell off the tree above her head and fluttered past her nose. It drew her attention away until she realized a pair of green eyes had focused on her.

“Would you be interested in maybe doing this… more than once?” Ben asked. 

Mal blinked. Her eyelashes ticked her cheeks. Would she want to do this? Court the King of Auradon while she was caring for his sick mother? While he was pushing through magical propaganda and while he was under the threat of an assassination? She wasn’t sure. 

Mal patted his hand on her leg. “You’ll need to give me more time for that one,” she whispered. “It isn’t quick wit. And it’s not just about us.”

“It kind of is.”

Mal shook her head and the two drifted off into silence, watching the leaves fall on the lake. 

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

“How was the meeting?” Belle asked after Mal shut the door and took her hat out of her hair. Ben had dropped her off outside, so Belle didn’t raise her voice as Mal leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths. She began to struggle with the buttons on the back of her dress and so Belle got up without a word to come help her. 

“Um,” Mal began, biting her lip. “There… wasn’t a meeting.” The dress’s shoulders began to relax enough for Belle to reach the laces of the corset. Mal gasped in relief when the stupid thing gave way and let her torso relax. 

“I don’t understand,” Belle said as she moved away to let Mal slide into the bathroom to change back into a normal dress. “He said he was going to Arendelle and bringing you along.”

“He lied,” Mal said, her voice muffled by the door and the bathroom echo. “We went out to a lake for a walk. He lied about the meeting because he thought I wouldn’t want to go with him.” She opened the door, still pulling her hair out from under her new dress, and leaned against the frame.

Belle looked like she was at a loss for words. Mal felt the same way. She swallowed as she waited for Belle’s verdict. Finally, Belle licked her lips and asked: “What happened?”

“We talked.” Mal shrugged. “He was really… stiff the whole time. He said he’d never asked anyone on an outing before and didn’t quite know what to do.” 

Belle shook her head and pressed her fingertips to her forehead. “Well, I worried he was going to steal you from me, but I wasn’t really expecting that.”

“Me neither,” Mal said and took a seat beside Belle on the foot of her bed. “What do you think of it?”

Belle began to laugh and had to cover her eyes with a hand to delay tears leaking out of her eyes. “I think I might have raised an idiot,” she said. “A very smart idiot.”

Mal couldn’t stop her own laughter at the description either. She shook her head and pushed Ben out of her head. “So, how was your day with Adam?” she asked. 

Belle smiled. “We went and fed ducks and he took me to the city library and we sat in the library and he complained about Ben for three hours.”

“Three hours?”

“Well, he’s been bottling up a lot of stuff since I left. It was more of a rant, truly.”

Mal covered her mouth and laughed. She could only imagine how frustrated conservative Adam must get with his much-more liberal son. Belle rolled her eyes with a fond smile and reached over to squeeze Mal’s hand. “I was going to ask if you could take me down to the sitting room, actually. I wanted to meet you up here to help you out of that dress, but Adam said he was going to go down and play the piano. Can you help me down?”

“Of course!” Mal agreed. She stood up and offered Belle her hands. Belle took them and Mal helped her to her feet and then to the door. At the last second, she paused and glanced towards the bathroom. “I ought to grab that dress and hang it up…”

“Later,” Belle decided for her and pulled her out. “I need to show you the piano first.”

Mal supported Belle all the way down to the sitting room, where lay the piano. As they neared, Mal could hear the crisp notes floating out the door. Belle had played this tune a lot at home. Mal closed her eyes and imagined she could still smell the ocean for a second before opening the door wider and helping Belle inside. A brown-haired man was standing just inside the door, only a few paces from Adam. That threw Mal off. Who was playing the piano? But then she leaned over and saw Ben sitting down in front of the keys in a white shirt and the polished ballad suddenly made a lot more sense. 

Ben stopped when he spotted Mal helping Belle take a seat. “Oh, hey,” he said. “Nice to see you both.”

“Nice to see you,” Belle kissed Adam on the cheek and then wandered to stand beside Ben with Mal carefully scrutinizing every step she took.  Belle  wrinkled her nose at Ben while she took his shoulders and leaned down to kiss his cheek too. “So, how was your  _ meeting _ , Ben?”

Adam furrowed his brow while Mal felt her cheeks turn a bit red. Ben blushed too. “It was good. Uhm… very good. Yes.”

“I’m sure,” Belle agreed  as she released him and sat beside him on the bench. 

Belle’s fingers took up a light tune while Adam pulled a leg up on his knee across the room. “You had a meeting?” he asked. 

“No,” Belle said. “He just wanted to steal Mal away from me while I was gone.”

“Ah,” the brown-haired man at the door said. “Is this Mal?” He nodded to Mal and Mal resisted the urge to hide her face. 

Ben looked put-out as he twiddled his thumbs at the piano bench. “Yes. Mal, this is Doug. Doug, this is Mal.”

“Doug?” Mal asked. “Is this the same Doug who…” She trailed off. 

“ Yes.  This is the same Doug,” Ben agreed. “The man we caught in the library let it slip he wasn’t involved. We haven’t been able to get much else out of him, but we’ve released Doug.”

Mal inclined her head. “Pleased to meet you,” she said. 

“You as well,” Doug replied. “Thank you for keeping the king safe, even if it was at my temporary expense.”

A nervous laugh escaped Mal’s chest. She glanced away and her eyes happened to fall on Adam, who was staring at the floor and looking positively green. For a moment, she almost asked him what was wrong, but then thought better of it. Adam still didn’t like her. 

Ma l w alked across the roo m a n d s topped beside her.  Without really thinking about it, she  turned the page for Belle. 

“Do you play?” Ben asked as he took up the lower bars of Belle’s song. Both Mal and Belle shook their heads at the same time. Ben waved Mal over though and sat up to offer her the bench. 

“I really don’t play,” Mal said as she took a seat. “I barely know where to put my fingers.”

“Playing is easy if you have the right teacher,”  Ben  smiled and put his hands on the keys with his arms stretching around her. “You can follow mine, if you like,” he whispered. 

Mal furrowed her brow and put her hands on the keys in between his. After a moment of fumbling, Ben moved her hand to rest atop his instead and then began to play slowly. Mal let her hands relax atop of his while he played and couldn’t stop a little smile  as her heart quickened . His hands were warm.

It was nice to sit there with his arms around her. Mal could feel his smile somewhere up by her right ear while her fingers moved up and down on top of his.

Belle stopped playing and stood back up, offering the bench back to  Ben . She hovered by the bench and teased Mal by raising her eyebrows at her. Mal rolled her eyes and took her hands back, wringing them in her lap, and Ben took that as a signal to sit back down beside her and finish the tune out solo. Belle went back to sit beside Adam, who was looking increasingly livid. 

“Do you know any songs?” Ben asked. His tone was light, conversational. 

“I told you I don’t play,” Mal said. 

“I meant in general,” Ben said. “I can play by memory, so if you know a song, I might be able to mimic it.”

“Talented,” Mal murmured. Ben just shrugged. Behind them, Adam got up, seething. He marched towards the door and wrenched it open before shutting it with a thud. Mal kept her eyes trained on the keys as Ben, Doug, and Belle all exchanged looks. Finally, Belle stood up and opened the door to follow Adam out and Doug took a seat with a breath. 

After a while, the silence became uncomfortable and Ben began to play a few random notes.  “Any songs?” he asked. 

Mal exhaled. “Belle used to play this song in the evenings… Do you know Whole of the Moon?”

“I love Whole of the Moon.” Ben slammed his fingers down on a major chord that made Mal smile. He laughed too and then began the song in a few low, soulful notes. “By the way, you look a lot less strained in  this dress.”

“Large price to pay to not be part of a matched set,” Mal said. 

Ben's smile was so bright she could feel it beside her even as she focused on only his hands,  momentarily forgetting Adam’s  anger. She nodded along to the music before she started singing along. “You were there in the last miles with the wind at your heels. You stretched for the stars and you know how it feels…”

Ben joined in, softly. “To reach too high, too far, too soon. You saw the whole of the moon.”

The moment intensified and Mal suddenly felt breathless. This was too much, too fast. She set a hand on Ben’s arm and he stopped to look at her as she tried to sort through her myriad of thoughts. “I…” she began and then found a good place to begin. “Your dad hates me, Ben.”

Ben rolled his eyes and  continued playing. “He’s an awnry old fart. Just ignore him. He’ll warm up to you.”

“ That’s what Belle said weeks ago and nothing’s changed. I don’t belong here in the palace and  I’d rather not start any fights,” Mal said. And this was the line that made Ben stop playing and face her. She swallowed. “I think it would be best if I stayed out of politics… out of everyone’s hair… I should just be focusing on your mom right now. That’s the reason I’m here.”

“I understand,” Ben agreed  with a warm smile and without any hesitation in his tone. That somehow made Mal feel  even worse. “Absolutely. Don’t worry about it.”

“Ben, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, I understand responsibility better than almost anyone,” Ben laughed. He turned his arm, taking her wrist, and squeezed. “You don’t need to worry about me.  The last thing I wan t t o do is make you unhappy or uncomfortable or cause you any problems,” 

“Well, you  weren’t ,” Mal thought. “ But y ou kind of are now, though.”

But with no verbal response, Ben turned back towards the piano and picked back up where he’d left off, singing under his breath. “Every precious dream and vision underneath the stars… yes you climbed on the ladder…”

Mal couldn’t stand sitting and listening, so she stood up, resisting the urge to touch his shoulder as she did, and left towards the hall. She pushed the door open a few inches, found it empty, and stepped out. And tried not to get goosebumps when the last few lyrics that floated out were: “You came like a comet, blazing your trail…”


	9. EQ

It snowed on the twentieth of October and Belle’s cough turned into full-out pneumonia. For three days, Mal sat beside her bed as Belle coughed until she lost her voice, threw up until she couldn’t breathe, and faded in and out of consciousness. Ben summoned a doctor who popped in and out from time to time but ultimately declared he couldn’t do much for Belle. 

Mal tried everything she could think. Using the snow outside, she chilled bags of rice and hung others by the fire so she could switch them out on Belle’s chest, neck, and head, hoping the changes of temperature would help ease her pain. She switched Belle’s blankets out for clean, not-sweaty ones every day and sometimes twice, and held strong teas under Belle’s nose, hoping the spices and scents would help relieve the pressure. Still, Belle slowly became unresponsive and Mal wondered if their time together was drawing to a close. 

Ben and Adam popped in and out in between meetings and meals to sit with her and rub her back. Ben brought books from the library to set beside her bed in some childish hope she’d soon feel well enough to read again. Mal would often use their visits to slip out for water or food. Every so often, she’d return to find Ben reading to his mom softly, like he was trying to keep the words captive between them. They didn’t speak, but he’d smile and thank her before he left on his way. 

Mal was sitting with Belle and pulling her hair back to put a warm pack down on her neck when the door tipped open and someone hummed. “You look like you’ve been hard at work,” a familiar voice said. Mal spun with a gasp. 

“Oh, Evie!” she exclaimed. “You’re back!”

Evie was back and standing in the doorway, all dressed in blue. Her blue hair was mostly tucked underneath a hat, but a few loose tendrils poked out in perfect spirals. She skimmed the room and Belle before shutting the door with her foot. “You look like you could use some help.”

“I could,” Mal agreed and moved out of the way. Evie ran her hand down Belle’s neck and then tugged the back of her dress down. Her mouth pinched into a frown. 

“This is a lot worse than last time,” Evie sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t come in sooner. We were snowed in and it was hard to get out.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Mal whispered and tried not to flinch when the odd blue leaves sprouted out of Belle’s back and there were far more white and grey berries than there were red. 

Evie paused at the quantity. “It looks like she’s suffocating.”

“Probably, with all that stuff in her lungs,” Mal agreed. Evie looked worried. 

“I’ll remove all of this,” she said after a moment of contemplation. “But there’s this potion we can make… it rubs on around her neck and is pretty easy to make. I can show you later if you can get the stuff for it.”

“What does it do?”

“Really basic stuff. Soothe her throat, numb the pain, make her more alert. You might be able to pass it off as a lotion to anyone who asks, but I wouldn’t test your luck on purpose.” Evie crossed her arms and waited for Mal’s approval. It wasn’t rocket science for Mal - magic and help for Belle rolled into one was a good thing. 

Mal hovered while Evie went to work. She’d been wondering if there was a certain movement Evie used, but couldn’t see any as she began to work through the heavy clusters. 

“Thank you for talking to Ben,” Evie said when the room became too silent. “I appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem,” Mal replied. 

Someone knocked. “Mal?” Ben called from outside. “Can I come in?”

Evie looked up with wide eyes as Mal rushed to the door. “Ben? Sorry, no. Hold on a moment. Belle is throwing up.”

A few moments of silence. “I see,” Ben said. “And you are standing by the door instead of being by her because…”

Mal cursed silently. Too sharp. Ben was too sharp. “I just… heard you and-”

“So you dropped her and ran across the room to talk to me? That sounds like you.”

Evie finished up and sent the leaves withering back into Belle’s skin. Mal made a frantic gesture, as if to ask “should I open the door?” Evie was busy taking a white cloak off a hook though. She slung it over her shoulders, gave it a spin, and disappeared with the cloak fluttering to the ground. Mal didn’t have much time to be surprised. She opened the door with a heavy breath. 

Ben was alone, holding a book under his arm, and looking very suspicious. He glanced around the room. Mal tried her best not to reflexively block his view. “I was just finishing up.” Ben stepped past Mal to go sit beside his mom. He smoothed her hair back and Mal realized Belle’s dress was still buttoned down. As an excuse, she picked up a warm pad and brought it over to lay across Belle’s shoulders. Ben skimmed Belle’s mouth, apparently not impressed with his findings, and then picked up the cloak that was spread across the floor and rubbed it with his fingers. He murmured something under his breath. 

“Yes?” Mal asked nervously.

Ben hung the cloak back up. “Evie,” he said simply. Mal’s shoulders slumped. She averted her eyes and waited for some sort of reprimand. Ben sat down without a word and put a hand on the back of Belle’s neck. “Looks like she did the trick,” he muttered, then flicked his gaze back to the cloak. “And it looks like she left you something.”

Mal followed his gaze and noticed a blue paper sticking out of the pocket. She snatched it out, skimmed it, and stuffed it up her sleeve. It was a list of stuff. She only recognized a few items, but figured she’d have to somehow get them for later. “How do you do that?” she asked Ben. “You  had almost nothing to go on.”

Ben shrugged. He didn’t seem too inclined to answer as he brushed his mom’s hair down. What he did say was: “My dad was heading up after me. I know you don’t like being around him, so…”

“Right.” Mal took the cloak back down and tied it around herself. She snatched her purse and made for the door before remembering the wastebasket and spinning back around. Ben was already sliding it behind the bed with his foot. Unbelievable. 

Mal slipped out and passed Adam on the stairs. They didn’t say a word to each other, but he didn’t look happy to see her. It was after dinner and the sky was already dark. They’d probably want to sit in with her and talk until dark. 

Outside, snow was blowing off the roof and all over the courtyard. Mal kept her head down as she hurried out. It wasn’t snowing, per se, but every so often a snowflake would flit past her nose and trick her into thinking it was. 

At the gates, she hesitated. Maybe she should take a guard? But this time she knew where she was going and so long as she stayed in the middle of the path, she should be fine. And if all else failed, maybe she’d be able to conjure up more accidental magic. 

That idea was so thrilling that Mal immediately abandoned all thoughts of searching for someone else to help her. 

The brisk wind snuck into the folds of her cloak no matter how hard she pulled it. Mal pulled the hood over her face as she hurried away. It occurred to her that her identifier, her turpe, was covered. If someone figured out what she was, it’d be a prison sentence. Then again, no one had to know. 

It had been a long time since she’d felt this rebellious. 

Mal came upon the cinder-block building she’d been arrested beside. Across the street, the herb shop was brightly lit and a blazing fire was burning in an exposed brick hearth. The shop had a large roof and two walls with the other two being supported by brick pillars. Inside, things hung from the ceiling and were piled in baskets on the floor. One woman with a covered head leaned against the counter, examining her reflection in a polished mirror. Above her head and thumping against the wall in the wind was a sign that read “EQ’s apothecary.” Mal took a moment to warm up beside the fire and then approached the counter.

The woman, who Mal assumed was EQ, looked down her nose at Mal. “Can I help you?” she asked. 

“I’m on an errand and I need to purchase these ingredients,” Mal said. She put the list down on the table. EQ picked it up and pulled it towards her. She skimmed it and a smile pulled at her lips. 

“We have everything here. Do you want everything in the normal quantities?”

“That… sounds lovely,” Mal swallowed. “Yes, let’s do that.”

EQ ducked down underneath her countertop. Mal chewed her lip as she waited, then a rummaging behind her caught her attention. She turned - the woman had appeared behind her and was now sorting through what looked like a cluster of peppers hanging from the sky. Mal leaned back over the counter - no one there. She’d ducked under the counter and vanished. 

As Mal leaned back up, she noticed that the peppers the woman had been picking had appeared in front of her, and they weren’t peppers at all. They were flowers that grew inverted - their petals facing towards the stems. And as quickly as the flowers had appeared, more items appeared on the table. Chopped onions, thick hollow sticks, and… was that chopped liver?

“Okay!” EQ’s loud voice made Mal snap back to the present. She had reappeared behind her desk and was now gathering up everything and packaging it. “Will that be all for you today?”

“It… yes,” Mal stammered. “Yes, that’s all.”

She didn’t know what else to say. “How’d you do that?” “Can you teach me?” So instead, she folded her hands and fidgeted while EQ finished gathering everything up into one very tall paper bag. 

“Do you have a form of payment or would you like me to forward the bill to the palace?” 

Mal’s eyes strained. “I’ll pay here,” she said. How had she known that she was from the palace? “Do you mind not mentioning to anyone that I was-”

“What would I mention?” EQ interrupted. “That you were in a place that doesn’t exist buying things that aren’t real?”

Her mouth felt a bit dry but she still managed to ask: “How much?”

“This is all basic,” EQ spread her hands. “But the quantity will bring it up to twenty-two.”

Mal pushed a few bills onto the counter. There was thirty dollars there. “Is there any chance…” she faltered. “I was just wondering if you might be able to teach me a few tricks.”

“Your magic is different from mine, honey,” EQ said. Mal’s skin grew icy. Why had she said “magic” out loud? Anyone could have heard. “And by the way, dearie,” EQ continued as she handed over the bag. “You should know that boy is rotten - absolutely rotten. Down to the core, he’s as wicked as they come. You ought to run for your life now.”

Mal’s hands shook as she took the bag. “Ben?” Her voice shook as she asked. “What’s wrong with Ben?”

Someone snorted behind her. Mal almost shot straight out of her skin. “I believe EQ was talking about me,” a boy with long, brown hair said. He was leaning against the pole and sniffing the pepper flowers. “Way to ruin my entrance, EQ.”

EQ began to cackle. “Someone’s got to keep your head down!” she called and tossed something through the air at him. He caught it with one hand, not even following the path it took through the air, and popped it in his mouth. When he saw Mal’s dropped mouth, he pointed to his cheek.

“Cinnamon. We have a special understanding.”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Mal asked. She swung the bag up onto her arm and looked him up and down. He wore a jacket and pants of matching leather in shades of red, black, and yellow. His skin was dark and his hair was dark and his eyes were very, very dark. And he was strong. Muscles rippled underneath his sleeves as he adjusted his frame against the pole. 

And when he smiled, his teeth were long and pure white. “Your worst nightmare,” he teased. 

EQ snorted. “Boredom. You got me.” She rolled her eyes. “This is Jay. He lives across the street. Riff-raff, street rat.”

“I don’t buy it,” Mal thought as she examined him. He seemed well-fed, well-slept, and well-dressed. She cleared her throat. “Is there a reason you’re here?” she asked. 

Jay stuck a thumb out over his shoulder. “We’ve figured something out, and I think you should come see it.”

“See what?”

“Something.”

“Is it a cult, a brothel, or an asylum? Because I’m not interested.” She folded her arms in a dare to challenge her. 

Jay’s expression didn’t falter. “It’s something,” he said, “that we think could be a danger to the king.”

The room suddenly felt a lot colder. Mal dropped her defenses. EQ stuck out the eight dollars change, but Mal waved her off. “Keep it,” she whispered. “I might be back for more later.” She nodded toward the old woman. Jay began to slink out into the brisk wind. Mal didn’t waste another moment wondering whether to follow him. 

Jay headed down the street perpendicular to his and the apothecary and took a sharp right. Mal hurried along behind him. Another turn and the neat cobbling turned into dirt paths. Then Jay turned them towards the left and Mal found herself staring into the midst of dozens of towering trees. Here, she paused. “Are we at the edge of Auradon?”

“No, they just haven’t built any houses here,” Jay said. “They keep it clean though. For people to walk through.” he waved her forward. “Come on. We’re almost there.”

He turned into the dark woods and Mal continued her pursuit. “So,” she said to cover the sound of her huffing against the wind. “You like Ben?” A shiver shook her body. She clutched her hands closer together. This made Jay pause. He turned and grinned crookedly while Mal tried to pull the cloak closer to her body. 

“Someone’s not from around here,” he teased. “Yeah. We like the King. He’s a good man.”

“I think so. Not very many people in the courts seem to agree.” Another shiver almost knocked her over. Jay rubbed his hands together and began to approach her. 

“Well,” he said. “It’s easy to like a person when they spend their career standing up for you.” 

From his hands, Mal watched a burning sandstorm appear. It grew until it was about the size of an apple and then he held it out to her. The warmth tickled her face. She held her hands out and felt them begin to thaw. 

“You’re magical. Like me.” She skimmed his neck. “And you don’t wear a turpe either.”

Jay laughed. “Who’s going to make me? The King?” He shook his head. “I don’t know if he realizes it, but he treated the right people right. He’s got a whole bunch of us who like him. We support him. By the lands, I’d even die for him.”

Mal’s mouth crooked up at the corner. “Me too,” she agreed. “He deserves to live.”

“He’s certainly done more with his life than any other person in that palace. Except maybe Belle,” Jay snorted. Mal nodded her agreement and then hid her warmed hands back inside her cloak. Jay let his sand spill through his hands and then kicked the golden silt away into the grass. “We’re almost there. Let’s hurry.”

They continued marching over the frozen ground, trekking through the odd snow pile. The further they went, the more cautious Jay became. He began hiding behind tree trunks, peering out to check for any dangers before dashing to the next. He avoided sticks on the ground and tread as softly as possible. Mal followed his leave without knowing why. 

A light appeared in the sky above the trees. At first, Mal thought it was the moon. Then, she realized it was too yellow to be the moon. No, not the moon, but a room in a tower with a blazing candle set on the windowsill and a rope ladder slung down the side. Jay led her up to a wide tree slowly, crouching low to the ground so they’d couldn’t be spotted as easily, and then together they peered out from behind the thick, scratchy bark. 

Mal squinted, trying to see inside the room. All she could see was books. Rows and rows of books.

A shadow moved out of the trees up ahead. It was a figure in black robes. Their entire body, including their head and face, was covered. Mal tensed. Friend or foe? They dashed towards the base of the tower, snatched the ladder and began to climb up. Foe, she decided. They were spying. 

“What is this place?” she whispered to Jay. 

“The old Baptist church,” Jay whispered back. “When Belle was queen, she’d come down here and trade books with the chaplain, Pere Robert. But he died almost ten years ago. And a few months ago, we started noticing these cukes climbing up. They hide in the trees until the candle is put up. Then they all go in.”

“How do you know all this?”

Jay shrugged and finally looked a little sheepish. “I… like to nick things here and there and the main street’s just that way.” He pointed behind the church. “Sometimes it makes a good hiding place, is all.”

Mal laughed. “Stealing before you go to church, Jay? You must need God more than you think.”

“Do you want the advice or not?” Jay grumbled. 

“I do.” Mal quickly solemnized her expression. “How does this affect Ben?”

“I’m sure you remember the guy who grabbed you a few weeks back?”

Mal glanced up sharply. Jay held up his hands. “Hey, woah, I’m trying to help here.”

“How did you know?” Oh, what a stupid question! He lived right beside where she’d been arrested. “What do you know?” Better. 

“I went back for the jerk.” Jay said. “Wasn’t hard. He was drunk out of his mind. I was going to take him down to the cops.”

“You didn’t think to help me out?”

“The guards had already got you and I knew that Ben wasn’t going to do anything.” Jay rolled his eyes. “But I went out to get the guy. And I found him - as he was rambling to someone else about a witch. I was going to wait until he was alone so I didn’t have to deal with them both. But then they started moving - out here.” Jay pointed up towards the window. “Those two guys headed all the way to the top. And then not even a week later, both of them in the palace. One shot dead and the other refuses to talk.”

Mal was beginning to feel cold again. “Well then - you think they were meeting here? People who want Ben dead?”

“Well, I certainly don’t think they were sneaking into the palace to throw him a party.”

“How many?”

“A lot. Once I counted twenty. But there’s more and it’s impossible to tell with their robes on.”

Mal swallowed. Twenty? How could twenty people want Ben dead? How could anyone want Ben dead? “Are you sure they weren’t coming for me?” she whispered. 

“They’ve been doing this for months. Plus, I only know who you are because I heard you tell the guards your story. The only way they’d know you is if-”

“I danced with Ben,” Mal interrupted. “At Belle’s welcome ball. He asked me to dance. And I’m the one who unveiled the plot against him.”

Jay’s eyebrows shot up. “You danced with him? Dang, I didn’t realize it was that serious.”

“Oh, it wasn’t! It was just… Audrey was trying and-”

Jay stopped her with a hand. “Anyway, I doubt they were going after you. After all, there was already a plot in place. You just found them.”

Up in the window, the candle was snuffed out. The rope ladder began to creak. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but Mal counted slowly as figures appeared at the top of the ladder and began to descend. There were eight in all. Some jumped off near the ground and others held on tightly all the way down. Their robes billowed out like pillowcases - Mal couldn’t tell which if they were male or female. But all of them wore black and were covered as they dashed into the woods. 

Mal wrapped a hand around Jay’s wrist. “Let’s follow them!” She whispered. 

“No use.” Jay shook his head. “I’ve been trying for the last few weeks - ever since they snuck into the palace. Some have carriages, others have horses… and it’s near impossible to keep up with them without letting them know they’re being followed. I don’t want to scare them away.”

Mal looked up at the building. There was someone still inside - she could tell because they were pulling the rope ladder up, bit by bit. She watched it disappear, and then the largest figure of them all appeared against the stones. He was tall, towering even from a distance and climbed down with nothing to hold onto whatsoever. He hit the ground and began to dash right towards him. Jay pulled Mal tight against the tree trunk. The figure ran past, spraying them with dry snow, and disappeared without a backward glance. 

Mal peeked back out. “Is it empty now?” she whispered. 

“Can’t tell,” Jay whispered. “I don’t know if they have a hidden guard or anything.”

“One way to find out,” Mal decided. She rubbed her hands together. “Can you make another fire please? My hands are frozen.”

Jay rubbed his hands together and another storm appeared. “Can’t you make your own?” he asked while Mal hovered around the burning sands. “You lit your hands on fire.”

“Accident,” Mal whispered. “I don’t know how to use my magic.”

Jay blinked and extinguished his fire. Mal whined, but he only picked up one of her hands and rubbed his thumbs into her palm. Mal wrinkled her nose. The motion felt good, but she wasn’t so sure about Jay holding her hand. Soon, he picked up the other one. 

“What are you doing?”

“Warming up.” Jay put both of his hands together and raised his eyebrows, waiting. She stared, then put her hands together as well, mirroring him. Jay began to rub his hands together and she mirrored him. “Now,” he said. “Just imagine a spark catching on the heat.”

Mal did, focusing on the warm friction, and pictured the fizzle of a spark. The shape, the shock, the smell - a pain pricked her palm and she drew back. “Ow!”

“You have to give it a home,” Jay said. “It’s the same as normal fire. It won’t want to stay if it doesn’t have a place to go. You have to make the spark comfortable. Help it feel accepted. You have to make a home for the fire.”

Mal exhaled, nodded, and closed her eyes. Jay snorted. “Why are you doing that?”

“Hush.” 

She rubbed her hands together, feeling the warmth, and suddenly understood why Jay had done his thumb trick. The centers of her palms were warm. “A special place,” she thought. “A place for fire.” She imagined the flames, imagined the popping and cracking, and imagined a spark bursting forth out of the warmth in her hands. There was a fwoosh, and suddenly she was holding her first tendril of flame. 

“Oh!” she breathed. “It’s beautiful.”

The flame was small, but hot. It melted the frost straight off her hands and face and cloak. She smiled and held it closer to her, treasuring the warmth. 

Jay snorted. “You’ve got a giveaway,” he told her and pointed towards her eyes. “Your eyes glow when you use magic. Maybe if you can learn to be discreet, you’ll be as good as I am!” He puffed his chest out. 

Mal flicked a piece of her flame at him and laughed when he yelped and jumped. A bit of hot sand stung her cheek in return, but it was more welcome than not.

Together, they both looked up at the tower. “Let’s make this quick,” Jay said. “In and out. We can’t light the candle either. And if they find us, it’s game over.”

“We can fight them off,” Mal protested. “I know I don’t look it, but I’m quite skilled in a fistfight.”

“I’m not talking about that.” Jay gestured at the tower. “They’ll leave. We’ll have to start all over again.”

Mal exhaled and nodded. Jay was right.

They stomped through the frozen snow to the base of the tower. Mal put her fire out and examined the outside. The place where the largest figure had climbed down held many jutting stones and bricks. Easy to climb. She took hold of one within her reach and began to haul herself up. Jay bent down and took her leg. She stared at him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

His face went bright red. “I was, uh, going to help you up. I was helping you up.” He stretched the back of his neck. 

“Maybe look the other way?” Mal suggested. 

“I - uh - right!” He spun back around and faced the woods, scanning for shrouded figures instead. Mal returned to the tower. She hauled herself up, found a footrest, and continued heading up to the window. It didn’t take long. “I’m up!” she called down to Jay as softly as she could, and then kept watch at the window while he pulled himself up and swung into the room. 

Mal conjured her fire again as Jay summoned a sandstorm and they both looked around. Like she’d seen from the ground, there were books everywhere. There were also chairs and benches and a table that was completely bare. Nothing else. 

“At least no one’s here,” Jay whispered. 

Mal went to the shelves and began pulling things down. Books, books. She fluttered through the pages, but nothing was tucked within. Empty books. She crouched down. More books. Nothing on top of the books. 

“Maybe they take stuff with them?” Jay suggested. “Oh, here’s an inkpot and - oh, Mal. Here.”

Mal turned around. “What is it?” Jay was lying on the floor, holding his sandstorm to the bottom shelf. Mal quickly laid down beside him. He pointed at a symbol painted on the back of the bottom shelf. It looked like half of a box with a line off the top of it. To Mal, it meant nothing. “What?” she urged. 

“Hobo sign.” Jay interpreted. “It means ‘this is the place’. What do you think that means?” 

Hmm… Mal reached out and felt along the symbol. “Dry,” she whispered. She pressed along the ink and felt the entire back of the shelf give way. Oh. 

By pushing against one side, she and Jay were able to latch their fingers around the other and pull it out. Behind the shelf was a compartment with three small scrolls. Jay pulled them out and unrolled one. His expression was grim. “Not good,” he whispered. “Really not good.”

Mal took it and skimmed the contents. It was a list. A list of ways to kill Ben. Some of these were sneaky… cunning… 

Poison by degrees. 

Messing with the electricity running the lightbulb in his office so it’d shock him.

Leave bleach and vinegar in a bucket under his bed.

“What is wrong with people?” Mal whispered. “Who would do this?”

“I think your answer might be here,” Jay murmured. He turned the longest scroll towards Mal, who squinted in the dark and held her flame up to the paper, careful not to scorch it. It was a mess of fonts, shaking penmanship, and ineligible marks. It was full of signatures. 

“Parti - partibus - oh, this isn’t in English. Can you read this?” Jay pointed to the top of the paper. 

“Partibus ad mortem,” Mal whispered. “It’s Latin. It means parties to death.”

“You know Latin.”

“Expensive education.” Mal put her finger against the paper and exhaled. “This isn’t ink.”

“There’s an inkpot right there.”

“Ink doesn’t dry in that shade.” Mal tapped a smear that was almost clear through the center. “It’s blood. They’ve signed it with blood.” She put out her fire and took the paper before moving so Jay’s sands illuminated the parchment. “On this, the ninth of May, in the year of our Lord Fifteen-Thirty-Six, we the-”

“This isn’t 1536,” Jay exclaimed with wide eyes. “Holy crap, did we stumble on a historical-”

“It’s just symbolism,” Mal shook her head. “The blood would have faded if it was that old. The ink too. I could be wrong, but I’m pretty sure the then King killed his queen on that date.” She took a steadying breath. “We the partisans of law do declare our purpose, in the name of God, Amen. We, whose names are underwritten, the loyal subjects to the magnificent country, by the grace of God, of Auradon the magnificent and bright, defender of the faith, etc. Having undertaken, for the glory and advancement of the royal regime, and honour of our law and country, a witness that we will expunge the continent of those with the dangerous power to subdue others to their will by means of supernatural force, and execute or persuade any who would allow them to do so. In witness whereof we have hereunder subscribed our names in God’s church upon the 11. of November, in the fourtieth year of the raigne of our sovereigne lord, King Adam.”

There was a long cloud of silence. Finally, Jay slumped against the bookcase. “Geesh, these people don’t know how to spell,” he huffed. 

“It’s just written historically. Many people feel it’s more binding that way.” Mal traced the words “supernatural force” and “execute or persuade.”

“Any idea what that means?” Jay whispered, leaning over her shoulder. 

Her chest felt tight and she was seeing sideways even though her head was on straight. Mal swallowed. “I think it’s a coup de grace. The final straw. They’ve all made a contract with each other to kill anyone magic al and anyone who supports magic. Even Ben.” She pointed to the last line. “Look. In the fourtieth year of the raigne of King Adam. But Belle isn’t even sixty and Adam has to be around the same age as her. And his parents died young. They’re counting Ben’s reign as Adam’s. They’re rejecting him as king.”

“Treason,” Jay whispered. 

Mal skimmed the paper. They had done everything to make it official - even put the beast crest into a wax seal on the bottom of the page. And while she couldn’t read every name, a couple made her breath catch. “Jay, look.” She pulled on his sleeve. “Aziz. He’s the one who was arrested for conspiracy.”

“Queen Jasmine,” Jay breathed. “King Phillip. This is… everyone in the courts.”

“It can’t be everyone!” Mal hissed. “Some people like Ben and-”

A scratching came from outside. They both looked up at the same time. A hand appeared over the windowsill. Mal caught a flash of gold. A wedding ring? It was on the wrong finger. Then a head came up and two brown eyes peered into the room. Their head was shrouded in black. Their eyes were hardened with hate. 

“Watch out!” Jay snapped. He whipped his hand out to the side and a rope of sand materialized from his palm. It snapped against the person’s skin and they released the windowsill with a yelp. 

Mal rolled up the paper and stuffed all the scrolls into the bag hanging off her elbow. “Let’s get out of here!” she exclaimed. She turned to Jay. He was pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and tying it around his face. In one fluid motion, he’d pulled his hair underneath his jacket and smeared something black on his forehead. “What are you doing?” she asked. 

“Well, if they realize I have magic and I’m not registered and that I’ve been sneaking around out here, I’ll be a target. So I’d rather not. Now come on!” They leapt to the window. The shadowed person was climbing up again. A knife was in their hand. Jay threw out his arm and a square of sand appeared in front of him. He shoved Mal onto it. Mal yelped, but the sand held firm, swirling under her hands. 

“What is this?” she shrieked. 

“Magic carpet. I’ve only tried it twice so you’d better cross your heart and wish us a happy landing if we-”

“Go!” 

Jay began to direct the carpet forward. The person climbing up threw the knife, but missed by a mile. With a gargled yell, they leapt off the building, snatching for air, and managed to snag the back of the sand carpet. 

Jay began to lose control. 

“We’re going to go down!” He shouted. Mal tried to shove the other person off, but they snatched hold of her bag, dug through it, and yanked out the scroll. 

“No!” Mal snapped. She snatched the top of the scroll and it unraveled, billowing out in the wind. The other person drew back their arm. With a mighty yank, they severed the bottom part of the scroll with about half of the names and the beast seal from the top.

“Incoming!” Jay shouted. The carpet skimmed the top of a tree and the shadowed person was caught in the branches. They ripped part of the sand carpet as they tumbled off the edge and towards the ground. Jay and Mal flew for about twenty more yards and then slammed into a pine tree. The sand fell like snow as they rolled off the needles and onto the ground below. 

“Are there - are there any more?”

“No,” Mal gasped. She lifted the remaining portion of the scroll. “We - we have to find them. They got part of the scroll.”

“Give me a minute.” Jay held up a finger. His eyes were lit up all golden as he tried to catch his breath. Mal brushed subconsciously at her own eyes. Did hers look that same way?

It only took a minute for them to catch their breaths again. They helped each other up and began the trek back through the woods. They found the place where the person had falle n \- a crater in the snow surrounded by sticks - but they were gone. 

“Hey listen,” Jay huffed. He took Mal by the shoulders. “I know you want to keep looking, but let’s go to the King. There might be more in that library - maybe we could catch someone. But let’s not lose what we have. Come on.“

With Jay’s knowledge of the kingdom layout, they soon found themselves hiking up the front entrance of the palace. Jay looked almost frightened, but he held his composure well as Mal led him into the front hall and immediately found a servant taking down sheets from the far left staircase. “Excuse me,” she said. “Has his majesty turned in yet? Is he up there?”

“He’s up there,” the servant agreed. “Just barely shut the door. You might want to wait until morning.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Jay said. “We have urgent news for him. He’ll want to look at it right away. And this is the girl from the ball - the one King Ben danced with.”

She resisted the urge to cover her face. How many people knew about that? Then, before Jay could say anything else, she grabbed his sleeve and began pulling him up the stairs. 

“Just so you know, there’s nothing going on between the King and I.”

“Really? I thought you went on a carriage ride a while back.”

Mal pursed her lips. How much did he know? “That was… a meeting. He asked me to accompany him to a meeting.”

“You qualified for meetings?” Jay asked. “I mean, you do speak Latin, but-”

Mal counted the doors down to Ben’s bedroom and knocked on it. Jay glanced between her and this door. “Where are we?” he asked. 

“This is Ben’s room.”

“You know his-”

“I’m a servant here for his mother. If something happens, I know where to summon him. I don’t - and haven’t - slept here.”

“I’m just saying it’s kinda suspicious that-”

The door opened. Jay straightened up with a squeak. Ben appeared in his blue flannel pajamas and a white robe over his shoulders. He rubbed his eyes against the light and then noticed Mal in the hallway. His lips drew into a thin line. He held up a finger. “Could you give me just one moment?” he asked. 

The door shut again. Mal saw the lights turn on under the door and heard rummaging on the other side. She and Jay exchanged a glance. “What’s going on?” he mouthed. She shrugged.

Ben opened the door again, this time with the robe gone, some shoes on, and his hair relatively tidier. “Sorry about that,” he apologized as he leaned against the doorframe, trying to act cool even with lines from his pillows on one cheek. “How can I help you, Mal?” Then, he noticed Jay. “And… Mal’s friend?”

For a moment, Jay seemed too afraid to say anything. Then he swallowed and some of the suave attitude he’d had when he’d first appeared came back. He put his hands on Mal’s shoulders. “We’re just coming to save the day as usual.”

Ben looked wide awake now. Wide awake and very focused on where Jay’s hands were. Mal cleared her throat and brushed them off. She held up the scroll, whose torn edge had been wrapped as neatly as was possible around the shaft. “Jay took me to this hideout in the forest where we found this and you need to know about it.”

“Jay took you to a hideout in the forest?” Ben repeated. His neck began to turn a little red. “Alone? That’s why you left? I thought you were going out shopping!”

“I was!” Mal exclaimed. “He lives across the street and when he saw me over there, he recognized me and said he wanted me to follow him because he was afraid you might be in danger.”

“He lives across the street? Was that on purpose or coincidence?”

“Are you not hearing me?” Mal deadpanned. 

Jay cleared his throat. “I, uh, your majesty I was just borrowing her so I could-”

“Borrowing her?”

Mal stuck a finger in Jay’s face. “You’re not helping!”

“I thought you said you two weren’t seeing each other?”

“We’re not seeing each other!” Mal and Ben snapped at the same time. Both paused, considering everything. Ben turned to Mal. Mal prepared her speech, about how she’d never met Jay and how Ben really needed to focus, but then Ben’s first question completely threw her for a loop. 

“You told him we weren’t seeing each other?”

Mal gaped. What was he trying to imply? Jay crossed his arms, looking between the two like he was watching some play or something. “We aren’t!” she sputtered. 

“Well, of course not, but I’m just wondering how the subject came up, and-”

Mal shoved the scroll into his face. “Shut up and read,” she demanded. 

Jay whistled while Ben fumbled and then took the scroll and began to unroll it. “You know that’s the King of Auradon you just yelled at, right?”

Mal groaned internally. Neither Belle nor Jay would ever let her hear the end of this. 

“Mal,” Ben interrupted her mental pity party. His expression had hardened over and all traces of anger were gone. Now it was stone-cold acceptance. “What am I looking at here?”

Mal swallowed. “It’s the top part of a coup de grace document. We found it in the library. It was behind a shelf. Do you know Pere Robert’s library? Jay said he’s been noticing them going up for months and on the night I was attacked, he followed the guy back to the place. A week later they broke into the palace. That’s why he came to me tonight. He wanted me to tell you, but I wanted more information.”

“Where’s the bottom half?” Ben asked. 

“We were attacked.” Mal said. “I think the light must have attracted them. Someone chased us and they took the bottom half of the paper. They were covered in black - I saw a ring and some brown eyes. That’s it. We went back to look for them, but they got away.”

“I should clarify, sir,” Jay began, clearing his throat. “Mal and I hadn’t met. But I overheard her arrest and knew who she was from that. Plus, uh, one of my pals saw you two together a few weeks ago.”

“I still have questions about that,” Mal interjected. 

“We just like to make sure that his majesty stays safe and so when he’s out-”

“You protect me?” Ben asked. He looked as shocked by this revelation as he had been by anything else tonight. “Sorry, who are you?”

“Uh, I am… I’m Jay, your majesty. I, uh, live in town, and - I’m normal and you’re, uh, you’re a great guy who’s done a lot, so…”

“You can stop now,” Mal advised. Ben might have still been tired, but she could see the wheels turning, fitting everything together. Examining the black smudged on Jay’s face and the handkerchief around his neck… everything. All at once. 

She tapped the paper. “What are we going to do, Ben? I can’t remember every name, but they had even stamped it with the beast crest. Just… what do you want us to do? Should we get the guards and-”

“I can’t arrest all these people,” Ben interrupted. “Not without appointing people in their steads to keep these kingdoms from ceasing to function. Without the other half, I could just be putting people who are more dangerous in and then they’d be mad. This is… a lot of people in the courts. I don’t see Doug, I don’t see Aladdin, I don’t see Chad, or Audrey or my dad. There might be more, but I can’t remove every single royalty in one night without anyone I can replace them with. Plus, those kingdoms would be furious with me. Especially Auroria… King Phillip is still a hero for executing Maleficent all those years ago.”

Mal shivered. Neither Ben nor Jay seemed to notice. They were both too busy reading the manifesto.”

Finally, Ben came to a decision. “Where did you say this was?” he asked.

“The Baptist Church,” Jay said. “Where Queen Belle used to trade books at.”

“I’ll send guards down and lock the place down. Search everywhere. For now, no one says anything to these people, and I’ll just have to watch my step.”

“You’re just going to wait?” Mal demanded. 

“Of course. I’m the bait. That’s what bait does. It waits.” Ben ran a hand through his hair, making it all messy again even after he’d tried to calm it down. “If only I knew what they might do-”

“There was a list,” Mal interrupted. She fished in her bag for the two remaining scrolls and handed them to Ben. He offered the torn one to Jay as he tucked one under his arm and unrolled the other. A heavy breath. 

“Well,” he choked. “That’s certainly creative.” He put the list into his pocket and unrolled the second. His face turned ashen. Mal chewed her lip. 

“I didn’t read that one,” she admitted. “What does it say?”

At her admittance, Ben rolled the scroll up and hid it away too. He cupped her cheek and gave her a shaky smile. “Just a list,” he said. “I’d rather you not see, actually.” He inhaled, took the scroll from Jay, and began down the hall. “Guards?” he called into the main entrance. Mal made to follow him, but Jay stopped her. In his hand was the second scroll. He’d stolen it from Ben without Ben having a single suspicion. Mal took it and began to softly unwind it. Then she skimmed. It was a list. A long list of names. One was crossed out every so often. Most Mal didn’t recognize. Others she did. “Godmother,” “Chad Charming,” “King Benjamin.” 

Mal almost choked. Jane’s name had been crossed off in red. This was a hit list. 

“What do you mean?” Ben said from the end of the hall. “These two, down here, they were just barely over there!”

“What’s wrong?” Mal called. He turned around, waved at her to go back, and then continued arguing with the guards. Mal and Jay moved forward.

“We just got the reports,” one guard was explaining. “Flames everywhere. It just blew up. Like a gas explosion.”

“There were no gas lines in that church,” Ben replied bitterly. “Okay. That’s fine. Secure the ruins. Arrest anyone trespassing.”

“The church is gone?” Mal asked. 

Ben turned around. For a moment, she mistook the frustration and stress for anger. “I told you to-” he paused, staring at the scroll partially unrolled in her hands, and then felt his pocket. Jay crossed his arms and whistled behind her. 

“Mal,” Ben whispered. “Did you read that?”

“It’s a hit list,” Mal whispered. “Your name is on here.”

Ben moved forward slowly, like he was afraid she’d flee if he went too fast. “Just… give it back here,” he said softly. 

There was something else.

Mal looked down at the roll and Ben froze. Despite the palpable disappointment, he made no effort to snatch it back as Mal reached the end of the list. 

Every name was written in black and crossed out in red. Every one. Except this one. This one was purple and circled and underlined. One word, three letters. Mal. 


	10. Father Hood

The corridor was drafty. Mal’s ankles were cold as she shifted from side to side to keep ice forming on them. Ben kept clearing his throat, over and over. He had walked her back to their room after Jay’d left. Now, they were both trying to figure out what he wanted to say. 

“Listen,” he began. “We’re going to get this all fixed.” Mal watched him twist his hands as he fidgeted. “I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

After a minute of complete silence, Mal looked away. “Of course,” she whispered.

“That being said, we probably need to take a few more precautions to keep you safe.”

Mal took a breath. “Right.”

“And I’ll make sure there are guards outside your door.”

Mal nodded, still avoiding his gaze. “That’d be appreciated.”

“Maybe it’d be best if you took some with you when you go outside the castle too.” 

“I can deal with that. It might also be a good idea for us not to be seen together for a while.”

Ben bit his lip. “Mal, I’m sorry.”

Mal closed her eyes and tried to take another breath. “It’s… not your fault. I was always going to be a target.”

“Still, I-”

“Thank you, Ben.” she interrupted. Silence overtook them until Mal spoke again. “It’s quite late. Goodnight.”

Ben wilted. “Right, yes, of course. Goodnight, Mal.”

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

“Is the king still in an angry mood, then?” Jay asked. They were approaching the palace now - coming up on the snow-shrouded rooftops and the guards peering down from the walls. 

Mal rolled her eyes. “Wouldn’t know. I haven’t spoken to him since the church was blown up.”

“Well, then you would know. That tells you everything you need to know.”

Mal sighed. “I really could do without you insinuating he’s keen on me all the time.”

“He is keen on you. It’s so obvious.”

“Hush.” 

Jay snorted, rolled his eyes, and turned to begin walking backwards beside her. He saluted her new guards who’d been sent to escort her today with a goofy smile. They were part of the reason Mal wanted Jay to shut up - she didn’t want the guards gossiping or thinking she was eyeing the king. How embarrassing. 

Jay smirked at Mal. He knew what she was thinking, somehow. Maybe he knew some magic for it? Mal bit her tongue. He was so audacious, all the time, and-

“You’re so close,” he teased. “It’s worse in your left eye than in your right, too. You’re like a broken lantern.”

Oh. He was laughing at her giveaway. Mal scowled and covered her left eyes. Sure enough, she could see a dull green light in her hand. It had gotten better as she’d been practicing, but was still present. “Does it pass for sunlight? My hands are freezing.”

“Tilt your head up a bit and it might.” 

Mal did so and glanced around. There weren’t too many people around anyways. Jay chuckled, turned back to face straight ahead, and shoved his hands into his pockets. There was a flash of gold through the seams, but that was Mal’s only indicator that he, too, was using magic. His eyes didn’t have to light up for such simple spells.

There was a boy outside the palace. He was leaning back against the walls and clenching and unclenching his fists in his coat while he glanced over to the main gates, where two guards stood at attention. Mal slowed her steps. 

He had black hair with a white streak in it and looked to be no more than ten. Across his cheeks was a smattering of freckles. His clothes were ragged - holes in the knees and the waist tied up with a rip from a towel and - why - that wasn’t a coat at all! He was wearing an oversized mens shirt over one that was only slightly more his size. In this cold?

“I think that boy needs help,” Mal whispered. 

Jay glanced over. “Food?” he guessed. “He looks skinny.”

“Maybe,” Mal agreed. She eyed him though. The way he was glancing back at the guards, tapping his fingertips together. “He looks like he’s scheming.” Then, she squinted. “He looks familiar.”

“Know him?”

“No. But he just looks familiar.”

Mal headed straight for him. When the kid saw them coming, he tensed like he was going to run, then Mal saw him make a decision. He straightened up and tensed up his jaw. 

“Can I help you?” Mal called when she was close enough to him. “Do you need help?” 

The kid swallowed. “I’m just here to see my dad,” he said. 

“Oh, you can go in,” Mal said. “The guards won’t stop you. Or they shouldn’t. Did they?”

“No, I haven’t asked yet,” the kid said. “It’s just, well, I don’t know where to go. So I’d have to ask one of them to take me to him.”

“I can take you,” Mal invited. “I work here. Come on.”

She beckoned and the kid came off the wall and over to them. Jay pulled off his coat and dropped it on the lad’s shoulders. “It’s too cold to be out here without anything,” he said. “Aren’t you frozen solid yet?”

The kid laughed. “Nearly,” he agreed. 

“What’s your name?” Mal asked. They passed underneath the gazes of the guards at the wall and began heading up to the castle. The boy was now looking a bit pale, but still clenched his jaw as he marched alongside them.

“I’m Carlos. Thanks for helping me.”

“Anytime.” Mal led Carlos up the steps to the entrance and then paused. “You ought to give Jay back his coat now so he can make it home. “I’m sure there’s something lying around in here we can give you instead.”

Carlos shrugged off the coat and passed it back to Jay. Jay saluted them both. “And this is where we part,” he announced. “I’ve got to run and go get some stuff for my dad.”

“You keep your hands out of other people’s pockets,” Mal said sternly. “Do you hear me, Jay?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Mal stuck her tongue out as Jay as he jumped out of reach and down the stairs, laughing. 

“Your majesty?” Carlos asked. 

“He likes to joke since I work here. I’m just a servant.” Mal ran a hand through her hair and then opened the door to usher him in. “Now, would you happen to know where your dad works? Is he a guard, or a servant… maybe a cook?”

“Actually, no.” Carlos cleared his throat. “I’m here to see the King of Auradon.”

Mal blinked. “You said you were here to see your dad.”

“He is my dad.”

“Ben doesn’t have any kids.”

“Do you really think he’d tell anyone about a kid on the streets?” Carlos snorted and shook his head. “Listen, lady, I know it’s crazy, but I’m the real deal. Here-” He dug into his pocket, fished for a moment, and then came up with a golden band. “This was my mom’s." 

Mal stared at the object. It was a ring with the beast crest on it. The same beast crest as the ring that Ben wore. 

That was impossible, right? Ben would have been sixteen when he was born… maybe? A young king taken away by all the flashy new toys his position offered? 

Either way, there was really only one person who could confirm or deny that. “Okay,” Mal exhaled. “Come on, then. 

She led Carlos up the stairs, fuming with every step. What if Ben did really have a son? A son he’d left on the streets all his life? That was rich - the benevolent king of Auradon with his own son shivering with a second ripped shirt for a coat? Shameful.

And how did that make her feel? Odd, she almost felt betrayed. Why? It wasn’t like Ben had promised her anything. 

His office door was closed, but she could hear Adam talking behind it. Should she wait? She and Ben hadn’t really said anything since he’d left her at her room the other night. Maybe…

But she was so angry that she pounded on the door anyway, tossing all thought for propriety out of her mind. Even if this wasn’t Ben’s son, he was cold and out on the streets and Mal didn’t know why she was coming up for excuses about why she was angry, but- 

Adam opened the door and immediately went to close it again. Mal stuck her foot in the crack. “Ben?” she asked. Always best to speak directly to the main man.

“Mal?” Ben asked. “Dad, knock it off.”

Adam let the door open again. Mal walked up to the desk. She put her hands on it to steady herself, aware of how forward the movement would seem to Ben. Then, all words left her as she stared. 

His eyes were wide. His hair messed up, though he was trying to straighten it now. Shirt tucked into slacks and a white vest over that… silver cufflinks… the whole deal. The whole Ben. 

Oh, how dare he!

She opened her mouth, but Ben spoke first. “You’re angry,” he observed. 

“A bit,” she agreed. Adam sniffed. 

“What is it?” Ben asked. “How can I make it better?”

Mal turned her gaze towards the doorway. Carlos was there, shoulders shaking, eyes wide, and still fighting the last of his shivers. He swallowed. 

“Who’s this?” Ben asked. Then, a frown. “Oh lad, you look freezing. Can we get you something? Some food?”

“Why is he here?” Adam demanded. “Mal, you’re interrupting a discussion to show us-”

“I came to talk to you,” Carlos announced. Then, quieter, “I came to talk to you.”

Ben leaned forward. “About what?” he whispered. “Tell me. I’ll help you.”

Carlos’s lower lip wavered. “About what you did last week,” he said. “I need you to undo it.”

“Undo it,” Ben repeated, looking a little lost. 

Carlos straightened up. “I used to work in the factories,” he said. His lower lip curled and he clenched his hands into fists at his side. “But all the kids lost their jobs last week because you said so. My friends and I are all starving because of you. You did it in winter, and we’re freezing, and the factory won’t let us stay there anymore. Since I don’t have a mom to help me out, I figured I should come ask my _father_ if he’d be willing to acknowledge my presence and let me have my job back.”

Ben looked lost. That helped soothe Mal’s fury. She stepped back and waited. 

“I told you,” Adam said. “I said you should wait. Now both the factories and these kids are struggling. You should have-”

Ben held up a hand to stop them. “We’ll help your friends,” he said slowly. “But I’m not going to let you kids work in the factories. You should be in school. Learning.”

“Learning doesn’t buy food!” Carlos said. “Listen, if you want to help out and make up for being a lousy dad, you should do this one thing right.”

“Kid, um, what’s your name?”

“Carlos.”

“Carlos, listen… I’m not your dad. I don’t know who told you that, but I’m not. And I won’t reinstate the factory policy, but we’ll take care of you. And your friends. Okay?”

“You are my dad and I want nothing to do with you. I just want my job back. You never cared anyway.”

“Ben,” Mal tried to break in. “He’s got a-”

“Oh, for goodness sakes, child!” Adam sighed. “Ben doesn’t have any children. There are days I doubt he knows what a woman looks like!”

Mal blinked. It wasn’t like Adam to snap at Ben like that. Ben glared at Adam. “There are days I think you forget who’s in charge here,” he said. He turned back to Carlos. “Listen, I don’t know who you are, but I still want to help…”

“Ben, you may want to see-” 

Ben’s gaze cut her thought off before she could get it all out. “There’s no way,” he said flatly. “It’s impossible for me to have a son. I haven’t-” His face turned a bit red as he chewed on his cheek, but he pushed on. “I haven’t… known a woman.”

“My momma said that it was the King,” Carlos insisted. He dug into his pocket and procured the golden ring with the beast crest on it. “Her name was Emmalie and she showed me this.”

Ben’s face turned green and grey and he sputtered as he jumped away, out of his chair and up against the wall. "I don't know this woman," he insisted. “I never gave anyone a ring.”

"Wait," Adam said. 

Everyone went really, really quiet. Ben stared at his dad. Mal could feel her heartbeat beating in her ears as she stared at Ben, saw the wheels turning, felt the dread creeping up her spine like ice. “What do you mean, wait?” he snapped. 

Adam sat down in a chair beside the wall and covered his face with one hand. “I knew an Emmalie. I knew… he might…”

“What do you mean, you know an Emmalie?” Ben exploded. “You are married! To my mother!”

“It was years ago!” Adam protested. “Belle had been gone for two years and you were off-the-walls crazy. I was feeling lonely, Ben. Pent-up!”

“Pent-up?” Ben yelled. “What do you mean? Spit it out!”

“She was a prostitute!” Adam sighed. “How was I supposed to know she’d have a baby?”

“How were you supposed to - is that even a question?” Ben slammed his hands down on his desk. “You know how children are made! I’m a testament!”

“You don’t understand, Ben!” Adam said. “Once you’re married, you’ll understand how hard it is. Your life is entirely politics! It’s difficult being alone!”

“That’s absolutely rich. No, this isn’t about being alone or what you’re focusing on. This is about having self-control and common decency and not-”

Mal covered Carlos’s ears. “There are women and children present!” she reminded Ben sharply. She took the ring from Carlos and examined it. “It looks exactly like yours,” she told Ben. 

“Of course. Mine’s the official one. There’s a handful of copies and they all symbolize loyalty to the royal family. Dad, Mom, Chad, they’ve all got one. Even Audrey has one.” Ben pulled his off his finger. “Mine has the sapphires in the eyes. That’s the only difference.”

“Why would you give a ring to a prostitute?” Mal asked Adam, who was pinching his nose.

“She asked for protection. That was her play for keeping secret. She wanted a safeguard for if she ever needed help and I wanted her to not say anything to anyone. So she got the ring and after, I think, two months, I didn’t require her services anymore and I never heard from her again.”

Ben slammed his head into the wall. Carlos looked in between the two. “So… you’re not my dad,” he said softly. 

“Mal,” Ben hissed. “Would you please get Carlos some food and some warmer clothes. I know it’s not your job…”

“Got it,” Mal said, putting her hands on Carlos’s shoulders and starting to pull him out of the office. “We’ll talk later.”

“I’ll make it up to you, I swear-”

Mal pulled Carlos out of the office and shut the door. The moment it was shut, she heard Ben’s voice through the door as clear as if there wasn’t a heavy wooden door in between them at all. 

“I really need a solid explanation within the next five minutes that doesn’t involve you back-mouthing me or-”

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

Mal took Carlos back to her room for the fire and some warm clothes. Belle was still asleep and showed no signs of having woken up while Mal was gone. The potion-lotion was hidden behind the books on the shelf. Mal pulled it down while Carlos changed in the bathroom. 

“Will King Ben help me?” He wondered out loud to Mal as he took a hesitant seat on her bed. 

“Ben helps everyone. Don’t worry.”

Evie’s lotion had helped ease Belle’s coughing over the last few days. She would wake up every few hours, eat, cough up the liquid in her lungs, and sometimes talk briefly with Ben, Adam, or Mal. Ben had usually come in over every lunch and dinner break to sit beside her, but Mal always left him alone.

Mal focused on rubbing the lotion into Belle’s skin and listening to her deep breathing for so long that when the knock at the door came, she almost jumped out of her skin. She went to the door. Ben. He wasn’t yelling, which was probably a good sign. Mal let him in and he went to sit beside Belle, cup her cheek, and squeeze her hand. Mal put the lotion away up on the shelf. Carlos had drifted off in her bed, so she pulled the covers up over him and let him stay snuggled up.

She and Ben had mutually decided to not talk to each other. They hadn’t been speaking for weeks. But now, like floodgates opening, suddenly that was over. 

“I’m so irritated!” Ben announced out of the blue, just as she was picking up a book to take out of the room. She jumped. Had he spoken to her? Was Belle awake?

But Ben turned around and his hands were shaking as he took a deep breath. “Will you stay?” he asked. “I just… need a second opinion.”

Mal set the book back down and pushed a chair up beside Ben and Belle before she took a hesitant seat. Belle gave a cough in her sleep and Ben reached over to cup her cheek before he sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

“I don’t know what to do about my dad and brother,” Ben whispered. At the mention, Mal glanced over at the kid, whose head was tilted to the side with her pillow stuffed up underneath his chest. 

“Get us a new bed and I’ll take care of him,” Mal whispered. “It won’t be a problem.”

“No, no.” Ben shook his head. “I mean, I would. I appreciate the offer and I would take you up on it. But he’s not my son. My dad gets that call.” He ran his hands through his hair, creating an unfashionable lump on the side of his head. “He wants Audrey.”

“Audrey,” Mal repeated. “He wants Audrey to take care of him? Seriously.”

“Yeah.” Ben scoffed. “He wants me to let her back in, give her a room, and she’ll watch his kid for him. I just-” He pulled at his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. “What do you think?”

Mal pinched her lips closed. “Well, you know I hate Audrey, but is it worth fighting with your dad over?”

“I could always say ‘Not in my castle’ and then he’d have to either pick someone else or move out.”

“Could you maybe just… let her have a place and say ‘Talk to me and you’re gone?’”

Ben considered this, head tilted back and face frozen in a frown. He looked like he was waiting for the sun to come out. After a few seconds without a response, she nudged his arm. He nodded. “I guess I could,” he muttered. “Just say ‘talk to me, talk to Mal, I’ll personally put you into a snowbank.”

“I appreciate your protection.” Mal glanced back at Carlos. “In advance, it’s fine if he ends up here most of the time. I wouldn’t wish Audrey on anyone.”

“Maybe if he hates Audrey too, we can convince Dad to let her go.”

Mal hummed. She reached for Belle’s hand and squeezed it before a thought came to her. “Why does your dad like Audrey so much?”

Ben shrugged. “He, uh, always has. He arranged a betrothal between us when we were kids. My mom let me out of it because I hated her so much.”

“Belle told me. But I bet you probably would have dropped her the moment you became king anyway.”

“Very true, very true.” Ben leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. “I guess… maybe they’re just like-minded. Maybe Dad was hoping she’d balance me out or something.”

“Typically you balance two good things out together. Not a good thing and a bad thing.”

Ben chuckled, then tilted his head in thought. “Am I a good thing?”

The back of her neck grew hot. “Well, you’re not a horrible thing, but-”

“Mal?” 

Ben and Mal both turned as Carlos sat up in bed. He rubbed under his eyes with both hands the same way Ben did when he was tired and Mal resisted the urge to grin and poke Ben. He swung his legs over and came to stand beside them, stifling a yawn. “What’s going to happen now?” he asked. “Did you guys decide?”

“Oh, you’ll stay here, champ.” Ben put a hand on Carlos’s shoulder. “You’ll stay here and everything will be alright. All your friends… we’ll help them out. It’ll all work out.”

Carlos looked down at Belle. “Who’s she?” he asked. 

“This is Ben’s mom,” Mal explained. “It’s my job to look after her.”

“Are you going to look after me too?”

“No. Your dad wants someone else to.”

Belle’s hand abruptly tightened on Mal’s and Mal spun around. Her eyes were open and she was glancing around and staring in between Ben and Carlos in confusion. “How long was I asleep?” She asked. 

Ben suddenly grew panicked. He looked at Mal for help. Mal bit her lip. This was a trainwreck in the making. She picked up Belle’s other hand and, staring at Ben, gave a sharp nod to Carlos. “Get him out,” she tried to signal. 

“Oh, you’ve only been asleep for a day, Belle,” Mal tried to console her as Ben took Carlos by the shoulder and began to take him to the door. “I gave you some food the last time you woke up. Do you remember?”

Belle clutched her head and tried to sit up. “Everything’s foggy,” she whispered. Ben reappeared in the door and closed it behind him. He came up behind Mal and put his hands on her shoulders while he hovered anxiously. Belle looked at Ben's hands. Her expression brightened. “Oh, I must have been out of it for quite a long time,” she said. “What’s this?”

“This is nothing,” Mal said, brushing Ben’s hands away. “Ben’s just…” She glanced up at him, praying for help. 

“I, uh, was just standing behind Mal, Mom. Nothing romantic about it.”

Belle peered around to the door. “I must be out of it,” she chuckled. “I saw a boy who looked exactly like you, Ben. But he had darker hair.”

“Oh no, there wasn’t any-” Mal smacked Ben’s arm. He gave her a bewildered look. Mal drew Belle’s focus by leaning in a bit to whisper. 

“His name is Carlos. Audrey will be taking care of him, but you’ll probably see him from time to time. You know - he might want to escape her.”

Belle looked up at Ben. “Who is he?” she asked. 

Ben closed his eyes, brought his hands up to hide his face, and turned to thump his head against the wall. Mal swallowed. There wasn’t exactly an easy way to break this news to Belle. 

“Ben,” she whispered. “What if I leave you two alone?”

“Oh, please don’t,” he begged. “Please, Mal. Please don’t make me.”

“Ben, she’s your mom!”

“Mal, she’s my mom!”

“Ben, don’t you think this would be better coming from-”

“I’ll take it from here.” The three of them all looked up towards the door. Adam, who seemed quite tall despite how small he’d seemed in the office, was standing straight in the doorway. He approached Belle’s bedside, got to his knees, and clasped his hands like he was praying. His expression, however, was stone cold.

Ben immediately made for the door. Mal lingered, then backed off a few steps. Ben could leave. He deserved the privacy. This was a major part of his life that had been seemingly ruined. But Mal? Mal was Belle’s caretaker. And it was impossible to know how much care Belle was about to need. 

“The summer after you left, I was lonely,” Adam began with his voice scarcely a whisper. “I was lonely, you weren’t there, I missed you. So bad, Belle. Ben, Ben’s always been like you. You’re both - expressive and wild and sometimes I’d be chatting with him and he’d be stubborn or smart and it felt like you were there. But I… missed more than your personality. I missed being with you. That was hard for me.”

Adam took a deep breath. “Ben started to go… absolutely insane when he took the throne. He had all these ideas and goals and I could never keep up with the boy! He didn’t listen to anyone and he didn’t listen to me and I felt alone, Belle. So I went and found someone so I didn’t have to be lonely.”

“That boy out there is mine, Belle. His mother is dead now, but he has a ring I gave his mother for protection.”

Belle turned her face away from Adams. “Leave me,” she whispered. 

“Belle, you have to understand that I was-”

“Adam, get out of my face,” Belle snapped. Tears began to run down her cheeks in streams Mal took a handkerchief from the bed. Belle took it, but then waved her away too. “No, no, please go,” she said in a strangled tone. 

“Belle, you need to listen to me,” Adam said. “I was alone. Ben was insane. And I-”

Mal couldn’t stand another word of his useless ramblings. She pulled him back with a hand. “Out!” she demanded. “She said out. Leave now.”

“Belle,” Adam whined. “Please!” He batted Mal’s hands away. 

“Stab him, Mal,” Belle said. Mal’s eyes grew wide. Adam’s too. He sputtered on the floor and Mal realized what Belle was trying to do. 

“As you wish,” she agreed. She went to the stocking drawer and pulled out a long, silver knife. Adam jumped up and sprinted out of the room. 

“Call her off, Belle!” he called. “I’m out. I’ll leave you be.”

Mal replaced the knife. “Do you want me to-”

“No.” Belle shook her head fast. “No.”

Mal left. As she shut the door, she heard Belle break down. The poor woman was going to cry her whole heart out. 

Adam fixed his suit. He looked regretful, sad, but not guilty in the slightest. He looked down at Carlos. “Have you been set up with a room?” he asked. 

“I thought I’d be here,” Carlos said. 

“Oh, never,” Adam wrinkled his nose. “Come on, lad. Belle’s just having a cry. I’ll find you a place to go.” He put his hand on Carlos’s shoulder and led him away. Mal couldn’t resist sticking her tongue out at his back. Poor Carlos looked lost beyond measure. He kept looking back the further they got. Mal wished she could rescue him from Adam and Audrey’s talons, but no avail. 

Where had Ben gone?

She took a deep breath and let the world become still. Belle was still sobbing in the bedroom, but she listened for something deeper. The scrape of shoes was getting softer, but that wasn’t it. 

Then she heard a sound like a heartbeat out in the entrance and followed it. On the top step was Ben. He, too, was crying. 

Mal waited until she was sure Adam was far enough away and sat down beside him. He peered up at her and tried to cut off his sobs. “Oh, gosh, don’t look at me like this,” he said and tried to turn away. Mal caught his shoulder and turned him back to her. 

It was a slow decision. She wasn’t even sure when she actually made it. But she found her hands parting and her arms spreading and the distance somehow stitched itself together. Ben leaned into her and began to cry more. She let her arms settle around his back and leaned her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “It’ll be okay. Belle’s a strong lady. You’re a strong guy. It’ll hurt for a bit, but it’ll be okay.”

“I know. I know. I think it’s just-” he wiped his eyes. “Shock.”

Mal balled up his shirt in her hand and then smoothed it back down again. “I felt the same way when my mother died,” she whispered. “It’s okay.”

Ben sniffed a little more and wiped the last of his tears away. He didn’t move to let her go, but did turn his ear slightly to the side. “What did… what did he say?”

“I assume I just witnessed a typical King Adam response. He blamed it all on you being insane and leaving him alone.”

“His support is marvelous,” Ben snorted. He paused. “Do I ever do that?”

Mal got the sense it was more of an internal question than one for her to answer, but hummed and answered anyway. “You took accountability for lying to me about that meeting. So I’d say no.” 

Ben laughed. It was a relief to hear that instead of the crying still floating down from Belle’s room.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

Audrey’s carriage arrived at sundown. She was dressed in a brown dress with none of the poof she usually had. Her hair was braided back. She didn’t even have a fan. 

She stumbled up the last stair on her way to stand in front of Ben, Adam, Carlos, and Mal, who had been caring for Carlos while they waited for Audrey. Carlos was now wearing thick clothes, warm shoes and socks, and Mal had attempted to straighten his unruly hair. Audrey cleared her throat when she saw him. 

“Is this him?” she asked. “Little Prince Carlos?”

Carlos looked like he wanted to run and hide at the name. Ben squeezed his shoulder. “Carlos, this is Audrey. Audrey, Carlos. Carlos, Audrey is the person Dad wants to take care of you, but I want to tell you now that if Audrey mistreats you, she won’t be around. Her behavior is going to be proportional to the length of her stay.”

Audrey didn’t shake or wilt. She just looked at the ground. Mal watched her twist a ring on her finger. The golden copy of Ben’s ring. Audrey certainly didn’t deserve that protection. 

Adam pushed Carlos forward towards Audrey and Audrey opened an arm to fit around his shoulders. Mal resisted the urge to frown. She didn’t like that and could tell Ben disliked it too. Nothing to be done, though. 

“I have two conditions,” Ben announced as Audrey moved to walk around him. She stilled and didn’t dare to meet his eyes as he crossed his arms. “I don’t want to interact with you,” he said. “Don’t seek me out, don’t leave me notes, don’t make eyes at me across rooms. I don’t want to see you.”

Audrey nodded. “I understand,” she whispered. “What’s the second?”

“The same goes for Mal,” Ben said. Audrey’s head snapped up and her eyes flew open. She looked shocked at Ben’s unwavering gaze. 

“Don’t talk to Mal,” Ben continued. “Don’t say stupid things aloud when you know she’s passing by. Don’t go to talk to my mother just so you can get in the way. Mal is just as busy as you will be, if not more busy, and I expect you to leave her to her life. That’s all at the moment, but I do reserve the right to add more.”

Audrey’s jaw was as stiff as a metal joint without oil as she put her head down and entered the palace without another word. Adam followed her, equally wordlessly. Mal closed her eyes, wondering if or how she should talk to Ben, and when she opened them, everyone was gone.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

This didn’t look too complicated, Mal thought as she examined the diagram in the book. She opened the door to the sitting room, sat down at the piano with a smile, dropped the book on a nearby chair, and fingered the keys. Moments later, a tune began floating around the room.

“Someone’s been practicing.” Mal stopped and looked up, startled at the unexpected female intruder. “It’s true what people say. Sometimes all you need is the right teacher,” the woman continued.

“Evie,” Mal smiled. Evie closed the door and leaned against it. Her hair was neatly tucked inside her ever-present hat while a pretty blue cloak framed her petite shoulders. 

“How is Ben doing?” Evie asked, coming to lean against the piano as Mal fumbled a key. 

Mal squinted at Evie. “Oh, goodness, not you too,” she exclaimed with a sigh.

Evie held up her hands. “Hey, I just asked the question,”

“Oh, I know very well what you were trying to ask,” Mal snorted. “You and Jay.”

Evie raised an eyebrow “Jay?”

“He’s,” Mal stammered. “Oh, sorry - someone from town. He’s nice. Tall and handsome. Magical too.”

“You’re not fooling anyone, Mal.” Evie crossed her arms. “You know you aren’t.”

Mal’s lips flattened as her cheeks turned a light red. Evie was staring at her with the corner of her mouth crooked up. She turned her head away and began to fidget with the hem of her sleeves.

Evie laughed. “I think it’s funny, how whenever you come talk to him, he always tries to straighten up.”

Mal’s head snapped back. “He does not,” she replied, raising her voice.

“Have you ever noticed him fix his hair when you’re around?” Evie quipped with a teasing smile. “I’m beginning to think he’s insecure about it.”

“Oh, Evie, don’t you have anything better to do?” Mal huffed out the last of her frustration and took a deep breath to cool. “Evie,” she continued with her expression turning serious. “Could you maybe help me with Belle again? She’s sleeping more and more.. I think she’s fading.”

“She is, Mal.” There was a sudden sad gleam in Evie’s eyes. “She has an infection in her lungs. That’s something I can’t get rid of. Is she still coughing?”

“No. It’s eased.” Mal replied

“There’s almost nothing else I could do then.” She sighed. “Most of my magic is in animation and chemistry. I could make you poisons and potions, but I’m not a healer.”

Mal clasped Evie’s hand. “Well, thank you. For everything you’ve been able to do. You’ve probably given her-”

“Mal?”

Evie panicked and jumped away from the piano. She managed to hide herself in a corner as the door opened. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and spun it in her hand. It jumped to life, hovered above her head, and then grew and grew until it encompassed her and she was gone. Just in time. Ben poked his head in. “Hey. I thought I heard music.”

“I was just…” Mal stammered.

Ben leaned against the doorway. “I thought you said you couldn’t play?”

Mal snorted. “Well, with Belle always being asleep, I figured now would be a good time to learn.”

Ben closed the door behind him and walked up to Mal. He rested his hand on the piano top and waited. “Let’s hear it then.” 

Mal shrugged and her fingers took up the soft tune they’d played last time. She looked up for approval.

“Still a little shaky.” Ben moved to sit on the bench beside her. “Here, let’s try from the top together and go slow.”

His side was against hers, so warm and making her want to jump for joy and be sick at the same time. Mal immediately stood up. “It’s probably better if I go back up to Belle, actually.”

“Mal, wait,” Ben exclaimed, grabbing her arm. “Just a moment. I don’t bite, you know.”

Ben guided her to sit back on the bench. He smiled and continued to play. “Come on, join me.” 

Mal hesitated and then took up the upper bars of the song. Ben watched her a moment, then he straightened his fingers on the keys and joined her.

“You play really well,” he complimented her. 

Mal sighed. “Well, I’ve done enough other things with my hands.”

Ben glanced sideways at her, still smiling. “You’re a hard worker.”

Mal focused on the keys. “So are you.”

“I’m definitely a body-builder of mental capacities,” Ben quipped after a few moments of silence. The joke was enough to get Mal to turn her head back towards him. “I appreciate you playing with me,” he said.

Mal smiled as her heart picked up speed. She had to admit – it was nice spending time around Ben. He was smart, kind and honest - more than any other person she’d met before. “I appreciate you letting me play with you.” She took a deep breath. “You know, putting up with my… averageness.” Mal stopped playing and bowed her head to shield her eyes from him.

“You okay?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Mal replied and turned back towards him. “Um, I just realized I never apologized for… storming into your office. I don’t know why I was so angry.”

Ben tilted his head to one side and examined her. “Angry?”

“About Carlos.” She admitted. “Just… the way he was dressed and out on the streets, and then thinking he was your son. It made me mad.”

“It’d make anyone mad.” Ben replied, nodding in understanding. “I want to do something to help them. All of them.”

Mal laughed. “You always want to help everyone.”

“I do, yes. That’s the goal.”

“You know,” Mal shifted uncomfortably, recalling what he’d said at the lake; how he regretted always focusing on politics and putting off finding someone special in his life. Wishing he’d get to see his mom with his kids before it was too late. “All things considered, you’d make an excellent father one day. You fit the bill perfectly.”

A silence formed for a few seconds. “Thank you.” 

Mal met his gaze and her heart began to thump against her ribcage as her throat went dry.

Someone’s heels clicked past the door and the pair’s eyes shot to the door.

Mal swallowed. “I better go.”

“It’s just Audrey,” Ben said with a shrug. “I saw her going by earlier. She’s just on her way back. She won’t bother us.”

“That’s…” Mal began before brushing a few loose strands of hair behind her left ear, “all the more reason to go, Ben.”

Ben’s shoulders dropped. “Oh, of course. Sorry,” he replied and frowned as Mal got up and left the room without looking back at him.


	11. Point Blank

Belle stopped waking up. The books went back to the library and Mal stopped leaving. She watched Belle’s breaths grow short and shallow as she drifted further and further away. The time was drawing close, and Belle was hardly fighting anymore. Mal didn’t dare say a word, but privately felt that Adam’s betrayal had broken her heart and tired her out to the end. Weeks off her life. 

Mal saw Ben less and less. In his fury at his father, he’d thrown himself into work, rarely resurfacing for breath. Things changed - they had orphans in the palace that were in the process of being relocated and food and blankets were going out to aid people on the streets and giant bonfires lit in the courtyards to warm people drifting around during the bitter nights. At first, Mal was concerned. A conspiracy in the courts, assassins could be anywhere, and Ben was letting people come in whenever? But Jay informed her that the people who were taking advantage of this were grateful for the help and, as a result, fiercely defensive of the king. Some were even magical. 

Instead of Ben, Carlos came by, often trying to escape Audrey or lessons. At first, Mal tried to send him back to his tutor, but would allow Audrey escapes. But after meeting the tutor… she began to let it slide. They were a stern old man, so old that he had to be watched going down stairs, who taught from a dusty bible and stained manuscripts about magical insurrections and various revolts of the lower class against the upper class. Math, English, and French were taught as needed. 

Carlos and Ben got along famously. It was shocking, honestly. Carlos learned to evade Adam and Audrey while en route between Ben and Mal and was sort of the go-between for them while they weren’t talking face-to-face. 

“Ben asked if you needed anything.”

“I don’t. Ask him if he’s eating okay.”

“He thought you might ask and said he’s fine.”

Of course, this talk served to enlighten Carlos to the same thing Evie and Jay had suspected. 

“Do you want to marry my brother?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Jay said you do.”

“Jay says lots of things, few of them true.”

“It kinda seems like you do.”

“Well, I don’t.”

It was all pointless talk, Mal thought. Belle was almost gone. Maybe Mal would be here another month, maybe only another night. It was all a waiting game. 

Half past ten on Sunday evening, Mal was reaching to blow out the midnight candle when the doorknob turned. She didn’t have to look up - she knew those sneaky steps. Sure enough, Carlos peeked through the door crack. The blonde streak in his hair looked like someone was holding a finger above his head. “Miss Mal?” he whispered. 

Mal sighed. “Carlos, shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Carlos pushed the door open, slipped in with the breeze, and shut it while Mal shivered. “I was asleep, but I heard a sound and woke up.”

“Why didn’t you ask Audrey?”

“She told me to go back to bed.”

Mal sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her eyes. “What kind of a sound?” she asked. “A scratch or a whistle or-”

“A thud,” Carlos said. “A footstep right above my head in the ceiling. They were wearing rubber boots. I know the sound.”

“It could have just been a servant,” Mal said. “Maybe someone was washing floors.”

Carlos stared at her. “My room’s on the top floor,” he said. “The roof is above my head.”

Mal got back to her feet. She opened the door into the hall and looked left and right. “Our guards are gone,” she realized. She turned towards Carlos. “Your room’s in the left wing, isn’t it? Did you see any guards down here?”

Carlos thought about it, then shrugged. “Only the one by Ben’s and the former king.” He crossed his arms. “None outside of ours.”

Mal turned and glared suspiciously outside. “That’s not right,” she whispered. “Ben specifically set them here… I’m going to go find a pair. You stay here and get some rest. I’ll figure out where everyone is.”

“Do you think Ben’s in trouble?”

“I don’t know. You said there were guards outside his room, right?”

“Yes, but he hasn’t been sleeping there.”

That information made Mal pause. She turned and raised an eyebrow at Carlos. “What do you mean?”

“I heard the king talking to Ben about it. Ben started switching rooms after the ball happened. He just thought it’d be best. On the night the assassins broke in, they went to his room and found it empty. No one knows where he goes.”

“Who else knows that?”

“Audrey,” Carlos said immediately. “Maybe the guards too. He didn’t tell me much.”

Mal looked back out to the corridor. “He’s probably safe then. We’re all probably safe. But I’ll still go get guards and ask them to stand watch. Better safe than sorry.” She nodded to her bed. “Try to get some rest.”

Carlos climbed in and pulled the blankets up to his chin without lying down. “I’ll wait,” he said. “Be fast.” Mal nodded and shut the door behind her. 

Out in the courtyard, the fires were blazing away. Thirty or forty people crowded near the flames with tiny lean-to’s and palace-provided blankets easing the concrete. Their presence was comforting. Someone liked the king. Someone would protect him. 

Mal began hurrying up the steps of the left staircase and almost ran into Audrey, whose hair was wavy as it hung around her shoulders. She was dressed in a pink nightdress with a white coat and leather boots - quite the statement. And when she jumped back from Mal, she squeaked in surprise. 

“Goodness!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for the guards,” Mal said. She wondered if Audrey was looking for Carlos. “Do you know what happened to them all?”

Audrey shrugged and turned her nose to the ceiling. She pulled her coat tightly around her and gold flashed on her finger. “Well, Mal, I haven’t the faintest. I’m not exactly in a position to know things, thanks to you. I shouldn’t even be speaking to you, remember?” She marched down the stairs, feeling the steps with her toes as she descended so she could keep her nose in the air. Mal watched her go, then peered down the hallway. Four guards were looking down at her from a distance. Two in front of Ben’s door, two in front of Adam’s. Mal picked up the skirt and hurried down to stop in front of Ben’s door. 

“Excuse me,” she said, huffing for breath. “Can you please open this door for me?”

“The king’s asleep, madam. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to see you in the morning, however.”

The other one elbowed her. “That’s her,” he whispered to his comrade. “The girl.”

Mal took a step back, bracing herself for a fight. “The girl?” she wondered. 

“The dancing girl,” the guard clarified. “I was there on your outing, don’t you remember me?”

Mal put a hand to her forehead. “I’ll be honest, that day is in shambles in my head.”

“That’s alright,” he said. He glanced at his friend. “Well, he and she have an ongoing courting, I thought, and-”

“We don’t!” Mal sputtered. “I’ve warned him of his death twice. That’s all.”

“Well, not all, but-”

“Can you please open this door?”

The first guard twisted the knob without much hesitation now. “You don’t have to be so embarrassed,” he said. “Tons of royals do this all the time.”

“For god’s sake!” Mal stepped past the two and skimmed the room. As Carlos had said, it was empty. But she’d seen Ben here. She’d been able to knock and he’d appeared. That meant…

“You can leave a note,” the second guard said. “He’s not here yet.”

Mal snorted. “Eleven at night. Sure. Why would you be here if he wasn’t?”

This room was a mockery. A facade. But an effective facade would have to have an access. Such an access could be marked by anything… the painting of Auradon city on the wall, the large bed taking up most of the room, or…

The bookshelf. On the left side of the room was a bookshelf. And sitting on the second shelf was a painted book of Shakespeare. The cover depicted a man in a purple robe collapsed on the streets. Mal crossed the room, ignoring how both guards peered in after, and ran her fingertips down the title. In the library, on the day Ben had come to ask her to accompany him, Belle had been reading and he’d done a double-take at the book. That one had just been a plain one, and Mal couldn’t remember if there was another painted copy in the library anywhere. But Romeo and Juliet had marked the entrance to the first passage… and there could be dozens more books like this set about the palace. Of course Ben would know every single entrance - every way to get back to the library.

“Et tu, brute?” Mal whispered. 

Belle’s favorite author. The one known for his artistry and foreshadowing. And the very play of treason sitting on his shelf. 

“Gentlemen,” Mal turned back to the hall. “All the guards in every other area of the palace have vanished. We’re unprotected and I think something bad might happen tonight.”

“I’m sure there’s no reason to fret, madam,” the first guard said. “Perhaps they’re only switching the guards around?”

“No one leaves their posts when they do that,” Mal said. “There’s no guards in the entrance, no guards beside Prince Carlos, not even any guards by Queen Belle. I need one of you to find out what’s happening.”

“Of course,” The second guard agreed. “I’ll go down now.” He beckoned to one of the guards beside King Adam’s door and both men took off at a hurried pace down the stairs.

The first guard stepped inside the door. “King Ben’s not here, Miss Mal. We’ve been waiting up for him for the last few hours. Perhaps you might try his study?”

But Mal wrapped her hands around the tome on the shelf. “Hence, wilt thou lift up Olympus?” she whispered and pulled it off the shelf. The entire wall rumbled and pulled toward the right, away from the hall, to vanish seamlessly into the wall. A corridor with carpet was revealed, heavy lanterns dangling from the walls on ornate hooks all the way out of sight.

The guard pulled his sword. “Well, you’ve been a marvelous help,” he cackled. Mal glanced at him in alarm. A gold ring was glinting on his finger as he raised his sword above his head and swung. Mal ducked and the sword dug into the bookcase. She punched him in the gut and, when he keeled over for breath, slammed her chin against his head. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped. 

The guards. The guards were traitors. That’s why they were all gone, they were all traitors!

Adam’s other guard appeared in the doorway with a pistol in a shaking hand. “Hands above your head, and maybe you’ll live to see the sunrise,” he demanded. But Mal put her hands together. They were cold, clammy, shaking with the shock of the secrets unraveling, but she pictured a spark and flames came to life in her palm. She imagined a snake - a fiery serpent - and flicked her hand. Her fiery whip lashed the guard across the chest and sent him flying into the wall. Door shut - she needed to shut the door now before-

It flung itself shut and locked itself with a click. Perfect. 

The whip writhed to life and Mal dropped it with a yelp. Her fiery serpent had accidentally become a serpent. She had a black asp coiling at her feet, which she promptly jumped from. The last thing Mal needed was to explore Antony and Cleopatra when King Duncan was about to be murdered. She sprinted away from the snake while it briefly examined its surroundings and then settled down beside the forgotten book. Down the passageway and into the heart of the castle. 

She went down a flight of steps then up two more, twisting every so often as the passageway grew more and more damp. It opened up suddenly on a room with one bed pushed up against the wall, a net hanging from the ceiling like a place to sit and about six different bookcases in different spots and angles around the rest of the room. However, it was still empty. The only comfort was that it looked absolutely untouched. No sign of a struggle anywhere. 

On one bookcase sat a copy of Hamlet with the Ghost of King Hamlet engraven on the front. Mal wasted no time in ripping the cover off its stand. The wall slid down into the floor and Mal found herself on the top floor of the library, looking over the balcony to the couches down below. She peered down - the doors were locked, all was silent and still. No one was here. 

Where was Ben? Had he used a different passage? 

She needed to find him, get him to safety, and she also had to worry about Carlos, Belle, or Adam also being hurt. 

If she went back through this passage, the guard with the gun would be waiting. She’d have to find a new passage or risk the doors… not too bad of an idea if the guards had returned unless the one rogue had managed to convince them she was an enemy or something. The only problem was that the doors were locked and chained… wait, they were locked from the inside?

The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. She wasn’t alone here. 

This realization came a bit too late, though, as she heard someone cock a gun behind her and heard the bullet slide into place. “What’re you doing here?” a man growled. “Who’s with you?”

“I left two behind me,” Mal said softly. She was examining the room below - the vast expanse of library. “Just… popping in for a book.”

“A book.”

“A book.”

“A book of what?”

“Well, I was just looking for some light reading, but I do have half a mind to get a bible now.”

The man laughed softly. “A bible won’t save you now,” he said. 

Mal glanced over her shoulder. It was a man exactly like the first two who’d taken the Romeo and Juliet passage. Completely dressed in black, face covered. “Actually, for you. I think you might need it. You’re about to meet your maker.”

She saw his finger flex on the trigger and let herself collapse like a rag doll. The bullet exploded from the chamber and flew over her head to become embedded in the books behind her. Without wasting another moment, Mal climbed over the balcony, leaned back, and dropped off. She hit the couch, which groaned under her weight, climbed off it, and ran into the bookcases. People began to shout. 

“She went into the books!”

“Find her! Find the witch!”

Mal ripped a copy of Henry Ⅴ off a pedestal and slammed it into a man’s head as he came around the corner. She dropped it on him for good measure and then took off further into the library, going deeper and deeper into the tomes. A good fifty feet back, there was another place for reading with five large couches gathered in a broad circle. Mal had no idea what it was normally for, but for now it made a great hiding place as she ducked behind one couch and peered back at the open passage, where eight different men had gathered and were peering inside, searching for her. Ten men, then, not counting at least two fake guards.

A hand landed on her shoulder. Mal whipped around and saw Ben holding a finger to his lips. Oh, thank the lords! He was fine!

“You’re here?” she whispered. “I thought you were supposed to be hidden!”

“Thought I should come defend my castle,” he whispered back. “What are you doing here? I’d thought you’d be asleep.”

“Carlos said he heard people sneaking in and came for help. Audrey had told him to go back to bed.”

“Goodness, you’re in your nightclothes.” Ben sighed. He himself was completely dressed and with some sort of thin breastplate under his shirt. “Are you armed? We should get you out.”

“It’s you we need to get out,” Mal said. “I’m not leaving you behind.” 

There was a crash as one of the assassins let out a roar of frustration. Apparently, they’d figured out that Mal hadn’t gone down the open passage. They swiped a shelf and all the books went crashing towards the floor. Ben moved over Mal’s shoulder to watch everything go tumbling down. His hand trailed down her arm, to her wrist, and she spun back around. Now they were face to face with their features so close that Mal couldn’t see all his face. They were breathing the same air. 

Ben looked just as surprised by the appearance of her face against his as she was. His eyes flicked down. So did hers. They let their heads drift a few inches closer and then simultaneously came back to earth. 

“Sorry,” Ben whispered. “I just-” he shook his head and leaned back. “Here.” He unfolded her hand and pulled his pistol out of its holster on his belt. “Can you use this? It has three shots.”

“Well, I assume you pull the trigger,” Mal whispered. I’d rather you have it, though. You’re the better shot.”

“What are you going to use to protect yourself?”

“I’m a fist fighter. Always have been.”

“Absolutely not.” Ben glanced over the couch at the assassins, who were debating what to do. “They don’t know where I am yet and I know where the weapons are here. You stay here, with this,” he put the handle of the gun in her hands, “and I’ll be right back.”

He paused then, and then leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “Stay safe,” he whispered. 

“You too.”

Ben crouched down behind the couches and then went to the left of the library, towards the windows. Mal watched him until he was out of sight and then sighed, holding the gun closer to her. There was going to be death here tonight. Just hopefully not hers. 

“They’re both in here somewhere,” One of the assassins spat. “They can’t hide forever!”

“The passages,” someone said. “They could already be gone!”

“Shut the palace down. No one gets in and no one goes out. If it takes days to hunt him down, so be it.”

Mal heard footsteps coming up on the couch. She crawled to the left to hide behind the armrest as two thugs walked by. A lantern was swinging in between them as they peered in between every shelf. She backed up and felt the barrel of a gun press into her head. “Don’t move, witch,” they hissed. Without a moment of hesitation, Mal aimed Ben’s gun behind her and pulled the trigger. A bang made the walls shake. The man toppled on top of her and warm blood soaked into her clothes. 

“Over here!”

“Man down!”

So much for staying hidden…

Mal pushed the body off of her and got to her knees. She squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened. How did one reload a gun? 

Someone pulled their trigger. Mal flinched and the bullet paused in midair and thunked uselessly on the floor. That gave her enough time to figure out how to rotate the next bullet into the chamber. She fired, and the attacker collapsed. Then she turned, fired, and another fell. But that was the third bullet and now she was out of bullets. Tough luck. 

Someone fired behind her and Mal saw a flash of metal. A sword sliced the air in front of her and the bullet ricocheted off of it. Ben pushed her to the ground in front of the couch and then pulled the back of it and rolled it on top of them. Their shoulders and legs were squeezed up against each other. “Gun?” he panted. Mal palmed it to him. 

From out of his pocket came three bullets that quickly replaced the three three now missing. He slapped it back into place and handed it back to her. “I counted four,” he whispered. “You’re a pretty good shot.”

“It’s point-blank, Ben. Anyone’s a good shot.”

Shots rang out and the couch groaned on top of them. They were running out of time. It was a thick couch, but Mal didn’t want to bet her life on it. Ben listened, waiting. When the shots paused so everyone could reload, he nudged Mal and then lifted the couch. She saw two pairs of legs and fired upwards. Two black-clothed figures fell. Ben flipped the couch the rest of the way over and Mal turned to fire. Her shot went wide though. Without a moment of hesitation, she threw the gun. It spiraled barrel over butt and smacked him across the forehead. Not enough to knock him out, but he dropped his gun as he lost his balance. It fell by Mal, who snatched it up and took aim. 

Ben had leapt over the couch and taken a swing at the second person. They’d been forced back, fumbling with their gun until they’d stumbled into the bookcase and been forced to stop. As they continued fumbling, the bullets they’d been trying to load spilled all over the floor. Ben kicked the gun out of their hands and pinned the sword at their throats. Everything stilled. 

“Are you okay?” Ben whispered. 

“What?” the guy who he was holding asked. Ben nodded over his shoulder. 

“Of course,” Mal said, realizing he was talking about her. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Mal, you just shot five people who were shooting back at you.”

Mal’s mouth quirked up. “I’m Isle-raised, Ben. Isle of the Lost isn’t exactly an elementary school.”

Ben hummed. “You never fail to impress.”

The guy on the wall groaned. “Oh, just kiss already!” he snapped. “Stupid king and filthy little-” There was a flash of silver. He’d pulled a knife out of his sleeve and was bringing it down on Ben’s chest. Mal gasped. Ben grabbed the man’s wrist seconds before it went through his heart. The assassin pulled his legs up and kicked Ben away. 

“Ben!” Mal moved to help him but the man she was guarding brought his gun up. They were now frozen, staring down each others’ barrels. 

The assassin rushed forward, raising his knife, and Ben brought his sword up to stop him. The scratch of the metal made Mal flinch, but she didn’t move - didn’t move the gun from where she had pointed it. 

Ben managed to get back to his feet and the two began to exchange blow for blow with the screech of metal separating every swing. A block with a scrape. A knock and a pang. A grunt from one with a deep breath from the other. 

Ben was an excellent swordsman. Where he’d picked that up, Mal had no clue, but he was good. He had the longer weapon too. The assassin wouldn’t last long when Ben was planning ahead every move and carefully guarding everything vital while his attacker was so focused on trying to kill that he was leaving himself unguarded. 

Then, he seemed to realize that too. 

The man in black jumped back and ran. Ben pursued, dashing around a bookcase to cut off his escape. In turn, the assassin ripped a book off the shelf and flung it before heading even further to the left. He was looking for something and apparently found it. From the side of a bookcase, he procured a sword identical to the one Ben held. It must be a decoration holder there. 

Armed with the sword and the knife, the assassin made towards Ben again. Mal was shaking in her shoes, but she didn’t dare move. 

The assassin slashed and Ben ducked under his arm before attacking, forcing him to cross arms to protect himself. Even with the two weapons, he was still outmatched. Ben kicked him down. The assassin tried to slice at his leg, but Ben stepped on his wrists, one before the other, and that was it. 

“You stupid, filthy-” The assassin swore and writhed. 

Ben frowned and pressed harder on his wrists. “There’s a lady present. Watch your mouth.”

Mal was so relieved, she almost fell over. The man she’d been holding at gunpoint growled, knocked her gun away, and squeezed the trigger. Ben let out a yell, but Mal had ducked. With one blow to the head, the guy slumped to the ground. 

Mal fixed her gun on the last one. He glared through his mask. “Do it,” he hissed. “I bet you won’t. You’re just a pathetic, swine of a child, who-”

“Just stop,” Ben rolled his eyes. 

“I know you,” Mal said. Both Ben and the man on the floor paused. “I know your voice.” She cast her mind back to try to remember who. “You’ve been in Ben’s office before.”

“Of course he has.” Ben nodded. He bent down and pointed at the guy’s hand before straightening up. “It’s King Phillip. Audrey’s dad. The only other royal ruler in the court who has a ring. He and my dad are old friends.”

“But Audrey loves Ben,” Mal said. “Why would you want him dead?”

“I believe that would be because I don’t love Audrey.” Ben hummed. “Well, Mal, what should we do with him?”

Mal bent down and pried the knife out of Phillip’s hand. She twisted the ring off and examined it. Phillip had a ring… and Audrey had a ring. She pinched her lips together. “Interrogate him,” she decided and curled four of his fingers down. With a cautionary glance up at Ben, she popped Phillip’s pinkie finger out of place. He threw his head back and yowled. 

“Hush,” she commanded. “Listen. I’ll put it back in just a moment, but you’re going to tell us everything you know about the passageways in the palace.”

“The passageways?” Ben repeated. 

Phillip seemed to know what she was talking about, though. He bit down on the fabric of his mask and shook his head. Mal popped another finger out of joint. “Come on. Who told you? Who’d you tell? How many people know?”

Ben was beginning to look unsteady, but didn’t protest. 

“I’ll do your toes too,” Mal threatened. “And your arms and elbows and legs. Everything. I can put it back just as easily as I can take it apart.”

When Phillip remained silent, Mal uncurled a third finger and began to twist it. Then a bang echoed through the library. It was so sudden that Mal didn’t realize what it was for a moment. A gunshot. 

Ben gasped. 

A hole had opened up in his chest, right on top of his sternum. That wasn’t right, Mal thought. He wasn’t supposed to have a hole there. And how odd… he always wore blue and now his shirt was red and-

She came back to Auradon in a rush of color and shock. “Ben!” She gasped. He fell back, off of Phillip, who simply turned over and tried to move his hand, whimpering. 

Ben laid back, putting some light pressure on the wound while Mal tried to bat his hands away. He was looking back up on the balcony. Mal followed his gaze just in time to see someone in white move out of the way. They’d done their job. 

“Oh my gosh,” Mal whispered. “Oh my gosh.”

Ben took a few deep breaths. “I got shot,” he whispered. “I got shot.” Mal’s hands were shaking. The room was beginning to grow hazy. She continued trying to pull Ben’s hands away, but he wouldn’t let her as he thought. 

“Ben, let me see.”

“Bullet.”

“Yes. Bullet. Let me get to it.”

“We have to get it out.”

“Not now, not now.” Mal picked up his hand and put it to her cheek. He let it stay and moved the other hand as well. Mal shook. “Not now. We have to leave it in until we’re safe. That’s what’s keeping the blood in, Ben.”

“I was shot.” Ben exhaled and leaned his head back. “I was shot.”

“Did you see who it was?” Mal began unbuttoning Ben’s shirt. The breastplate was ripped away and set aside. She made him keep his head up while she balled up the torso and pressed it into the wound. 

Ben shook his head. “They were wearing a mask,” he whispered. The shock was making his eyes look foggy and distant. Mal took his face. 

“Listen. Listen. Focus on me. Can you hear me?”

“I hear you fine,” Ben whispered. 

“Okay. Okay. We’re going to get you help now. I’m going to look at the bullet once you’re safe. I’m going to go get help. I need you to-”

“What’s that smell?”

Mal blinked. The room had seemed hazy before, but now she was realizing it wasn’t in her head. Smoke was gathering on the ceiling - thick clouds. As she realized this, thundering footsteps came plundering alongside the bookcases, racing for the exit. They yanked on the door, but it was still locked fast. It was the two thugs from earlier. They were now lanternless. 

“They set the place on fire!” Mal looked down at Ben. “Oh my gosh, Ben, we have to get you out of here!”

“I bolted the doors,” Ben whispered. “We can’t leave everyone here.”

“Of course we can! They were trying to kill you! We can totally leave him here!”

“No.” Ben fixed her with a hard look. “We can’t.”

He pointed behind her and Mal turned to follow his finger. At the end of the bookcase, on a pedestal, sat a copy of King Lear. Mal glared at Ben. “This system is really obvious now that I’ve figured it out.”

She left him to go rip the book off the pedestal and yelled to the two banging on the door. “Hey!” she shouted. “You can get out this way.”

Technically, she should be trying to apprehend them. But the smoke was growing closer, the flames now in sight around a few of the bookcases, and she was out of time. She returned to Ben and almost had a heart attack. He’d stood back up, still pressing his shirt into the wound, and was helping King Phillip to his feet.

“Are you insane?” Mal demanded. “You’re going to kill yourself. Ben, you’re-”

Phillip snarled at Ben and waved his knife, which he’d recovered, with his good hand. “You’re not leaving!” he snarled. “If I have to die here with you, then so be it and-”

Mal hit him over the head with the book. He slumped, lifeless. She brandished the title at Ben. “Are you an idiot?” she demanded. “Do I need to knock you out too?”

“I do believe that would still count as treason despite the circum-”

The spine of the book drew closer to his nose and Ben shut up. In the distance, a bookcase crashed. He swallowed, then said “I’ll do it myself if you won’t help me. But I’m not leaving unconscious people to die.”

Mal almost cursed. Oh, if he died, his soul better go straight to hell for this stress. “Fine!” she snapped. She seized Phillip by the arm and hauled him into the open corridor. “Have it your way!” When she turned back around, Ben had leaned down and was trying to pull someone else towards the doors. Why did he have to be so stubborn? 

“Stop that!” She snapped. She smacked his hand away. His wound was bleeding more profusely, dripping down over his stomach despite the shirt soaking some of it up. “You are dying! Do you hear me? You are dying and you are going to die faster if you keep being stupid!” She leaned down to take the person’s hand and found it stone cold and stiff. “Ben, they’re already dead.”

“I was hoping we could-”

“I am not saving bodies when your life's on the line!” Mal yelled. “By God, Ben! How can someone so genius be so stupid? Don’t you realize what’s happening? None of these people matter! They’re all murderers - you execute murderers!”

“I’m still their king,” Ben said. His skin was going pale and his lips blue. “I’m their king and they’re my responsibility. Just like you. Just like all the magical people. I don’t turn my back on anyone.”

“It’s not about turning your back on someone!” Something built up in the back of Mal’s throat. She thought it was the smoke until she hiccuped. Something cold froze on her cheek. A tear. Oh, God, was she crying in front of the King of Auradon? “Ben, you’re important to me. I don’t want you to die. I don’t care about them, I care about you.”

“Then you’ll help me get them out,” Ben said. “If they’re dead, fine, but we have to save the ones that are still alive.” 

All the color was leaving him. All the color in his skin, his mouth, even his eyes. His hair seemed darker and darker as the rosy tones left him. Mal hiccuped and wiped her cheeks. “Sit down,” she begged. “I’ll get them. Fine, I’ll get them. Just stay… stay down.”

Ben took a seat against the bookcase as per her request and pressed the shirt into the wound. She couldn’t judge how severe the pain was, but he closed his eyes and took slow breaths. “Work fast,” she thought. “Fast.”

Some people were already dead. She could tell by the stiffness and the temperature of their hands or necks while she quickly checked pulses. But two or three were still alive and could probably be helped, so she pulled them into the corridor. As she dropped the third one in, she noticed the flames were now in view, licking away at the towering bookcases. Crashes were becoming commonplace in the distance. 

Ben had begun holding back coughs, which only served to jostle the wound. He was pale, so pale, and the shirt barely had any blue left to soak it up. Mal went to him, put her hand to his cheek, and tried to meet his gaze. His eyes had glazed over. “Ben?” She snapped her fingers in front of his face. He closed his eyes against the invaders. “Hey, you have to stay awake. Stay with me.”

His hand floated up to grab hers on his cheek and he tried to stand. The flames were creeping over the carpet and everything was growing warm. Mal helped him to his feet. As he righted himself, he couldn’t hold back his coughs anymore. Mal felt more tears begin to fall when he almost doubled over with the ash in the air. She was feeling it too - they couldn’t be here anymore. 

They stumbled into the hall with the flames licking at their heels. Mal helped Ben lean against the wall. King Lear had been tucked under her arm. She placed it on the pedestal and whipped her hand back as the door closed, separating them from the collapsing bookcases and the burning bodies. They were safe. 

Ben collapsed. 

“Mal!” Someone yelled from down the corridor as Mal dropped to Ben’s side and rolled him over. It was Evie, dashing down with blue skirts flying as she ran. “What’s happened?”

“He was shot,” Mal said shortly. She ran her hands down Ben’s chest. “I don’t have any tools. I can’t take it out.”

Evie pushed Mal’s hands aside and covered the wound with two hands. “Ben, honey, listen, this may hurt.” He didn’t respond in the slightest, but when a blue light appeared under Evie’s hands, he writhed and shouted. Mal crawled around Evie, took Ben’s head in her hands, and shushed him. Evie took her hands back and held up the bullet. “What now?” She asked. “I’ve never had to fix anything like this before - I don’t know what to do.”

“We need to clean it and close the wound and bind it before he loses any more blood,” Mal said. “I can do it - I know how.”

She and Evie switched places and Mal used the last bit of Ben’s shirt to wipe away as much of the blood as she could. There wasn’t any alcohol on hand, so she’d have to make do and finish later. She found the edge of her nightdress and tore a long strip off of it, wrapped it above the wound, and pulled it tight. Some of the blood flow lessened. Mal quickly wrapped it down and pulled it tight underneath the wound as well. Two more strips and the blood stopped soaking through. 

Mal ran her hand over the covered wound. She imagined everything relaxing, knitting back together, straightening up, and almost died of shock when her hand lit up. Ben let out a little sigh of relief. She glanced up at him. Evie looked just as surprised as Mal was. “Who taught you intentional magic?” she asked.

“Jay taught me how to make a fire, but that’s all I know.”

“It works,” Ben whispered. His eyes were still closed. Evie pinched her lips.

“You know you won’t be able to fix everything, right? Bullet wounds are a lot of damage.”

“I wasn’t even trying to do this,” Mal admitted. “I just…” She left her hand to rest on Ben’s heart. “You’re going to be okay, Ben.”

“He’s lost a lot of blood, Mal,” Evie whispered. “Feel him. He’s freezing.”

Mal’s fingers traced a trail from Ben’s heart to his neck, where she located the pulse and stilled her own breathing so she could feel the stammering flutter against her fingertips. Ben’s hand came up to touch her own. A smile was frozen on his face. “Your magic is beautiful,” he whispered. “I’ve never seen magic before.”

Mal smiled. She wiped off more tears and put both hands onto Ben’s heart, feeling out for the pulse, listening closely for the beat. “I don’t know much, but I think I know enough,” she whispered. “I won’t let you die, Ben.”


	12. Center of Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The authors acknowledge this chapter is very short with an apology and a promise that you really don't want to mix the happy contents of this chapter with the not-happy contents of the next.

“This is disastrous!” Adam mourned as he thumped his head against the mantle of the fireplace in Mal’s room. Mal watched the shell-covered frame set there shake. It was like Belle’s smile was wavering in the photo every time it moved. Ben had been set on Mal’s bed with only one sheet and one long blanket. He was asleep now - the coughing had grown worse and Mal had knocked him out to avoid him jostling his chest. An Auroria product made from morphine and alcohol and administered in tiny amounts. She’d also given him some coca-wine to numb the pain. Despite the fact Adam and Audrey both knew he was asleep, they seemed rather inclined to believe he was on his deathbed. “Assassins in the court, assassins in the guards, everywhere! How do we even know who to trust?”

“It was only the people who’ve been mad at Ben,” Audrey soothed. She was standing beside Carlos and patting down his hair as she thought. He didn’t seem too bothered by it. All of Mal’s other bedding had been ‘donated’ to Carlos’s personal fort on the floor by Ben’s feet, leaving the minimum amount of space for his older brother to be worked on. “We should appoint new people and then weed out the rest by who hated him.”

“That was everyone! No one liked Ben’s ideas! He was unruly and brash and rude. You couldn’t argue with the boy!”

“He’s still here,” Mal said. “He’s not dead.”

The fact that he looked half-dead was another matter - at least he was breathing. 

Adam, of course, ignored her. Not surprising. He turned to Audrey and ran a hand through his hair. “Your own father was involved,” he sighed. “And King Florian, Queen Jasmine, and King Naveen. We have no way of knowing who could have died in the fire until our next meeting - whether they were in the court or not. What are we supposed to do? Let them continue to keep their seats?”

“They’re traitors,” Mal said. “Ben wanted everyone locked up. If you continue to-”

“Would you shut up?” Adam demanded. “Are you on the court? No, so your opinion is irrelevant.”

“With all due respect, my opinion matters a whole lot more to your son than-”

“Perhaps we ought to release Mal early?” Audrey sneered. “I doubt she’d be missed by anyone.”

Mal froze. She couldn’t do that. Belle would be furious. Then again, Belle wasn’t exactly coherent. Neither was Ben.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Adam said.“Give you your final pay and we can provide you a carriage to take you back to your hometown.”

“There are plenty of servants who can continue caring for Belle,” Audrey continued. “I’m sure you can find another job - somewhere.”

“Ben will be furious when he wakes up.”

“We don’t even know if Ben will pull through.”

“He will, unless you leave him unguarded again.”

“Who said I left my son unguarded? How dare you!”

“She’s not going,” Carlos said from his place on the floor. He stood up and crossed his arms. “If Mal leaves, we’ll tell the entire town what’s happened.”

“Tell them what?” Audrey demanded. 

“Who’s ‘we’?” Adam snapped. 

“Ben thought you might try this behind his back. So he and I have been telling my friends stuff every time they came. And they just left this morning.” Carlos could hardly keep the triumphant smirk off his face as he delivered his blow. “If Mal leaves, you’ll find that the town will somehow figure out that the courts have revolted against their beloved king. That the old king has stepped up instead and he’s getting rid of the person who’s been helping Ben make changes. I’m not sure they’d like that.”

“Ben is not very well liked in the city, Carlos,” Adam said slowly. “I know it may seem that way, but-”

“Ben said you could take that chance if you want,” Carlos interrupted.

Adam shut up. 

Perhaps Audrey and Adam suffered the same blood issue, because she looked about as red as a cherry and Carlos hadn’t even been talking that long. 

Adam turned in a fit of fury and left the room, slamming it behind him. There was no silence - the space was filled with a guttural scream of frustration. Audrey sent them both a scathing look and then followed Adam out. She, too, slammed the door and Belle stirred. She opened her eyes. “You here?” she whispered. 

Mal took her hand and rubbed it between her own. “I’m here, Belle,”

“Good.” Belle closed her eyes. 

Carlos sat down. “Is she gonna die soon?” he whispered. 

“Soon,” Mal whispered. She patted Belle’s hand and set it back down. Her gaze flicked across the room, to where Ben lay. 

“What about Ben?” Carlos asked. 

“He should be fine. We just have to make sure this doesn’t get infected and let him rest.” Mal got up and went to tug the blankets tighter around Ben. His hand was caught underneath the covers, so she pulled it up and set it by his side. The sapphires in his ring flickered in the firelight. “He’ll be fine, Carlos.”

“Can’t you heal him? With magic?”

Mal pursed her lips. She didn’t want to risk unwrapping Ben’s wound since it had bled badly the last time and they’d just barely applied the alcohol two hours ago (making sure Ben was fast asleep to do so). But she put her hands on Ben’s chest and tried to imagine everything stitching back together, healing, and the wound vanishing. If Adam got mad later, fine. Ben was in charge anyway and he wouldn’t protest. 

Unfortunately, nothing really happened. Mal tried to focus harder, tried to conjure up that feeling of the magic in her palms, but got nothing. It was like she was pushing against the palace, trying to budge the entire thing a few inches. Useless. 

“I’m sorry Carlos,” she said. “I can’t. I think he’s just going to have to get better the normal way.”

Carlos sighed but didn’t protest further. “Okay,” he agreed and flopped back into his fort on the ground. Mal waited until he was hidden with his face tucked out of view before tucking her hair behind her ear. She leaned down and kissed Ben’s forehead before turning to sit at Belle’s side.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

Mal gave Ben one more dose of sleep stuff before she turned in for the night. She didn’t give him much at all - this stuff was effective, but would kill him if she was stupid with it. She only needed enough to keep him asleep and out of it while he healed. She checked on the wound briefly and then took up a place on the floor. She’d stolen a bunch of pillows and blankets and she and Carlos had built themselves a proper nest on the floor with four or so headrests and three chairs supporting a little overhead cover. Unnecessary? Absolutely. Helpful for Carlos and somewhat sentimental for Mal? Equal affirmative. 

After Mal’d refused to let him experiment with the laudanum, Carlos had fallen asleep out of boredom before the sun had gone down. He’d woken up to eat, and then snuggled into the fort with one head on a pillow under a chair, his arm twisted entirely around him, and one foot propped up on the pillow headrest next to him. 

Mal laid down beside him, reaching out to pet his curls a little, and then rolled over and closed her eyes. She was already half gone, but didn’t know how much rest she’d be able to get if she was listening for both Ben and Belle. 

It felt like she’d only just drifted off when Ben’s coughing brought her straight back. She could tell the passage of time by the light of the moon through the window. Mal struggled out of the nest, trying not to topple anything or jostle Carlos, and got to her feet. “Hey,” she whispered, getting to Ben’s bed. He was awake, but completely out of it. His head swung from side to side as he tried to look around him to see where he was. His eyes didn’t focus on anything and slid from one side of her to the other without stopping. 

“Hey,” she put a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped around and he began trying to jerk off her hand. “No, no, don’t do that.” With two hands, she guided his shoulders against the headboard. He’d managed to move up too far for her to just push him into the pillow. “It’s me, it’s just me.”

“Mal,” Ben said. His breath was all gasp and barely any volume. “Mal.”

“Yes, it’s Mal.”

“I need Mal. Go get Mal.”

“I am Mal.”

“Yes, Mal.” 

He kept turning his head back and forth and swaying it on his neck like he was dizzy and trying to figure out which way was right. He must have no idea where he was or who she was. She leaned forward. “Okay Ben, here’s Mal. She’s right here.” She reached down and took his hand to squeeze it. Ben began opening and closing the opposite hand, trying to snatch hold of her. Mal sighed and sat down beside him. She put both of her hands into his hands and squeezed softly. “Here I am, Ben.”

“Mal?” 

“That’s right.”

“Mal, I need you to go get Mal.”

Welp, that certainly sent that idea into retirement. Mal exhaled. “Do you even hear yourself?” she asked. 

“Please, it’s really important…”

She pursed her lips. At least she knew he cared. “What do you need her for?”

“I have to tell her something.”

“Tell her what?”

Ben wasn’t focusing and his expression was almost entirely numb, but when he spoke, his voice betrayed the anxiety of his head. “I have to tell her something,” he whined. “Really, really important.”

“About what? You need to rest. I can tell her when she comes back.”

This time, Ben’s face twisted up like he was hurt by her words. Mal tilted her head. It was cute to see him in such a panic. She took one of her hands away and put it on his bandage. He was in no position to hold them anyway. He could barely flex his fingers in his panic. “Do you hurt?” she asked. “Do you need more pain medicine?”

“Please just get Mal,” he begged. “I need to tell her - the gun - the library - it was on fire.”

“I know. I was there.” Mal’s smile dropped. “I mean - she was there. She already knows.”

“I was shot,” Ben told her as slowly as he could. His words were slurring though, so it wasn’t any easier to understand. “Someone - they shot me. I saw… the bullet…” His head lolled and he gasped for breath. Apparently speaking slowly was hard on his lungs. He definitely needed more sleep medicine.

Mal brushed her hand across his collar. “Just relax,” she murmured. “Relax.” She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Just as her lips grazed his skin, he whipped his head around and his cheek was replaced by his mouth. Mal barely held back a squeak. His mouth was underneath hers. Their mouths were touching. And every muscle felt like it’d been turned to ice. 

Ben had no such paralysis. The moment he realized she was there, the contact turned from accidental to him kissing her. She couldn’t even explain the difference but it was there. There in the way he’d started squeezing her hand and he was leaning in like he’d finally figured out which way was up and it was through her. No more looking around for her and seeking her out. 

Something was different in her too. She wasn’t seeking for anything anymore either. He was her center of balance. A pivotal point that was somehow holding the world steady. And now she was squeezing his hand back just as hard and closing her eyes as Ben reached out, found her shoulder, and pulled her with him as he rested his head back against the wall. 

Crap. This was really happening. 

Shoot. She wasn’t prepared for this. 

And the unthinkable - had she really fallen in love with the King of Auradon?

Not surprising, in hindsight, but a shocker when it was staring her in the face like the accused. 

His hand traveled up her shoulder to her neck before he tilted his chin down and broke the kiss. His chest was still heaving. Mal’s was too. Funny, how important air could be. She tried to pull back but Ben’s hand behind her head kept her from moving. He leaned forward to kiss her again. Mal searched but couldn’t find a protest. 

Now that the panic had faded, he was dropping off though. His lashes fluttered up and down and scratched against her face. He gradually became less responsive until he drifted off all over again, succumbing to the drugs. 

Mal’s entire mouth felt numb. She put his hand down on the covers beside his legs and prodded her swollen lips, trying to decide what to do with… everything. The sensory overload, the shock, this new information that Ben was a really, really good kisser… Shoot. 

In the end, she put another drop of the medicine onto his tongue and went straight back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The authors acknowledge this chapter is very short with an apology and a promise that you really don't want to mix the happy contents of this chapter with the not-happy contents of the next.


	13. Details to Follow

In history, there have been many successful invaders. Clan Dunbroch used to invade each other over and over and sometimes even invaded themselves. No one could ever forget the Huns ascending the mountainous Wall of China and invading the Han Palace. Even Mal’s own parents had been invaders of sorts. But, she decided, waving her hand at the dust specks spinning above her head, sunlight must be the most successful invader in all the history of Auradon.

“Does it hurt a lot?” she heard Carlos mutter from somewhere near her left. She kept her eyes closed as she put her chin on her hand and tried to focus on wanting to be awake. She’d much rather just curl up in this comfy spot, cover her head, and-

“Just a bit. It’s kinda like a toothache. But in my chest.”

Mal opened her eyes and sat up. She peeked her head out from under the top of the fort and saw Carlos sitting with his legs crossed to the side of Ben’s legs on the bed. They both looked down at her as she got to her feet and rolled her shoulders. 

“Good morning,” Ben smiled. “Nice hair.”

Mal picked at her hair. One side was ratty. She couldn’t find a single witty response in her. “You’re not hallucinating anymore,” she murmured. 

Ben turned bashful. “I guess not,” he agreed. 

Oh. She didn’t like that response. That meant he remembered hallucinating. Mal’s mouth turned downwards. 

Ben drummed his fingers in his lap and nodded towards the floor. “Carlos was telling me how you two built a fort.”

“We did, yes.”

“You know you could have put me on the floor, right?”

Mal laughed and shook her head. “Do you need more pain stuff?” she asked. The two bottles were set on her nightstand. She made for them. “I can-”

“Oh, no,” Ben groaned. “No thanks. I can feel my brain burning away.” He rubbed his eyes and groaned again. 

Mal chewed on her cheek. “Can I take a look at your chest?” she asked. “See how well it’s healing?”

Ben began to pat around his ribs, looking for the end of the bandage. Mal reached behind him. As she leaned back, their faces drew close together before they both leaned away. Carlos cleared his throat. Well, this morning was already a disaster. She hadn’t even been up for ten minutes. 

Mal quickly undid it all. She hesitated before undoing the final wrap and glanced cautiously at Carlos to see how he was reacting, then slowly took the rest of it away. There was a divot, not so much a hole though Mal was sure if she pressed on it, there would be. All the skin was mottled red and blue. Bloody scabs still lingered from place to place. 

“Not bad,” Mal said.

“What’s considered bad?” Ben asked and chuckled.

“Well, you’re alive, so that’s one thing,” Mal shrugged. She began to wrap it back up. 

“Adam and Audrey tried to kick Mal out,” Carlos said. “They want her out of Auradon.”

Ben went stiff. “Audrey? Who put her in charge?”

“Your dad’s covering for you. She figured she could get a little brave. I told them you’d be fine but they were convinced you were a goner.” Mal finished wrapping the bandage and secured it back in its place. 

“I’m going to have to put them both in their place.” Ben exhaled. “What did you tell them? That I’d imprison them both?”

“You wouldn’t imprison them both.” Mal rolled her eyes. 

“Try me.”

She rolled her eyes again. “No. Carlos just told them what you and he had been planning with his friends.”

Ben drew a blank expression. Carlos began to snigger. “Actually, Mal, I made that up because I didn’t want you to go. But it worked, so my friends really do know about it now.” He became solemn. “If he does anything again, we’ll let the entire kingdom know he’s trying to overthrow you.”

“He isn’t trying to overthrow me,” Ben laughed. “He’s just an old stickler. But thanks for sticking up for me, champ.” He squeezed Carlos’s shoulder. It was the best he could do without sitting up. 

Mal chuckled and glanced over to Belle, still asleep. She made to walk over, but Ben grabbed her hand. “One moment,” he said. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Talk to me?” Mal repeated weakly. 

“Just a moment,” Ben said. He glanced over at Carlos. Mal followed his gaze. 

Carlos cleared his throat and climbed over Ben’s legs. “Guess that’s my cue,” he said softly.

“Sorry, champ,” Ben said. “It’ll only be a moment, I swear.”

“Don’t go too far,” Mal called. Carlos opened the door and slipped out. Mal found that her mouth was dry as she turned to face Ben. He was studying her, looking for something. Mal quickly swallowed. “They got the men who set the library on fire,” she said. “Not the person who shot you. And the library - only a few things have been recovered. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Ben murmured. “Mal, I-”

“And the people we saved were in the courts,” Mal cut him off. “But they don’t know who might have died in there. I-”

“I have something to ask you about,” Ben broke in. He set a hand on her knee. 

Mal’s hands were shaking. She couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Yeah?”

“When I was delirious, I was asking for you, and you came. I thought… I thought you kissed me.” His cheeks turned crimson. 

“Well you turned your head…” Mal began, balling her dress up in her fists. “I mean... Yeah, I did.” She forced herself to look up. “We did.”

Ben pursed his lips and looked down. He took his hand off her knee and began to twiddle his thumbs again, rotating one around the other and opening and closing his mouth as he tried to figure out what to say. Finally, it came to him and he looked back up at Mal’s eyes. 

“Great.” Was all he said. 

Mal made a face. Great? What did that mean? He'd said it in such a light tone as well. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

“Great,” Ben repeated. “That’s fabulous. Great.” His bangs fell in his face as he considered her. “Could we do it again?”

“Again?”

“Could I kiss you again?”

Mal smoothed her hands over her skirt and shrugged. “I suppose… you’re the king… you could do whatever you wanted to if you - mph!” 

Ben had stolen her chin and yanked her forward. He kissed her again with his eyes closed and a silent fervor and worship that wasn’t lost on her. Far from it. She found his hair and brushed it down before closing her own eyes and responding to him. Where last night had been the product of confusion and filtered reality, this kiss seemed to be the product of pent-up desperation and something improper behind it. 

Ben bit her lip and Mal almost jumped away. “Ow!” she said. 

“No?” he shrank back. “I’m sorry, I read it in a book and I thought that-”

She took a handful of his hair. “I think you’ll find, your majesty, that I can give back just as good as you can give.” This time, it was her turn to drag him in, fold her hands behind his neck, and kiss him until all the feeling began to leave her mouth. Ben could hardly keep up. It seemed he was unsure of what to do with his hands. He put them on her face and she could feel how sweaty they were - how hard he was trying to keep them from shaking. She kissed harder and he groaned against her mouth. 

They did quit when Ben needed air. Mal wasn’t sure if they should let Carlos back in or not. Would it be more suspicious if they kept him out or let him back in? 

They both caught their breaths. Mal was the first to attempt civil conversation. “I… didn’t ever imagine I’d be in the position to kiss the King of Auradon.”

Ben laughed. It made her panic, him laughing. He quit quickly since it hurt so much but still reached over to cup her face. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages,” he admitted. “And I’ve never wanted to kiss anyone before.”

“Ever?”

“Not really my area.” He leaned in to try it again. Kissing her really softly, experimenting with her response(eager) and then drawing back to chuckle. “You are… the most amazing person I know.”

“Where’d you learn how to kiss?” Mal asked. “You’re really good at it for someone who’s never wanted to before.”

“I told you. Books.” Ben’s cheeks turned a bit red as he admitted this. “My father is not as forthcoming on information as he likes to believe. Most of my information is derived from literature.”

“In delay there lies no plenty, so come and-”

“Shut up,” Ben snapped. 

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll… kiss you again to make you shut up.” He shook his head. “I’m done with Shakespeare right now.”

“Woe is you.”

“Woe is me.” He shook his head. “What about you? Where’d you learn to kiss?”

“I had a bit of practice last night.”

“Ah. I hope it wasn’t… horrible with me being so…” he waved his hand and then stopped. “What on earth did you give me?”

“Coca-wine and Laudanum.”

Ben shook his hand. “There was something I remembered…” He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “It was important… I was trying to remember what it was when I woke up.”

“I have no idea.” Mal spread her hands. “You were trying to tell me that the library was on fire and you had been shot.”

Ben put a hand to his chest. “I was shot,” he whispered again. Mal put her hand over his, leaned in, and pecked him on the lips. “Yes, and now you need to just rest and recoup. Everything will be okay.”

The doorknob twisted. “I told you,” Carlos was complaining outside. “Ben just said he needed to talk to Mal.”

Audrey looked in, frowning. Her eyes lit up when she saw Ben. “You’re awake!” she exclaimed. Then, she examined him closer. Mal felt her cheeks turn to crimson as her eyes flit between her mouth and Ben’s. “And it looks like you’ve been _talking_ your mouths off.”

Carlos looked in. His expression of exasperation immediately turned comical. Mal sighed and covered her face. 

“What are you doing here?” Ben snapped. 

“Well, I came to see how you were doing and to check up on Belle, of course,” Audrey frowned deeper. “I thought that would be obvious.”

“You were asked to keep away, Audrey.”

“You were shot! I was worried and I-”

“I know about you trying to send Mal home, too,” Ben interrupted. “Maybe we ought to talk about that.”

“And not about the fact you’re _experimenting_ behind closed doors with a-”

“ _Audrey.”_

Mal pinched the bridge of her nose. She could scarcely rip her eyes off the floor to examine Audrey while she was talking. Audrey, meanwhile, was glaring at Mal so intensely… with all the rage in the world… Mal felt the heat of her glare across every pore. 

“Fine,” Audrey said. “But if I might offer some advice?”

“We require no such-”

“The last person who tried this with a royal ended up deciding it was too much for her.”

Ben’s face turned red while Mal’s heart turned a bit icy. That was what had happened, wasn’t it?

Ben opened his mouth to snap at her but Audrey shut the door. She’d probably just done herself in, as far as her place in the palace went, but so long as Ben couldn’t follow her and there were no guards he could send after her, she was safe. 

“I’m going to throw her out,” Ben decided and he thumped his head back. “Dad’s choices are to leave with her, hire someone else, or actually step up and take care of Carlos.”

“What did he do with you when you were younger?” Mal asked. 

“I had my mother and my mother forced him to be there even though he’s not the best with kids.” Ben ran his hands through his hair. “God, I hate Audrey.”

Mal got up. “Carlos!” She called. “You can come back in.” The door opened and he slipped back in, creeping slowly. Mal put a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “You hungry?”

“No,” he said. “Where are you going?”

“Just to grab some food for you,” Mal said. “You haven’t eaten in a day, remember?”

“Can I have food?” Carlos asked. 

“We can… have someone else go…” Ben trailed off. “You can stay.”

“I need a moment to clear my head,” Mal said. “Just stay here with Carlos. I’ll only be a minute.”

She left the room and leaned back against the door. Holy heavens. She’d just kissed the King of Auradon. Kissed him. What was she thinking? Was she insane? 

It didn’t matter how kind and strong and smart he was if he was in a completely different social climate than she was. What was she thinking? That he was going to descend from the royals above, marry her in whatever civil ceremony he’d been dreaming of since he could think, and together they were going to toss off everything the world had to say about it? He was King. More than that, he was High King. Her feelings were out of the question. Ben was forever destined to find and marry someone in his circle, so as to keep royalty where royalty belonged. 

Deep within her was a fear, though. She was the person who’d been through every social struggle Ben hated. Everything from deplorable work to stagnant acceptance. Was she really someone Ben saw as someone he could love, or was she just some symbol to him? 

Mal gathered her thoughts up and chucked them somewhere where they wouldn’t bother her until later. She didn’t have too long… Ben could always send Carlos after her. 

Mal struggled to keep her storming thoughts down as she traveled to and from the kitchens. It was hard when her lips were still numb. She had no idea what she was going to do when she saw Ben in five minutes. 

As she was coming up the stairs of the right staircase with her knees shaking and her head almost completely fogged through, a group of six soldiers appeared at the top of the stairs. “There she is!” One announced. “You, drop that tray and put your hands to your head.”

“What?” Mal asked. She glanced behind her to make sure sure there was no one there. “Why?”

Four soldiers began marching towards her. The other two drew their guns. Mal quickly put the tray down. They took her hands and arms and bound them. “What’s going on?” she asked. 

“Ms. Mal, you are hereby under arrest for heresy. If you attempt anything, we will shoot,” The commanding officer declared. Mal shut her mouth. 

They led her up the stairs, marching around the tray, and straight into Belle’s room. Carlos, Audrey, Adam, and a bunch of other soldiers were inside. Ben had swung his legs out of bed and his face was red with anger, but he hadn’t stood up yet. Good. 

“There she is!” Audrey exclaimed. “Your majesty, I saw Mal casting a spell on Ben. He’s been under her control this whole time.”

“What?” Mal sputtered. “You saw no such thing! I can’t cast any spells at all!”

“It’s a facade! I saw her. Her eyes were lit up all red like the Devil’s. She’s a witch and she’s here to usurp the crown and overthrow your family. Ben was accidentally overtaken when she realized he was a weak point.” 

“Dad, Audrey is a liar. She always has been and these last few weeks have taught her nothing.” Ben glared at Audrey, who didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. “If I was really under a spell, wouldn’t I be acting differently than I have my entire life?”

Adam stroked his chin. “Well, you threw Audrey out, Ben. That was very unlike you.”

“She was blaspheming Jane’s death! When haven’t I told her to shut up when she’s been a right idiot?”

Audrey gasped and held a hand to her chest in a false expression of mortal hurt. “Ben,” she whimpered. “This is so unlike you.”

“Shut up Audrey. You know very well I am not under a spell, you’re just jealous of her character!”

“Ben!” Adam said. He looked lost as he pressed a hand to his head. He exchanged looks between Mal, the guards holding her, Ben, and Audrey. Mal followed his gaze and her eyes fell on a bible on the bookcase. She gasped. 

“The bible,” she said. “I’ll swear on it. I will. Bring it over - you can’t lie when touching one.”

“Of course you can,” Audrey dismissed. She picked up the book. “I am a four-hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings.”

“Not when you’re a witch.” Ben rolled his eyes. “So if Mal can swear on the bible, either she’s a normal person lying or a witch telling the truth.”

Adam took the book from Audrey and considered it like it might be fake. Then he held it out to Mal. The guards cut her hands free. Mal put her right hand on the bible and held the other one up. She wanted to make this as clear as possible. “Ben is not under my spell.” She said. “To my knowledge, he has never been under any spell.”

“So you’ve never cast any spell on him?” Audrey challenged. 

Mal faltered. She technically had - a healing spell. Audrey immediately latched onto her pause. “She has!” she howled. “See! She faltered! She can’t lie, like you said.”

“A healing spell,” Mal blurted out. “And it was purely accidental - I didn’t know I could do it!”

Ben pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and groaned. 

“You dare?” Adam’s face turned that peculiar puce shade. “How dare you!” 

“Dad, it’s fine,” Ben snapped. “She was just trying to stop the bleeding after I was shot and her magic kicked in. Quit yelling at her. It might be the reason I’m alive.”

Audrey ripped the bible away. “But you see! She couldn’t lie on the bible. She’s a witch!”

“You didn’t give me a chance to!” Mal snapped. “Hand that back, I can lie just as well as you can!”

“Your majesty.” Audrey ignored Mal and turned to Adam. “I took the liberty of summoning Monseigneur Frollo. He’s dealt with witches before. The witch Esmerelda and her terrorist people. He swept the streets clean of every traitor in Paris and has been part of Auroria’s Magical Justice board for years. I’d trust him even if I were possessed.”

Mal’s blood ran icy. She felt the world tilt to the far left. Claude Frollo’s name was well-known on the streets of the Isle as the ruthless man who despised their kind. The same man who had taken down her mother. 

“When will he arrive?” Adam asked. “Will he be able to prove if she’s a witch?”

“She’s not a witch!” Ben thundered. “I will have no such murderer in my palace!”

Audrey put both hands over her heart. “Don’t worry, Ben. We’ll fix this in no time. It’ll be okay.”

“Audrey, you are facing, at the least, charges of false testimony and usurpation. I will have you in the dungeons or banished entirely from my country - not just my kingdom - if you don’t come to your senses and tell the truth immediately.”

Someone knocked on the door. A guard opened the door. A man with a triangular face and a purple and black tricorn hat. Long purple and black robes swept the floor. Four rings were on his fingers. Three had jewels that winked out at Mal as the sleeves rose and fell with every step. Blue, red, green. The last one was another replica of the Beast Crest.

Wait. That wasn’t right. 

Audrey had introduced Claude Frollo to Adam. That implied that Audrey didn’t know if King Adam knew him. Maybe he didn’t, or maybe the two knew each other but didn’t have a professional relationship. And Ben had called Frollo a murderer. The Beast Crest had only been the royal family’s symbol since Adam married Belle. Only Ben or Adam could have given Frollo that ring, and neither seemed a likely candidate. Something was wrong. 

“Is this the girl?” Frollo asked, looking down his nose at her. Mal wasn’t sure what to do. She kept looking back and forth between his ring and his face. “She obviously has the mark of magic.” He pulled at the end of her hair. Mal squeezed her eyes shut. Ben growled. 

“I want him out of my castle,” he demanded. “All of you, out of this room, now.”

“We’ll make sure you’re not spelled first,” Adam decided. “Monseigneur Frollo, my consultant Ms. Audrey Fanning believes this girl has cast a spell on my son. She says you are the best of your specialization. Can you determine whether this girl has my son under a spell?”

“We had her swear on the bible,” Audrey added. “She admitted she’d cast a few spells on him, but said there wasn’t one on him now.”

“And the boy hasn’t had any fits at all?”

“Only bouts of anger,” Adam said. “He’s usually very calm, but he threw Audrey here out of the palace last October and just barely threatened her with exile.”

“It’s possible if the girls hate each other then this one could have cast a spell on the lad to make him revile the other.” Frollo quit examining Mal’s purple hair and turned to Adam. “Have there been any… illicit activities going on? Perhaps there is jealousy involved?”

Ben covered his face while Adam thought. “Perhaps? Ben has always been rather celibate of his own choice, but recently has been seeking out this magical. They had an outing a while ago... They’ve danced, played piano together…”

“Plenty of time for her to spell him,” Frollo decided. He crossed his arms. “Unfortunately, unless the boy is in some sort of a fit, it’s rather difficult to tell. There are methods, of course. We could toss her into a river and if she has an evil spirit, she will float.”

“Absolutely not,” Ben interrupted. 

“But that wouldn’t determine if she simply has evil intentions,” Frollo continued. He snapped his fingers. “There is a likely chance she could have a magical mark. The Devil often marks those witches with heinous deeds with a mark that cannot feel pain or bleed. If she has such a mark, we’ll have to dispose of her immediately.”

“No!” Mal backed up and had her path blocked by the guards. Adam looked doubtful as he considered Frollo’s words. 

“Where?” He finally asked.

“Could be anywhere,” Frollo said. “Shoulders, back… anywhere.”

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Ben muttered. He put a hand on the headboard and forced himself to his feet. Everyone gasped and leaned towards him, but Ben waved them all away as he rose to his height. “Audrey,” he said. “Give me your hand.”

Audrey paused, but apparently didn’t see anything odd about this request. She extended her hand. Ben, instead of holding it, took a ring off her finger. Audrey yelped as she felt it slip away, but it was a bit too late to stop him as he held it up to the room. “As you can see, on the inside of this ring, there is Audrey’s name inscribed. This ring was given to her and her family back when Audrey was little and my father arranged a betrothal with them. We were forced to spend time when we were younger. I had my mother break that off when I found out and Audrey’s always been sour about it. Mal works for my mother. Audrey’s been going down to visit for years, trying to get my mom to warm up to her, and has been envious of their relationship. Recently, Mal came here, and I did rather warm up to her. Now, Audrey has accused her out of jealousy after-” 

Ben faltered and glanced over at Mal. Mal quickly averted her eyes. She didn’t want them to think she was spelling him further. Still, she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for what she knew Ben was about to admit. 

“After she walked in on us kissing this morning,” Ben finally grit out. “I was kissing Mal. Audrey’s angry because she’s jealous. That’s all. It’s a revenge accusation.” Ben handed the ring back to Audrey. 

Mal felt her eyes burn. Tears worked their way out from underneath her lids. She’d never been so embarrassed and terrified in her life.

“I’m rather confused as to what that spiel was supposed to convince us of,” Frollo said. 

“Audrey’s statement is false. This accusation is a sham.”

“But she still failed to swear on the bible, Ben,” Adam said. 

“She didn’t! She only admitted to having cast a healing spell. Have you forgotten that she swore she didn’t have me under any spell and I wasn’t under one to her knowledge?”

“Well,” Frollo frowned, ”it could be a hex or a curse or a jinx or-”

“ _Listen to me-”_

“What if she just took it off once she knew we were suspicious?” Audrey asked. “There’s no way Ben could know if he was spelled or not.”

“I do think that checking Mal for a witch’s mark would be the next best course of action,” Adam decided. “Unless there’s another way we can determine any foul play.”

“ _There is no foul-”_

“Search her,” Frollo ordered the guards. 

Mal barely had time to lock up her arms before someone had seized her neck and began working on the buttons down her back. Two other guards moved to restrain Ben, who had begun shouting and had moved forward to stop them. Audrey took the opportunity to touch his arm and cheek. “It’s okay,” she cooed. “We’re going to figure this out.”

“Oh Audrey, burn in-”

“Stand up,” A guard ordered Mal. “Arms out.”

“There are children present!” Ben suddenly exploded. Mal focused on Carlos, who’d been secluded to behind the bed in the commotion. He was pale and shaking. Frollo, Adam, and Audrey immediately panicked and softened their faces. 

“Oh, Carlos, you don’t have to be so frightened.”

“Don’t worry lad, Ben will be just fine…”

“Come on now, lad. Out into the hall.”

Frollo set a hand on Carlos’s shoulder to guide him to the door. Carlos glanced back once at Mal as the door was opened and then shut in between them. Ben let out a breath. Something tingled in the back of Mal’s brain. They must have had some sort of understanding.

It might not be enough to save her privacy. The guard continued down the buttons and Mal squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her outer dress grow looser and looser. Ben had turned to face the wall, angry and stonelike, but Adam and Audrey made no such motions to provide her any sense of decency. 

It wasn’t just her decency she was afraid of having exposed. Far from it. 

The outer dress was peeled off her arms and the guards set on the decency wear underneath it. They were working much faster than she wanted them to. How much longer did she have? Would Carlos be able to hatch whatever plan he and Ben had cooked up before-

Her underdress slipped off and Mal finally broke down. “Monseigneur Frollo,” she gasped and almost collapsed and fainted. Her knees had locked up and her vision was slipping away. “I have a mark. A birthmark. It’s not the result of magic. It’s… heritage.”

This statement did cause Ben to turn and squint at her. God, she must look like an absolute wreck. Her hair had never been brushed, she was now in her underclothes, and she was still crying while she tried to compose her thoughts. 

Audrey looked triumphant. She looked at Frollo, who waved the guards aside and stepped up to her himself. “Where?” he demanded. 

“I don’t want to show it,” Mal gasped. 

“We need to prick it. That’s how we determine if it’s a magical mark or not. Whether or not it bleeds.”

“I don’t want to show… everyone,” Mal whispered. Her gaze hovered on Ben. “Please.”

“Where?” Frollo insisted. 

Ben’s gaze hit the floor. He shook his head in disgust. Mal knew what he was thinking. “What a sham.”

Mal couldn’t get her mouth to work out the words, so she squeezed her eyes shut again and patted her shoulder. Frollo’s cool hand braced against her neck as he slid the sleeve of her chemise down. Mal put a hand up to keep it from falling in the front. Frollo took both shoulders and turned her around. Mal felt more tears falling as she dipped her head and turned. Adam, Audrey, and several guards gasped. 

“I know that mark,” Audrey exclaimed. “It’s the mark of Maleficent! She was executed for witchcraft over ten years ago!”

“I remember,” Frollo agreed. “I signed the execution order myself.” He traced the mark, a black curling dragon, with his fingertip. “You said this was a mark of heritage?”

There was a crack above Frollo’s head. Everyone looked up. Mal froze. What was that? Another crack and then the entire ceiling gave way right above Frollo’s head. A large slab knocked him on the head and he collapsed underneath the pile and did not stir. Audrey and Adam shrieked, but Ben rushed forward, bypassing the guards who’d been restraining him. He bent down, snatched Mal’s legs, and hoisted her up to the ceiling as a sandstorm rushed into the room. Golden sand filled the corners, buried the guards, and blinded Adam and Audrey while Ben lifted Mal straight up into the hole in the ceiling. Two other arms grabbed under her arms and pulled her into a passageway right over the room. 

When she was safe up there, Ben collapsed to his knees with a wince and pressed onto the bandages. “Go,” he waved her away. “Get out!” When he took his hand away, Mal saw blood soaked through the bandages and staining his hand. 

“You’re hurt!” she protested. “Ben!”

Adam was wiping his eyes. He let out a roar when he glimpsed Mal’s feet hanging out of the ceiling. 

“Mal, I want you to go,” Ben said. “I need you to go. There are doctors here for me, but I can’t help you right now. Please, go.” He swallowed and covered the wound back up, focusing on her. “Mal, I love you. I want you to go, now.”

He loved her? That… that wasn’t supposed to happen. “Me?” She repeated. “Are you - you aren’t lying?”

“Come on!” Jay yelled in her ear. He pulled her straight to her feet and then towards the passage. Mal wanted to stop, to make sure Ben was okay, but he wouldn’t let her. They dashed towards an open entrance in the direction of the front entry. Down a tiny staircase and out to where the large staircases were. Down the hall, guards spilled out of Belle’s room. Mal heard Adam roar in the distance. 

“There they are!” A guard shouted. Everyone went for their guns. Jay crouched down and made a motion like he was going to rip up the carpet and shake it. Two giant sandstorms appeared in his hands. He began to lash out in motions like punches that sent blasts of sand down, knocking the guards down the hall and into the corner. Then, with a motion like closing a curtain, he urged sand in between the stones of the palace and moved them out of place, effectively sealing off the entrance.

“Let’s go!” Jay demanded. He slid down the banister of the stairs. 

Mal dashed after him. “Wait, it’s winter!” she exclaimed. “I’m not dressed at all! Where are we going? What about Ben? Is Carlos-”

“Too many questions!” Jay flung open the two doors and rotated his hands around. More shouts came from above. The soldiers were climbing through the passageway, still seeking them. They weren’t going to be able to catch up, though. Jay had created his magic carpet. He practically shoved her on before he climbed on and they took off. 

It. Was. Freezing. 

Ice began forming on her face and her skin went grey with chill. Jay’s magical sand simply didn’t provide enough warmth. 

“Did Carlos get you?” Mal shouted. 

“Yeah, he said his dad was going to toss you in the river.”

“How did he find you? How did you break in?”

“Details to follow.”

“No, I want to know now, Jay. I-”

“Details to follow!”

There was a bang and something whizzed past Jay’s arm. The guards on the towers had their guns aimed up at the glowing square that was carrying them both away. Mal leaned out and imagined them all stopping, the bullets falling uselessly to the ground, the guns ceasing to fire. A green mist settled down from her palms and moments later, Mal heard the clinking of bullets hitting the ground. 

“We’re almost there!” Jay yelled. “Brace yourself!” The carpet soared over the wall and began to edge the tops of the trees. They were finally caught by a large pine and the carpet vanished. Jay and Mal tumbled to the ground. He summoned a large sandpile underneath them and they both crashed into it. Mal rolled down the silty slope and groaned when her feet met snow. 

“Oh, Jay!” someone snapped. “Your magic makes such a mess!”

Mal looked up. It was Evie, dressed in fur and blue leather and looking so beautiful Mal wanted to cry. “Oh, Evie!” She gasped. “How are you always everywhere I need you to be?”

“Hey, I’m here too,” Jay snorted. “It’s not like I just got you out of that sham.”

“She’s naked,” Evie deadpanned. “Couldn’t you have grabbed her a shirt or something?”

“Oh yeah, sorry about that. Next time I’ll make sure to rifle through all the drawers using magic in the hopes of finding something to throw over her shoulders even though we’re just going to dash out here and you’re going to take her away.”

“Take me away?” Mal asked. “Where? What about you?”

The guards shouted up on top of the wall. Jay ducked into the trees. “Sorry Mal, I’d love to stay and chat, but there’s a chance they don’t know who I am and I’m kinda banking on that.”

“Jay has to go, you need clothes, and I need to get us out of here,” Evie said, taking whatever furry thing was around her neck and putting it on Mal’s shoulders. “God, I hate Frollo.”

“Evie,” Mal took a deep breath. She was feeling very overwhelmed, but one thing kept popping back into her head. “Ben told me he loved me.”

Evie rolled her eyes. “What a shocker. But there’s going to be better times to talk about how dense the two of you are, now let’s-”

“No, he said it just now,” Mal said. “I don’t get it. I mean…” 

“Of course he said he loved you,” Jay drawled. “You were half naked and he was in a perfect position to look up your skirts. Any reasonable guy would have been declaring love.” He rolled his eyes. “Evie, you better get her out of here before she faints. She’s obviously in shock.”

“Get lost, Jay,” Evie rolled her eyes, but her smile matched Jay’s. Up above, guards had found them and were pointing down. “Your cover’s about to be blown.”

Jay saluted them both and took off running into the woods. Evie pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. She twirled her fingers around the top of it and it took on life, expanding over their heads until it descended on them both. Mal felt it wrap around them, felt the cold air cut off, and heard the shouting of the guards grow distant. Then the cloth vanished and Mal looked around. 

“Is this… the lake?” Mal asked. It looked exactly like the place Ben had brought her on their outing.

“You know this place?” Evie asked. 

“Ben brought me here. Just to talk.” Mal peered out into the water’s surface. “How is this not frozen?” she asked. “How is it so warm here?”

Evie laughed. “Trust Ben to take you to a magical place. This is the enchanted lake. Royals use the water for christenings. And if you know where to look…” She leaned against a tree with a thick trunk and knocked on it. It was hollow. She pulled on a branch and part of it opened, like a door. 

“Is there something underground?” Mal asked. The hole went straight into the ground, disappearing into the dark.

“Oh, that’s just storage,” Evie said. “Here.” She helped Mal reach out and wrapped her hand around something warm, but invisible. Mal let out a breath. “All the way up,” Evie whispered. “There’s someone waiting for you who can help you out.”

Mal felt along the trunk of the tree for another bar. About a foot above the first, she found it. A little invisible ladder. Incredible. She stepped out over the black hole, found a footrest, and began to climb up. The top of the trunk was open. She climbed right up out of it and up over the rest of the treetops. The only thing above her were clouds, but Mal was suspicious of them now, too. She watched them get closer and closer until she could touch the bottom of one. It felt like cotton. Fluffy, thick, and full of substance. This cloud was a lie. 

She climbed up past the first cloud. Once she was above it, she could see tiny pine trees sprouting in between pretty stone and spruce homes with cheery warm lights inside. Little farms and little wells and tiny pinecones lining the paths from home to home to home. Kids were exploring, peering down at the ground through holes and thin spots, and carrying toys from home to home. Incredible. 

Mal followed Evie’s directions and went straight to the top. She passed layer after layer of cloud communities. And finally, she felt the bars end near the very top. 

Mal climbed onto the cloud. This one was the most sparse of any she had passed and had only one path leading up to another cookie-cutter home. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a few steps forward. Should she go up and knock?

As she was considering this, the door opened and a shadow filled the doorframe. Then another behind it. Two people emerged and hurried down toward her. If Ben saying he’d loved her had fried her brain, this was the burning substance. Mal couldn’t even move as the two ran down the pathway and picked her up, almost as one. 

“Oh, is it really you?” One said. 

“I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Darling, are you alright?”

Mal felt the air leaving her. Her brain was too overwhelmed and there wasn’t enough oxygen in her lungs. “How…” she swallowed and tried again to remember how to use this language. “How are you alive?”


	14. Usurpation

The consequences of aiding a suspected witch were drastic and immediate. 

Ben and Belle were moved into a different, more plush room in the palace since the other was buried in a mini-desert. His feet were shackled and chained to the bed and the door was locked. His mother had been tucked into bed adjacent to him. Ben was free to shuffle back and forth, from the window to the bookcase, and nothing else. For the first time in years, there was nothing to be done. No planning or work or anything.

Still, his mind wasn’t clear. He was in danger, Mal could still be in danger, and he had no means of doing anything. He couldn’t even talk to Carlos. 

So, with a heavy heart and knowing the chances of him dying soon had exponentially increased, Ben pulled up a chair next to his mother’s bed and took a seat. 

It was hard to tell if she was still breathing. Sometimes he blinked and missed the rise of her chest and started bracing himself for her death, only to watch it fall again and start the grueling process all over. 

As far as he knew, it could be like this until one of them died. 

The sun began to set in the evening. Ben was starving. He hadn’t eaten since the night he’d been shot since his dad and Audrey had interrupted them that morning. Frustrating. But as the sun was about to slither out of the sky and hide away for the night, he heard steps down the hallways outside and the thunk of a lock sliding out of place. Then two more. Wow, they must be really paranoid. 

A brown eye peeked inside. Ben didn’t dare move as the door opened more to reveal a pink dress. Audrey. She was dressed in a much more regal fashion than she’d been sporting the last few weeks. A day gown with rose prints and white accents and jewels on her neck and in her ears. A fluffy warm shawl with gems in that too. The outfit seemed fit for some sort of gathering or outing or… a meeting. Ben narrowed his eyes. 

Audrey was holding a tray with several covered items. He could smell soup and something salty and leaned forward so his stomach didn’t churn so much. Just because he was going to accept whatever Audrey offered didn’t mean she had to see how much he wanted it.

“Here’s food,” Audrey said softly. “Are you feeling okay?”

He shrugged. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk to Audrey. 

“Ben, I’m so sorry. We were only trying to keep you safe.”

Ben crossed his feet under his chair. The chains rattled and Audrey inhaled. “Yes… those are just a precaution. I’m sorry - it wasn’t really up to me.” She held out a metal bowl with a matching lid. Ben took it and removed the lid. Soup. Or a really thick broth. He couldn’t tell. It was warm, which was nice.

“What do you feel up to eating?” Audrey asked. “There’s rice… vegetables… I didn’t bring any meat but we have chicken downstairs.”

“This is fine for now,” Ben finally said. “I appreciate you bringing it. Thank you.” 

Audrey smiled and set the tray down on Belle’s side. Ben squinted at it. “Is there anything I can give Mom?”

“I wasn’t sure what she could have or if she’d wake up. The kitchen said she wasn’t always able to take food.” Audrey smoothed Belle’s face down. “I think it’s almost time.”

“She’s slipping away,” Ben whispered. At least she was asleep through most of this instead of in pain. It was awful, watching her grow smaller and weaker while she slept and starved, but at least she wasn’t awake to watch it herself. 

Audrey hesitated, then reached for Ben’s shoulder. When Ben did nothing but glance at her hand, she set it on his arm and rubbed a little circle there. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I really am.”

Ben didn’t say anything. He couldn’t even find the strength to take a deep breath. All this energy was just burning and bubbling and twisting inside of him. He couldn’t do anything. Couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. 

“Your dad will be out of office soon,” Audrey whispered. “Do you want me to get him so you two can sit together with her?”

Ben furrowed his brow. “He’s in office?” he asked. “It’s late.” Then, he paused. “Whose office?”

“Well, someone has to rule Auradon while you’re sick.” Audrey hummed. “He’s just tying up loose ends. Carlos is helping him.”

_ Wrong _ , his head screamed at him.  _ Wrong. _

“No,” Ben said. “I’ll be back up to do everything my way tomorrow. I want you to go and tell him to get out.”

Audrey puzzled over what to say and Ben felt the dread growing with every flick of her eyes. Left, right, up… that wasn’t right either. 

Finally, Audrey deflated and decided to go with the truth. “The court met today and it was agreed that you might be under a spell. You won’t be back in office until we can prove otherwise.”

Ben set the bowl down and put both hands to his forehead. The courts… the courts… the courts… they couldn’t suspend the King but they could rule witchcraft and from that point on it would be assumed the King was lying or a danger… that was how they’d managed to chain him and lock him here without breaking a law… he was effectively insane unless he could prove he wasn’t under Mal’s control.

Truth be told, he was, but it wasn’t any spell. 

Audrey moved behind him. “Hey, calm down. We’ll figure this out. We’re going to help you. And now that Mal’s gone, things will get better. You’ll see.”

“I’m not under a spell,” Ben whispered. “I’m just going to keep acting the way I have been my entire life - this isn’t a safety measure, it’s usurpation.” 

“Why would you think that?” Audrey whispered. “I’m sure that everything will be fine. You’ll be back out in a few days.”

“Were you in that meeting?”

“I was.”

Ben looked up at her. “You were?”

Audrey realized her mistake and took a moment to brace herself. “Carlos was present. I was there beside him and at your dad’s request.”

“Who else?” Ben demanded, stowing away the information about Carlos for later. Carlos was ten and too young to have any place in the courts. Ben had only been allowed in at ten because he’d been in training to be King. “Who else was there?”

“Everyone,” Audrey shrugged and began counting on her fingers. “Your dad, me, Aladdin, Chad, Doug, my parents, everyone.”

“Your dad was there?” Ben asked. “He was one of the people in the library. Why is he not in the dungeons?”

Audrey looked astounded. “He… he wasn’t.”

“He was,” Ben said. “Your dad, Jasmine… they were all there, weren’t they? None of them were arrested?”

“The dungeons are full-”

“No they aren’t. There’s never anyone down there.” Ben stared at Audrey. His mind hadn’t moved this quickly in ages, seaming all the pieces together and flattening them into this giant tapestry of deceit. “Everyone’s in on it. All the old people. They all want me dead and now they’ve decided I’m insane and locked me up for the next time one of them decides to come and finish the job.”

“That’s not it!” Audrey exclaimed. “Ben, once we get this spell sorted out, everything will be fine.”

“One of them shot me,” Ben interrupted. He got to his feet and kicked the chain out as he went. “Someone shot me… they must have escaped through one of the top passageways. But no one knew about them except me, my mom, and my dad… they must have figured out the pattern… seen someone else, found it accidentally…” He put his head against the wall and braced his arms by his head. “No one is allowed to stay in the palace! They all go home. Always… they go home… all except-”

He had to shut his mouth off then. 

The secret had been staring him in the face all this time. 

Someone had let the assassins into the library passageway the first time. 

Someone had told them where his bedroom was, because it’d been searched when he’d come back.

Romeo and Juliet may have been one of Belle’s fondest plays, but it was also one Audrey knew quite well.

Ben turned around. “We summoned you to help Carlos,” He said. 

“Yes?” Audrey asked. Her face was quite pale. 

“We sent out the order in the afternoon and you arrived that night,” Ben whispered. “Auroria is farther than that… you were already here.” He put his hands through his hair. “You’re the one who attacked Mal. You were hiding in that church… You’re in on all this.”

“Of course I’m not!” Audrey exclaimed. “Ben… Ben, I love you! I’ve always loved you!” She threw herself at him, winding her arms around his neck and leaning in to try to kiss him. 

Ben snatched the back of her head before she could. “You shot me!” he realized. “The assassins went in through your window - Carlos heard them and interrupted you but you sent him to bed. You ordered the servants away… and when Mal was trying to get your dad to tell us stuff, you knew who he was, so you shot me. I recognized your robe but I didn’t realize it until now.” He found the ring on her finger and pulled it off, examining the beast crest. He found what he was looking for immediately. “Wax. Sealing wax. You used this ring - our ring - to seal a document stating you would kill anyone magical. A document Mal found and tried to bring to me but you ripped away as many names as you could - you’re a traitor! A traitor!”

Ben was so angry he was seeing red. He hurled the ring on the ground and stomped on it before squeezing Audrey’s hair tighter. “You’re a traitor!” he roared. 

Audrey began to scream. “Help!” she wailed. “Help! Help! He’s attacking me! Help!”

Thundering footsteps from down the hall. Ben forced himself to let go of Audrey as guards slammed the door down. “Arrest her,” he demanded, pointing at her. 

Audrey was holding her hair, crying. “He’s insane!” she wailed. “Please! Please! Help me! He’s under a spell! He was holding me down, feeling up my dress… please, help me!”

“I did no such thing!” Ben bellowed. “She’s a traitor! She’s lied to us all in the hopes of becoming queen. Take her away!”

“The witch Mal has him under her spell!” Audrey said. “You should have seen him - his eyes were all green just like hers! I walked in on him trying to choke his mother! He’s a danger to us all!”

“Rubbish!” Ben declared. “Absolute rubbish. Take her-” 

One of the soldiers raised his rifle and stuck him in the head with the butt of it. The world went very fuzzy. His ears rang and then blackness engulfed everything.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

“It’s a push and pull feeling-” Evie tried to explain, motioning down towards the lake surface. “We use it with the air to make it warmer. Just push anything cold away and pile in the heat. It’s very methodical after a while. Most of us do it without noticing.

“And that’s what keeps this place warm and helps us breathe,” Mal said. She and Evie were laying on their fronts on the edge of a cloud, looking down at the lake and talking. “So… were you here on the day Ben brought me out? And you just didn’t say anything?”

Evie snorted. “Hmm… I was out with Doug that day, actually. But I got back and people were-” she waved her hands in astonishment, “shocked that  _ King Benjamin _ was seeing someone magical. They said purple hair and I just had to sit down and laugh.”

Normally, Mal would have responded in equal bite, but she was so tired and worn out that she could hardly do anything but stare down at the lake’s rippling surface. 

“I can’t believe I’m a witch to Auradon now.”

“Only to the royals.” Evie put a hand on Mal’s shoulder. “Everyone in the kingdom likes Ben, remember? They’ll like you through extension of him. Ben will get this all figured out and it’ll be fine.”

But Mal shook her head. “I’m a little worried,” she admitted. “There’s a couple of people who tried to kill Ben. All in the courts. I know he’s popular outside the city and he can take care of himself, but I worry one of them might try something funny again.”

“He’ll be okay,” Evie said. “Jay is going to talk with Carlos to figure out what’s going on. He’ll report back to us with any news.”

Mal nodded and exhaled. Evie tilted her head. They both knew what the next conversation was, but Mal didn’t know how to start it and Evie was going to wait for her. Finally, Mal swallowed. “Did you - how much did you know?”

“About Hades and Maleficent?” Evie asked and shrugged. “Never suspected anything. Not until… oh, you’ll love this…” She rolled her eyes and Mal caught the side of a sneaky smile. “Ben told Carlos he thought that’s who your mom was. He noticed you flinched once or twice. I overheard.”

Mal shook her head. “The boy cannot be fooled,” she drawled. Evie laughed. Mal watched her friend throw her head back with pink cheeks and decided that maybe it was time Evie got a wake-up call to Ben’s genius as well. “He knows about you,” she said. 

Evie was so startled that she almost rolled off the cloud and onto a cloud-based children’s igloo on the next level down. “No, he doesn’t,” she sputtered. “The only person who knows about me is Doug.”

Mal shook her head. Evie fumed. “You told him?” she demanded. 

“No! The second time I saw you and he knocked on the door, he saw the cloak on the floor and just knew it was you. He asked me how you were doing. Knew your name and everything.” Mal picked off a long string of cloud and watched Evie’s face twitch. “He’s smart Evie. He sees a thousand things in one detail. I can’t even explain it. But he saw the cloak and even pointed out the paper in the pocket. He knew you’d been using magic on Belle somehow. He just… deduced it all.”

Evie wrinkled her nose. “Huh,” she said finally. “Strange.” She rolled over. “And yet he can’t even deduce you’re head over heels for him.”

Mal pinched her lips together and twiddled her thumbs. “He kissed me,” she whispered. 

Evie snickered. “Scandalous,” she said. “How did that go?”

“Well, the first time was an accident - no, really, don’t look at me like that.” Mal huffed and the cloud thread she’d been playing with went soaring up and over her head. “He was delirious with the pain medicine and I went for his cheek and he turned and I… got his mouth instead. And later, he asked me about it, and we… tried again.” She shook her head. “But I don’t know, Evie.”

“You do too know Evie.”

“No, I’m serious.” Mal sat up. “Jane killed herself because she realized that her falling in love with Chad had ruined his whole world. Everyone hated him. Ben’s already hated. I get to fly mostly under the radar so long as I shut up, but I don’t want to put up with what Jane put up with. I don’t want to be driven to madness over it. And I don’t want more people trying to kill Ben because of me.”

Evie’s smile faded and she went quiet. It seemed her friend didn’t have anything to say that would make Mal feel better. She tugged a bit of cloud off with her fingernails and blew it into the stratosphere around them. On the contrary, Mal had a sinking feeling. 

“That’s the reason you keep your relationship secret, isn’t it? Because you saw Chad and Jane fall and don’t want it to happen to you and Doug.”

Evie wrapped her arms around her knees. “I get it,” she whispered. “We don’t live in that world yet.”

A bunch of cloud blew into the back of Evie’s head and whipped her hair forward. Evie whined and turned to glare behind them. A woman with tall, black horns was grinning behind them, dusting excess white off her hands and patching up the divot in the ground with a few flicks of her hand. “Sorry, Evelyn,” she cooed and Evie wrinkled up her nose. 

“Ugh,” she grumbled. “Sure, you’re sorry. Are you coming to steal my friend?”

The woman glanced over at Mal. “I came to see if she was feeling better and if she’d be okay to talk.”

Evie turned to Mal. Mal picked a handful of cloud off the ground. It was not as easy as everyone else made it seem. The clouds were packed together so tightly that Mal couldn’t dig her fingers in. Almost like it was made of dry ice or something. She scratched at it without saying anything until Evie got to her feet to walk away. “All yours,” she said as she headed back towards the house. 

Mal ignored the edge of the brown robes as the woman took Evie’s seat on the edge of the cloud and took a composing breath. She was wearing the same shade on her mouth. Her hair was brown from a distance, dull purple up close. Mal swallowed and refocused her gaze on the ground. 

“Are you… would you like to talk now?”

She still didn’t know her answer. 

“I can wait, if you like.”

Mal turned. “You’re… you’re real, right? The real person?”

“I am.”

“Then who did they kill in Auroria?”

Her mother’s lip twitched. “No one died that day. They found my body in my cell. A bit of magic and they couldn’t tell I wasn’t dead. They buried me out of the city. I wasn’t allowed to be buried at the church because I was a ‘witch.’ I just climbed out that night and went into hiding.”

“King Phillip said you were executed,” Mal said. “That he did it.”

“And Audrey said you’d spelled Ben to make him angry at her. The family has a history of lying.” Maleficent took a deep breath. “There was a small community just beside Auroria called the Moorlands. Drought hit Auroria, but we used magic to evade it. I think that created some tense feelings. But we’d always been on good terms before. I went over to help the next spring and the people liked me. And there was this young man, the son of a farmer, who I learned was absolutely in love with the Princess. I believe her name was Leah. He just adored her - his name was Stephan.”

Maleficent rolled her eyes. “I introduced him and endorsed him a bit and he became King. Didn’t realize he was still angry - apparently his father had died in the drought and I hadn’t arrived in time to save him. After he had his daughter with Leah, Princess Aurora, he sent her away and claimed I had cursed her. I’m still not sure how he managed to convince everyone it was me. It was a huge scandal - people hated me. I went back home and when I left, Auroria declared war on us. Word spread, distrust grew, and no matter what I said, I wasn’t believed. Even Aurora was convinced she was spelled. I met her once at fifteen - oh, the things she screamed. She worried herself sick for days and happened to fall ill on her sixteenth. Effectively sealed my fate.”

Maleficent glanced over at Mal. “I suppose the rest is history. King Adam took the national throne, created the Isle, you were born. We had the opportunity to leave, your dad went first and went missing, I tried to find him and Auroria wasted no time in ‘executing’ me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mal said. “Why did Dad leave? How did you guys get out? I only ever knew that you went missing.”

“What do you mean?” Maleficent asked. “I left you a letter when I left. The Charmingtons were breaking the barrier to let people out, one by one. Your dad slipped out with them. When he went missing, I left you a note. It was only supposed to be a day or so, but I was captured.”

“I never got a note,” Mal said. It was hard to keep the anger back. “Dad was gone one week. You were gone the next. I was on the streets and then Auradon scooped me up and put me in a fancy institution. Meanwhile you’ve been here… frolicking.”

“You’re angry.”

“Of course I’m angry! I could have come with you!”

“I wouldn’t have been able to get us both out of those cells, Mal.”

“Well.” Mal threw her hands above her head. “You could have… I don’t know... sent a message?”

“I did.”

“I never saw anything! It must have blown away or - whatever. It was on the Isle of the Lost, mom. Nothing is ever safe or sacred or… protected.” Mal pulled her jacket closer around her. Evie, upon getting to the top of the clouds herself, had made sure to get Mal some clothes. These were odd. Heavy black fabric that clung on top and looked like scales. There was a separate jacket from the top and this is what Mal pulled on as she glared through the cloud onto the unsuspecting roof of someone below.

“I know you’re hurt,” Maleficent whispered. “But I think there’s a miscommunication. I was under the impression, for the longest time, that you weren’t interested in connecting. After I escaped, I found your dad. And we went back to the Isle and couldn’t find you. We combed it up and down. Nothing. We only stopped looking when we got wind that you’d graduated from Auradon Prep school. Your dad saw it in the paper. I sent a letter. But you never wrote back. I didn’t want to show up and ruin whatever you had going for you.”

“Going for me?” Mal repeated. “There was no letter, mom. No letter, no note, no indication you were alive. As far as I knew, Dad had died in a ditch somewhere. I had no job, no home, no comrades, no parents. What on earth did you think I had going for me? A calling-in-election while I became a national hero?”

“Well, you graduated top of your class. I figured you’d have a wonderful life and you’d get a marvelous job and you wouldn’t want your dead mother dropping in and causing a scandal and…” Maleficent trailed off and Mal could suddenly see where her mom was coming from. She shook her head. 

“No one would hire a magical like me, Mom. I found work in a factory until I became a caretaker.”

The hurt that crossed her mother’s face was so cutting that Mal felt the old hurt welling up all over again. Nothing to do, nowhere to go… it wasn’t her fault she was who she was. 

“That school did nothing?”

“It’s just a piece of paper.”

“Well…wasn’t there anyone you went to school with? Any friends? Did you get married?”

“Married?” Mal stared at her mom. “Who would marry someone so  _ obviously _ magical?”

Maleficent looked devastated. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her forehead against them, hiding her face. Mal watched her shoulders go up and down with each sobering breath. Finally, her mom looked back over at her.

“You’re in the palace, though. So things worked out. I saw you down below… you have a romance with someone. He looked handsome and I thought… you were both dressed so nice… he might be someone important.”

Mal scoffed and shook her head. “He’s the King of Auradon, Mom.”

“The king?” Maleficent perked up. “And you and he-”

“No.” Mal covered her face up. “I mean… he is but I’m not and we shouldn’t be… I don’t know.” She bit her lip and tried to gather her thoughts. “I was taking care of his dead mother. He was… throwing laws around and trying to bring magic into the mainstream and I liked how he cared about everyone and wanted things to be better. But I don’t… he’s the king. And for me, it just wouldn’t work.”

“Why not?” Maleficent asked. “Why wouldn’t it work?”

“Because the court wants him dead,” Mal said. “If he had anything with me… he’d be in danger.”

“It sounds like he’d be in danger anyway until he gets a new court.”

“He would be, but…” Mal waved her hand around her throat. Why was it so tight? “I also don’t think… I could survive him.”

Maleficent frowned. It was clear she didn’t understand. “Is he… violent?” she asked. 

“No!” Mal sighed. “He’s… perfect, really.” Her cheeks burned. “But we’d be public. He would want to be public. And the last magical girl who tried to have something with another man in the courts… it was too much for her. All the loopholes… everyone hated her… she killed herself, Mom. I don’t want it to be too much for me.” 

Maleficent inclined her head. 

“Even Evie agreed it wasn’t fun. She has something secret with someone important too.” Mal wrapped her arms around her legs. “I’m going to waste my life trying to convince the world I’m worthwhile anyway. I don’t want to waste my life trying to convince them that… I’m not a fake or a flake or…”

Maleficent cleared her throat. “It’s definitely a real danger,” she said. “I hear stories all the time. Society doesn’t make love look easy. And it’s hard when it’s outside your circle. I saw Stefan changed from the anxiety.”

Mal nodded glumly. 

Three warm fingers took her chin and turned her attention towards the seeker. Maleficent smiled and brushed Mal’s hair back from behind her eyes. “But I would still say go for it. Every time.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s safety. It’s solace. And that’s the key to making it work. There’s always going to be a million reasons to leave. Marriage is never easy. But would you rather waste the rest of your life convincing people you’re not a fake or a fraud and that you’re normal and not dangerous and go home to someone who thinks you're the entire world, or would you rather do all that anyway and wonder if you’ll ever find someone who can be accepting?”

Mal pictured it. Ben opening the door for her. His hand steady on her waist. Bare feet and pajamas… hiding a snort at her witty remarks… she could name the men who would do that on one hand. Ben. That was it. 

The corner of her mouth flicked up against her will. 

“When you have love… it’s a personal thing,” Maleficent continued. “You can have love for many things, but it’s difficult to let more than one person have a romantic place in your heart. So if you have someone and they are the only person who matters romantically, then the rest of the world doesn’t matter to your romance. Why take criticism from those who you’d never ask for advice?”

It was a very good point. 

“And if it doesn’t work out,” Maleficent said, “Then you’ll know. Live, learn, and let go. That’s all.”

Mal swallowed and nodded. Maleficent’s hand crept around her shoulder and she pulled her snug against her chest. “You’ll figure it out,” she whispered. 

Something cracked behind them. It was Hades, who had snapped off the brack of a little tree while walking past it. He paused a few feet away. “Can I join the conversation?” he asked. “Or do you both need a bit more time?”

“Hey, dad,” Mal said. “Long time no see.”

“Too long,” Hades muttered. He sat down beside her. “It’s nice to have you back, runt,” he said. Mal rolled her eyes. He poked her side and she flinched away. “How long are you planning on staying?”

Mal looked down at the ground, far, far below. “I don’t know,” she said. “Jay will be bringing us news. Hopefully Ben will be able to not get shot while he clears up this mess. Then I guess… it’s off to the palace until Belle dies and then… I don’t know.” She twiddled her thumbs. “I have a house that Belle’s leaving me. Out in Villeneuve. So I could live there off of what she gave me… or maybe I could stay up here… or whatever.”

“We could help you build your own cloud if you wanted,” Hades said. “It’s a lot safer up here. No silly… collars.”

Mal touched her collarbone and laughed. No silly collars. “It’d take a lot of practice for me. I can hardly use my magic at all.”

Maleficent and Hades both frowned at her. “What?” Maleficent asked. 

“I can light my hand on fire and cast accidental spells. Nothing else. I was never taught.” Mal pulled at a strand of her hair and her parents looked up and squinted at each other. Maleficent shook her head. Hades jerked his back to the house. With a nod, Maleficent pulled Mal to her feet. “Woah, where are we going?” Mal asked. 

“To the house,” Maleficent said. “Well, actually-” she snapped her fingers and the door to the house flew open. A long staff with a glowing green gem on the end came soaring out. Maleficent caught it and held it out to Mal. Mal cautiously brushed her fingertips against it. The wood moved underneath her fingertips until there was a smooth groove to put her hand. 

“You are the daughter of a very powerful sorceror and a very powerful enchantress,” Maleficent said. “And it is high time you learned to use your gifts. When you leave here, we’re going to make sure you can do far more than just  _ light a fire.” _


	15. Luxurious Mountain Goat

It had taken quite a bit of work to get to this point. 

More than it should have, really. 

But Ben had executed every course of thought and distraction of mind and flipped through his index of reasonable explanation a few times before circling back around to the drawing board of his disapproval and discernibility. No matter which order he reframed the question or which direction he channeled his focus or which perspective he peered out from, there had been the same astounding, obvious answer every time. Every calculation, every reveal of his research, every hypothesis, had turned off his hopefulness and left him with this blank reveal:

He was surrounded by idiots. 

As of the moment, he was staring at said idiots, openmouthed, as one of Auradon’s bishops offered an ornate bible to King Phillip, who had somehow been appointed to run this caricature. Audrey, dressed in all royal blue and with her hair curled and _his mother’s pearl jewelry and hairpieces,_ was sitting beside her father. She’d moved her old betrothal ring to her ring finger, a point that was not missed by Ben, and yet she hadn’t given him the courtesy to even glance in his direction. Instead, she held a withering copy of Malleus Maleficarum open in between three fingers, putting all of her stolen jewelry on display while she turned random pages and took notes on random passages. 

This entire thing was a sham. A parade for fools. 

How long had they been idiots? They’d seemed much cleverer back when he was twelve and adding his feeble comments to his dad’s discourses. Now, they seemed about as bright as the backend of a book. 

Three-inch fools. 

Ben rubbed his forehead. His lawyer shuffled papers around beside him, stifling heavy breaths. Across the room, the court’s lawyer sat tall in his seat with a smug grin. He was sitting in front of the rest of the court. His dad, looking beaten and weary, was in front. Everyone had showed up. And King Phillip, the man who’d tried to shoot him, was leading the prosecution. Along with Audrey, the person who’d actually shot him. 

This might be the most intense game of chess he’d ever played in his life. 

Ben turned and glanced over his shoulder. The room was half-filled with people from the outside. It could - should - have been a lot fuller, but this entire thing was being rushed. Ben didn’t feign ignorance. The only thing better than assassination was legal assassination. 

“The court will now open session,” King Phillip announced. “We will begin by hearing the matter of King Benjamin of Auradon versus Princess Audrey Rose Fanning of Auroria. The charges presented are witchcraft, insanity, assault, and attempted murder by means of strangulation. King Benjamin, how do you plead?”

Ben sputtered. “What?” he demanded. “When did I ever touch Audrey?”

“In your isolation cell,” the prosecuting lawyer said. “Ms. Fanning filed a report that you’d pinned her against the wall and attempted to force yourself upon her. When she began to call for guards, you began to strangle her. The guards seconded this witness upon their arrival.”

Ben felt himself slumping into his seat. “Good lands, are you serious? I wouldn’t touch Audrey with a pole.”

“I have the bruises,” Audrey announced. She laid her book down with a demure, careless look and pulled her sleeve up. A blue mark was on her forearm. Ben was a hundred-percent sure he’d never touched her arm. He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Not guilty,” he announced. “I never touched her and I bet that if you brought Ms. Fanning over, you’d find that those bruises wouldn’t correlate with my hand.”

Audrey’s mouth grew a little thin, but no one requested she move. Ben supposed she could always pretend to have a fit from her ‘trauma’ anyway. 

“I have a further interjection,” Ben said. “How in any world known to us did you-” he pointed at King Phillip, “-manage to get up there as the judge? First of all, you’re her father and she’s pressing charges. That’s blatant bias. Secondly, you’ve already been caught trying to kill me. Who put you up there and why aren’t you locked up waiting for your own trial?”

“On the charges of insanity, the court conducted a thorough investigation of King Benjamin’s office and found several items they’d like to propose to the court for consideration,” King Phillip continued. Ben slapped his hands onto the table. 

“Audrey shot me!” he exclaimed. “Are we not going to talk about this? I demand a new judge!” And behind him, many in the viewing stands stirred. 

“Ms. Fanning did no such thing,” The prosecutor said. “There was no weapon on her when the guards pulled her out from under you.”

“I wasn’t touching her! Those guards are bogus! Full of crap! And she didn’t shoot me then - she shot me in the library using a passageway! She’s been planning my assassination for months. So has King Phillip!”

“Have you any proof?” King Phillip asked. He tilted his head and examined Ben from above the curve of a sneer. Ben fumed. 

The people behind him were restless though. Shifting back and forth. Pawns, Ben thought. Could pawns take out a knight? Only from the side. 

Made sense. If he had an inadequate judge, then the only way he could win was by public revolt. Ben suspected that they would have made the viewing biased… invite all the high-class people, all the factory owners… everyone recently bitter… but he could see a group of people off to the left, just out of the corner of his eye. They wore rags, but had a palace blanket across their knees. Faces afraid but clean. His niche. And there were probably others like them mixed in among all the snobs of society. They’d leave, they’d talk, people would get angry. Word would spread. They’d be able to take out this knight from the side, before he ever saw it coming.

“From the office of King Ben,” the Prosecutor announced, facing the court. “For evidence given to uphold the claim of insanity. Here it reads, ‘And when the Kingdom of Agrabah runs out of water, the obvious solution will be to run the sand through a sieve to convert it into moisture.’ This whimsical idea is the first of quite a few papers that display King Benjamin’s disconnection from reality.”

“Is it handwritten?” Ben asked, knowing it would be since everything typed was immediately copied and distributed. Maybe not everyone in the courts liked him, but at the very least, Doug and Chad would never accept a false copy and claim Ben had distributed it to them.

“Yes,” The prosecutor informed him.

“I can provide a sample of my handwriting for comparison,” Ben said. “I’ve looked at everyone’s handwriting for years and know none of them are similar to mine.”

Everyone else favored curly cursive. Ben preferred book scripts. 

Sure enough, the prosecutor’s mouth clamped shut in annoyance. He folded the false document in half and then shuffled through a couple others. Ben put a hand to his brow. What a sham. What an embarrassment to their law. Shameful. 

Ben glanced at his lawyer, who was shaking. “First time?” he guessed. 

A nod that vibrated down to the poor man’s hands. Ben sighed. Of course. They’d given Ben an inexperienced lawyer. “Right, yeah, I’ll take it from here.”

“Here!” The prosecutor announced. He held a document up to the court. “A sample of Ben’s handwriting himself. He can provide an additional now, if he so chooses. I guarantee they will be a match.”

He unfolded the first one he’d read off of and held them side by side. “As you can see, they are similar.”

Doug leaned forward and squinted. “You’re kidding, right?” he asked. 

“Well you can obviously see that the ink types are the same and-”

Chad ripped the papers out of the lawyer’s hands and hopped out of the court stands. He walked across the room to the viewing area and cleared his throat. “The court will now hear a few outside opinions on the similarities of these handwritings.” He held the paper out to those behind Ben, a collection of High, Middle, and Lower-class. “Tell me, what do you think? How similar are these?”

Everyone leaned forward and Ben tried not to laugh at their confusion. “They’re completely different,” A portly man with a black suit said.

“Not even remotely alike,” a string-bean of a teenager agreed. 

Chad nodded as others voiced their opinions and went back to shove the papers back at Audrey and Phillip’s prosecutor. “If you’re going to present false information, don’t waste our time telling us what to see,” he demanded. “You’ve arranged for this faulty trial, ignored valid concerns and have presented a barely-legal case. There’s so much corruption in the prosecution, I don’t honestly see the point of continuing. This is a mistrial and everyone here knows it.”

“I assure you that these documents are real,” the prosecutor argued. “Straight from the desk of the King himself!”

“I believe we just affirmed that they were, in fact, fakes. The more you insist on them not being so, the more your credibility sinks,” Chad sneered. 

Ben watched people shift in their seats. He had no idea how many were going to judge him fairly. How many were uncomfortable with the proceedings or uncomfortable with the idea of being caught. Audrey’s fingers were twitching. It was their weakness, he realized. They’d gotten too carried away. Having too much fun. They’d drawn up and spouted off a bunch of nonsense… and if this got to Ben’s beloved public, then…

“Listen to this one, then,” the prosecutor declared. “In King Benjamin’s handwriting as you just confirmed. We believe this one is in reference to the witch Mal, to which King Benjamin also holds charges of helping a dangerous criminal escape. “

Ben leaned forward and thumped his head against the table. 

“She’s a sorcerer,” The prosecutor read and Ben’s cheeks burst into flame as he recognized the words. “If we had more people like her with the same power levels who were able to openly use their gifts, there wouldn’t be any poverty left. I can relocate resources and cause bad places to be fixed, but imagine the possibilities! We could warm everyone, feed everyone, have enough substance for everyone! If not for the courts holding me back, everything would be accomplished. We could have magic on the streets… Beauty in Auradon again! If only I could replace the courts… put Mal in as a leader… everything would be perfect.”

The prosecutor brough Ben’s paper down from underneath his nose where he’d been reading it from. “This paper proves King Ben’s intentions! He intends to eradicate laws, institute people in the courts who will only agree with him, and bring magic into the mainstream!”

“I can’t believe you got anything bad out of that,” Doug said. “I only heard a list of good things. Really, how bad are King Ben’s ideas? Let’s talk about this.”

“We don’t want mainstream magic.” Adam grumbled. “People committing crimes and getting away with it using mind control or coercion… it’s too dangerous.”

“So part of the population is stifled over the fears of some?” Doug asked. “Maybe we ought to address the public on this - see how many people aren’t magical and who wouldn’t mind others being able to use their magic?”

“We attempted to separate out the population and give the magicals their own lands with the Isle of the Lost, but-”

“You uprooted hundreds and relocated them to a place with few natural resources and no existing infrastructure. Of course it didn’t work!”

The courts rose up in bickering, but King Phillip banged his gavel down on the stand. “The courts have upheld the policy of no magic in the past!” He hollered. “That is the law now and it is the law under which King Benjamin is now being tried.” He gestured to the prosecutor. “King Ben, what do you have to say about this?”

“I admit I wrote that,” Ben said. “But I fail to see how it proves my insanity. On the contrary, the court just acknowledged, through proof of their bickering, that it is a very well-thought out idea.”

Everyone considered this. Doug faked a coughing fit as he tried to hide his smile and shaking shoulders. 

Audrey stood up beside her father. “The main charge we should be addressing is that of witchcraft. King Benjamin is clearly under a spell and may have been for quite some time. The witch in question is clever… it wouldn’t be hard for her to pass off her exorbitant ideas as his own natural ingenuity.” She came down off the podium and to stand in the center of the court. In her hand was the Malleus Maleficarum, which she displayed with no change of emotion. “I believe you all are familiar with the Witches Hammer?”

“That book hasn’t been used in law for decades,” Ben says. “Partially for its absurd claims regarding the sexuality and treatment of women, partially because it’s led to the deaths of thousands of innocents, and partially because it’s a bad book. I request its worth be upheld before the courts before I am measured to any mete it presents.”

“And how do you propose I prove its worth?” Audrey asked. She opened the cover. “The book contains both a bull and an approbation. The approbation happens to be made a unanimous agreement by all the Doctors of the Theological Faculty at the University of Auradon.” She displayed the page in question to everyone in the room. “Signed personally.”

“Bring it here.” Ben held out his hand for the book. 

“I’m not going anywhere near you,” Audrey faked a flinch. “You’re on trial for what you did last time.”

“No, I’m on trial because you want me dead,” Ben hissed. “You fraud. Give it to someone else then. Give it to Doug. He’ll bring it over.”

Doug did lean over the stands to hold out his hand, but someone else batted it away. Ben’s father, Adam. He took the Malleus Maleficarum and opened it. His expression was ashen. He looked completely sick. But he opened the little swinging door to the stands and stepped out and by Audrey. Over to Ben where he held the book out with a tremor in his hand to Ben’s lawyer. Ben’s lawyer shook more than Adam was. 

Adam waited, but when the book was not received, offered it to Ben. “You’re sure you can convince them?” He whispered. He sounded hoarse, tense. 

“We’ll see,” Ben whispered. He took the book and opened it up. “Now I have read this several times during my studies - mostly in my analysis of whether or not magic is overall harmful or overall helpful to society. That analysis in question has been presented to the courts and exists in my office, but I doubt you would have brought it up because it would do little to incriminate me. Lots of words… numbers… I doubt many of you would understand it.”

Doug coughed again at Ben’s passing insult and Ben spared his friend a knowing glance and a roll of the eyes. “I suppose Audrey means to incriminate me based on the contents of the first part, which describes how Witches avail and the certain powers they supposedly possess, however I am going to address a different portion of the book by reading some segments aloud and allowing the court to consider if this really is a book they wish to use as a foundation of any law. In particular, is this a book that Ms. Fanning would like to be judged under. And if the court would further allow me, I can prove with this book that the accused witch in question doesn’t fall under the standards given in this tome for witchcraft, which would mean that I, at the very least, have not been spelled by a witch and therefore the charge of witchcraft should be dropped.”

Ben cracked the book open. It was an old copy and some of the pages were falling away from the spine, so he held it carefully as he flipped through to the portions he remembered cackling at the most. “A Woman, which know no moderation in goodness or vice; and when they exceed the bounds of their condition they reach the greatest heights and the lowest depths of goodness and vice. When they are governed by a good spirit, they are most excellent in virtue; but when they are governed by an evil spirit, they indulge the worst possible vices.”

Audrey flushed with rage as Ben turned another page. “What else is woman but a foe to friendship, an unescapable punishment, a necessary evil, a natural temptation, a desirable calamity, a domestic danger, a delectable detriment, an evil of nature, painted with fair colours!” He read aloud. “Therefore if it be a sin to divorce her when she ought to be kept, it is indeed a necessary torture; for either we commit adultery by divorcing her, or we must endure daily strife. Cicero in his second book of _The Rhetorics_ says: The many lusts of men lead them into one sin, but the lust of women leads them into all sins; for the root of all women's vices is avarice. And Seneca says in his _Tragedies:_ A woman either loves or hates; there is no third grade. And the tears of woman are a deception, for they may spring from true grief, or they may be a snare. When a woman thinks alone, she thinks evil.”

He closed the book and brandished it at Audrey. “Do you wish to be held to those standards, Audrey?”

“Stupid book,” Chad snorted his agreement off to the side. Indeed, many of the ladies of the court and a couple of the men were now seething in anger. 

“Bring it back?” Audrey requested. Adam took the book and returned it to her care. He’d regained some color during Ben’s lengthy smackdown, but was still far too pale to pass as healthy. Audrey opened the book and cleared her throat. "While it is true that a great amount of the book’s content has become outdated and vile, this book has successfully led to the capture and removal of many spells and witches. If the court will accept certain portions only, I believe we can proceed as normal.”

“Would you also pick and choose from the bible?” Ben demanded. “Love your God but not your fellow neighbor? You’ve been good at that in the past.”

Audrey didn’t rise to the bait however. Everyone in the courts were exchanging looks. Aurora cleared her throat. “Continue with your evidence, Audrey,” she said. “We’ll decide if it is credible to use as judgement as we go.”

Ben knew what that meant. If it didn’t look good for Audrey, they’d throw it out. If it looked bad for him, they’d keep it. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. 

Audrey flipped open the book. “We read here several ways that one may identify a witch. One is through superior marksmanship. Witches often use magic or other means to enhance their skills, here written with bows and arrows. Of course, King Benjamin’s skill with a gun is legendary - he once shot an apple off of a tree and into the palm of a waiting peasant from fifty yards away and only severing the stem. I propose that this uncanny skill might not be the result of intensive practice, but rather a supernatural source.”

“Actually, what the book says is that a witch may gain a certain number of perfect shots by firing arrows at a crucifix,” Ben argued. “And I might point out that it mentions that the Devil himself will carry the arrows to their targets. If it’s true, I should be able to shoot Audrey by facing the gun towards the door instead of towards her.”

“You must also have your entire will bent towards killing the person,” Audrey said. “And despite everything, I don’t believe you really hate me that much, Ben.”

“I am on trial because you have falsely accused me of hurting you after shooting me,” Ben said. “I’m pretty angry right now, Audrey.” He returned his attention to the courts. “By the way, that book is for figuring out if someone’s a witch or warlock. Am I on trial for being a warlock or because I might be under the influence of a witch?”

“I don’t believe Ben would do these things of his own will,” Audrey said, mostly to the people in the stands. “He’s smart. He’s _good._ I just believe he’s been deceived.”

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. Everyone was an idiot. Everyone.

Audrey let her finger drift to the bottom of the page. “It says here as well that a prince may be said to have returned to his senses when he is firmly determined in his mind to not show any favor to any such other wizard. Ben did not have these wild fantasies as a prince - perhaps his mind left him when-”

“You skipped everything in the middle of that sentence,” Ben interrupted. “And also I’ve kept a journal - a written account - since I was twelve. I assure you I have always felt that people ought to have chances.”

“There are other things,” Audrey continued without a flinch. “But the main point I wish to raise before the courts is the matter of Ben and I’s failed marriage.”

At this, Ben was struck entirely silent. Audrey must be drunk or something. Had she accidentally been exposed to Mal’s concoction of pain medications?

Chad pinched his lips together twenty feet away, though. “Betrothal,” he corrected. “You were never married.”

“Marriage to be, then,” Audrey said without missing a beat or batting an eye. “This is the thing of most concern to me. Since the witch Mal’s arrival, Ben has become increasingly hostile. It was my understanding that when our arrangement ended, it was due to Ben’s focus on politics and disinterest in relationships. After the witch’s appearance, he became brash, harsh, oft to anger. Everyone in the courts noted his difference in mannerisms. In this book, it shocked me to note that the common spells witches cast are often those of love towards those who should be hated or hate towards those who should be beloved. It recounts a specific example of a man who was spelled to turn away from his wife and instead found himself taken up by a succubus.”

Chad threw back his head with a groan. Doug put his head in his hands. Ben wished he had his gun back. Either to put a bullet through his or Audrey’s head. “Hold on!” He demanded. 

“Would you kindly stop interrupting the prosecution?” King Phillip demanded. 

“Let him speak!” Adam snapped back. The room fell silent. 

Ben held out his hand and began counting on his fingers. “First, I’m sorry, are you accusing Mal of incorrectly using her magic, being a witch, or being a succubus? All of those things are very different. Second, are you accusing me of being a wizard or warlock, being under a spell that caused me to strangle you - which didn’t happen, by the way - actually attempting to strangle you, or being under a spell to hate you? Thirdly, the charge of witchcraft is bogus without the presence of a witch. Mal’s magic is inherited. I was able to uncover her paternal records from the Isle of the Lost by tracing her back through her Auradon Prep schooling. A witch gains powers by making deals with the devil. By definition, Mal is not a witch and therefore there are no witches and witchcraft is not a viable charge. Fourth, my mother ended the betrothal at my request. Her reasons should also be taken into account. Fifth, it is extremely unfair for you to claim I’ve been acting differently since Mal arrived. My dying mother came with her, Audrey. Of course I’ve been acting differently. I don’t have the patience to put up with your bullying. Also, I lost a close friend, have had several people try to kill me - including you - and recently had my family life ripped apart. Not to even mention the fact you shot me and have now put me on trial. Of course I’m livid.”

“You’re arguing your case on technicalities?” King Phillip demanded. 

“I’m basing a case on technicalities?” Ben repeated. “The entire court just agreed to pick and choose what to believe out of a sexist book. You’re not even reading the full sentences. And you faked at least two pieces of evidence, but no one wants to talk about that.” Ben took the back of his chair and used it for balance as he stood up and turned around to the audience. “You all agreed that that paper that was bogus, right?”

Scattered glances, baffled expressions, and an applause of nods. Ben clapped his hands together. “This court was called without informing me of the purpose or telling me I was charged in an effort to prevent me from gathering a proper defense. It has actively presented false information and thrown out evidence that the prosecution dislikes. You yourselves have witnessed them disregarding my questions. What do you think?”

“This court is bogus!” One person exclaimed immediately. He pointed across the room to Audrey. “If she shot him, then we can’t trust her statement on him strangling her until we’ve questioned her on it!”

His wife stood up beside him. “That book is ridiculous!” She shouted. “How dare you use it in a situation like this?”

“You’re defiling the law!” 

More shouts rose up and rang out. People got to their feet. Some stomped. Others pointed fingers. Only a few remained sitting, but even they didn’t look comfortable witnessing the proceedings. 

“Silence!” King Phillip banged the gavel back and forth to no avail. “King Ben has no evidence to support his claims. There is no evide-”

“You didn’t give him a chance to gather any!” A woman shouted. Her shrill voice echoed in Ben’s ears. At this proclamation, even the last people got to their feet to shout. Everyone - even the people who had clearly come to watch Ben meet his demise - was disgusted. 

King Phillip sent a frantic glance toward the court as someone threw their shoe - and then sock - across the room at him. It thumped against the podium. “I leave this matter to the court to discuss!” He yelled at the top of his register and then banged the gavel down one last time.

The courts immediately took to whispering and exchanging notes. The crowd refused to calm down and shouted their opinions in the most obscene ways they could dream up. Ben retook his seat. 

King Adam stood nervously off to the side as the courts debated. Usually, he would be part of the courts, but seeing as Ben wasn’t able to perform the executive role, he was standing in his son’s role. 

That was how this worked. The courts would make their decision and the King would decide to uphold it or not. Ben had thrown out almost every decision in regards to magic since he’d become King through this method. 

“Absolutely not!” Chad shouted and jumped up from his seat. “Are you all insane?” The courts dissolved into more bickering. Ben examined Doug, Aladdin, and Chad’s faces and deduced that the news wasn’t good. 

King Naveen leaned past everyone and passed his verdict to King Phillip, who opened it with a sadistic smile. More people began to pass their notes up. Phillip piled them up based on type. Ben watched the tallest grow and tilt to the side. 

Doug, who had been among the first to pass his verdict in, shook his head, picked up his coat, and jumped out of the stands. “A curse on you all,” He shouted and headed for the doors. 

“Where are you going?” Phillip demanded. 

Doug paused with a foot in the door. “I’m not going to sit there to witness you sentence an innocent man!” he said. 

Across the room, Chad stood up too. He climbed out of the stands and spit at Audrey’s feet as he passed. “Luxurious mountain goat…” he muttered. 

Doug held the door open and the two exited, slamming it behind them. 

Phillip and the majority of the court seemed unaffected. He piled up the tallest stack and cleared his throat. “King Benjamin of Auradon, the court has heard the evidence presented and determined you guilty.”

The public rose up in a roar that shook the floor. Ben didn’t react. 

“And for the crimes of attempted murder, witchcraft, insanity, and assault, you have been deemed incurable and irreddemable and it is the court’s opinion that you should be sentenced to death.”

The shouts of protest were deafening. 

“This isn’t legal!” One man howled, smacking a book back and forth on the separator. 

“This is a sham!”

“Overrule it! Overrule it!”

Ben glanced sideways at his father, who had gone deathly pale and was clinging to the separator wall for support. His father was a follower of law. He’d never contested a single court decision in his life because he’d always agreed with them. Now, Ben wasn’t sure if his father had the backbone to stand up to them. 

Adam’s hand shook and he glanced back and forth between his son and his court frantically. “Why… we can’t do that!” He sputtered. “It’s… it’s too drastic!”

“He attempted murder, Adam,” Phillip said calmly. “Murder of my daughter.”

Audrey did a fine job of looking traumatized as all eyes focused on her. 

“So lock him up.” Adam twisted his hand. “Not… not execution.”

“We can make it fast,” someone from the back of the court stands piped up. “He won’t suffer and it’ll keep the kingdom safe from further witchcraft.”

“No!” Adam said, shaking his head frantically. “He’s… he’s Belle’s only son.” Tears filled his eyes. “Lock him up! Track the witch down! That’ll break the spell!”

“It might not,” Audrey said. “I was going to mention this as part of my query about Ben being spelled to hate me - there is no definitive cure and no sure way to rid Ben of the spell. Even if we kill Mal, that won’t guarantee anything.” 

“There’s no spell.” Ben said. He met his dad’s eyes. “You know I’m not spelled. You know it, dad.”

Adam shook his head. His legs gave out from under him. “I don’t know,” he muttered, shaking his head. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t look him in the eyes!” Audrey exclaimed. “The spell could be passed on to you!”

Adam looked away quickly, shaking. “I can’t…” he whispered. “I can’t… I can’t kill my son.”

Something twinged inside Ben. 

“But what about Auradon?” Audrey knelt down beside Adam. “He’s not fit to rule. He’s insane. He’s spelled. He may look like Ben, but he’s not. Ben would never do this.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Ben said. “You know it is. For once, Dad, I need you to listen to me instead of her.”

Tears began rolling down Adam’s cheeks. “No,” he whispered and waved Audrey away. “No.” He struggled back to his feet, hobbled over to stand in front of Ben’s table and leaned forward to stare straight into Ben’s eyes. 

“Are you under any spell?”

Ben didn’t let a single muscle move. “No.”

“And you didn’t try to murder Audrey?”

“It never happened.”

“And Mal? The magic girl?”

“I love her. Plain and simple.”

Adam stared. Ben tried to decipher everything. All the anger, the stunned confusion, the bewilderment, the dread, the loss. 

Finally, Adam turned back to the courts, looking absolutely shredded. He shook his head. “I can’t make this decision.” His voice cracked. “I… beg the council to reconsider and… leave the matter in their hands.” His head bowed in shame and grief. 

Well, that was that. Ben was effectively dead. 

The witnesses exploded into a riot. Shoes, socks, gloves were flung at the prosecution. Audrey and her father took cover behind the podium as the crowd shouted their blasphemies. Adam sank to the floor with more tears and Ben sat still, drumming his thumbs together with the beat of his heart. 

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. 

He’d kinda known, in the back of his head, what decision his father would make. For as proud and strong a man as he was, he was a believer in the system. Believer that the people instated, who had inherited their rights, were always correct. He’d never stood up to the courts. Not for or against Ben or himself or anything. Weak-willed. 

“Take the prisoner away!” Phillip yelled from behind the podium. “Take him away!”

Ben got up before they could pull him up, but was still tackled from both sides and pulled to the door by two full-bodied guards with face coverings. 

Court members tried to escape the rioting crowd from beside him. Ben watched them flee from a state of apathy. More people had gathered in the common areas, most of them of a poorer, humbler class whose mouths dropped in shock to see him led out as a guilty party. 

They marched Ben down to the dungeons. Ben considered this with some dull amusement. They could have just shot him outright after Mal left, but had gone to all this trouble because they’d assumed they’d have the upper hand. They’d assumed he would be caught off guard, unable to argue anything, unfamiliar with the material. They could have easily gotten away with telling the public “the king was assassinated,” but had to have their moment of glory. He supposed that if he was shot before being properly executed, then there’d be an outcry and claims of usurpation and if this carried to a quick execution as he was assuming, then there would still be cries of usurpation and foul play. 

They’d played themselves. Fantastic. 

Ben was walked into a cell. He waited until the door was shut behind him to sit down and run a hand through his hair. It was a good thing Mal was gone now. He hadn’t been able to wash his hair in a while and it hadn’t been combed either. 

“Do you want first watch?” one of the guards asked the other. He had white skin and blue eyes. The other had black eyes and tan skin. 

“Nah,” The tan skinned guard said. “Best you do it. I’m not trained as a watch guard and my shift ends in an hour.”

“Fine,” the first agreed. “Let me get some water - I’ll be right back.”

He walked further down the hall and Ben presumed that there was some sort of fountain or whatnot. He leaned his head back. 

The second guard cleared his throat. Ben closed his eyes as the footsteps on the first guard’s footsteps paused down the hall. 

The second guard cleared his throat again and Ben felt something gritty appear on his hands. He opened his eyes and brushed it off. A little sprinkling of sand filtered through the dim light. Ben glanced sharply up to the guard. He was facing away, but his hands were behind his back and Ben could see light at his fingertips. Ben got back to his feet. “Jay?” He whispered. 

“Can’t get you out like this,” Jay whispered. “Too many guards. But wait. Just wait.”

The first guard returned, coughing down the last of his water, and took up guard. Jay left without a backward glance. 

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

“Are you ready?”

Mal nodded. She and Maleficent were standing down at the water’s edge, watching the fish swim. They both stretched their hands out, flexed their fingers, and little droplets floated up off the surface. Then, with a bit of concentration on Mal’s part, everything began to boil and stream away until they were containing several dozen balls of steam each. 

“Fabulous,” Maleficent whispered. “Your control is remarkable.”

They let the steam fade away and flicked her fingers at the tree they were standing under. Another branch sprouted at her beckoning to add additional shade. 

“Why can’t I do anything with the rocks, still?” Mal asked. “Dad has his ember. Shouldn’t I be able to control it?” To test her continuing lack of ability, she picked up a stone to see if she could molten it into a sharper form, but nothing happened. 

“It’s not for everyone.”

It had been four days of just… growth. Mal hadn’t ever known growth like this. Last week, she could light a fire. Now, she could conjure vapors that carried spells, move water and wood, light other things on fire, and her mother was slowly teaching her the steps to dragon morphosis. She wasn’t far yet - could only conjure about ten scales on each of her hands and nothing else - but it had only been four days and Mal was more than happy with the progress she’d made. 

“Let’s try something else,” Maleficent suggested. She summoned her scepter from where they’d abandoned it and passed it to Mal. “Try to make water. Out of the air. Go slow - don’t stretch yourself.” 

It was hard. Everything was so exciting and using magic felt like scratching an itch she’d been trying to ignore all her life. Mal closed her eyes and tried to use the staff to focus. The woody grain… the divots and dips…

Maleficent yelped. “Not quite.”

Mal opened her eyes. A log had appeared and almost dropped itself on Maleficent’s feet. “Did I summon that?”

“I suppose you could have summoned it from somewhere else, but likely you created it,” Maleficent said. 

“Sorry.” Mal closed her eyes again. This time, she focused on water. The surface tension, the clarity, the light shining through it. Ben tapping his foot beside the lake as he focused on her…

“You’re supposed to be conjuring your own water,” Maleficent said. “Not moving the lake.” She must have moved around to stand behind Mal, because that’s where her voice was coming from. Her hands pressed on Mal’s shoulderblades to guide them back into alignment. Mal exhaled. 

“Is it possible to accidentally summon a person?”

“I wouldn’t try.”

“I said accidentally.”

Maleficent laughed. “I know exactly what you were thinking. You can’t fool me.” She removed her hands and looked out over the water. “I wouldn’t try to will anyone through space. Here one place and there the next. Evie can, but her magic is attuned to transportation. And even she doesn’t transport anyone without going with them. I _suppose_ you could summon someone without hurting them or forgetting to bring their organs through or whatever, but the shorter the distance, the better. From here to Auradon Castle is a bit… much.”

Mal rolled her eyes. “I really did mean accidentally,” she said. “Like… I don’t want you flying into me.”

“Sure.”

Mal sighed and tried again to clear her thoughts. A ball of water, floating in front of her. Coming out of nowhere, into existence, flowing and-

A splash at her feet snapped her back to the present. Maleficent patted her shoulder as Mal took in the puddle that had soaked her shoes. “Good job. Keep practicing.”

Maleficent began to head back up to the trees. She back-tracked a bit, looking at the sky, and then waved Mal over. “Oh, come see.” She pointed up. Mal hurried over and glimpsed a glimmer of gold. “Your friend is here. Maybe Auradon finally pulled itself together.”

Mal jumped towards the tree and ripped open the door. She scrambled for the invisible ladder rungs and began to pull herself up while Maleficent laughed. 

Jay didn’t go all the way up, which was nice, but stopped on one of the other clouds to seek out Evie. Mal found his tell-tale sand pile on one of the levels and then jumped off to rush in. 

Jay was facing away when she finally spotted him. She recognized his coat. He and Evie stood beside the door of one of the houses and were waving their hands back and forth as they talked. Mal rushed over and turned Jay around by his shoulder. “You’re here!” She exclaimed. Jay almost jumped out of his skin when he saw her. “What’s going on? Is everything okay? Does everyone still think I’m a witch? Is Belle holding on? What about Ben?”

“Ah.” Jay held up a finger and glanced to Evie. He hesitated, searching for an answer, and then visibly deflated. “Actually… none of those things have good answers. Except Queen Belle. I just have no idea on Queen Belle.”

Mal’s shoulders slumped. “What?” She asked. 

Jay put his fingertips together and cleared his throat. “First, you’re still a witch. Ben tried, no one gave him any room. Second… he’s been charged and tried.”

“Tried?” Mal repeated. “Tried for what?” 

“Audrey told everyone he tried to kill her.”

“She _what?”_

“She told everyone that Ben felt her up and then tried to strangle her. The guards backed her up. They said they pulled her out from under him after knocking him out.”

“So what actually happened?” Mal wanted to throw up. How had everything gone wrong so quickly?

“Technically, no one knows. Ben just said it never happened. But I doubt it went down as Audrey said considering he hates her.” Jay exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. “Ben also said she’s the one who shot him.”

Mal and Evie’s mouths both dropped open. “She did not-” Evie gasped. 

“The court dismissed his claim for lack of evidence,” Jay sighed. “And then proceeded to give him the most… disrespectful… crooked trial…” He shook his head. “King Phillip was the judge.”

“No.” Mal covered her mouth. 

“He was tried for insanity, assault, attempted murder, and witchcraft.”

Evie put her hands in her hair and began to pull. 

“His dad had a breakdown when the sentence was announced.”

“What sentence?”

Jay tucked his hands into his pockets and pursed his lips. “Death.”

Mal felt faint. Her legs shook and she swayed, but both Evie and Jay jumped to catch her. “Is he alive?” She gasped. “Is it already - did they already…”

“No, no, he’s alive!” Jay exclaimed. “Alive but angry. They wanted a same-day execution, but, uh… Auradon’s pissed.”

“Auradon’s pissed,” Evie repeated. “What do you mean?”

At this, Jay couldn’t hide his triumphant smirk. “I mean that they shut down everything in and out of the city, no one is working, everyone gathered outside with pitchforks and shovels, and together they burnt the outside doors off the hinges and stormed the palace.”

Mal pictured the violent scene. Screaming, shouting, people rushing up the steps. Jay kept talking which only served to add to the picture. “They had people watching the trial, people who didn’t like Ben and were hoping he’d be removed as King. But it was such a sham - embarrassing, really - everyone was pissed. They said it was a defilement of the legal system. So all the people who hate Ben were mad and then the people who did actually like Ben who weren’t allowed in are even madder than that and not to mention Audrey used a book that offended every woman on the planet-”

“Which book?”

“I can’t say it but it translates to ‘The Witches Hammer’.” Jay said. Mal groaned and scoffed and he laughed even harder. “Anyway, every Kingdom is having some sort of uprising. Even Auroria is shut down.”

“Well, that’s good,” Evie said. “If everyone’s mad, they can’t kill Ben. That’d just make it worse.”

At this, Jay’s smile faltered. “I hoped so, but they’re pushing on with it anyway. Adam’s going to take over. Carlos says he’s officially next in line. Or, at least, that’s what he said last I was able to talk to him. They’ve locked him into the palace with all the ruckus - don’t want him getting hurt, but they also don’t want him talking to anyone.”

“But everyone will be furious-”

“But they might not know about it for a while.” Jay held up a finger again. “Ben’s fine - I check on him every day - but the plans for the execution are going on. I was hoping we’d have more time, but they rolled out the stocks today.”

“The stocks?” Mal yelped. “Where have you been? Why are you just now showing up with this information?”

“I have been very busy joining in riots and checking on Ben and trying to sneak Carlos out and leaving sand in Audrey’s underwear,” Jay said. “And there’s been too many people around for me to just… whip out my carpet and fly up.” He sighed. “The guards and most of the army took the court’s sides. Everyone else took Ben’s side. Only a few violent people have been killed, but it’s a tight situation. I couldn’t sneak out.”

“We have to go get him,” Evie said. “We have to-”

“Yes!” Mal exclaimed. “You and I - if you can take me to the edge of the castle… I can sneak in. Find him and get him out-”

“You?” Evie said. Mal opened her mouth to defend her plan, but Evie cut her off. “I consider myself a master of sneaking around. Fooled everyone except Ben. I’ll get you to the edge… and I’ll get you inside too.”

Mal took Evie’s hands and squeezed. There was a little water in her eyes that foiled her eyesight, but oh well. 

“And meanwhile…” Someone announced from the other side of the house. Mal and Evie both jumped as Hades stepped out from around the corner. He leaned against the wall, tossing his ember, a glowing blue gem, in his hand. “We have work to do around here.”

“Work?” Mal asked. 

Hades’s mouth tilted at the edge. “We like King Ben,” he said. “He supported magicals at his own expense when no one else would. He supported poor people and hurt people and everyone. And now it’s time for us to go and support him.”

Mal could barely see through her tears as she gave him a hug and prepared herself for what was going to happen next.


	16. Thumbscrews

Ben was left to freeze. 

Freeze and starve. 

It had been five days since the trial and this was the first time Jay had not come back to take up a shift as a false guard. Had he been found out? Or possibly hurt? He knew from the guards that the situation was bad. 

_\- Bad was relative. Good and bad were just social constructs based on fears and the opinions of others that were learned -_

Was it really _bad_? After all, the worse things were outside, the longer he stayed alive. 

_\- What if someone else has died in the chaos_? -

Ben’s heart hurt for the people. His magnificent kingdom that was being ripped apart by thieves and secret combinations…

_\- “Suffer not that these murderous combinations shall get above you, which are built up to get power and gain” -_

There was a ticking in his head that had been there since he’d finished counting up the cracks( _537)_ that were touching the corner intersection of the brick( _23 high)_ wall and realized that it had taken him .01041666666666% of a day to figure out that at least 23.34782608% of the wall intersection was actually crack and not brick. 

_\- The brick was made of rock that had been smoothed out and stuck together with concrete and the bars were made of iron and grew frosty in cold climates and -_

Ben pressed his hands to his head and groaned. He couldn’t shut down. Couldn’t turn himself off. Was that ticking sound actually in his head, or had it become such an ingrained part of the room that the guards were also now able to hear the stopwatch of his mind racing?

_\- Twice every second, and it’s gone off 404,880 times so -_

Ben drew with his finger in the air and came up with the answer far too quickly for the problem to be considered a pastime. It was only a moment. A blink. Not enough. Never enough. 

Something came dragging down the hall. Someone with a cloak? Shoes with fabric hanging off? Who knew? 

Let’s see… a distraction, what distraction? 

Ben’s stomach churned. If this was day five, as his math and the guard routine had suggested, then he’d probably entered starvation mode and was about to start burning off body fat. Considering he didn’t exactly have tons of that, he expected he’d be experiencing problems in two-ish weeks or less unless someone from the courts decided to remember him. Maybe if he continued having sleeplessness issues, he could faint from it and skip the stage with the hallucinations and heart issues. That would be nice. Of course, dehydration would have sped all that up…

And all this assuming Jay didn’t come back or his dad didn't convince the courts they were being unreasonable. 

Jay was good. ( _Good was a social construct.)_ He’d been catching up on him, sneaking him his water bottle and whatever snacks he’d pack into his fake uniform. ( _How did Jay get a uniform?)_ Ben wondered if he knew where Mal was. If he was talking to her about him. God, he missed Mal. 

No news on his brother… his mom… anyone outside. Adam had come down the first day and stood at the end of the hall where Ben couldn't see him. There had been no interaction and Ben had only known it was his dad from the hundreds of deep, staggering breaths that echoed through the stones. The first two days, Ben had heard gunshots, windows breaking, everything that could be thought of from the upstairs, but now the castle was silent. 

Maybe the end of the world had come and the only people left were him and the guards, who didn’t know what else to do?

“Ah, here he is!” Someone announced. Ben looked up. It was King Phillip and Queen Aurora, and they stood outside the bars and peered in with interest. Hmm. 

The sight of them gave Ben a headache, so he turned to the side and propped his feet against the wall while laying his head onto the floor. His fingers had gone darkish after the first day and he knew his mouth and nose might be similar, but he couldn’t hide those so he just tried to appear nonchalant. “Have you a book?” he asked. 

King Phillip reached into the pocket of his large, warm coat. “Which would you like?” he asked, withdrawing two tomes. Ah. He’d planned this visit then. “I have the Witches Hammer and the Bible.”

“Ah, I’d hate to steal your favorites,” Ben said and turned back to face the other wall.

“Well… if they’d do you any good, then why not?” He flung them both into the room, where they bounced off of each other. The Malleus smacked against Ben’s ribs, which somehow reminded him that he was starving even though all it should have done was remind him that he was capable of feeling pain. 

_\- Pain? Pain isn’t real. Pain is a survival mechanism, one of the concepts that both good and bad are based off of and -_

Ben picked up the bible. “Have you ever read the book of Nahum?” He asked. 

Phillip bristled. “I can’t say I have.”

Ben tossed the book back out of the cell lazily. “Read chapter four,” he said, and shut his eyes. 

Phillip picked up the book and flipped through it. “There is no chapter four.”

“Three. Sorry. Foggy brain.” Ben waved his hand around. “Destruction of the city of Nineveh… Wo to who to whence… where was I going with this?” He paused, then remembered. “Ah, yes. I thought it was an excellent allegory.”

“Allegory?”

Ben settled down with his hands behind his head. “Between Audrey and the city.”

He wasn’t sure who snarled, but King Phillip tried to throw the book back at him. It bounced off the bars and hit his leg. Ben smirked. 

“Watch your mouth, boy. You may think you can’t fall any further, but just you wait until tomorrow.”

_\- Tomorrow, the day after today. Two days after yesterday. And the day before that was ereyesterday and the day after tomorrow is overmorrow -_

Ben felt himself finally slipping away as King Phillip and Queen Aurora left. And as his brain conceded to oblivion, he considered his allegory and thought that Audrey fit the bill of the daughter of Jared much better, however, she wasn’t a bible character. 

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

Jay didn’t come back and the next day, they came to haul Ben out of his cell. They wrapped their hands around his stiff muscles and yanked while they demanded his focus. What was going on? Had his dad finally called for a retrial? He wasn't sure if he had the strength for one.

He couldn’t stand. His lips had frozen over and cracked once he’d fallen asleep. Same with his fingers and feet. The ticking was there, more intense now, and he was nodding his head along to every half beat, which probably wasn’t helping his insanity charge. Thankfully, no one was around to witness him being dragged up the stairs and out into the courtyard of his own palace. 

And speaking of the courtyard…

Wreckage everywhere. Charred remains of fires - the half-burned logs and sticks of fuel strewn about. The edges of the doors swung back and forth, but only the outside two inches were attached to the hinges. Everything else had been burned away. A half-formed, still-drying wall of bricks was lining the outside, with no holes so there could be no witnesses. Up above, no one was patrolling the walls. Instead, barbed wire contraptions had been set up with arrows sticking out from them, shot from the other side. All the plants and trees had been ripped up, the electric lightbulbs shattered, bricks hewn from the steps and broken all around the place. Broken glass… twisted metal scraps… weapons of every kind… and a set of stocks set in the middle of it all. 

Ben considered the stocks as they hauled him through everything to them. Glass stuck in his legs and side, but most of the pieces were barred from his skin by the fact he was still wearing his thicker clothes. 

Why stocks? Witches were hung, sometimes burned. 

Still, they took his hands and his head and lifted up the top and clamped them down on his neck and wrists. Ben listened as they clicked the lock into place and briefly considered the last time the stocks had been used in Auradon. At least a hundred years even though everyone recognized them and knew their use. He believed it had been James.... Someone James Something and his crime was…

Welp. He couldn’t remember. 

He could see the palace doors from here - the castle itself was mostly to his left. The east wing was about twenty feet over his head and he couldn’t see any of the windows due to the fact his head was being held in place. His feet had begun to thaw now that he was above ground. He hadn’t realized how cold it was in the dungeons. If he ever got the opportunity, he was going to change up his prison a bit. 

What next? What next, what next, what next? No one was around and Ben presumed that had to do with the fact that the courtyard was destroyed. Why would the courts destroy it? They had no reason to. No, this must have been the people. A riot. Fabulous. 

They really did care. He’d banked on the right people. 

From down the steps of the palace came someone in all black with a black bag over his shoulder. Black robe billowing out behind him, black hat upon his head. His face was uncovered, but Ben didn’t recognize him. As he drew closer, he did notice the insignia on his coat. A church man. Great. 

The bag was dropped with a thump on the courtyard in front of him, breaking a large piece of glass as it fell. The man cleared his throat. “Do you yet remain fixed to your confession?” he demanded. 

Ben went to rub his eyes and ended up flailing his hand about instead. “What confession?” he mumbled. 

“That you are in line with the witch?”

Ben squinted up. “I never confessed to that and she’s not a witch, she’s a faerie. Who told you-”

The man unzipped his bag and pulled out a pair of thick metal clamps. Ben stared. “You’re kidding, right?” He asked. 

The man moved forward and slipped one onto the fingers of Ben’s left hand. “Those haven’t been used in a hundred years!” Ben protested, trying with fail to curl his fingers away from the device. “They’re horribly outdated and banished in several kingdoms and - what are you trying to accomplish?”

The vice was tightened down and Ben could feel his heartbeat in every one of his frozen fingers. The man knelt down beside him. “Will you not yet swear by God above that it was the witch who made you do this?”

"Summon my father," Ben demanded. "Is he aware of this? He doesn't condone torture."

"Your father has been unavailable for a few days. Princess Audrey has been relaying instructions from him."

There was no way on earth this had come from his father. More lies. 

"Summon him. Now."

One of the guards left, but the man with the robes took hold of the screw. "Tell us how she made you do it."

“Made me do what?” Ben sputtered. The screw to the vices were twisted and the metal pressed down on his fingers. Ben shouted. “Oh, sweet-” 

_\- Pain wasn’t real. Pain was a way of the body expressing a wish to continue to survive and letting you know that something may hinder that wish if not removed -_

The screw was turned more and Ben’s thoughts disappeared in a white-hot wave of pain. 

\- _Happelifitinisnotnorbutofon lipsifickleinandoutwithtimes andgods geesusthiswas tortureandhis brainwas a messofwhitehotowouchmesspainouchcan’tthink-_

They stopped tightening the screw and Ben focused on taking deep breaths. He kept his tongue to the roof of his mouth and his eyes closed, waiting for the next wave. 

“What’d she do to you?” The man hissed, walking from one side of the stocks to the other. “What’d she do?”

“She didn’t do anything... because... she’s not… a witch.”

The thumbscrew was turned quickly and Ben felt his middle finger snap. Fine. Whatever. He could live with that. 

_\- Life. What is life? If pain and emotion and hunger and thoughts are all fake, what is life -_

It continued slowly. The pain stretched up his entire arm until everything up to the shoulder was buzzing in protest of the torture. Ben was drawn back with every new wave no matter how hard he tried to escape into the confines of his mind. The pain threw him back from his puzzlings and spelling of complex words he’d never had a use for before and into the black hole of hurt. All the while, the man continued urging him to give up, tell us what she did, confess.

And then finally, it stopped. 

“No use,” the man grumbled and Ben opened an eye to see the same bishop who’d presented the bible in court. “He’s as stubborn as a sunrise. Only sound out of him is the bones breaking.” He pulled out a second thumbscrew and considered Ben’s other hand, then shook his head. “No point.”

“If he dies before admitting to aiding the witch, his soul cannot be saved,” the bishop said. “We must save him.”

“Let me get this straight,” Ben muttered. His voice was hoarse and his jaw stiff and his tongue didn’t want to cooperate with him speaking. “You’re going to torture me until I say that Mal’s a witch and… I don’t know, make up some terrible story? And then what, execution?”

“Tell us where she is,” the bishop whispered and knelt down beside him. “Tell us what she did.”

“What about the part where I prove to you she’s not a witch? What about that part?”

“We know what she is,” The bishop said. “We’re only trying to save you.”

Ben shook his head. There wasn’t any point. If he said “fine, you’re right,” then it was on to his execution. If he kept his mouth shut, it was torture until they tired out, and then on to his execution. The end result was the same. It was just a matter of how long he wanted to drag this out. 

How long could he go on? Assuming there were things worse than thumbscrews in that bag - and thumbscrews were one of the most effective torture devices in history - and considering he was half frozen, starving, dehydrated to the point of loosing sanity… maybe he’d live to see noon?

Wow. His mom was going to outlive him. 

“What did she do to you?”

“We took a walk, played the piano, shared some wine, she smashed a bottle over my head, and I woke up upside down.”

“Really?”

“No.”

The man pulled out a rag and a bottle and soaked it. A rubber strap with a large deprivation also was withdrawn. They wrenched Ben’s head back by his hair and stuffed the rag down his throat. Ben gagged and choked before the rubber was tied around his head to keep the rag there. 

It was scary how quickly the world became dim. 

Ben gasped for breath, trying to work the air into his lungs without the rag coming further down his throat. His head pounded. He forced his chest to relax, tried to focus on oxygen and slowing his head down, but his heart was panicking. 

Maybe life was real. He really didn’t want to die. 

Then again, all his thoughts and life and things were all a product of his own brain and therefore didn’t exist outside of his own thinking and once he stopped breathing, then he’d either be cast into oblivion or figure out what was real or not. 

That point came much quicker than he’d thought. His eyes shut down and his limbs stopped responding and Ben was aware of his own brain turning off and thought that at least he wouldn’t have to worry about that awful ticking anymore when a stripe of pain crossed his back and he writhed. The rubber strap and rag were removed and Ben was allowed to gasp for breath before a second strip burned across his skin and his lungs constricted in protest. 

They had moved on to whipping, apparently. Ben thought he might prefer the suffocation. 

Despite his wishes, the stripes continued coming hard and fast. They were using some sort of long, leather strap that left welts instead of cuts. Cruel. 

Every strike took a spasm throughout his body. And it was strange - it didn’t even seem to be coming from his back anymore. He felt the pain in his broken hand and his exhausted head and his frozen feet and-

Burn. Burn, burn, burning. 

There was a sizzle his brain processed about five seconds after it began and a shout left his lungs that he never actually remembered conjuring. A hand pressed down on his spine as the man pushed a burning something against his shoulder blade. His shirt had been ripped open by the strikes, so they’d pulled the fabric aside and gone right at him with a branding iron. 

Ben slumped, spent, against his bindings. They took it off when it was mostly cooled and blew across the charred skin. His stomach turned. Nausea. Ben shivered - it felt like he had a fever. A few black flakes blew through his field of vision. “W for witch,” the bishop said with a fair bit of mirth in his tone. “Who’d have ever thought the King of Auradon would stoop so low?”

Ben shut his eyes again and braced himself for more. It would be okay. It would be just fine. The moment his brain shut off, the pain wouldn’t exist anymore and since it didn’t exist in anyone else’s sphere of comprehension, it would be gone. Fake.

More strikes. Blood began to leak. Irrelevant. Oh well. 

Every motion and flinch was a burn, but it wouldn’t matter. It wouldn’t matter so it didn’t matter.

The man paused in his torment and took a step back. Ben opened his eyes. The ground was shaking under the stocks, but there was no earthquake. Just his brain in distress.

There was a sort of liquid sound behind him as the man slid the weapon across the leather guard and gathered up the blood in a puddle that dripped down onto the cobble. Ben locked his jaw up and refused to shake anymore. “Is that all?” he asked quietly. His breath was ragged and none of his limbs were obeying his demands to be still, but Heaven would accept sinners before Ben would bend to these cowards.

The man didn’t move, didn’t reply, but someone started walking up from behind him. A woman’s fingertips started at his hip bone, traced up his spine, and stayed set on his shoulder before she bent down. Ben saw the glimpse of Audrey’s steel-toed, high-heeled boot and grit his teeth. 

“Shh, it’s going to be okay, Ben. Everything will be fine soon,” she cooed.

Ben leaned away from her as far as he could. He couldn’t get away from Audrey but that didn’t mean that he’d let her toy with him.

Audrey took a further step and inclined her head closer to his. The smell of her perfume made Ben even more nauseous. “Are you feeling okay? Can you hear me?” she asked and began to run her fingers through his hair. “Oh, you poor thing. You haven’t gone deaf, have you?”

Ben swallowed the bile rising up his throat. All he wanted was to be miles away from her. He tried to shift in the stocks and a deep pain arched through his entire body in response. Ben bit his lip, drawing blood as he tried to stifle a groan. 

“Well…” Audrey trailed off. “I had some news I thought you might like. It just came in from the palace guards. They found Mal.”

Audrey’s tone made Ben’s hair rise on end. Mal? No, they hadn’t. His head snapped up and he met her eyes. Audrey removed her hand from his hair and he watched as she smirked. “I thought your spell might have broken. She’s dead now - shouldn’t have any hold on you.”

Ben felt the world slowing down around him before it went all foggy. Did Audrey just say that Mal was dead? It wasn’t possible. Mal had escaped and was safe away from all this. He tried to swallow. “You’re lying,” Ben rasped. 

Audrey laughed. “They checked and then dismembered her to make sure.” She tossed her long, brown hair behind her shoulder. “She was put out into the Cocytus River.” 

With a roar, Ben rattled the stocks and brandished his good fist at her. Audrey let out a surprised yelp. “You’re absolutely insane and I hate you, Audrey,” he hissed.

Audrey was quick to regain her composure, hiding her surprise behind a smug smile. “That’s completely fine. I don’t need you to like me anymore. I don’t even need you to pretend.” She inched towards him and caressed his cheek. “Still. I can stop all this. Give up, Ben. It’ll be easier this way. Be my king. We can rule side-by-side so long as you give these whimsies up.”

Ben’s jaw grew tight and he forced himself to keep eye contact with Audrey. How dare she even think for one second he’d accept her as his Queen and allow her to rule over Auradon? “Go get my father. He'll stop all this madness."

"Your dad isn't being bothered. He won't see anyone. You broke his heart, Ben."

"He doesn't know you're doing this?" Oh, the audacity... "Go ahead and kill me. We’ll see if you can survive the downfall.”

Ben watched as Audrey’s face twisted in rage for a second before she recovered her poise. Ah, did that make her angry? Angry that he wouldn’t step in to clear her name and she’d have to wait and let time do the hard work? Audrey scoffed. “How heart-breaking for the kingdom. Both the King and his mother - dead on the same day.”

All Ben’s anger froze. “What did you say?” he stammered.

Audrey cocked her head to the side with a sneer. “The King and his mother. Both within hours of each other.”

Ben sagged against the stocks and took a breath. “Mom’s dead?”

“Died this morning. I believe you were-” she paused and pressed her fingertips into the burn on his back, “a bit preoccupied.”

Ben took a ragged breath. “I hope…” He hissed as spots of white clouded his vision, “I hope that you don’t go to heaven.”

Audrey burst into laughter. “Oh, that’s cute, Ben.” She rested her hand on the stocks for support as she sneered. “Say it again. Where do you want me to go?”

Ben pursed his lips and glared at Audrey. “Straight to an early grave.”

Audrey let loose a wicked grin. “If that happens, I’ll make sure to match tombstones with you.” She held Ben’s gaze a couple more seconds and then turned on her heels. “Farewell, Mr. Benjamin of Auradon,” she called out, waving her left hand at him as she walked away.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

The hardest part about getting ready to go had been trying to find some decent armor for a person of Mal’s height. The cloud village was fairly well-stocked with armor and weapons and odds and ends, but everything was made for adults and Mal was solidly in the children’s sizes. Issue was that, well, the children’s sizes weren’t very accommodating to her shape. So Evie had broken down the most protective bits and covered her with them before putting leather over the whole thing and forming something Mal wasn’t quite comfortable with.

“No offense, Evie,” Mal said, glaring down at herself while Evie tapped her foot in impatience. “But I’d rather not rescue Ben like this.” Not with the thick leather pants and shirt that was keeping everything very close to her frame and exposing her form in a way she wasn’t used to.

“No offense Mal,” Evie said, “But Ben probably won’t care if we arrive so late that we’re rescuing his body instead of his person.”

Mal fumed. Evie was right. It had taken long enough to figure out what parts of what fit her. “And besides,” Evie said. “You’re protected. That was the goal anyway.”

Mal grumbled. She opened the door to the room where she had been staying with Maleficent and Hades for the last few days. Hades was sitting down, but he looked up when Mal entered and his eyebrows shot straight up. “Wow,” he laughed. “You look like a stray.”

Mal began to grumble again while Evie shut the door behind them and rolled her eyes. She was also dressed in her armor, but hers fit much better. “We’re going to head out now,” Evie said. “Wish us luck. How far behind will you be?”

“Not far,” Hades said. “We’ll force the Auradon Army to their knees so Ben can retake his throne. From there, it’s all downhill.”

Mal nodded. “Okay,” she agreed. Then, with a moment of fumbling, she gave Hades another hug. “Stay safe,” she whispered in his ear. 

Hades squeezed her tightly and kissed her hair. They broke apart and Mal looked around the room. Her mother was standing beside the fire, leaning against the hearth. She wrung her hands and then stepped over to give her mother a cautious hug as well. Evie followed her, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket. When Mal broke away, she cleared her throat. 

“Ready?”

Mal nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Evie spun the handkerchief as Hades came to stand beside Maleficent. Mal watched her parents vanish and then felt the cold breeze on her face as she and Evie appeared in the middle of some thick woods. Mal frowned. “Why are we here?”

Evie went to a depression in the hill and gestured towards a hole in it. Mal blinked. It was a window, but instead of wood, plants had grown in the shape of the panes. “My personal way into the palace,” Evie said. “I call it the dwarf house.” She pushed against a bed of frozen poppies and a door opened under her palm. 

Mal looked up and over the hill. In the distance, a few hundred feet out, she could see a wall. “Oh, this goes right into the palace?”

“That’s right,” Evie said. “I dabble in transportation magic, as you know.”

Mal stepped in and right into a pitch black tunnel. No biggie. With a puff of breath, a fire burned from her lips. She rubbed her hands together, took the flicker, and created a blaze that melted the frost off them both and kept the chill away. 

Evie sighed. “Amazing!”

Mal didn’t say anything. She just dove in. The tunnel sloped down and she slid but kept her balance. Evie jumped down, demure and poised as ever. 

They continued, avoiding drips of water as it melted off the ceilings. After ages of walking, Mal heard a rumble and stopped. Evie rolled her eyes. “Just the kitchens,” she said. “Keep going. We’re almost there.” Mal nodded as two pots clanged together up above. 

A stone wall soon barred their passage. Evie stepped up and listened, then pushed her hands through a large crack and divided the wall like it was curtains. Fabulous. 

Evie took a left and they went up a tiny staircase. Mal smelled food. The door to the kitchens was open a crack and Mal could see people inside. Maybe two? Two or three. They could sneak past easily. All they had to do was-

Evie yanked Mal back and around the corner. Mal wasn’t sure why until she heard footsteps and then two palace guards appeared around the corner. They entered the kitchen with a booming: “Good morning, Mrs. Potts!”

“Oh, hello there,” Mrs. Potts replied. “It’s a good thing you’re here. Chip and I were wondering-”

“Have you any biscuits?”

“Chip and I were wondering-”

“Biscuits.”

“In the basket. Now, Chip and I were wondering if Adam has come around about Ben yet.”

“I’m afraid not. The word is that between Ben and Queen Belle, King Adam is stricken with grief. He’s not been out of his room since the trial. Just lays around like an invalid. Princess Audrey has given the order for the execution to commence. She believes that it may help the King recover. Said he wants to uphold the law but just doesn’t have the strength to order the axe.”

“How awful. He and Ben were never that close, but imagine being asked to condemn your own son…”

“Yes, it’s a tragedy. Any butter?”

“I do have to wonder though-”

“Butter?”

“Table. I do have to wonder… Audrey was so hung up on Ben for years… how is she doing?”

“Fine ma’am. Just fine. She understands it has to be done.”

“And has anyone been able to find Mal yet?”

“Word is that they did find her.”

Mal and Evie exchanged a glance. Obvious to them, Mal hadn’t been found. She was still on the run. 

“And?”

“Confessed to spelling him over and over. Drove him to insanity. His mind is broken. You should have seen him in his cell. Mumbling like a loon, knocking his head back and forth… he’s gone for.” There was a long scratch and a pause. “Ma’am, I know this is hard for you and you watched him grow up. Just know that it isn’t any fault of his. He’s a victim. And this will put him out of his misery… he’ll go out of this world and all will be alright.”

“When?”

“Princess Audrey has asked that the task be over by high noon so we can commence with the burial. The public will find out after a few weeks when things have calmed down. She’s requested additional support from Auroria that will be here in a week. All is well.”

Evie repeated the phrase “high noon” while Mal reeled over all that had been said. Audrey had taken over so quickly and quietly!

Evie yanked Mal’s arm and began to pull her down an unfamiliar corridor. “Down this way.”

Mal frowned as they passed an ancient painting of a king long forgotten. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Mal dug in her heels. “But the main entrance is towards the front and it feels like we’re heading towards the-”

“Oh, I suppose you want to waltz out in front of all the guards who believe you’re a witch? I’d like to keep my head, personally, but it’s up to you…” Evie turned to raise an eyebrow at Mal. Mal let her protests die and nodded. Evie sighed. “Come on. There’s a servant’s entrance here. It leads around past all the rooms and lets out in a secluded area of the courtyard. If we’re fast, we might be able to block all the guard’s defences, steal Ben, and get him back through here unharmed.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Mal agreed. 

Evie found the servant’s entrance after another minute of questing and held it open for Mal to slip through. Then, she led them up a twisting staircase and into a very long hallway with torches lighting the wall instead of the electric lights Ben liked. Mal hurried after Evie, ducking under Auradon flags on the ceiling, until they passed by an open room and Mal caught a glimpse of a book set open on a chair. 

“Oh, wait, wait, Evie…” Mal skidded to a stop and rushed back to the doorway. Inside was a bed, a table of medicines, and the one lonely book. Belle was laid out like a corpse, paler than frost and around the same temperature. Mal felt her breath catch. 

Evie joined her in the doorway and took a breath. “Oh… she doesn’t look good.”

Mal shook her head. Tears filled her eyes. “No. No, she doesn’t.” She went to sit beside Belle and took her hand. It was like stone. Mal rotated the wrist around, pressed two fingers to the pulse, and waited. A very slow thump tapped back. Still alive. Just barely. She took her fingers away and swallowed. “She’s almost gone.”

“Why is she alone?” Evie asked. “You’d think that Adam would be here.”

“I guess he really is overcome with grief,” Mal exhaled. “Evie, how long do you think we have?”

Evie winced. “Ben’s scheduled to die at noon. Not long.”

“What should I do?”

There was a long pause. Mal knew Evie’s answer before it came. “We need to get Ben. I know it hurts, but he has a chance at life. Belle doesn’t.”

Mal remembered Belle opening the door for the first time at Villeneuve. Remembered the first gasp of sea air and the first night spent listening to Belle play while Mal patched up the scars on her hands from old work. Belle had been lively, strong and happy. This Belle was a shadow of that all-present woman, but Mal loved her anyways. Mal squeezed her hand. 

“I love you Belle.” she whispered and kissed Belle’s forehead. “You just... rest easy. Thank you for saving me… for helping so many others… you’ve done so much for this country. I’m going to make sure Ben stays alive, and he’s going to finish everything you started. You might not get to see it, but we’re going to fix this.”

Evie set a hand on Mal’s shoulder. “M,” she whispered. 

Mal nodded, got to her feet, and left. It was hard, but Ben needed them a lot more than Belle did. All she could do for Belle now was pray she wasn’t suffering, that she would find comfort in her last moments. 

As Mal walked away, Belle’s chest rose and fell for the final time. 


	17. Maleteorite

“Have you talked to Doug recently?” Mal asked as they stowed away to the heart of the castle. Evie faltered. 

“No… not since before we took you away.”

Mal scuffed a pebble under her shoe. “Do you think he’s okay?”

Evie huffed. “Your questions are stressing me out.”

“Sorry,” Mal said. They fell silent for a moment, but Mal could tell by Evie’s huffing and puffing that she was anxious. “Maybe you should go find him, and we can meet up later?”

“Yeah,” Evie agreed and stopped matching Mal’s brutally fast pace. “Yeah, okay, listen, this joins up with the left-wing corridor momentarily… just keep going straight and there’s a door made of boards that lets out behind the rose bushes. Find Ben and… where should we meet?”

“I can’t get back through the tunnel without you,” Mal said. “I’ll meet you… you know what? Find a fancy book of Shakespeare anywhere and go to the library. I’ll hide in the King Lear passageway.”

“Sounds like a plan.” They exchanged a quick hug. “Good luck.”

Evie turned and headed the other way and Mal continued onwards. She felt the knife outlined on her side. Maybe she should have brought a gun for Ben? The guard had said he was insane, but people had been saying that for years. Doubtful it was true. 

The stone turned to white sheetrock. She’d entered the left wing. Now there was carpet under her feet and she didn’t have to tread as softly. Unfortunately, now she couldn't hear footsteps as well. 

Mal came across the crossroads and pressed her ear to the wall. She could hear whispering. Carefully, she poked her head around the corner. It was Audrey and Adam. Both dressed regally, in feathers and furs and bright, bold colors. Adam was wearing the King’s crown. Audrey was wearing some of Belle’s jewelry that had been brought from Villaneuve. The nerve of her!

“The day is finally here,” Adam said. “You’ve done a magnificent job, Audrey. I knew you were the right person for the job.”

“It’s been an honor,” Audrey said. “Took a little longer with Mal always getting in the way, but things are all settled now. The public will have Mal’s confession that she did spell Ben… they’ll accept his death eventually. All that’s left to do is hunt her down and bring back her head.”

“Carlos is being an issue,” Adam whispered. “But with him here I don’t have to worry about siring anyone else or tricking Ben into doing it. You can rule as his betrothed until he’s old enough to be married and then we’ll pull a few strings to make sure that we don’t have another Ben repeat.”

Mal felt her legs turn to jelly. What was she listening in on?

“Things will be back to the way they were in a moment,” Audrey hummed. “You’ll see. No more Ben.”

“No more Ben,” Adam agreed. “Off with his head.”

Mal’s eyes burned. Her fingertips burned. Her heart burned. She stepped out from around the corner, stretched a hand out, and the two were caught up in a mist of swirling flames that wrapped around their limbs and bound them down. Audrey shouted and shrieked while Adam twisted and yelled. 

“You did this,” Mal realized with her voice echoing. “It was _always_ you!” She squeezed and both Adam and Audrey gasped for breath. “You formed the Coup de Grace… you’ve been sending people after Ben! After everyone!”

“He’s insane!” Adam sputtered against his binds. “You’re insane! Release me now! Release us both!”

Mal remembered the lists. The names. The rings. It all made sense. Adam had given the rings. Ben had specifically said he’d never given anyone a ring. The hit lists, the official documents, the kingdom seal. Oh, it had been staring her in the face all this time! Even Jane. “Jane,” Mal spat. “You did that to scare me away from Ben. She was on your hit list.”

Audrey gasped against her binds but her face twisted into something sadistic. “That was just convenient,” she said. “I didn’t expect her to kill herself before the ball. But she did end up being useful.”

Audrey had been masterminding since day one. Option 1, marry Ben, overthrow his ideas, reign as Queen. Option 2, Ben has a kid with her, she kills Ben, and reigns as Queen. And option 3, Kill Ben, Adam has another son, she’s betrothed again and reigns as Queen. All these assassination attempts… leaked information… it had all been these two. In league since day one. She’d walked into a battle for the Auradon throne. 

“He is your king,” Mal hissed. “He always will be. You can’t kill ideas, Audrey. Once they spread, they’re alive. Your days are over.”

Audrey and Adam both opened their mouths to protest, but Mal tossed them against the wall. Their bodies slumped against the wall, one on top of the other. There, they groaned. Mal hurried past, kicking both their bodies as she did, and went to the window in Adam’s room. As she’d expected, the stocks were visible down below. Ben was there. His back was bloody, his clothes were ruined, and a man was standing beside him, holding an axe over his head. 

The world was going to burn today. 

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

The torture ended and the world continued to spin on. An axe was brought out along with a block to set underneath Ben’s head. Beheading. Better than freezing or suffocating or starvation. Still not the way Ben wanted to go out, but he was running out of options. 

Correction, he wasn’t running. He was stuck in one place with no options. Fabulous. 

Hopefully the kingdom would be able to figure things out without him. 

The executioner hefted the axe above his head. A small crowd of council members had gathered inside of the courtyard in front of him to watch. Ben couldn’t see Chad or Doug and assumed that meant they’d been thrown out or had chosen not to talk to anyone. 

The bishop cleared his throat and opened up his bible to read it. Ben didn’t even have the strength to roll his eyes. Stupid three-inch man and his three-inch ways. He didn’t even understand the book he was reading out of. Still, the man cleared his throat. “What shall we then say to these things?” He began without any sort of preamble or speech. “If God be for us, who can be against us? He that spared not his own son-”

“Oh God,” Ben thought. “Please, not this scripture.” A brief cursory scan told him that his dad wasn’t in the crowd. Fabulous. Great. Whatever. He couldn’t have been bothered to stand up for Ben in meetings and wouldn’t be bothered now to come and comfort his son before his execution. Stellar parent. 

To be fair, he’d already had a messy track record. Especially considering Carlos. Ben hadn’t expected much after the trial. But it was still a bit embittering. 

“Who is he that condemneth,” the bishop asked. Ben considered listening since he really should be cramming for his final exam at the moment, but couldn’t focus enough to see past the hypocrisy of the words spilling forth. Idiots. All of them. 

“...As it is written, For thy sake we are killed all the day long; we are accounted as sheep for the slaughter.”

“Just shut up,” Ben finally hissed. The bishop fell silent and the book was closed. The crowd stirred from the slumber that had fallen upon it. 

“Former King Benjamin of Auradon,” The bishop said. The name tickled Ben’s ears - he’d been usurped? By who? “With the heavy hearts of mourning and regret, we release you from this mortal existence and commend your spirit to those above. In God’s name we praise. Amen.”

“Amen,” the crowd echoed. 

Ben’s executioner readied his awe. Ben closed his eyes. 

Something whizzed past his ear and hit the ground spinning. Ben forced himself to look up. It was a ball of fire that had whizzed across the feet of everyone there and paused on King Phillip’s cloak. Another one fell from the sky, then another, and another. It was raining fireballs. 

From high above, there came the sound of glass breaking. Everyone gasped as one, cowering in the face of whatever they could see that Ben was blinded to. The executioner’s hand wavered as the grey clouds over Auradon turned vibrant green. 

“Guards!” Someone yelled as they rushed to the palace. “Guards!” 

Everyone scattered. The executioner dropped his axe and made for the hills. A small chunk of rock hit him as he ran and knocked him down. The royals screamed as they fled. More chunks of flaming rocks fell, clattering across the sidewalk and turning into fizzing disks that whirled and nipped the ankles of their targets. The army rushed down out of the palace, bows and arrows at the ready, and aimed up at something behind Ben. 

Now, Ben was very interested in knowing what was behind him and what was going on. But he noticed what looked like a tower of black clouds, approaching from behind the crowd of soldiers, Clouds on clouds on clouds, all stacked nearly perfectly and all pitch black like smoke. And a cheering, a violent ruckus, was approaching with it. 

The soldiers turned to see it too late. 

“Fire away!” Someone shouted, and a volley of arrows rained down on the courtyard. Soldiers dashed up to the walls and readied the cannons instead. The first blast shook the ground under Ben’s feet. A ball was fired into the cloud. People jumped off, but a flurry of snow suddenly appeared beneath them to catch their fall. They rolled straight into the snow and back onto their feet. Dressed in armor and with every color of hair imaginable peeking out under their helmets. These were the magicals.

The battle that broke out was unlike any Ben had ever seen before. People fought with jelly, with fire, with animated books and the pitchforks that had been abandoned in the courtyard. From outside, the meager wall was being broken down as the rest of the army rushed to try to defend the castle. A blast of dynamite finally threw it to shambles and the entire Auradon Army flooded in. They’d been busy trying to keep the citizens from doing further damage to the palace. After them came the peasants, the businessmen, the farmers, the factory owners, everyone. Everyone in Auradon who’d been held under troops for the last five days. Everyone flooded the courtyard to fight. 

The soldiers blasted the clouds and the ground with cannonballs. People’s bodies went flying with every explosion. The soldiers on the walls hauled over the barbed wire that had been preventing arrows from being shot into the courtyard and dropped it on the people below. The citizens fought back. Ben watched one woman nab a soldier over the head with a bottle of bear that exploded as she did. She hauled his body out of the yard by his neck before picking up a brick and going for the next one. Girls no older than fifteen pitched firewood and barrels of ashes onto the heads of any soldier below. Young boys scaled the walls where the cannons could not reach in noble efforts to distract the soldiers from their tasks of throwing down the wires. 

While most people had ignored Ben in favor of the remarkably more interesting battle happening around him, a couple jumped to free him. The fighting was so intense though, that they were often caught up by an opponent before they could get close enough to do anything. For those who persisted, a triad of guards gathered around to keep the people back.

And then one stepped back into a crack and a metal hand sprang out of the ground, snatched hold of his ankle, and began to pull. The guard shouted and yanked and the arm detached from a buzzing contraption partially buried in the stones. He and his comrades began stomping around, trying to trigger anything else. For a bit, it seemed like that had been the only prank set up in the courtyard, but then one accidentally kicked a dislodged brick into place and white powder was thrown into the air. It looked like flour, covering the unlucky guard. But he raised his hand to itch, and itch, and howl. Itching powder underneath the bricks. And there were surely more childish pranks set around. Who had done that?

People continued jumping from the clouds. People whose skin was made of deadly needles and wood and stone and even one who sprouted grass and ferns with a bow made of daisies that he kept on his head like a crown. Sloped foreheads, spindled fingers, and all ready and willing to fight. 

Lightning stuck one of the canons on the wall and a woman appeared in the electricity. She had large protruding horns and her cape billowed like bat wings and Ben could see her eyes glowing from yards away. She rose up on top of the canon with a glowing staff in hand and the canon exploded, sending the soldiers manning it down the wall with the blast. Another crack of lightning and she appeared in the center of the fray. 

Someone rushed past her. 

It was his father. His dad was garbed out with a fur cape and bright blue robes and yellow accents. Rings and cufflinks and tassels - even Ben’s crown was crooked atop his head. A bruise was forming on the right side of his head as he ran out of the crowd and towards Ben. 

“Dad!” Ben gasped. “Oh, you’re here!”

Adam ignored Ben and went straight for the axe the executioner had abandoned. This he hefted over his shoulder with a violent gleam. “You and your ideas will never plague this nation again!” He shouted.

Ben’s entire body went cold. 

The axe fell… fell… fell… right towards his neck. But the moment Ben felt the chilled metal brace his skin and begin to slice, it vaporized. The courtyard was illuminated by a bright green light, exactly over Ben’s head. It descended and slammed into the ground in front of him. The earth rolled like a blanket being flapped out. Adam was flung back into the wall. And in the middle of all that light and fire was a person with their purple hair billowing out as she fell from the sky like a star. 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Mal seethed. 

Ben blinked. He had never been so glad to see a person in all his life. Here was someone honest, respectful, and supportive, who actively tried to help him do his job. And she had just prevented his death. 

Also, the leather suit she was wearing made him feel like his blood had begun circulating again. 

Mal knelt beside the stocks and fumbled with the lock. “Where’s the key?” she asked Ben. 

“I-I-I don’t-”

“Oh, goodness gracious!” Mal lit her hand up with fire and yanked on the lock. It melted away and into her palm. She flipped the stocks up and, shaking the molten metal from her fingers, offered her good hand to Ben. Ben promptly collapsed out of the stocks. His chin hit the wood as he slipped and then his head knocked against the ground. He groaned as Mal panicked and leaned down over him. 

“Oh my gosh… oh my gosh… What did they do to you? I can’t… I can’t…”

Ben caught one of Mal’s hands as it flew past his hairline. “Water?” he croaked. 

Mal paused. One deep breath. Another explosion rocked the earth and then he heard a sound he could only describe as liquid. She tilted his chin down and let a stream of water into his mouth. That helped a lot. Water was good. 

Ben peered up at Mal. “You have a bubble,” he observed, noting how she’d conjured the water. 

“I do have a bubble.”

“You also appeared in a ball of fire.”

“I was angry.”

“You figured out how to use your magic.”

Mal’s bashful smile could light the world. “I did. Yeah. My mum helped me.”

“Your mum.”

“Mal!” Someone snapped from the side. It was the woman with the long, curved horns. “Get him out of here! He’s in no shape!”

“That’s your mother,” Ben sputtered. “Your mother is alive. I thought Maleficent died?”

“Long story, Ben,” Mal said as Maleficent hurried over. “Come on, we’ve got to get you out-”

A bullet whizzed into the pavement. Mal looked up. She’d broken the window to Adam’s room and Audrey was now leaning out, shooting. “God, I hate her,” Mal whispered. 

Maleficent took Ben’s arm and pulled him up. He grabbed onto the arm and she switched her staff for better balance between them while Mal began firing flaming rocks up at Audrey. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s-”

Ben’s arm brushed against the staff with the glowing orb and it felt like his body knit itself back together. The blood stopped on his back. His head returned to normal. The strength returned to his limbs. Maleficent paused, obviously confused, and stared at him. 

“What was that?”

“I don’t know what it was. I was hoping you knew.”

Ben stood up on his own two feet and held his hand out for the staff. “Can I… borrow that?” he asked. 

Maleficent shrugged and passed it over. “It’s a powerful magical artefact. Should have enough magic that you can use it without having magic of your own. Normally I only use it to focus my magic, but-”

Ben wrapped his fingers around the wood and the gem turned blue. “Cool,” he said, and turned back towards the window. 

A blast of blue lightning erupted out of the gem. Ben went skidding back into the fray, but he’d hit his mark. Audrey tumbled out of the window. Her feathered cloak caught in the branches of the tree and slowed her fall before she slapped against a board on the ground. A red pail of paint was tossed over her, dumping its contents over her as it sailed above her head. Audrey screamed in frustration and struggled to her feet, where she knocked another pail over and thousands of chicken feathers fell over her and stuck in the paint. 

Someone whooped behind Ben. “Yes!” Carlos exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. 

Someone flew by on a glimmer of gold. It was Jay. He drew something back in a slingshot and shot it at the remaining guards on the walls. There was an explosion of smoke and the guards couldn’t see where to shoot anymore. 

Mal was in her element. Literally. She was standing in the midst of fire and looking around for him. And she was killing Ben’s nerves in that leather…

Unfortunately, the fire did make her a bit of a target. Two cannonballs shot towards her, since she was the only thing that could be seen through the smoke. One exploded at her feet and Mal disappeared in the smoke. For a moment, Ben panicked. Then there was a roar that silenced the entire courtyard. 

Where Mal was standing, a pillar of black fire was forming. 

Everyone backed away, shouting, as a twenty-foot dragon appeared in her place. 

Adam came to against the wall, then promptly passed out again as he caught sight of the black and purple-scaled beast clamoring over to the wall. With a shake of its mighty paw, the canons were flung off the wall and out of the courtyard. Then, it rumbled the ground on its way to put the others out of commission.

The soldiers readied their guns and fired. The bullets ricocheted into the wall of the palace. Windows broke. “Steady!” Someone yelled. 

“Stop!” Ben shouted. He stomped the butt of the staff on the ground and everyone’s weapons shot into the air. The courtyard became still.

Mal’s tail was blocking the entrance to the few who were looking like they might try to escape. 

“This fight is over,” Ben decided. “To those who want me to do so, I will be retried. This time, we’ll have an impartial judge and a fair jury.” Ben walked into the crowd. “The court will be temporarily disbanded. Anyone else trying to obstruct proper justice will have the choice between dragon fire or firing squad after a proper trial.” He looked up at Mal, who only snorted in response. Many people began to cheer. The soldiers looked baffled and confused. Many of them were looking at Ben like he was a ghost. A select few were angry or shame-faced. 

“Now that the courts are disbanded, I can do something I’ve wanted to do for a long time,” Ben said. He couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out across his face. A couple people exchanged looks and then several began to laugh. “We’re not going to be trying people for witchery or magic anymore,” Ben said. “If you use magic to hurt someone, it’ll be regarded as a weapon and treated as such. You use it to manipulate, we’ll charge it under contempt along with anything else that follows. But from here on out, personal magic is no longer banned. Auradon will be magical again.”

The crowd exploded into cheers. Not everyone was happy, of course, but they were so few that it didn’t truly matter. Soldiers took hold of each other and danced. Families hugged. Even people without magic were ecstatic. For years, Ben had been pushing this. The public had been supporting him. And now they could all, finally, move forward. 

People lit bits of wood and torches to wave above their heads in delight as Ben relished in the feeling of finally having realized his goal after so many years of struggling with people who didn’t want to understand. He’d finally done it. 

Maleficent walked by and held out her hand for her staff. Ben passed it over quickly and the gem began to beam bright green again. 

He turned up and looked at Mal, who had begun to smoke. Few paused the celebrating to watch as she turned back into herself, still clad in her battle gear. She wove through the crowd, heading up to him, and he met her halfway there on top of a set of smashed bricks that had been flung into the courtyard when the brick wall had been blown up. His hands found her hands and he drew strength from her as the blood rush became a bit much. Then they stood and stared at each other while the crowds continued celebrating and sparks flew around their heads. Mal was smiling wider than he’d ever seen her smile before. 

Ben took a moment to gather his wits - he knew he’d need them - and prepare a speech. “You’re alright,” he said. 

All she did was smile. 

Ben cleared his throat. “Mal, I’ll marry you. If you’ll have me, I’ll marry you over and over - as big a party as you want; whatever you want. I just love you and the life you bring everywhere you go and I want you to know I appreciate everything about you and I just…” he trailed off, staring straight into those flickering eyes. “Please, will you?”

Mal squeezed his hands. “One question first,” she said. Ben leaned in, waiting for the question. “What do you think about Isabelle?”

“Isabelle?” Ben asked. “Who’s Isabelle?”

“For a girl,” Mal laughed. “Isabelle. Princess Isabelle. Belle for short.”

This truly was the best night of Ben’s life. He let go of her hand to brush his hair back - did it look okay? Probably not. He was smiling really wide as well and hoped she didn’t find that creepy. “Yes, yes,” he laughed and now his eyes were watering because his smile was hurting and everything had ended up working out perfectly today. 

“Kiss me, Ben,” Mal said, squeezing his hand tightly. “Now, please, before I just give up on courtesy and start this myse-”

Ben did kiss her. And he made sure to do it really, really well too.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

Ben let the entire town give him a new, fair trial as best they saw fit before anything else happened. While it was argued by some that overthrowing the courts may have been outside his jurisdiction, no one had advocated for the reinstatement of the old members. Ben was cleared of every charge, with insanity being the first to go. He would select a vast and varied court to help him uphold the law in Auradon. These seats, he decided, would not be inherited, but elected like Doug had been for Charmington. When Ben’s selection died out, people could come before the court and ask to be put on and the citizens would hear their ideas and decide.

And then came the trials of treason.

The prisoners were brought in in chains, one by one. Ben made judgements on what would happen himself, with a full court of people to second every motion until he could come up with something different. One by one, the entire court was tried. Most were sentenced to prison. Some were exiled from Auradon and received prison. All but three were removed from the courts. Chad and Doug were cleared of any charges. Aladdin quit of his own free will. 

It took two days to try everyone involved in the assassination attempts and plots and in the evening of the last day, the final two were brought in together. Adam and Audrey had masterminded every issue, every murderous scheme, hoping to bring Ben to his knees and throw his ideas out. Adam seethed as he was forced to kneel in the same courtroom where he had been such a dedicated actor, convincing everyone he was devastated his son would die. Audrey, still covered in red paint and feathers, sobbed. 

Ben did not take the opportunity to gloat. 

The evidence was presented. Mal testified without adding any details. Evie and Jay and Carlos also all gave statements. And this was the one time that Ben would not issue a punishment. He turned to the people and asked what they would have him do. After everything presented, the sentence was nearly unanimous. Either prison for life, or the same execution they’d attempted to swiftly deliver to Ben. 

Execution won out by three votes - the same number of people who’d opposed Ben’s death sentence.

Ben delivered the execution sentence and both were led out in chains. 

A week later, the new court was chosen, the palace and city began to be repaired, and Life began to turn again.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

_Drip, thunk! Drip, thunk!_

Audrey was in one of the cells closest to the surface and had been allowed several thick blankets to keep herself warm. Adam was in the cell across from her with similar provisions. Ben, after nearly freezing and starving to death, wouldn’t allow anyone else such an awful state of resignation. Still, her appetite was gone and she was alone and her plans were in shambles. For five glorious, albeit chaotic days, she’d been the Queen of Auradon. No more, now. 

_Drip, thunk! Drip, thunk! Drip, thud, thud, thud._

Audrey looked up. It was her maidservant, Lonnie. Lonnie was looking much better for herself. Her cheeks had filled out. Her eyes were bright. Of course she was doing better. Ben wouldn’t allow anyone in his Auradon to be hurt. 

Audrey scowled. “Yes?” she asked. “What?”

“I hope you know you’ve lost,” Lonnie said. “And it’s your fault.”

Audrey scowled and turned away. “I don’t need your lectures.”

“I’ve come to offer you kindness.”

“I don’t need that, either.”

Lonnie considered the messy princess with pinched lips. “You were… so cruel to everyone. For years. I wonder if you ever recognized that.”

Audrey didn’t give any response. Lonnie cleared her throat. “Ben didn’t know any other girls. If you would have been kinder… you might have ended up Queen after all-”

“Shut up!” Audrey yelled. She kicked the bars so they rattled. “Yes, I lost. Fine! Ben is still wrong and he’s still going to have a world of trouble and he’s giving away the power of governance to those who don’t deserve it! Whatever!” She turned her head towards the small window. “It’s not my problem anymore.”

Lonnie shifted her weight. 

“They’re going to execute me,” Audrey said. “Public thing… meant to be very quaint. They’re letting me have a last bath and shower but I can’t have my dress… three people to witness and no one else. How humiliating.”

“That’s why I’m here.”

Audrey turned and saw the shadow of something in Lonnie’s hand. It was a rose. The petals were purple. 

Ah, this was Audrey’s rose. The rose she’d ordered Lonnie to give to Mal. The thorns were poisoned… Lonnie had to hold it in a certain way. One prick and it’d begin to seep into your skin. Your hand would go numb as it continued up and up until it hit something vital enough and, well, that would be it. It had been her mother’s specialty for executions. Poisoned roses. One of her earliest attempts to get Mal out of her way. 

“I thought I might offer,” Lonnie said. “You always wanted a poetic death… some mystery… You can be executed in disgrace-” she held the rose out further, “Or go out your own way.”

Audrey considered Mal, with her good sense to avoid humiliation and her proud tact that had allured her to Belle. How she would soon be Queen, in Audrey’s place, but as an equal instead of an overseer. How she wouldn’t even be there when they took Audrey’s head off because no one important would be there to watch her die. Only the bishop, the magistrate, and the executioner.

How quaint. 

How humiliating. 

Audrey took the rose.

\-------------------- ◯ --------------------

“They found Audrey dead in her cell. Not sure how it happened, but apparently someone brought her a flower,” Mal said after drifting into Ben’s office. Ben looked up and watched her take a seat. She was still wearing simple clothes that befit a servant more than a woman of her status, but that was fine. He liked it all the same. 

“Oh,” he said. “Well, that’s good. Now I don’t have to worry about my conscience on the day of execution.” 

Mal reached out and put her hands on his. A silver ring sparkled on her finger. A beast with blue sapphires in it. “It’ll be okay,” she whispered. “Everything you do is good. It’ll all work out.”

Ben smiled and ran a thumb down her cheek. “Thanks,” he whispered, then glanced down at his work. “I, uh, was just working out the final details for Mom’s funeral. I was thinking… she wanted to be buried in a plot beside dad all the way back when, but things kinda changed. Do you think she’d want to be in Auradon?”

“I think she’d prefer the beach,” Mal said. “Villaneuve. Her old home.”

Ben nodded. “For the life of me, I can’t find the deed to the property. It just-”

“I have it,” Mal said. “She left it to me. I suppose… it’ll stay in the family now but originally, I was going to live out there by myself when she was gone.”

“She loved you,” Ben said. 

“And she loved you.”

He leaned in and kissed her before glancing back down. “It’s… hard she’s gone. And harder still… I have to execute my father. But I’m grateful you’re here, supporting me. Thank you.”

“It’s alright.” Mal squeezed his hand again. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to be there when she passed.”

“She shouldn’t have been alone, but I’m glad you said goodbye properly.”

Someone thumped against the door. It was Jay, with Carlos peeking out from behind him. In the hall was Evie and Doug with their arms around each other. “Oh hey,” Ben laughed. “Come on in!”

“We come bearing engagement gifts,” Jay announced and slapped a plate of… something onto Ben’s desk. “Dig in!”

“Don’t actually,” Evie rolled her eyes. “I’m making potions in the kitchen. Jay thought it’d be funny to put it on your desk and see how you’d react.”

Ben poked something that looked like raw meat with his pencil and it growled and shimmied away from him. “Lovely,” he said. “Please get it off, now.”

Jay removed the plate with a wide grin. “So, have you set a date yet?” he asked. “I need to know - the whole town is asking.”

“We haven’t,” Mal said. “But soon.” She took a seat on Ben’s desk. “We’re going to live here, mostly because Ben is insistent on rebuilding his library, and we’ve decided we want a girl together.”

“You can plan all that and you can’t pick a date?” Jay asked. 

Ben and Mal laughed, but didn’t refute. They would get married, for sure. It was only a matter of time. 

Ben noticed Carlos looking mighty unsure as he scratched at the polished corner of the desk. “What’s up, Carlos?” he asked. 

Carlos paused in his scratching and looked up. “What’s going to happen to me?” he asked. “Am I staying here?”

“Well, considering I’m your closest relative, you’re now under my jurisdiction,” Ben said, reaching out and guiding Carlos around the desk. “If you want, one day, the throne is yours. You’re next in line. And you’ll be part of our family and everything will work out fine.”

“You’re adopting your brother,” Evie hummed. “Okay.”

“I think that’s a good solution,” Ben said. 

Mal hummed. “Me too,” she said and reached over to ruffle Carlos’s hair up a little. 

“Now,” Ben said, and picked all the papers off his desk. “Would you mind doing me a favor? These have to be taken down to the person getting my Mom ready in her first room… can you take them there?”

Carlos nodded and took them and disappeared out into the hall. Mal hummed again as he disappeared. Evie and Doug both cleared their throats at the same time and then laughed at each other while Evie took her stuff back from Jay. “I better go back down before these spoil,” she said. “Nice coming to talk, though!” 

“Bye, Evie!”

The two wandered out together, arm over shoulders, and vanished down the hall. Jay took up three chairs by the door, spreading his legs out over the seats and then leaning his head back before he glanced back over to Ben and Mal. He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I see how it is. You want me gone, now, too.”  
Mal frowned. What was he talking about? But she glanced at Ben and he was nodding along to Jay’s words. “Mal and I are doing date planning. Shoo.”

“I never imagined my hero would be telling me to shoo out of his office,” Jay mourned, getting up. “Still a heady experience.” He left, pulling the door shut with his foot on his way out. 

Mal looked over at Ben. “So, why do you want Jay to leave us alone?”

“So we can be alone.” Ben took her chin and kissed her again. “We haven’t been able to really talk about everything with the trials and all. I haven’t even said thank you for coming to rescue me at all.”

“Oh, you’re welcome.” Before Ben could draw away, she’d put her arms around his neck and snagged him. “I’m glad you were still rescuable.” 

Ben laughed and bumped his forehead against hers. “I thought I was dead when you came out of the sky. Did I tell you that I appreciated the battle armor?”

“You did,” Mal rolled her eyes. “About thirty times while I was trying to get away to get back into my normal clothes.”

“I appreciated the battle armor.”

Mal rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair and just let herself be still. Still and in the moment and thoughtful. She watched every emotion pass over Ben’s face, read every thought like she would a book, and just considered her place in this room, in this universe, with him. “I worried you wouldn’t be worth it,” she whispered. 

A bit of hurt appeared, but he swept it away with another rational thought. “Why so?”

Mal played with the ends of his hair and laughed at herself. “I thought… maybe it would be too hard. Maybe I’d become too sad. Maybe I’d end up like Jane and it would all be for nought. But I’m looking at you now and just… I don’t know why I thought you would ever not be enough for putting up with the rest of the world.”

Ben’s smile was outshining the electric bulb, the sun, even the sun that was shining inside her own soul. “Does that mean you’ll stay?” he asked. 

Mal kissed his nose. “I will stay for as long as you want,” she said.


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fanfic. Be sure to leave us some love if you have enjoyed this adventure.

Salt air. Beautiful light bouncing through the open door and the rush of the cool breeze flying through the room. Mal smiled to hear the piano keys once again as she leaned against the door and watched Ben finish his song. 

“I know that song,” Mal said. 

“Yes, you do.” Ben smiled over at her and slammed down on a major key to make her laugh. She laughed and wandered over to thread her hands through his hair. “You need a haircut.”

“I know a woman of many talents who may be up for the task, but I’d have to catch her when she’s not busy.” 

A brown-haired child appeared in the door, toddled around Mal, and reached up with grabby-hands for Ben. “Up, up!” she begged. Ben scooped her up and put her on his lap with a smile. Little Isabelle slammed her fingers on the keys and belted out: “Ba-bwah-ba!”

“Mal, I found a crab!” Someone else shouted from the hall. Carlos skidded into view, holding a sand-pale crab up by one pincher while the other flailed for relief.

Ben leaned away with a wrinkled nose. “In the house?” he complained. Carlos dangled it further and Ben jumped off the piano bench to get away while he and Mal cackled. Belle shrieked as the keys were removed from her reach. “I will smite you!” Ben threatened. The statement only served to make Carlos and Mal laugh harder. Isabelle laughed too, even though she probably didn’t understand. 

The crab finally managed to latch onto Carlos and pinch him. He dropped it with a yelp and, before he could pick it up, Ben snatched up the fire poker, let the crab grasp on, and flew it over to the window. Mal took the baby as Carlos grumbled. “You’re no fun, Ben,” he said. “It was just a crab!”

“Eleventh commandment. Thou shalt not bring crabs indoors. Or any other crustaceans or animals.” Ben replaced the fire poker. Mal refused to hand the baby back, so he made a goofy face as he tickled Isabelle’s sides until she’d squirmed out of Mal’s grip. The toddler ran for cover out into the courtyard and a moment later, the front door closed. 

Carlos peered out the window. “She’s escaped,” he said. “Go get the crab, Belle!”

“Do not go get the crab!” Ben refuted. He nudged Carlos to the door. “You’re too sandy for the house. Go watch her for a moment while I get some shoes.”

“You don’t need shoes for the beach! Just come on out,” Carlos said. 

Ben considered this and then agreed with a nod. “Effective argument,” he conceded. “Come on, Mal, let’s go out.”

“Oh, I’ve got to watch dinner,” Mal said and gestured over her shoulder with a thumb. “I’m going to have to go check on it soo-”

Ben snatched her around the waist and hefted her over his shoulder. Mal squawked. “Ben!”

“Oh, I’m sorry dear, but I can’t hear you over the crash of those magnificent waves-”

“We are still in the house!”

Carlos went ahead and opened the door with a bow and a cheeky grin so the King of Auradon could haul his complaining companion out and down to the surf. Mal relented once he was off the porch and decided to enjoy the ride and the opportunity to check Ben out without him noticing. She traced a dark mark under his pale shirt - the “W” shaped scar that was all that was left from the uprising almost three years ago. 

How perfect life was. 

The baby, Isabelle, had sat down on a damp pile of sand and was happily arranging seaweed to her gurgled musings. Carlos tossed a handful of sand at her feet to try and interest her in flinging some back, but a bit bounced on her face and so instead, she leaned her head back and began to shriek and bellyache her complaints. 

“Oh, now, don’t cry.” Ben rolled his eyes. “You are your mother’s daughter. She complains about everything too.”

“I do not!” Mal protested as Ben swung her down and set her beside the baby. She picked up her own handful of sand and tossed it at Ben’s shirt while he, too, sat down. “If anything, she matches your attitude.”

“As you whine, your personality is cemented.”

“You whine about everything!”

This was not true and they all knew it. Ben rolled his eyes. “I never whine about anything,” he said. “Need I remind you that I endured the torture of thumbscrews without a sound?”

“I wasn’t there,” Mal said. “You could have bawled and wailed just like one of her tantrums for all I know.”

Ben shook his head and covered his face with his arm. “I never lie either,” he sniffed. 

Mal threw another handful of sand at his shirt. Ben jumped right back up and snatched her arm. “Oh, you’re going to get it!” he laughed.

“Sand fight!” Carlos shouted. 

Ben came up with a handful of sand and rubbed the grit into her hair. Mal shrieked. Ben and Carlos managed to wrestle her to the ground and began to bury Mal’s feet as quickly as they could. Belle wrestled to her feet, waddled over to them, and plopped down on Mal’s belly to join in the chaos. “Good job, Belle,” Carlos said while Mal gasped for breath. 

This called for drastic measures. Mal rubbed her hands together and stabbed Ben in the side. There was a zap. Ben jumped back. “Hey!” he protested while Carlos backed away. 

Mal picked Isabelle up and set her on her feet facing Ben. “I vote we all team up against Ben,” she said. “Go on, Belle. Go get dad!”

“Works for me.” Carlos pitched a handful at Ben’s head. Ben caught him in a playful headlock and began wrestling sand into Carlos’s curly hair too. Belle shrieked and climbed on Ben’s shoulders while he was down, clapping her hands against his neck like she had the piano keys. Ben pulled her over his shoulder, tickled her, and then got up to chase after Carlos as the twelve-year-old attempted to flee. 

Mal got up. She hadn’t been lying - she really did need to go check on dinner, but this was such a perfect moment. The sun was climbing down from the heavens and the waves were running up as quickly as they could for the privilege of watching her family play. Her husband and his brother flinging sand at each other; her baby toddling on behind and shrieking in excitement at the mess. 

She wished she had the camera as Ben picked Belle up and put her on his shoulders to chase Carlos out into the surf. It would make the perfect grainy photo up on the wall in a shell-laden frame beside all the pictures of tiny Ben and Grandma Belle. Another treasure to hold in the glass-fragile confines of time forever. 

Mal clasped her hands over her heart.

Her three treasures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fanfic. Be sure to leave us some love if you have enjoyed this adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration with Xez2003


End file.
